scavenged
by springyeol
Summary: Ia sudah bertekad dalam hatinya, meski harus mengorbankan segalanya ia tidak akan membiarkan Jungkook kehilangan Taehyung. / BTS / taekook/vkook, namjin, minyoon/yoonmin, j-hope. / bangtan's fanfiction with action thingy accompanied by romance thingy. enjoy ! :3 ch.15 updated!
1. Jeon Jungkook

title: scavenged

disc: all charas belong to God

cast: bts [jin, suga, v, jungkook, jimin, jhope, rap monster]

genre: action(?), crime(?) /gak deng/, fluff(?) /semoga saja(?)/, romance, etc

rating: T (rating bisa naik sejalan dengan cerita(?)ㅋㅋ)

warning: AU. YAOI. Male Slash. BL (Boy's Love). boyxboy.

cerita ini akan penuh dengan berbagai istilah perang, persenjataan, dll, kuharap kalian bisa ngebayanginnya yaa(?) ;")

ohiya, cerita ini disponsori oleh om adjie, **chevalo **yang turut mendukung(?)

pokoknya, enjoy~!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

September 1st, 2004.

"Jinyoung-ah, sudah saatnya. Ke mari, _sweetheart_." sesosok wanita keluar dari dalam rumah menuju taman belakang, tempat di mana seorang bocah lelaki kecil tengah berlarian dengan gembira. Bocah kecil itu menengokkan kepalanya ke arah si wanita dan tersenyum, "Arrasseoyo, eomma!" kemudian berlari kecil ke arah si wanita yang merupakan ibu darinya.

Bocah kecil itu melompat ke dalam pelukan sang wanita, sembari menarik-narik kecil ujung rambutnya ia berkata, "Eomma, kita akan pergi ke taman bermain, kan? Iya, kan?"

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut pada sang anak, "Ne, Jinyoung-ah. Kau, eomma, dan appa, kita bertiga akan pergi ke sana dan membeli gulali kesukaanmu." ujarnya sembari menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung malaikat kecilnya. Hal ini menyebabkan tawa terulas dari bibir kecil malaikatnya, "Yay, gulali!"

"Nah, sekarang kau harus berganti baju." kemudian wanita itu menuntun bocah kecil berumur 7 tahunnya yang masih tertawa gembira masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Wah wah, nampaknya ada yang begitu bersemangat." sesosok lelaki menengokkan kepalanya ke dalam suatu kamar tempat sang wanita dan bocah kecilnya berada, "Appa!" bocah kecil itu berlarian ke arahnya tanpa memakai celana. "Jinyoung-ah! _Sweetheart_! Celanamu belum terpasang..!" pekik sang wanita kepada bocah kecil yang sekarang berada pada gendongan si lelaki.

"_Yippieee_~! Ahahaha!" lelaki itu menggendong dan sedikit melempar tubuh malaikat kecilnya ke udara, mengundang tawa ceria dari bibir mungilnya. "Siapa yang semangat? Siapa yang semangat?" kemudian ia menggelitiki tubuh malaikatnya dengan gemas, "Akuu, appa! Akuu!" dan dijawab dengan riang oleh sang malaikat.

Sang wanita yang melihat pemandangan dua malaikatnya tengah tertawa bahagia hanya dapat tersenyum. Dirinya tak pernah membayangkan akan memiliki dua kebahagiaan yang begitu sempurna. "Sekarang pakai celanamu agar kau tidak kedinginan." ujarnya mengambil malaikat kecilnya dari gendongan si lelaki. Kemudian ia memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi si lelaki, "Kau juga bersiaplah. Tak ingin membuat malaikat kecil kita menunggu, bukan?" ujarnya yang dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan, "Tentu."

.

.

"Yeaay! Mobil melaju kencaang wuusshh!" kicauan-kicauan terurai dari bibir mungil sang malaikat kecil yang sedang duduk manis di jok belakang mobilnya yang sedang melaju. Kedua orang tuanya tak dapat menahan senyuman geli mendengar ucapan malaikat kecilnya. "Jinyoung-ah, jangan keluarkan kepalamu dari jendela, ne?" mendengarnya, malaikat kecil itu mengangguk semangat. "Tidak akan kulakukan, eomma!"

Sang wanita kembali tersenyum. Sesaat kemudian ia menghela nafasnya, "_Dear_, bagaimana proyek itu?" ia memelankan suaranya agar malaikat kecilnya tak dapat mendengarnya.

Sang lelaki yang tengah fokus menyetir melirik sebentar ke arah istrinya, "Berjalan baik."

Wanita itu menatap malaikat kecilnya yang tengah terpaku pada pemandangan luar, dan kembali menatap sang suami, "Apa kau benar-benar yakin? Se-sebenarnya aku mengkhawatirkan Jinyoung.." ujarnya yang terdengar takut.

"Jinyoung.. Dia masih sangat kecil.. Dia masih membutuhkan kita.. Ba-bagaimana kalau mereka–"

"Ssh, tenanglah. Serum itu sudah kuletakkan di tempat yang aman, bahkan presiden sekalipun tak akan mengetahui tempatnya. Lagipula–" lelaki itu menggunakan satu tangannya untuk merogoh kantung jasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berwarna kehijauan, "–aku sudah menyiapkan umpan."

"Serum? K-kau membawanya?!" wanita itu tersentak, dan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya yang membuat malaikat kecilnya menengokkan kepala dan menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"Tenanglah, seperti yang kubilang, ini adalah umpan jikalau mereka memang menangkapku. Mereka akan mendapatkan ini. Selain itu mereka memang sudah tau bahwa hari ini kita akan memberikan serum ini pada presiden–"

Sang wanita membulatkan kedua matanya.

"–dan mungkin mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini." lanjut sang lelaki dengan ekspresi yang sulit diungkapkan.

"A-apa?! K-kau gila! Bagaimana bisa kau berkata begitu dengan santai?!" sang wanita kembali berteriak kepadanya. "Kita harus pergi!"

"Telepon rumah kita telah disadap, mungkin mereka telah mendengar seluruh percakapanku dengan presiden. Karena itu tadi pagi aku sengaja memberi informasi yang salah pada presiden dengan mengatakan bahwa serum itu telah kupindahkan ke laboratorium di Daegu dan kita sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana. Makanya kupikir mereka juga pasti sedang menghadang kita ke sana." lanjut lelaki itu dengan sebuah senyuman kecil.

Ucapannya membuat sang wanita membuang nafasnya sedikit lega, "Benarkah itu..? Kalau begitu aku bisa sedikit lega.."

Lelaki itu mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengusap perlahan rambut sang istri, "Tak mungkin aku membahayakan keluargaku."

"N-namun dengan begitu bukankah kau telah berkhianat pada presiden..?" sang wanita kembali membuka suaranya.

Terdengar sebuah lenguhan dari sang suami. "Jika itu dapat menyelamatkan istri dan anakku, menjadi seorang pengkhianatpun akan kulakukan."

"Y-yeobo.." mendengarnya, sang wanita bergerak mendekatinya dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya ke atas lengan sang suami.

Tanpa disadari, malaikat kecilnya mendengar seluruh percakapan mereka dengan wajah yang kebingungan. "Appa? Eomma?"

**BUGH!**

Sedetik kemudian mobil mereka tertabrak begitu keras dengan mobil di depan mereka yang sepertinya sengaja berhenti tiba-tiba. Menyebabkan bemper depan penyok dan lampu depan hancur.

Untungnya sang malaikat kecil hanya terjerembab, begitu pula dengan sang lelaki yang tertolong oleh bantalan penyelamat.

Namun sepertinya hal ini tak terjadi bagi sang wanita.

"Y-yeobo?!" sang lelaki terlihat panik melihat istrinya sudah terkulai dengan luka memar di dahinya. Wanita itu terantuk _dashboard _mobil dengan sangat keras, mungkin menyebabkan gegar otak.

Lelaki itu mengusap dan menelusuri kepala sang istri, dan terhenti begitu mendengar ucapan sang malaikat, "Ugh.. A-apa yang terjadi, appa..? Eomma kenapa, appa..?" ujarnya sambil menatap lurus pada tubuh sang ibu. Lelaki itu tersentak sebentar, lalu membalikkan wajah sang istri ke arah berlawanan agar tak dapat terlihat oleh sang anak.

Sang lelaki terlihat mencari jawaban yang tepat, sebelum suara anaknya terdengar kembali, "A-appa! Kepalaku sakit..!" malaikat kecilnya kembali mengeluh kesakitan, sebelumnya ia terjerembab dari kursi dan terantuk punggung kursi sang ayah.

"Eomma tidak apa-apa, dia cuma merasa mengantuk.. Maafkan appa yang berhenti mendadak, ya?" jawab sang lelaki sembari mengusap kepala malaikat kecilnya.

Dia hendak memundurkan mobilnya agar dapat melanjutkan perjalanan, dan mungkin akan membawa sang istri ke rumah sakit sebelum sebuah mobil menabraknya kembali, kali ini dari samping kanan tepat di mana malaikat kecilnya itu berada. Lelaki itu dengan cepat melompat ke jok belakang dan melindungi tubuh malaikat kecilnya dengan tubuh besarnya.

**BRUAGH!**

"AAH!" malaikat kecilnya berteriak ketakutan mendengar suara benturan yang begitu keras dan memecahkan kaca mobilnya.

"Ssh, tak apa, Jinyoung.. Tak apa.." lelaki itu berbisik perlahan pada malaikat kecilnya yang tengah bergetar, berusaha menenangkannya.

Sembari terus bergumam kata-kata yang menenangkan pada anaknya, ia menengok ke arah luar. Situasi di luar menjadi kacau disebabkan oleh peristiwa ini. Banyak orang berlarian di tengah jalan sambil berteriak-teriak. Mobil-mobil yang menabraknya barusan juga kembali menabrak mobil-mobil lain di sekelilingnya dengan brutal. Lelaki itu berusaha menutup kedua telinga malaikat kecilnya agar ia tak mendengar teriakan-teriakan itu. Ia sudah merasakan bahaya yang mengancamnya.

Kemudian kedua bola matanya menangkap seberkas sinar merah berada tepat di kepala istrinya.

Dengan satu ketukan, sebuah lubang terbentuk di atas kepala istri tercintanya beserta cairan merah yang mengalir dari dalamnya.

Lelaki itu berteriak di dalam hatinya, tetap berusaha tak terlihat oleh malaikat kecilnya. Nafasnya memburu, detak jantungnya tak dapat terkontrol.

"J-Jinyoung-ah..?" dengan tersengal, ia memanggil malaikat kecil dalam dekapannya, "N-ne, appa?"

"K-kau suka bermain harta karun, kan?" ia menatap dalam kedua bola mata anaknya yang dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

"S-sekarang appa akan memberitahumu sebuah kode. Kode ini akan sangat berguna untukmu mencari harta karun itu nanti. Ingat baik-baik, ne?" lanjutnya berusaha tetap terlihat tenang. "Kode..?"

"37˚16' LU 127˚01' BT _basement 3rd floor_. J-jangan sampai lupakan itu, Jinyoung.." lelaki itu mengelus surai malaikat kecilnya yang terlihat tengah mengerutkan dahi, berusaha menghafalkan kode tersebut. "T-terlalu sulit, appa.. Aku tidak yakin–" ucapannya terputus tatkala lelaki itu memberinya uang kecil dan menyuruhnya untuk melepas _hoodie_-nya, "Jinyoung, kau mau kan membeli minuman untuk eomma? Eomma bilang ia haus, dan sebagai anak baik kau akan membelikannya minuman, kan?"

Malaikat kecil itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, "Nah, pergilah ke sudut jalan itu. Di sana ada mesin penjual minuman otomatis. Jangan pedulikan orang-orang di luar, mereka hanya sedang syuting film. Dan lepaskan _hoodie_-mu, cuaca di luar panas." lanjut lelaki itu seraya melepaskan _hoodie_ milik malaikat kecilnya.

Malaikat kecil itu menuruti kata-kata sang ayah. Ia beranjak perlahan dan membuka pintu mobil dengan ragu-ragu. Kemudian ia membalikkan kepalanya untuk menatap sang ayah, namun–

Dirinya tak melihat seberkas sinar merah kembali menghiasi kepala ayahnya.

"–CEPAT PERGI, JINYOUNG! TURUTI PERINTAH APPA!"

Melihat dirinya dibentak oleh sang ayah, malaikat kecil itu segera berlari kencang.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia mendengar suara tembakan. Kaki kecilnya terhenti, dan kedua matanya terbelalak melihat kepala yang ayah yang sudah tertunduk.

"A-appa..?"

Begitu hendak kembali ke mobilnya–

Seberkas sinar merah mengenai knalpot mobil dan dalam hitungan ketiga berhasil menimbulkan kembang api.

**BHAM!**

–tubuh kecilnya terhempas oleh sebuah ledakan yang berasal dari mobilnya dan membuat dirinya menabrak pembatas jalan. Lengan dan kakinya mengalami luka bakar, dan kepalanya terbentur pembatas jalan dengan keras.

Hal terakhir yang terlintas di otaknya adalah gambaran orang tuanya yang sedang tersenyum dan memeluknya dengan hangat.

Suara sirine berbunyi bersahutan tepat setelah malaikat kecil itu menutup kedua matanya.

.

.

.

"Permisi! Jangan ada yang mendekati tkp!"

Seorang lelaki bertopi hitam dengan tubuh yang tegap dan gagah dan memakai jas hitam berusaha menyeruak kerumunan orang yang berada di sekitar sebuah _lamborghini _hitam yang terbakar.

"Polisi. Jangan ada yang mendekati tkp dan memasuki garis polisi!" lanjutnya seraya memperlihatkan idnya dan mengisyaratkan beberapa anak buahnya untuk memasang garis polisi di sekitar mobil itu.

"Beritahu tim medis untuk menangani korban lain! Dan panggil tim pemadam beserta forensik ke sini, segera!" titahnya pada beberapa anak buahnya selagi dirinya berusaha mendekati mobil yang terbakar.

Selain peristiwa terbakar ini, banyak kecelakaan yang terjadi. Termasuk peristiwa tabrakan yang memakan banyak korban jiwa.

Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya begitu mendapatkan selongsong peluru yang tergeletak di samping jok kemudi. "7.92 x 57 mm. Dimasukkan ke dalam magazen internal menggunakan sebuah _stripper_-_clip_. Karabiner 98k, Mauser. Senapan runduk. Buatan Jerman," gumamnya setelah mengambil dan meneliti peluru itu. "Yang seperti ini hanya milik 'mereka'.. Mungkinkah..?" dengan berani, lelaki itu membuka pintu mobil yang masih terasa panas akibat terbakar dan menemukan dua mayat yang telah hangus.

Ia melihat satu tangan mayat yang berada di jok belakang tengah menggenggam erat sebuah _hoodie_ bertuliskan hangul 'Jeon' yang tampak hangus di atasnya.

"Jeon?"

Sedetik kemudian ia berteriak memanggil tim pemadam dan tim forensik untuk bergegas menuju dirinya.

.

"Berikan informasi tentang keluarga Jeon." titah lelaki itu pada seorang perwira muda yang tengah melacak informasi. "Baik, Pak."

Ia tengah menelusuri sudut mobil hitam itu sambil sesekali menghapus sisa debu dan menggosok jok perlahan.

"Bagaimana?"

"Berdasarkan infomasi, Mr. Jeon beserta istrinya bekerja untuk organisasi AR. Mereka ditugaskan untuk meneliti sebuah serum yang saya tak dapatkan informasi tentang serum itu, namun nampaknya serum itu begitu diinginkan oleh banyak pihak. Termasuk organisasi LOT."

Lelaki itu terdiam sejenak. Ia menelan salivanya dengan berat begitu mendengar nama 'organisasi LOT'. "Begitu. Nampaknya memang benar, mereka lah dalang dibalik semua ini." ujarnya.

"Bagaimana dengan keluarganya?"

"Keluarga Jeon memiliki satu anak lelaki yang lahir pada tahun 1997, berarti sekarang ia adalah seorang anak lelaki berusia 7 tahunan."

"Di mana anak itu sekarang?"

Perwira muda itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Berdasarkan informasi, seharusnya seluruh keluarga Jeon meninggalkan rumah siang ini. Dan kurasa seharusnya anak itu juga kita temukan di sini.."

Lelaki itu menatap ke arah jam tangannya, pukul 02.18 p.m.

"Tampilkan foto anak lelaki itu."

Sang perwira muda nampak terlihat kebingungan, "M-maaf, Pak, namun tak tersedia informasi lanjut mengenai anaknya.. B-bahkan, data-data resmi ini tak menyertakan tanggal lahir yang lengkap serta foto bagi seluruh keluarga Jeon.."

"Apa?"

Lelaki itu melihat ke arah _laptop _yang dipegang oleh si perwira, dan memang benar, dicari di manapun, mereka tetap tak menemukan foto apapun.

Ia menghela nafasnya kemudian beranjak keluar dari mobil, memerintahkan seluruh anak buahnya untuk pergi ke rumah kediaman Jeon dan menemukan anak lelakinya. "Kalian semua cepat pergi ke kediaman Jeon dan temukan anak lelaki berusia 7 tahunan!" serunya.

Sebelum pasukannya berangkat, seorang perwira muda lain menepuk bahunya perlahan, "A-anu, Pak. Apakah anak lelaki itu seperti ini..?" dan menunjukkan seorang bocah lelaki yang tengah terluka dalam gendongannya.

"A-astaga! Kau temukan dia di mana? Ka-kalian! Kembali ke tempat!" pekiknya seraya memerintahkan pasukannya untuk kembali.

"Tepat di balik pembatas jalan itu, Pak. Orang-orang bilang anak ini keluar dari dalam mobil itu."

Dengan segera, lelaki itu mengambil kesimpulan bahwa anak ini adalah anak keluarga Jeon lalu mengambil alih gendongan pada bocah kecil itu. "Jangan ada yang memberi informasi bahwa anak ini adalah anak keluarga Jeon! Tim forensik, palsukan data kematian keluarga Jeon! Tuliskan bahwa seluruh keluarga Jeon telah tewas dalam kejadian ini! Amankan wilayah sekitar serta seluruh saksi mata! Bergerak cepat! Dan jangan ada satu mobil pun yang mengikutiku ke rumah sakit! Mengerti?" lelaki itu kembali memberi perintah.

"Dimengerti, Pak!"

"Bila kalian mengerti, bersumpahlah kepada kepolisian!"

"Kami bersumpah!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

06.28 p.m.

Malaikat kecil itu tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan sebuah infus yang tertanam di lengannya. Lengan, kaki, dan kepalanya dihiasi oleh balutan perban. Kedua matanya masih terpejam. Beruntung, nyawanya masih dapat terselamatkan.

Dari luar, terlihat sesosok lelaki penyelamat yang tengah duduk dengan menumpu kedua tangannya menggunakan pahanya. Ia tengah mengusap perlahan keningnya.

"Mr. Kim, anak anda–"

"APPAAAA!"

Dirinya dikejutkan dengan kehadiran bocah lelaki berusia 12 tahunan menggandeng sebuah ransel di punggungnya yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Seokjin?"

"Appa! Kau bilang ingin mengajakku ke _game center_? Aku sudah menunggu di sekolah selama tiga jam!" ujar bocah itu, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berkacak pinggang menandakan bahwa ia sedang marah.

Lelaki itu tersenyum sembari menepuk kursi di sebelahnya, "Duduklah dulu."

Dengan bibir yang masih _cemberut_, bocah itu duduk di sebelah ayahnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ke sini?" lelaki itu menepuk perlahan kepala anaknya. "Aku menelepon dia–" bocah itu menunjuk ke arah salah satu anak buah ayahnya yang tadi mengantarkannya ke rumah saki ini, "–dan memaksanya untuk mengakui keberadaan appa. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, appa? Mengapa kau berada di rumah sakit? Appa sakit? Tertembak penjahat?" lanjutnya memasang wajah penasaran dan panik.

"Tidak, Seokjin-ah. Appa ke sini untuk menolong–" "Mr. Kim? Boleh minta waktu anda sebentar?" ucapannya terpotong oleh seorang bawahan wanitanya yang sedang memegang sebuah dokumen.

Lelaki itu menghela nafasnya sebentar dan mengacak-acak rambut anaknya, "Appa ke sana dulu sebentar, ne? Kau jangan ke mana-mana." lalu pergi meninggalkan anak lelakinya yang terpaku.

Bocah lelaki itu mengedikkan bahu, lalu melepas ranselnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam.

Sebuah kue kecil.

Ia menggigit perlahan kue itu dan tersenyum begitu rasa manis dari kue mengenai lidahnya. "Aku penasaran apa yang sebenarnya appa lakukan..?" gumamnya sambil terus mengunyah kue tersebut.

Dengan tabiat anak kecil yang tidak bisa diam, bocah kecil itu beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai mengintip ke dalam ruangan. Ia mendapatkan pemandangan seorang bocah lelaki yang jauh lebih kecil darinya tengah terbujur di atas tempat tidur. "Siapa itu..?"

Bocah itu melirik ke sekeliling, dan begitu tak menemukan siapapun yang melihatnya, ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Haloo..?"

Seokjin–bocah itu–menatap sekeliling ruangan dan mendelik, "Ugh, bau rumah sakit."

Ia menatap tubuh bocah kecil yang tengah terbujur dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya. "Apa kau sakit?" ujarnya.

"Apa appa yang membawamu ke sini?" lanjutnya seraya mendekatkan dirinya pada bocah kecil itu.

Kedua bola matanya terus menatap tubuh bocah kecil itu tanpa berkedip. Matanya terpaku pada perban yang terlilit di kepala, lengan, dan kaki bocah itu. "Pasti sakit ya.."

"–ma.."

Tubuhnya sedikit terkejut saat melihat bibir bocah kecil itu bergerak. Sesaat kemudian, kedua mata bocah kecil itu terbuka. Seokjin menganga, "W-wah, kau sudah bangun!"

Bocah kecil itu menengokkan kepalanya sedikit pada Seokjin, "S-siapa..? A-aduh..!" dan meringis kesakitan pada kepalanya.

"E-eh jangan bergerak dulu..!" Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya dan terlihat sedikit panik. "K-kau masih sakit.. Nah, diam yaa." lalu menepuk perlahan bahu bocah itu.

Pandangan bocah itu masih terlihat lemas, nafasnya masih belum teratur.

Seokjin tersenyum hangat pada bocah itu, "Namaku Kim Seokjin. Sepertinya kau terlihat jauh lebih muda dariku jadi panggil aku hyung! Siapa namamu?" ujarnya dengan riang.

"Na-nama..? Aku..? Siapa..?"

Seokjin tercengang melihat bocah kecil itu menatapnya dengan kosong. Dia pernah belajar di sekolah bahwa ada penyakit yang bernama _amnesia_.

Nampaknya bocah kecil ini adalah salah satu pengidap penyakit itu.

"E-eum.. Kau mau ini? Kau pasti lapar kan.." Seokjin buru-buru mengalihkan topik, ia menyodorkan sebuah kue kecil pada bocah kecil itu.

Bocah kecil itu terlihat bingung pada awalnya. "Ini enak, lho! Makanlah!" namun ia memutuskan untuk menerima pemberian Seokjin saat Seokjin berhasil meyakinkannya.

Pada gigitan pertama, raut wajah bocah kecil itu langsung berubah. Ia terlihat begitu lucu saat menghabiskan seluruh kue tersebut. "Enak.." gumamnya.

Seokjin tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi bocah kecil itu yang dianggapnya manis. "Kau manis sekali!"

Bocah kecil itu menanggapinya dengan senyuman kecil di sela-sela lahapannya.

Seokjin terlihat menempelkan satu jari di dagunya dan berpikir, "Umm.. Apa sebaiknya kau kupanggil _cookie_? Kookie..? Kook..?"

"Kook..ie..?"

Seokjin mengangguk cepat, "Ne! Karena kau terlihat manis seperti kue ini!" ujarnya. Sedangkan bocah kecil itu hanya memicingkan kepalanya.

"Kookie.. Umm.. Bagaimana kalau.. Jungkook..? Ah, ya! Jungkook terdengar manis sepertimu!" sekali lagi, Seokjin berkata dengan begitu antusias.

"Jungkook, ya? Terdengar bagus." sebuah suara mengagetkan kedua bocah itu.

"Appa!"

Seorang lelaki–ayah Seokjin–berjalan mendekati kedua bocah lelaki itu. Ia mengelus kepala anaknya dan menatap bocah kecil itu, "Namamu adalah Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook. Dan kau adalah adik kecil Seokjin."

Mulai dari hari itu sosok malaikat kecil itu diketahui bernama Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[preview chapter 2]

"_Sniper _yang ditemukan sudah tewas di tempat. Entah bunuh diri atau dibunuh. Secara kebetulan, _sniper _itu bekerja sendiri. Keberadaan anak keluarga Jeon dipastikan aman."

.

.

"Kau kira kami sebodoh itu? Huh, dia pasti sedang menyesali kebodohannya karena telah berusaha menipu kami di dunia sana."

.

.

"H-hyung? Apa maksudnya ini..?"

.

.

"Ibuku dibunuh dan akan kutemukan pembunuh itu walau nyawaku taruhannya!"

.

.

"Aku juga ingin berlatih menjadi _sniper _sepertimu, hyung."

.

.

.

**TBC**

yap, kali ini aku membawakan cerita(?) yang berbau _action _/eyaaak/ didoakan saja moga-moga ini jatohnya beneran _action _yang kaya di pelem-pelem eksyen luar negerih /eaaa/ ngga yang kaya di pelem elang-naga terbang :")

di chapter ini baru jungkook+jin yang muncul, chapter2 selanjutnya baru aku munculin semuanya tunggu saja(?)ㅋㅋ

tadinya mau langsung semua tapi takut kebelenger(?) gajadi deh hehe

daaan karena anak2 bangtan itu jumlahnya ganjil, mau ngga mau akang hoseok harus dicari kopelnya, atau mau aku aja jadi kopelnya(?) /gak/ kalian bisa pilih, mau oc atau dari grup lain? oc-nya juga bisa pilih, mau laki/cewek?(?) grup lainnya juga, mau laki/cewek terserah kalian(?) hehehe leave your comment + thought yaa ;))

p.s: anggep aja organisasi AR itu organisasi baiknya(?) dan organisasi LOT itu organisasi jahatnya(?)

press the fav/follow/review button if you guys interested~! any comments are warm welcomed &amp; appreciated ;))

thank you 3


	2. Kim bros

"_Namamu adalah Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook. Dan kau adalah adik kecil Seokjin."_

_Mulai dari hari itu sosok malaikat kecil itu diketahui bernama Jeon Jungkook._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**scavenged**

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Beberapa menit sebelumnya]

"Berdasarkan informasi yang kami terima dari regu penyidik, senapan yang digunakan untuk menghabisi keluarga Jeon adalah senapan runduk tipe Mauser, Karabiner 98k buatan Jerman yang seharusnya berhenti diproduksi secara komersil sejak akhir Perang Dunia II. Satu-satunya pihak yang dengan mudah mendapatkan senapan jenis ini adalah–"

"LOT, itu yang mau kau katakan, ya kan?"

Wanita itu mengangguk sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Benar, Pak. Pada awalnya saya merasa gemetar mendengar nama mereka namun begitu regu penyidik melaporkan situasi lebih lanjut, saya merasa sedikit lega."

Lelaki itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa yang menyebabkan itu?"

Sang wanita mengehela napasnya, "Senapan runduk adalah jenis senapan yang hanya diperuntukkan untuk para _sniper_, apakah itu betul, Pak?" lelaki itu mengangguk,"Penyidik menemukan _sniper_ yang diyakini sebagai pelakunya yang berada di atas gedung tak terpakai tepat di ujung pertigaan tempat kejadian. _Sniper _yang ditemukan sudah tewas di tempat. Entah bunuh diri atau dibunuh. Secara kebetulan, _sniper _itu bekerja sendiri. Keberadaan anak keluarga Jeon dipastikan aman–"

"–bunuh diri? Apa maksudmu?"

"Entahlah, Pak. Kami pun hanya sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa 'misinya telah selesai dan ia sudah tak dibutuhkan lagi di dunia ini'."

Lelaki itu mendengus, "Benar-benar cara kerja LOT."

"–setidaknya apabila mereka benar-benar merasa bahwa seluruh keluarga Jeon telah mereka habisi."

"Tim forensik sudah memalsukan data, bukan?"

Wanita itu membalik catatannya dan mengangguk, "Sudah, Pak. Saya hanya berharap mereka tidak mencari makam keluarga Jeon."

"Tak apa, bukankah tubuh mereka hanya bersisa tulang belulang? Dan juga, tidakkah kau mengetahui bahwa kapur dapat mempercepat proses pembusukkan?"

Sang wanita menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "P-Pak? Apakah keluarga Jeon.."

Dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diungkapkan, lelaki itu mengangguk, "Hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan. Demi keselamatan anak itu. Lagipula, nampaknya ada seseorang yang mengacaukan data keluarga Jeon, hal itu membawa keberuntungan karena tak akan ada yang dapat mengidentifikasi mayat-mayat itu. Aku pun begitu, apabila Mr. Jeon tidak menggenggam suatu kain–kupikir itu sebuah _hoodie_–maka aku tak akan dapat mengetahui siapa mereka sebenarnya."

Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya begitu mendengar ucapan 'anak itu'.

"Dan satu lagi, Pak. Tim forensik menemukan sebuah botol kecil yang ujungnya sedikit hangus yang berisikan sebuah cairan berwarna kehijauan dari dalam saku Mr. Jeon. Apa anda ingin memeriksanya terlebih dahulu?"

Lelaki itu tersentak, sebuah ingatan terlintas di kepalanya.

_Mr. Jeon beserta istrinya bekerja untuk organisasi AR. Mereka ditugaskan untuk meneliti sebuah serum._

Sebuah seringai terulas di bibirnya, "Biarkan cairan itu tetap berada di markas–" lelaki itu beranjak dari duduknya, "–dan beritahu tim forensik untuk bersiaga malam ini. Oh, ya, bawa pistol bersama dengan kalian."

"Pak..?"

.

.

.

.

"Kook, kau masih sakit. Lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat, ya?" Seokjin membersihkan remahan kue yang menghiasi bibir 'adik kecilnya', Jungkook. Kemudian ia membereskan sisa kue, dan membetulkan posisi tidur Jungkook.

Jemari Jungkook terlihat sedikit bergetar, bibirnya bergerak-gerak, hendak mengucapkan sesuatu pada Seokjin, "..K-kau..? Temani.." ucapannya masih terdengar tak beraturan.

Seokjin menangkap maksud Jungkook, ia mendekatinya dan mengusap perlahan jemari Jungkook, "Ne! Hyung dan appa akan ada di sini menemanimu."

"Hyung..?"

Seokjin segera mengangguk cepat, "Kau kan adikku, tentu aku ini adalah 'hyung'-mu!" ujarnya sembari tersenyum cerah.

"Aku, Seokjin, adalah hyung–" ia menunjuk dirinya, "–dan kau, Jungkook, adalah adikku." lanjut Seokjin sembari menunjuk Jungkook.

Setelah mendengarnya, Jungkook yang tengah terbaring lesu akhirnya tersenyum, "Jin-hyung..?"

Seokjin mengangguk dan tersenyum riang, "Yah, kau boleh memanggilku begitu. Mungkin 'Seokjin' terlalu sulit– tapi, hey! Akhirnya kau mengerti, Kookie!" ia hendak memeluk tubuh Jungkook namun dibalas dengan pekikan 'Aduh!' yang membuat Seokjin menyesalinya, "W-waah mianhae, Kookie! Aku lupa kalau kau masih sakit!" pekiknya panik.

Melihat wajah Jin–Seokjin-hyungnya–yang panik, Jungkook tak dapat menahan gelinya. Ia akhirnya tertawa kecil.

"Waah, kau sungguh nakal menertawakan hyung-mu sendiri." Jin melipat kedua tangannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah. Jungkook, tidurlah nak. Kau ingin cepat sembuh, bukan?" seorang lelaki yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri menatap kedua malaikat kecilnya akhirnya berbicara.

Kedua bola mata Jungkook terpaku menatap lelaki itu, "A..ppa..? Appa..? Appa?" ujarnya dengan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah lelaki itu.

"Ne, Kook. Ini appa." lelaki itu tersenyum, ia berjalan mendekati Jungkook dan menepuk perlahan pundak bocah kecil itu.

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya yang terlihat berkilauan beberapa kali, "Jungkook.." ia menunjuk dirinya, "Jin-hyung.." ia menunjuk Jin, "Appa.." dan terakhir, ia menunjuk si lelaki.

"Benar sekali. Kita adalah keluarga." lelaki itu meraih jemari Jin dan membawanya ke dalam genggamannya bersama dengan jemari Jungkook.

Sedangkan Jin merasakan butiran air perlahan membasahi kedua matanya. Pemandangan ini sungguh mencampur adukan perasaannya. Ia merasa semakin menyayangi Jungkook dan bertekad akan terus menemani Jungkook dan tumbuh besar bersama.

Sebuah senyuman terulas dari bibir kecil Jungkook sebelum dirinya terlelap.

Sang lelaki tergerak untuk mencium kening Jungkook. Dan ia melakukannya. Ia mencium kening Jungkook penuh dengan rasa sayang dan rasa ingin melindungi. "Selamat tidur, nak." ucapnya sebelum membawa Jin keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

"Seokjin-ah, kau yakin ingin tetap di sini? Lebih baik kau pulang, bukankah besok kau harus pergi sekolah?" setelah mengistirahatkan dirinya di atas kursi panjang yang tersedia di ruang tunggu, lelaki itu menatap Jin dan bertanya.

Jin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mantap, "Tidak mau, appa. Aku ingin di sini bersama Jungkook." ujarnya.

Lelaki itu menghela nafasnya, "Sekarang kau sudah mengerti alasan mengapa appa ada di sini, bukan?"

Jin mengangguk kecil, "Aku sangat mendukung keputusan appa. Appa memang selalu membuatku bangga!" ujarnya sembari memeluk sang ayah.

"Mr. Kim?"

Lagi, Jin kembali terinterupsi oleh kedatangan seorang anak buah ayahnya. Wanita yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Oh, kau. Apakah semua sudah beres?" Jin menatap ayahnya dan wanita itu bergantian dengan bingung.

Wanita itu terlihat ragu untuk menjawab. Ia melirik ke arah Jin kecil yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

Lelaki itu terkekeh pelan, "Tak apa. Seokjin boleh mendengarnya. Lagipula dia harus mendengar sesuatu yang penting, bukankah begitu?"

"Sesuatu yang penting?" Jin memicingkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Jin. "Seokjin-ah, kau tentu adalah anak baik, bukan?"

Jin mengangguk, "Tentu saja, Shin _auntie_!" ujarnya kepada wanita yang dipanggilnya _auntie_.

"Anak baik akan mematuhi orang tua, benar?"

Jin kembali mengangguk.

"Kami melakukannya demi kau dan–um adik kecilmu–" "Jungkook!" "Ne, Jungkook. Kalian akan dimasukkan ke sekolah yang sama. Jadi, kau dan Jungkook akan bersekolah di tempat yang sama tanpa takut terpisahkan."

Jin membulatkan kedua mata dan mulutnya, "Apa itu artinya aku harus pindah dari sekolahku?" tanyanya.

Sang ayah menepuk kepala Jin, "Appa melihat sekolah yang baru akan sangat cocok untuk Jungkook dan juga dirimu. Dan juga di sana dekat dengan _game center_. Bukankah itu bagus?"

Mendengar kata _game_, ekspresi wajah Jin menjadi berseri-seri, "Jinjjayo, appa? Waah, daebak!" pekiknya riang, ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menggoyangkannya di udara.

Kedua orang dewasa itu tersenyum. Belum saatnya untuk Jin mengetahui alasan sebenarnya dari pemindahan sekolah adalah demi keamanan dirinya dan juga Jungkook.

"Oh, kami akan mendata ulang keluarga anda dan memanipulasi semua akta, termasuk mencatat anak keluarga Jeon sebagai bagian dari keluarga anda. Dan saya butuh nama untuk anak itu, apakah anda sudah memutuskannya?" tanya si wanita selagi ia membuka catatannya.

"Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook."

Wanita itu nampak mengerutkan keningnya, "Tapi, Pak, apa anda yakin akan tetap menggunakan marga 'Jeon'?"

Lelaki itu menyenderkan tubuhnya ke atas sandaran kursi, "Semua orang pasti akan menanyakan hal itu. Kau tahu teori psikologis? Kau akan berpikir untuk mengganti seluruh informasi guna menghindarkan bahaya datang kembali. Kau tidak akan berpikir untuk tidak menggantinya, sebab itu akan membahayakan. Bagaimana kalau kau balikkan semua kenyataan itu?"

Si wanita tersentak, kemudian mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "Begitu.. Saya mengerti. Akan saya tuliskan sebagai 'Jeon Jungkook'."

"Tambahkan informasi bahwa aku bercerai dengan mantan istriku dan Jungkook mengikuti marga 'ibunya' yang sayangnya sudah tiada dan ia tinggal denganku sekarang."

Jin yang mendengarnya kembali menatap sang ayah dengan heran, "Benarkah itu, appa?" ia bertanya dengan polos.

Sang ayah tertawa kecil dan mengacak rambut anaknya dengan gemas. "Aku tak pernah tahu itu.. Kupikir selama ini eomma pergi ke surga setelah kelahiranku. Hmm.." Jin meletakkan satu jarinya di atas dagu, memikirkan sesuatu. "Dan bukankah marga eomma itu bukan 'Jeon'?"

"Apakah Jungkook itu adikmu?" sang ayah balik bertanya pada Jin yang tengah berpikir.

"Kenapa appa menanyakan hal itu tiba-tiba? Aku bingung.. Bukankah appa sendiri yang bilang bahwa Jungkook itu adikku?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum, "Katakan itu pada Jungkook nanti bila ia bertanya."

"Maaf, Pak, untuk hari kelahiran Jungkook–"

"Hari ini, 1 september."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima tahun berlalu. Jungkook tinggal dengan damai bersama dengan keluarga Kim. Jungkook yang berumur 12 tahun telah menerima seluruh penjelasan tentang dirinya dari Jin yang berumur 17 tahun, secara teknis Jin telah cukup umur untuk mengetahui segalanya tentang kejadian yang menimpa keluarga Jeon. Dan setelah perdebatan cukup lama dengan hati kecilnya, Jin memutuskan untuk mencari tahu tentang keluarga Jeon. Tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, baik Jungkook atau ayahnya. Sementara ayahnya sendiri masih terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang inspektur. Kasus keluarga Jeon memang ditutup sementara karena mereka tak menemukan bukti lanjut, dan tepat pada hari ini, seminggu setelah ulang tahun Jungkook, kasus itu akan ditutup secara permanen. Ayahnya tentu menentang hal itu, maka ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan penyidikan hanya bersama dengan beberapa rekan setianya.

"Pastikan semua pintu dan jendela terkunci. Dan jangan menghancurkan rumah." pamit sang ayah di malam itu.

"Yah, appa! Aku dan Jin-hyung tak mungkin menghancurkan rumah.." Jungkook kecil mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda protes.

Sang ayah menepuk-nepuk pundak Jungkook sembari tersenyum, "Appa pergi dulu, ne? _Bye_, Jungkook-ah."

Entah mengapa, Jungkook merasa enggan untuk melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok sang ayah yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia merasakan suatu perasaan aneh dari dadanya. "Ah, aku penasaran ke mana Jin-hyung.." gumamnya berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

Sejak memasuki sekolah menengah, Jin selalu pulang lebih larut dan nampak begitu sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu. Jungkook selalu menemukan sosok Jin yang tengah berkonsentrasi dalam kamarnya. Sosok Jin yang begitu serius membuatnya enggan untuk mengganggunya. Jungkook memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu hyung-nya.

Jungkook menengok ke arah jam dinding. Pukul 7 malam, dan Jin belum juga kembali. Ia merebahkan dirinya ke atas sofa dan meraih _remote control_.

Sekitar sepuluh menit setelahnya, pintu depan dibuka oleh seseorang. "Aku pulang."

Jungkook segera menengok dari balik sofa, "Selamat datang, hyung!" sapanya gembira.

Jin hanya memberikan senyum dari balik wajah lelahnya, ia langsung berjalan menuju tangga dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Jungkook mengerti keadaan Jin yang sedang lelah, jadi ia melanjutkan kegiatan menontonnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, matanya terpaku menatap sebuah acara yang menceritakan kehidupan keluarga. Ada sebuah adegan di mana sang tokoh utama bersama dengan ayahnya pergi ke makam sang ibu.

"_Eomma, walaupun aku tak pernah melihatmu aku selalu berdoa semoga kau tenang di sana."_

Dan membuat Jungkook menyadari sesuatu, "Benar juga. Mengapa kita tidak pernah pergi ke makam eomma?"

.

.

.

Sosok lelaki tinggi, tegap, dan berjas hitam tengah berjalan menyusuri keramaian di malam hari. Ia memutuskan untuk memarkir jauh mobil patrolinya agar tidak mengundang perhatian masyarakat. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah gedung tua bersama seorang rekannya.

Gedung tua tempat ditemukannya _sniper _yang menghabisi keluarga Jeon.

Setelah meyakini bahwa tak ada yang mengawasi, mereka masuk ke dalam gedung tua itu.

Gedung itu benar-benar sudah ditinggalkan, sehingga tak ada yang berniat memasukinya.

Dalam beberapa langkah pertama, lelaki itu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Penciumannya menangkap sesuatu yang sangat menusuk. Sejenak ia menenangkan dirinya tanpa sepengetahuan rekannya, dan mencari alasan bagi mereka untuk keluar dari dalam gedung.

Ia memecahkan botol minumannya, "_Ouch_!"

"A-anda baik-baik saja, Pak?" seorang rekannya bergerak menuju ke arahnya dan terlihat panik.

"Sepertinya aku merobek kulit tanganku. Bisa tolong bawakan peralatan medis? Ada di bagasi mobil."

"Apakah tak apa meninggalkanmu sendirian, Pak?"

"Justru aku lah yang seharusnya khawatir."

Mendengar itu sang rekan hanya menyeringai, dan bergegas meninggalkannya sendiri.

Saat memastikan bahwa rekannya sudah pergi, lelaki itu berteriak, "Pengganggu sudah pergi. Kau bisa keluar sekarang. Hanya kau dan aku."

Sesosok bayangan muncul dari balik pilar penyangga gedung. Sosok itu tak jauh berbeda dengan si lelaki, tinggi besar dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"_Well, I'm kinda impressed on how you could sense my presence_."

Sang lelaki memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku jasnya yang berisi AK-47 miliknya.

"_Cause you smelled sick_."

Dan bersiap jikalau lawan bicaranya membahayakan dirinya.

Sosok itu tertawa. Terdengar begitu lepas dan puas. "Inspektur Kim, aku harus memberikanmu penyambutan yang lebih layak." ujarnya di sela-sela tawanya.

"Wah, kau sungguh baik. Tapi kurasa kau tak perlu membuang waktumu untuk itu." jawab si lelaki dengan nada sedikit menantang.

Sosok itu menghentikan tawanya kemudian mendecih, "Kupikir juga begitu. Untuk apa membuang waktumu demi si bodoh Jeon?"

Lelaki itu mengerenyit, "Apa?"

"Kau kira kami sebodoh itu? Huh, dia pasti sedang menyesali kebodohannya karena telah berusaha menipu kami di dunia sana." lanjut sosok itu seraya membuang ludahnya.

Si lelaki terkejut mendengar penuturan dari sosok berbahaya itu, ia merasakan bulu kuduknya sedikit merinding. Apakah itu berarti..

Mendadak, sosok itu memekik padanya, "Berikan serum itu!"

Sang lelaki sudah bersiap akan mengeluarkan senapannya sebelum sosok itu berkata kembali, "Atau kau mau berakhir seperti si bodoh Jeon yang berusaha menipu kami dengan serum palsu?" ujarnya dengan penekanan di setiap kata. "Mati bersama dengan istri dan anak, bukankah itu terdengar indah?" lanjutnya.

Mendengarnya, si lelaki dapat bernafas sedikit lega karena sosok ini tak mengetahui tentang kematian palsu keluarga Jeon yang dibuat olehnya.

Lelaki itu mengerahkan kekuatannya kembali, "Benar. Jauh lebih indah dibandingkan hidup hanya ditemani oleh senjata dan darah."

Sosok itu tertawa kembali, "Kau sungguh seorang inspektur yang baik."

"Dan kau sungguh sumber penyakit yang baik."

**KLEK!**

Sebuah ujung senapan mendarat tepat di leher lelaki itu. "Hey, kau memiliki mulut besar sebagai seorang inspektur." sosok itu mendesis di wajah sang lelaki.

Lelaki itu memilih untuk diam sementara tangannya sudah bersiap mengeluarkan senapannya dari dalam saku jasnya.

"Berikan serum itu dan kau akan kubiarkan merayakan ulang tahun anak pertamamu."

Oh, sepertinya berjalan lancar.

Lelaki itu memilih untuk menanggapinya dengan senyuman, "Aku yakin kau bukan orang yang gemar merayakan ulang tahun." lalu berancang-ancang mengeluarkan senapannya.

"Dan kau bukanlah seorang yang akan merayakannya."

Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara tembakan beberapa kali dari dalam gedung tua itu.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengarahkan kedua kakinya menuju kamar Jin. Adegan film tadi benar-benar terpaku di otaknya. Dia harus menanyakan hal itu pada Jin. Sekarang juga.

Saat dirinya telah sampai di depan pintu kamar Jin, ia terlihat sedikit ragu. "Lakukan? Tidak.. Lakukan? Tidak.. Lakukan..!"

Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Jin. "Hyung..? Boleh aku masuk..?"

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Jungkook semakin merasa gelisah, apakah ia masuk saja atau tidak.

"Ah, masa' aku tak boleh masuk ke dalam kamar hyung-ku sendiri.." gumamnya, lalu ia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamar Jin yang ternyata tidak terkunci dan tidak menemukan Jin di manapun.

Jungkook mendengar suara dari dalam kamar mandi, dan ia pikir Jin hanya sedang mandi jadi ia memutuskan untuk menunggunya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur, dan kedua matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik dari atas meja.

Jungkook yang memiliki sifat ingin tahu layaknya anak biasa, bergerak mendekati meja dan menemukan berbagai macam koran cetakan lima tahun lalu berserakan di atas sana.

"Waah, apa ini yang dilakukan Jin-hyung?"

Jungkook membalik-balikkan halaman sebuah koran yang terbit pada tanggal 2 September 2004, dan matanya melihat suatu foto sebuah mobil hitam yang terbakar dengan tulisan besar berwarna hitam yang dicetak tebal.

**KECELAKAAN MAUT, MENEWASKAN SATU KELUARGA.**

Bola matanya membesar, tubuhnya membeku. Ia merasa pernah melihat pemandangan yang ada dalam foto itu.

Ia benar-benar merasakannya.

"AAH!"

Mendadak, sosok Jin muncul dari dalam kamar mandi dan merebut secara paksa koran dari tangan Jungkook dengan panik.

"A-a-apa yang kau–"

"H-hyung? Apa maksudnya ini..?" Jungkook menatap Jin masih dengan ekspresi anehnya.

Jin terlihat begitu panik dan berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawabnya.

"H-hyung.. Mengapa aku merasa.. Pernah melihat itu..?" lanjut Jungkook seraya menunjuk sebuah koran dalam genggaman Jin.

Jin menelan salivanya kuat-kuat, apa yang harus dikatakannya?

Sebuah dering telepon menginterupsi mereka. Dan dengan cepat setelahnya, seorang pelayan rumah mereka berlari menghampiri kakak beradik dengan berteriak, "TUAN KIM TERTEMBAK!"

.

.

.

.

Lelaki itu terbaring lemah di dalam suatu ruangan yang penuh dengan peralatan medis. Di samping tempat tidurnya terdapat sebuah benda berbentuk kubus yang menampilkan detak jantungnya. Seorang dokter tengah menempelkan dua buah alat ke atas dadanya berulang-ulang. Berharap hal itu akan membuka kedua matanya.

Di luar ruangan terdapat seorang malaikat kecil yang tengah terisak dalam pelukan seorang wanita. Di sebelahnya duduk seorang pemuda yang tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Terdapat beberapa polisi di sekeliling mereka, dengan raut wajah yang hampir sama tengah menunggu proses di unit darurat.

"Seharusnya aku tak meninggalkan dia.. Ini takkan terjadi.." seorang perwira muda terus saja menggumamkan kata-kata yang sama semenjak berada di rumah sakit. Perwira itu adalah rekan yang dibawa sang lelaki sebelumnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan terus menyalahkan dirimu.. Mr. Kim juga tak ingin mendengarnya.." seorang polisi berusaha menenangkan si rekan itu.

Hal ini mengundang perhatian Jin, ia merasa penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka. Namun untuk sekarang ia hanya akan fokus pada sang ayah yang tengah memperjuangkan hidupnya di balik pintu itu.

"Hyung.."

Jin melirik ke arah adiknya yang kini memendamkan kepalanya di balik lengannya, "Appa.. Akan baik-baik saja, kan..?" ujarnya lirih.

"Ne, Kookie.. Kau kan tahu appa itu kuat.." Jin mengusap perlahan kepala Jungkook, berusaha menenangkannya.

Jungkook mengusap air matanya dengan kasar, ia teringat ucapan ayahnya bahwa ia tidak boleh menjadi seorang _crybaby_. Namun apa daya, air mata terus mengalir dari kedua matannya.

Dokter yang menangani sang ayah keluar dari dalam ruangan dan berkata sesuatu yang terdengar begitu cepat bagi Jin dan Jungkook sehingga menyebabkan keduanya harus kehilangan kesadarannya.

Sang ayah, penyelamat sekaligus penumpu hidup mereka harus pergi untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuaca terlihat begitu bersahabat. Matahari bersinar terik namun semilir angin tetap berhembus. Benar-benar menggambarkan suatu perasaan yang ceria.

Setidaknya perasaan ceria adalah hal yang dibutuhkan bagi kakak beradik ini.

Jin dan Jungkook menatap langit dengan diam. Keduanya berada di halaman belakang rumah mereka. Mereka telah menghabiskan setengah hari merenung di sana. Hal ini sedikit mengundang kekhawatiran bagi para pelayan di rumah mereka.

"Kookie, apa kau suka bermain tembak-tembakan?"

Setelah keheningan yang cukup lama, akhirnya Jin membuka suaranya.

"Ne, hyung."

"Dan apa kau suka bermain perang-perangan?"

"Tentu, hyung."

Jin tersenyum getir, "Ingat ucapan appa? Keadilan pasti ditegakkan, jangan pernah merasa takut dan menyerah pada musuh sebab–"

"–kita punya sesuatu yang mereka tidak punya." Jungkook melanjutkan ucapan Jin.

"_Yeah_.

Hati nurani." ujar kedua anak itu bersamaan.

"Kenapa dengan itu, hyung?" Jungkook balik bertanya pada Jin.

Jin menghela nafasnya berat, ia menatap dalam adiknya. "Apapun yang kukatakan setelah ini berjanjilah kau tak akan mengikutiku melakukan perbuatan berbahaya."

Hal ini mengundang Jungkook untuk mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia tak dapat mencerna ucapan Jin dengan baik.

"Aku akan masuk pelatihan _sniper_, kau tahu? Penembak runduk. Akan kukejar pembunuh appa dan akan kupastikan hidupnya tak akan tenang setelah itu."

Jungkook tersentak begitu mendengar penuturan hyung-nya. "_S-sniper_, hyung? Yang pernah kulihat di _video game _mereka adalah penembak jarak jauh.. K-kenapa kau ingin menjadi _sniper_?"

Jin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit, "Sebab kutahu orang-orang jahat yang membunuh ayah adalah kumpulan penembak jitu. Aku harus menjadi salah satu dari penembak itu bila ingin memburu mereka."

Jungkook melihat pancaran keseriusan dari kedua mata hyung-nya, membuatnya terdorong untuk mengikuti kemauan Jin.

"Kalau begitu aku juga.."

"Tidak, Jungkook. Itu terlalu berbahaya. Lagipula kau masih kecil."

"Hyung. Aku juga ingin melakukannya demi appa. Bukankah aku adalah adikmu..?"

Sejenak Jin merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Adik?

_Yeah_, Jungkook adalah adikmu, Seokjin.

Jin tergerak untuk memeluk tubuh adiknya dengan erat. Ia biarkan emosinya meluap dalam pelukan adiknya. Ia menyadari bahwa Jungkook benar-benar menyayanginya serta ayahnya dengan tulus.

"Kookie, kau hanya dapat izinku untuk masuk pelatihan saat kau berusia 17 tahun." ujarnya selagi memeluk Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk di dalam pelukannya.

"Dan akan kupastikan kau tak berbuat macam-macam sebelum itu."

Jungkook kembali mengangguk.

Ia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menanyakan sesuatu yang seharusnya ia tanyakan saat memasuki kamar Jin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu semenjak Jungkook diangkat menjadi anak dalam keluarga Kim. Jungkook telah tumbuh menjadi anak lelaki yang ceria, walaupun ia menyembunyikan banyak kesedihan di balik keceriaannya. Ia tumbuh dengan baik, terima kasih pada Ms. Shin yang membantu merawatnya. Saat ini Jungkook berusia 17 tahun dan ia memasuki sekolah menengahnya. Jungkook tak pernah lupa ucapan Jin lima tahun lalu setelah kematian sang ayah. Dan akhir tahun ini, Jungkook akan masuk pelatihan seperti yang sudah dijanjikan oleh Jin.

"Kook-ah, pelan-pelan saja makannya." nona Shin, yang berperan sebagai _babysitter _bagi Jungkook memperingatkan bayinya yang tengah terburu-buru menghabiskan sarapannya. Sang bayi–Jungkook–tak ingin terlambat pada hari pertamanya di sekolah menengah.

Ia mengangguk kecil seraya terus mengunyah. Si wanita tersenyum, dan melepas afron yang dikenakannya.

"Kau yakin tak perlu ditemani?"

Jungkook menggeleng dengan cepat, "Tentu saja! Aku sudah besar, _auntie_!" ujarnya sembari menyeringai lucu.

Wanita itu mengusap rambut Jungkook dan mencubiti pipinya, "Oh, baiklah, Jungkook si-anak-besar." godanya.

"Aah, _auntiee_~!" rengek Jungkook yang kesakitan.

Wanita itu tertawa kecil, "Nah, pergilah, Kook." ujarnya begitu mendengar suara klakson mobil dari depan rumah. Mobil yang biasa digunakan oleh Jin maupun Jungkook untuk pergi sekolah.

Jungkook mengangguk, ia meletakkan garpunya dan menggendong ranselnya di punggung, "Aku pergi dulu. _Bye_, auntie!" setelah melambaikan tangannya pada si wanita, Jungkook masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera melesat menuju sekolah.

Sang wanita bergegas membereskan sarapan, sebelum dering telepon mengusiknya.

"Yeoboseyo? Ah, Seokjin-ah?"

"_Auntie? Tolong katakan pada Kookie bahwa aku ada pelatihan selama 5 bulan dan tak akan di rumah selama itu. Dan, ya, aku sudah mengurus pendaftaran Kookie."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri halaman sekolah barunya. Sekolah menengah terkesan begitu hebat dan membuatnya bersemangat. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke arah gedung sekolah.

_Wah, besar dan megah._

Ia kembali tersenyum mengingat akan menghabiskan tiga tahunnya belajar di sini. Dan ia akan bertemu dengan berbagai macam teman baru. Memikirkannya saja sudah bersemangat.

Oh, ya, bukan waktunya untuk tercengang. Ia harus menemukan kelasnya. Segera Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Jungkook memasukkan sepatunya ke dalam loker. Sebelumnya ia mengagumi loker yang berjumlah begitu banyak.

Jungkook bersenandung kecil dan terhenti begitu ia melihat seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya yang juga sedang memasukkan sepatunya.

Orang itu merasakan dirinya sedang ditatap oleh Jungkook, ia menolehkan kepalanya. Dan menemukan sosok Jungkook sedang terpaku menatap dirinya.

Jungkook menganggap tatapan orang itu menyeramkan, namun penuh dengan rasa kebencian dan _balas dendam _sama seperti yang ia lihat dari tatapan Jin-hyung di kala hyung-nya teringat tentang sang ayah.

Dan Jungkook tak merasa takut dengan tatapan orang itu.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya orang itu berbalik meninggalkan Jungkook.

Jungkook memperhatikan orang itu lekat-lekat. Cara ia membawa tasnya dengan mengangkatnya satu tangan dan membawanya ke dekat pundaknya. Bukankah cara itu sangat lelaki–tunggu, Jungkook juga lelaki dan ia merasa caranya menggendong ransel di punggung juga sangat lelaki.

Jungkook mengedikkan bahu dan berniat melupakan sosok lelaki berambut cokelat itu.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, sebagai seorang murid pastilah akan merasakan begitu bahagia mendengarnya. Namun tidak bagi Jungkook.

Tidak, Jungkook bukan tipe murid yang sangat teladan dan akan menangis bila jam istirahat tiba, namun hari ini adalah hari pertama bagi Jungkook dan pelajaran belum dimulai dengan normal sehingga Jungkook tidak merasa begitu berat mengikutinya.

"Hey, Kook! Ayo kita ke kantin!" Yugyeom, teman duduknya yang baru saja dikenalnya mengajak Jungkook pergi ke kantin. Yugyeom adalah sosok yang Jungkook lihat begitu ceria–minus tinggi badannya yang berlebih–, maka Jungkook merasa tepat berteman dengannya.

"Baiklah, tapi kau yang bayar."

.

Kedua anak kelas satu itu telah sampai ke kantin dan mereka menemukan keramaian yang begitu besar di sana.

"_Gosh_, ternyata begini rasanya kantin di sekolah menengah terkenal." Yugyeom berpura-pura terlihat menyesal telah masuk ke sekolah ini.

Jungkook tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Hei, di sana kosong! Ayo!" Jungkook segera menarik Yugyeom dan membawanya ke arah kursi kosong satu-satunya.

"Ah, matamu begitu tajam, Kook!" puji Yugyeom atas ketajaman mata Jungkook yang dapat dengan mudah mencari kursi kosong di tengah keramaian.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum sembari mengusap belakang lehernya. Sejak dulu ia sering mendapatkan pujian tentang ketajaman matanya.

"Aku pesan dulu ya! Kau mau apa, Kook?"

"Stroberi. Susu stroberi."

Yugyeom sedikit _melongo _mendengar jawaban dari teman barunya, "O-oke, susu stroberimu segera datang!" lalu memutuskan untuk segera memesan dan meninggalkan Jungkook.

Sedangkan Jungkook hanya memberikan cengiran tak berdosanya pada sosok Yugyeom. Ia merasakan tak ada yang salah dengan susu stroberi.

Jungkook tengah menatap sekeliling, sebelum sebuah suara mengagetkannya, "Hai! Kursi yang lain sudah penuh, bolehkah kami bergabung denganmu?"

Saat Jungkook mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat sumber suara, ia terkejut.

Lelaki berambut cokelat dengan tatapan dingin yang tadi pagi dilihatnya bersama dengan seorang temannya yang memiliki tubuh lebih pendek serta _eyesmile _yang lucu dan pipi yang sedikit gembil berdiri di hadapannya.

Mereka sedang berusaha untuk duduk dan bergabung bersama Jungkook karena tak ada kursi tersisa.

Si lelaki berambut cokelat itu berusaha tak membuat kontak mata dengan Jungkook, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain sementara temannya tersenyum hangat pada Jungkook. Terkesan lebih ramah.

"O-oh, ya, si-silakan.." Jungkook sedikit terbata saat mempersilakan kedua orang itu untuk duduk.

"Wah, terima kasih banyak!" ujar si _eyesmile _itu. Sedangkan si rambut cokelat hanya terdiam tak peduli. Tatapannya jauh lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan pagi tadi. Namun Jungkook lagi-lagi tak merasa takut.

"Eh? W-waah, Jimin-sunbae!" saat Yugyeom kembali, dirinya terkejut melihat penambahan dua orang di tempat duduknya bersama Jungkook.

Si _eyesmile _yang dipanggil 'Jimin' itu menengok, "Hei, Yugyeom!" lalu mereka ber-_highfive _yang menimbulkan tanda tanya di wajah Jungkook.

Sebenarnya, Yugyeom dan Jimin telah mengenal satu sama lain karena mereka masuk ke dalam klub basket. Pagi tadi, Yugyeom bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Jimin terlebih dahulu yang notabene adalah senior di klub basketnya.

Yugyeom duduk di sebelah Jungkook setelahnya, "Kook, bagaimana kau mengenal Jimin-sunbae?"

"Panggil saja, hyung, Yugyeom. Dan, ya, siapa nama temanmu ini?" Jimin memotong ucapan Yugyeom dan menatap Jungkook.

"Oh, namaku Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook, sun–aah, hyung." Jungkook menjawab dengan mencoba terdengar sangat sopan. Ia tak tahu bahwa Yugyeom memiliki kenalan seorang sunbae pada hari pertama mereka.

"Oke, Jungkook. Dan Yugyeom, kami baru mengenal hari ini. Aku dan Tae berinisiatif mengambil tempat di sini karena kursi lain penuh dan akhirnya bertemu dengan Jungkook." lanjut Jimin.

Kedua alis anak itu berkerut, "Tae?"

Jimin tertawa kecil sebelum menjawabnya, "Ne, Tae itu dia. Temanku, Kim Taehyung." ujarnya sambil menepuk pundak sosok lelaki rambut cokelat yang mempunyai tatapan menyeramkan itu.

Untuk sejenak Jungkook bergumam dalam hatinya, 'Kim Taehyung..'

Taehyung sendiri hanya menatap Jungkook dan Yugyeom bergantian. Dan akhirnya ia beranjak pergi, "Aku duluan. Terserah bila kau ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama anak-anak ini." meninggalkan tiga pasang mata yang menatapnya tak percaya.

Dingin sekali.

"Hyung, temanmu itu dingin sekali.." Yugyeom melipat kedua tangannya serta mengerutkan keningnya sepeninggalan Taehyung.

Jimin membuang nafasnya, "Kalian tahu? Sebenarnya dulu ia tidak begitu. Ia adalah anak yang benar-benar ceria. Sebelum sesuatu mengubahnya." ujarnya menimbulkan rasa penasaran.

Jungkook dan Yugyeom menatap Jimin dengan lekat, "Sesuatu?"

"Yaaah.. Kalian akan tahu nanti."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[preview chapter 3]

"Aku hanya tak ingin membahayakanmu, Kook!"

.

.

"Pelatihan ini terbagi menjadi tiga bagian. Di mana bagian pertama hanya memakan waktu sekitar dua minggu."

.

.

"Apa kalian tahu pengertian _sniper _yang sebenarnya?"

.

.

"Hyung, kau menembak lebih bagus dariku. Kurasa kaulah yang akan masuk ke dalam tim."

.

.

"Kook, dengan ketajaman matamu aku tahu kau pasti mampu."

.

.

.

**TBC**

yeheeeey akhirnya ini kupersembahkan chapter 2 x"D /terharu/ /sujud syukur/?

makasih banyak buat yang udah menyempatkan waktu mengintip cerita abal(?) ini ;* walaupun abal tapi aku akan berusaha menghiasinya dengan bumbu2 ketidakabalan(?) /shot

dan ini aku post tanpa nge-beta-ing, jadi maaf typo bertebaran /bows/ :c

dan ya, kira2 yang cocok jadi peran lawannya siapa yaa(?) aku sih mikirnya antara bap/blockb/2pm(?)

oh ya, apa kalian setuju kalau kapelnya hoseok itu... bambam? XD abis kepikiran aja kalo hoseok-bambam itu lucuu(?)

daaan (lagi2 dan) tae+jimin muncuuul XD yeaayy(?)

ohiya, maaf kalau kesannya chapter ini ngebosenin dan keburu2 /bows/

okedeh, nantikan lanjutannya ya(?) hehehe

press the fav/follow/review button if you guys interested~! any comments are warm welcomed &amp; appreciated ;))

thank you 3


	3. Kim Taehyung

"_Kalian tahu? Sebenarnya dulu ia tidak begitu. Ia adalah anak yang benar-benar ceria. Sebelum sesuatu mengubahnya." ujarnya menimbulkan rasa penasaran._

_Jungkook dan Yugyeom menatap Jimin dengan lekat, "Sesuatu?"_

"_Yaaah.. Kalian akan tahu nanti."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**scavenged**

.

.

notes: aku ganti ratingnya abisnya aku sadar mulai dari sini bakalan banyak kata2 dan umpatan yang kurang pantes buat rate T sih ya/?._.

dan kayanya ke depannya bakalan ada adegan anu(?) /dor

yassss, anticipated this, 'kay(?) /w\

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan rumah besar yang terkesan megah dan mewah. Rumah ini dapat dikatakan sebagai rumah impian para gadis kecil karena tampilannya yang mendekati sebuah istana –meski si tuan rumah telah berkali-kali menyangkal bahwa rumahnya ini tidak sebegitu mewah seperti yang orang-orang katakan.

Seorang pemuda berpakaian seragam sekolah keluar dari dalam mobil. Ia melempar kunci mobilnya saat seorang pelayan menghampirinya. Tanpa berkata apapun, pelayan itu telah mengerti bahwa ia harus memarkirkan mobil ini pada tempatnya. Dan setelah membungkuk sedikit pada pemuda itu si pelayan bergegas memindahkan mobil.

Pemuda itu memiliki tatapan dingin yang terpatri di wajah datarnya. Tak memandang siapapun itu, ia selalu menatap orang-orang dengan tatapan khasnya.

Ia menggendong tasnya di bahu dan berjalan lurus menuju pintu. Setiap pelayan yang bertatap muka dengannya selalu berseru, "Oh, tuan muda, anda pulang cepat hari ini." dan lain-lain yang ia anggap sangat berisik.

Pemuda brunette itu memasuki rumah dan melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah. Ia melonggarkan ikatan dasi di lehernya dan membuka satu kancing atas seragamnya lalu merebahkan diri ke atas sofa.

Ia menatap langit-langit dan mengambil nafas, "Pulang pun tak ada gunanya," sebuah senyum getir terulas di bibirnya, "Eomma, sejak dulu kau selalu mengajakku jalan-jalan ke manapun aku mau. Kau tak pernah sekalipun meninggalkanku sendirian, kau tak pernah protes apapun keinginanku," pemuda itu berhenti sejenak, "Saat kau bekerja aku selalu menemukanmu sudah berada di rumah sebelum aku pulang," ia mengusap kasar kedua matanya yang memanas, "Apa sekarang kau lebih suka berada di atas sana dibanding bersamaku?"

Pemuda itu memekik selama beberapa detik. "_F*ck_, mengapa kau secengeng ini!" ia mengumpat dirinya sendiri dan menendang salah satu meja. "_Damn that stupid a**hole shitty organization_!" ia kembali kehilangan kendali atas dirinya.

Setelah beberapa menit, ia berhasil mengambil alih kendali dirinya. Ia selalu berakhir seperti ini saat dirinya tidak mengunjungi 'tempat pengalihan perhatian' yang biasa ia kunjungi di mana ia akan pulang sangat larut dan dirinya akan segera tertidur tanpa teringat kembali kenangan menyakitkannya.

Pemuda itu melempar tubuhnya ke atas matras dan menggunakan lengannya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya, ia bergumam mengapa hari ini ia memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke rumahnya?

Pikirannya melayang pada 'tempat pengalihan perhatian' itu.

"_Tentu saja karena sebenarnya kau sama sekali tidak menginginkan untuk menginjakkan kakimu ke tempat itu."_

"_Apa yang kau tahu? Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa alasan mengapa aku pergi ke sana!"_

"_Tentu saja aku tahu! Aku adalah dirimu, Kim Taehyung!"_

Taehyung, pemuda itu menghadapi perdebatan dengan dirinya sendiri di dalam otaknya. Ia menggeretakkan giginya, "Oh, diamlah!" ujarnya seraya mengacak surainya.

Tiba-tiba bayangan seseorang muncul dalam pikirannya.

"_**Oh, namaku Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook, sun–aah, hyung." **_

Apa?

Taehyung tersentak, ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

Jeon Jungkook?

"Mengapa aku harus membayangkan bocah itu? Semua ini sudah terlalu memusingkan!"

Taehyung kembali mengacak surainya.

"_Karena bocah itu sebenarnya menarik perhatianmu."_

"_Apa? Bagaimana bisa aku tertarik pada bocah yang baru pertama kali kulihat!"_

"_Ah, akuilah, bocah itu jauh lebih menarik dibanding para jalang di tempat–"_

"_Sial! Diamlah!"_

"_Aku adalah kau, ingat? Dan apa kau perhatikan wajah bocah itu begitu lucu saat ia terkejut dengan kehadiranmu. Dan, ooh, bibirnya nampak legit."_

"AARGH!"

Taehyung menghabiskan harinya dengan perdebatan sengit antara dirinya dengan _dirinya_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook tengah sibuk membalik-balikkan halaman suatu buku yang terdapat banyak tulisan di dalamnya. Bibirnya bergerak naik turun, dahinya berkerut, ia sedang berpikir keras.

"_Thateu litteleu kideu jeomps_ –aah, sulit!" Jungkook menutup bukunya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia memang terkenal dengan kesulitannya mengeja kata-kata dalam bahasa asing.

Jungkook memendamkan kepalanya ke atas meja yang penuh dengan buku-buku, berharap otaknya dapat menyerap isi dari buku itu.

"Kook-ah, waktunya makan malam." suara dari Shin _auntie _memaksanya untuk berpisah sementara dengan buku-buku kesayangannya. Jungkook memekik riang karena ia akan segera berpisah dengan 'kekasih'-nya. "Kuharap saat aku kembali kalian membuat pelajaran ini menjadi lebih mudah. Ingat itu." ujarnya pada tumpukan buku, kemudian ia berlari kecil keluar kamarnya.

_Such a kid_.

Jungkook menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati, dulu ia pernah terpeleset dan jatuh dari tangga karena berlari terburu-buru. Rasanya menyakitkan, jadi Jungkook tak ingin lagi merasakan itu.

Kedua maniknya melihat sosok Shin _auntie _yang tengah menuangkan sup dari panci ke atas mangkuk. "_Auntie_!" Jungkook mempercepat langkahnya dan berlari menuju meja makan lengkap dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"_Well, well_, mengapa kau terlihat ceria sekali? Ada hal yang menarik di sekolah?" wanita paruh baya yang tetap terlihat cantik di usia 40annya menangkap ekspresi riang dari Jungkook.

Jungkook menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di atasnya. Ia menumpu dagunya dengan satu tangannya sambil menatap kegiatan yang dilakukan _auntie_-nya, "Eung? Hal yang menarik?" Jungkook memicingkan kepalanya seraya memasang ekspresi berpikirnya.

Sang _auntie_ mengangguk sambil menaruh piring di hadapan Jungkook, "Ne. Karena kau tampak begitu ceria."

"Di sekolah ya? Hmm.." Jungkook meletakkan kedua tangannya dan melipatnya di atas meja. "Ah, ya, aku berteman dengan seorang teman dudukku yang sangat baik! _Auntie _harus bertemu dengannya! Dia benar-benar ceria, yah walaupun aku sedikit iri dengan tinggi badannya, dan dia juga menyenangkan!" Jungkook menatap wanita paruh baya itu sembari memberikan cengirannya, "Dan di hari pertamaku ini aku berkenalan dengan beberapa sunbae– o-oh.." ucapannya terputus saat ia mengucapkan kata 'sunbae'. Entah mengapa sosok sunbae-nya yang berambut cokelat dan memiliki tatapan menyeramkan itu terlintas di otaknya.

Sang _auntie _melepaskan apron yang dikenakannya dan melirik Jungkook, "Lalu?"

Jungkook merasakan kedua pipinya memanas.

"_Aish, ada apa denganmu, Jungkook? Sadarlah!"_

Jungkook menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Ah, sudahlah! Mari makan!" serunya berusaha mengalihkan topik. Jungkook segera menyendok sebuah sup buatan sang _auntie_. "Mm, ini enak sekali, _auntie_!" pujinya seraya mengacungkan jempolnya pada wanita di hadapannya.

Wanita itu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucu pelajar 17 tahun di hadapannya. Ia duduk di seberang Jungkook dan mulai mencoba masakan buatannya. "Kau kan memang tahu kalau masakanku memang menandingi masakan restoran bintang lima." ujarnya.

Jungkook mencibir, namun setelahnya ia tertawa kecil, "_Yeah_, masakan _auntie _memang yang terbaik. Namun berhati-hatilah, karena sebentar lagi posisi itu akan direbut oleh Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook _memeletkan_ lidahnya pada sang _auntie_.

Sang _auntie_ mengerutkan dahinya, "Maksudmu kau ingin mengkopi resepku?"

"Tidak seperti itu, aku lah yang akan menjadi penerusmu! Karena _auntie _sudah tua!" Jungkook kembali tertawa dan mengelak saat sebuah sendok makan hampir mengenai kepalanya. "Yah, Jungkook! _Auntie _belum setua itu!"

Sejak anak-anak keluarga Kim dirawat oleh Nona Shin, mereka memang terbiasa untuk menggodanya. Namun wanita itu sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan, dirinya merasa senang sebab itu merupakan bentuk kedekatan dirinya dengan anak-anak itu. Anak-anak itu tidak pernah merasa canggung saat bersama dengan dirinya.

"Kook-ah."

Jungkook melirik ke arah sang _auntie _yang masih sibuk mengaduk-aduk makanannya, "Ne?"

"Tadi pagi Seokjin menelepon dan memberitahuku bahwa ia sedang berada di pelatihan dan tak akan pulang selama 5 bulan,"

Jungkook memotong ucapannya, "Baiklah." lalu melanjutkan makannya. Jungkook sudah terbiasa dengan kalimat itu selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Pertama kali saat dirinya berumur 13 tahun dan sang hyung mendapatkan pelatihan pertamanya, namun kali itu hanya berlangsung selama sekitar 2 minggu. Yang kedua, saat dirinya berumur 15 tahun dan kembali, sang hyung mendapatkan pelatihan, kali ini berlangsung lebih lama yaitu sekitar 8 minggu atau 2 bulan. Dan kali ini, hyung-nya mendapatkan pelatihan selama 5 bulan. Semua itu merupakan rangkaian pelatihan _sniper_. Dan Jungkook sangat mengerti hal itu.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Sebentar lagi Jin-hyung akan mendapatkan jabatan tertinggi." ujar Jungkook sambil tersenyum membayangkan hyung-nya.

Sang _auntie _mengangguk, "_Yeah_, dan Seokjin sudah mendaftarkanmu."

"Eoh? Jinjjayo?" Jungkook segera menatap wanita itu dengan mata yang berbinar dan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

_Auntie_-nya tersenyum, mengacak surai Jungkook dan mengangguk, "_For real, _Kook-ah."

Jungkook tertawa lebar, kedua tangannya ia angkat ke atas dan mengayunkannya beberapa kali, "_YESSS!_"

Sang _auntie _menatapnya sendu. Pikiran tentang Jungkook yang akan meninggalkannya juga ke dalam pelatihan itu terus terbayang di otaknya. Rumah ini akan terasa amat sepi tanpa kehadiran para malaikat itu. "Kau nampak senang sekali, Kook." Wanita itu mengulaskan senyumnya, berusaha tak terlihat sedih di hadapan Jungkook.

"Tentu, _auntie_! Aku tak perlu dilindungi lagi oleh Jin-hyung setelah ini karena aku akan bisa melindungi diriku sendiri!" jawab Jungkook, masih dalam _euforia_-nya.

Wanita itu menghela nafasnya pelan, ia menyadari bahwa Jungkook memang bukan tipe anak yang merasa senang bila ia terus-menerus dilindungi oleh orang-orang sekelilingnya. Jungkook bukan tipe yang ingin menyusahkan dan merepotkan.

"Kalau begitu habiskan makananmu dan kembalilah belajar."

"_Aye, aye!_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tengah hamparan rumput dan bunga, berdiri seorang lelaki. Lelaki itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan kedua maniknya mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru. Nampak pepohonan rindang ditemani hijaunya rumput yang menari-nari terkena sapuan angin dengan indah. Lelaki itu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya.

"_Such a beautiful view, huh_." gumamnya.

Ia meregangkan kedua tangannya dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas hamparan rumput. Kemudian ia menggunakan tangannya untuk menumpu kepalanya.

"_How many I've killed today? _Satu, dua, tiga," Lelaki itu menggunakan jemarinya dan menghitung sesuatu.

Menghitung jiwa-jiwa yang sudah pergi di tangannya.

"Yah! _You forgot your revolver, silly_." Seorang wanita berparas cantik tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dan menjatuhkan sebuah senapan _bolt-action_ ke atas perut sang lelaki.

"Aw. _Right, my Kitty_." lelaki itu segera mengambil senapan itu dan mengusap-usapnya. Mengundang sebuah desisan dari sang wanita, "_Kitty_?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk, "_Kitty _dari Karabiner 98k, bagus bukan?"

Sang wanita memutar bola matanya seraya mengeluarkan senapan semi-otomatis yang ia bawa dari bungkusnya, "Kalau begitu ucapkan salam pada M1 Garand-ku, _Mike_." ujarnya dengan nada menantang.

Lelaki itu tertawa lepas. Kemudian ia mengesak rambut panjang si wanita, "Kau benar-benar tak mau kalah ya, Ms_. _Hwang." ujarnya di sela-sela tawanya.

Wanita itu mencibir, "Setidaknya aku bukan tipe orang yang mengklaim senapan seseorang setelah berhasil membunuhnya, Mr. Thai-_prince_." Ia memberi penekanan pada panggilan 'Thai-_prince_'.

"Hei, jangan salahkan aku jika aku memang berdarah Thailand," lelaki itu menurunkan tangannya dan kembali menyentuh senapannya, "Lagipula _kitty _benar-benar menarik perhatianku sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya dalam gendongan Chansung."

Wanita itu merebahkan kepalanya ke atas bahu si lelaki tiba-tiba, "Channie, _my little kid_." lenguhnya pelan.

"Apa kau menyesal kehilangannya, Tiffany?" tanya si lelaki dengan nada yang serius. Ia menatap wajah si wanita, Tiffany yang tengah tertunduk.

Tiffany menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Tidak sama sekali, Khun. Aku hanya ingin merasakan jadi dirimu yang melihat langsung ekspresi kesakitan Channie. Uh, membayangkannya saja aku berdebar-debar." ungkapnya sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas dada, menandakan _excitement_-nya.

Nickhun, lelaki itu kembali terkekeh mendengar penuturan dari wanita-nya, "_Yea_, sayang sekali kau tidak ada di sana. Bayangkan wajah Channie yang tengah merintih kesakitan dan memohon untuk tetap hidup padaku," Tiffany terkekeh mendengarnya, "Dan juga ekspresinya saat aku mengambil _Kitty_." lanjut Nickhun dengan tetap tertawa.

"Yaah, benar-benar membuatku iri! Seharusnya kau bawa tubuh Channie dan biarkan aku _melihat _tubuhnya!" rengek Tiffany seraya memukul perlahan lengan kanan Nickhun.

"Byuntae." Nickhun mengetuk kening Tiffany yang kembali tertawa.

Selang kemudian, terdengar dering telepon dari dalam kantung celana Nickhun. Lelaki itu merogoh kantungnya dan segera mengangkat telepon, "Yeoboseyo?"

"..."

"Uhm."

"..."

"Jadi maksudmu teman-temanmu sudah meninggalkanmu?"

"..."

"Tak apa jika aku membawa Tiffany?"

"..."

"Tak perlu segirang itu. Baiklah, aku akan melapor sebentar pada _big boss_ lalu kami akan tiba di sana 20 menit lagi."

"..."

"Ne, _I love you too_."

Lelaki itu menutup pembicaraan teleponnya dan segera beranjak dari duduknya.

"Bambam?" Tiffany mengikuti yang dilakukan Nickhun-nya, ia menepuk-nepuk celana Nickhun yang dipenuhi debu.

Nickhun mengangguk seraya menautkan jemarinya dengan Tiffany, "Yah, siapa lagi adik kecil kesayanganku?"

Tiffany tertawa kecil, menampilkan _eyesmile _miliknya, "_Yes! _Kalau begitu cepatlah, aku rindu si kecil Bambam!" ujarnya riang dan menarik tangan Nickhun berlari bersamanya.

"_You forgot your Mike, hon_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kook, kira-kira buku tentang apa yang banyak terdapat gambar larva di dalamnya?"

Jungkook dan teman sebangkunya, Yugyeom, tengah berada di dalam perpustakaan sekolah. Jam pelajaran telah usai, namun mereka masih bertahan berada di sekolah karena tugas dari seorang guru sains mereka yang akhirnya didapatkan setelah seminggu menikmati sekolah tanpa tugas.

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya, "Tentu saja biologi.. Eh, benar, kan?" jawabnya yang terdengar seperti pertanyaan balik pada Yugyeom.

"Ah, biologi! Benar!" Yugyeom menjetikkan jari dan melesat mencari buku biologi di antara ratusan buku yang tersusun rapi di atas rak.

Jungkook yang sedang berkutat dengan buku bertuliskan _**Physics: Basic 1**_ hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Yugyeom yang begitu hiperaktif.

Sejenak keningnya kembali terkerut, "Euuaaah, mengapa banyak sekali angka!" ia mengacak rambutnya penuh frustrasi, tanpa sadar bibirnya terkerut lucu. "Aku tak suka fisika," ia terus membalik-balikkan halaman buku itu, "_Yeah_, tak suka." lalu menutupnya dengan sebal.

"Tak boleh begitu, Jungkook."

Sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Jika ia tidak mengingat di mana ia berada, mungkin ia sudah berteriak karena keterkejutannya. "W-waah, sunb–ah, hyung!"

Kedua sunbae yang seminggu lalu dikenalnya berdiri tepat di hadapannya sekarang. Park Jimin dan–

–_Kim Taehyung_.

Jimin mengisyaratkan Taehyung untuk duduk di sampingnya yang sudah duduk tepat di samping Jungkook. Dengan berdesis, Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jimin. Ia berusaha tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan Jungkook, jika iya, yah, _berbahaya_.

"_Gaah, kenapa harus mendatangi bocah ini?! Park _f*cking _Jimin!"_

Jungkook menenggak salivanya dan berusaha mengontrol debaran jantungnya.

Eoh? Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan jantung Jungkook.

"A-annyeong, hyung. Sedang apa di sini..?" Jungkook menatap kedua sunbae itu atau lebih tepatnya ia _hanya _menatap ke arah Taehyung yang sama sekali tidak menatapnya.

Jimin mengeluarkan cengirannya lalu ia merangkul pundak Taehyung, "Si bodoh ini lupa memperbanyak materi pelajaran akibatnya saem menghukum kelas kami. Lalu kami berdua ditugaskan kembali untuk menyalin referensi dari buku-buku lain. Dan jadilah kami mendatangi perpustakarium–eh, apa namanya? Perpusatkaan?"

Ucapan Jimin begitu menggelitik Jungkook, ia tertawa kecil.

Sedangkan Taehyung akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Jimin, "Kau pun sama bodohnya. Per-pus-ta-ka-an." ujarnya dengan mengeja kata 'perpustakaan'.

Jimin hanya tertawa bersama Jungkook, "Wah Tae bertambah pintar." Jungkook yang mendengarnya kembali tertawa sembari memegangi perutnya. Perdebatan dua pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun di atasnya benar-benar merupakan hiburan baginya.

Taehyung hanya mendengus dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Jimin yang ia anggap benar-benar bodoh kali ini. Ia kembali berkonsentrasi pada buku catatannya dan melanjutkan menyalin sesuatu yang tadi sempat terhenti.

"Aih, sepertinya Tae sedang berusaha keras," Jimin menepuk-nepuk pundak Taehyung yang dibalas sebuah erangan dari Taehyung. "Kalau begitu aku juga." Jimin beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan menyusuri rak buku-buku. "Di mana aku harus menemukan buku itu ya.."

"Ah, hyung?" Jungkook berusaha memanggil Jimin untuk kembali, namun sunbaenya itu sudah terlalu jauh.

Jungkook menyadari hanya tinggal dirinya bersama dengan Taehyung sekarang. Dirinya dan Taehyung hanya dipisahkan jarak satu kursi, dan Jungkook dapat merasakan kedua pipinya memanas dan jantungnya kembali berulah. Jungkook buru-buru menampik perasaan aneh itu dan berusaha kembali fokus pada bukunya.

Sesekali ia mencuri pandang pada sosok Taehyung di sebelahnya, dan Jungkook menahan nafasnya mengagumi kesempurnaan wajah Taehyung dari samping.

"_Uh, Taehyung-hyung benar-benar indah_–_eeh, apa yang barusan kukatakan..?! Jeon Jungkook..!"_

Jungkook kembali menepuk pipinya berulang-ulang dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Taehyung. Ia memaku pandangannya pada angka-angka di dalam bukunya dan mulai menggumamkan sesuatu.

Sedangkan Taehyung sendiri menyadari dirinya diperhatikan oleh Jungkook. Diam-diam ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari dadanya.

_Perasaan hangat_.

"_Yah! Kau lihat semburat merah dari kedua pipi bocah itu saat menatapmu? Sepertinya bocah itu menyukaimu!"_

"_Diamlah, sialan!"_

"_Ha! Kau tak pandai menyanggah perasaanmu sendiri!"_

"_Enyahlah!"_

Kembali, perdebatan sengit antara dirinya terjadi. Taehyung memijat pelipisnya yang terasa amat pening. Ia sudah tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang menjadi pekerjaannya sekarang.

"Ya Tuhan, mengapa angka-angka ini susah sekali masuk ke kepalaku..!" Taehyung mendengar gumaman Jungkook. Dan di luar kehendak tubuhnya, ia mendekati Jungkook. Taehyung mengambil kursi di sebelah Jungkook dan duduk di atasnya. Hal ini mengundang keterkejutan bagi Jungkook.

"E-eh?" Kedua mata Jungkook melebar saat sosok Taehyung sudah berada tepat di sebelahnya dengan tetap memasang ekspresi datar.

Taehyung melirik sedikit ke arah Jungkook, "Wae? Apa sebegitu anehnya aku duduk di sampingmu?" ujarnya sarkastik.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tanpa sadar kedua maniknya menganggap bahwa lantai jauh lebih menarik daripada Taehyung, "A-ani, bukan begitu.."

"_Jeon Jungkook, berhentilah bersikap menggemaskan!" _pekik Taehyung dalam hatinya.

Taehyung merebut buku yang sedari tadi dibaca oleh Jungkook dengan tiba-tiba, menyebabkan Jungkook tersentak kaget, "H-hyung..?"

"Ssh. Akan kuberi tahu cara menghafalkan ini dengan mudah." Jungkook kembali harus melebarkan mulutnya mendengar penawaran Taehyung. Tentu saja dirinya merasa amat senang bercampur tidak percaya.

Taehyung kembali berucap, "Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Aku hanya tidak tahan dengan rengekanmu itu. Membuatku susah konsentrasi."

Jungkook menganggap ucapan Taehyung sebagai bentuk _perhatian _dari sang sunbae, walaupun terkesan sarkastik. Tanpa sadar, Jungkook menatap dalam-dalam pada kedua manik Taehyung dan tersenyum padanya, "Terima kasih, hyung."

Setiap kali Jungkook tersenyum, Taehyung selalu merasakan perasaan _itu _di dalam dadanya. Taehyung segera menampik, dan kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Ia tak boleh jatuh ke dalam pesona anak ini. _Tidak boleh_.

"Terserah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari Jungkook di sekolah menengah memasuki bulan kedua, dan ia sudah mendapatkan banyak teman. Bahkan beberapa sunbae sudah sangat akrab dengannya, termasuk Jimin dan Taehyung.

Ya, Taehyung.

Sebenarnya, sunbaenya itu selalu berusaha menghindari dan mengelak saat Jungkook menawarinya pulang bersama ataupun makan bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Baik Jimin sekalipun tak mengetahui dengan jelas alasan Taehyung bertingkah seperti itu. Namun Jungkook tidak pernah menyerah, dan akan selalu menganggap Taehyung sebagai salah satu teman akrabnya.

Sore ini, Jungkook telah berjanji dengan Yugyeom dan Jimin untuk pergi ke _game center_. Dan tentu saja, Taehyung turut mendapatkan ajakan dari Jungkook.

"Ayolah, hyung. Kumohon." pinta Jungkook pada Taehyung yang masih terpaku di kelasnya. Kelas telah usai, dan hanya tersisa Jimin, Taehyung, serta dua hoobae yang menghampiri mereka ke kelasnya.

Taehyung mendesis, "Tak bisakah kalian pergi saja bertiga? Apa bedanya?" ujarnya sembari menatap Jungkook, Yugyeom, dan Jimin bergantian.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya tapi Kookie bersikeras mengajakmu, Tae." aku Jimin.

"Kookie?" Taehyung mengerutkan alisnya mendengar panggilan 'Kookie' yang begitu manis.

Jimin mengangguk dan mengeluarkan cengirannya, lalu merangkul pundak Jungkook yang menyebabkan hoobae-nya itu sedikit terhuyung, "Yep, Kookie! Manis, bukan?" ujar Jimin seraya mencubit pipi Jungkook.

Taehyung menggeretakkan giginya tak suka melihat perlakuan Jimin pada Jungkook.

"Baiklah, baik. Pergilah duluan. Aku menyusul."

Mendengar penuturan dari Taehyung, Jimin serta Yugyeom memekik riang, "Yaay! Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di sana Taehyungie!" Jimin mencubit kedua pipi Taehyung dan segera menarik lengan Yugyeom menjauh. "Yaah! Sial kau, Park Jimin!" Taehyung menggebrak mejanya dan menggunakan satu tangannya untuk mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah akibat cubitan Jimin.

Jungkook masih berdiri di sana sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" desis Taehyung pada Jungkook yang tersenyum.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ani. Aku senang kau ingin ikut, hyung," Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Taehyung yang masih mengusap-usap pipinya. "Aku benar-benar senang," Jungkook menyentuh tangan Taehyung dan menjauhkannya dari pipinya. Jungkook tersenyum kembali, lalu ia menempelkan _plump _berwarna _pink _miliknya ke atas pipi Taehyung. Jungkook membiarkan kecupan itu selama beberapa detik dan akhirnya melepaskannya.

"_See you, _hyung."

Taehyung terpaku melihat sosok Jungkook yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Dia.. Menciumku..?" Taehyung mengusap pipinya yang baru saja bersentuhan dengan bibir Jungkook.

"Jungkook.." Taehyung terkulai lemas di atas kursinya dengan wajah yang menyamai warna bendera Jepang.

Dia benar-benar harus mendatangi 'tempat pengalihan perhatian' itu _sekarang_.

.

.

Jimin dan Yugyeom berjalan beriringan sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil. Sementara Jungkook berjalan di belakang mereka sambil sesekali menengok ke belakang.

Yugyeom yang menyadari Jungkook tertinggal jauh di belakang menengokkan kepalanya, "Kook! Ayo cepat!"

Entah mengapa, Jungkook merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres. Instingnya mengatakan ia harus menunggu Taehyung dan menemuinya.

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya dan mengeratkan ransel di punggungnya, "Yugyeom, Jimin-hyung, kalian duluan saja!" Tanpa mendengar jawaban mereka, Jungkook segera membalikkan badannya dan berlari kembali menuju sekolah.

Yugyeom dan Jimin menatap satu sama lain. "Jungkook!"

Tak sampai lima menit, Jungkook telah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Ia merasakan nafasnya tersengal akibat berlari. Ia menyeka keringat yang turun dari pelipisnya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru. Mencari sosok Taehyung.

Jungkook menangkap sosok itu dan hendak memanggil Taehyung sebelum ia menyadari Taehyung berbelok ke arah yang berlawanan.

"_Eeh? Mau ke mana dia?"_ gumam Jungkook. Ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Taehyung dari belakang tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Jungkook menjaga jarak sejauh kira-kira 7 meter dari Taehyung dan mengendap-endap berusaha tak membuat perhatian.

Taehyung nampak melepaskan dasinya terburu-buru serta jas seragamnya. Ia menyampirkan jas itu di bahunya dan membiarkan dasinya melingkar dengan asal di lehernya. Sementara tasnya kembali ia sangkutkan di atas bahunya.

"_U-uwah.." _Jungkook kembali terpesona dengan pemandangan punggung seorang Kim Taehyung yang begitu menarik perhatian kedua matanya.

Hari semakin sore, dan Taehyung telah sampai di suatu tempat. Tempat yang Jungkook pikir menyeramkan dan menakutkan.

Jungkook menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang sebuah mobil yang terparkir di depan tempat itu. Ia melihat Taehyung membuka pintu dan seorang lelaki tinggi besar menyambutnya. "Oh, lihatlah siapa yang datang? Kim Taehyung _the lord_!" ujar lelaki itu sambil tertawa.

"_Shut your f*cking mouth_, Seunghyun, dan biarkan aku masuk."

_Seunghyun? Siapa itu? _Jungkook kembali bergumam dan bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

"_Of course, my little _Tae. Apa yang kau inginkan? Minum? Atau sedikit 'pengalih perhatian'? Kebetulan kami kedatangan stok baru–"

Taehyung memotong ucapan lelaki itu dengan sebuah decihan.

Lelaki itu tertawa kembali, "_Or maybe you wanna try that product. Marijuana? It gives pleasure!_" Kembali berdecih, Taehyung mengabaikan lelaki itu dan menyeruak masuk ke dalam tempat itu.

"_Hey, that was so polite, kid!_" Lelaki itu berteriak pada Taehyung lalu menutup pintu.

Meninggalkan sosok Jungkook yang terkejut seakan dirinya melihat sosok hantu. Jungkook terkulai lemas dan membiarkan tubuhnya terperosot jatuh terduduk ke tanah. Percakapan Taehyung dengan lelaki itu barusan benar-benar membuatnya kacau.

"T-T-Taehyung-hyung.. T-tempat ini.." Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya dan kembali, dadanya serasa dihujani oleh beribu-ribu panah begitu melihat plang yang berdiri di dekatnya.

Kau telah datang ke tempat yang salah, Jungkook.

"T-tidak! Taehyung-hyung pasti dijebak oleh seseorang..! A-aku harus menolongnya!" Jungkook menormalkan deru jantungnya dan keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Tubuhnya membeku saat ia berdiri dan tiba-tiba sudah dihadangkan dengan beberapa wanita yang berpakaian _seronok._

Jungkook bergerak mundur, namun para wanita itu malah menyeringai padanya. "_Aww, he is so cute!_" seorang wanita mendekatinya dan meraih dagunya.

Jungkook hendak menjauhkan tangan wanita itu dari dagunya, namun wanita lain mendekatinya dan mengelus pipinya, "Apa yang dilakukan anak manis di sini? Ini bukan tempat bermain mobil-mobilan."

Jungkook menenggak salivanya, ia merasa amat ketakutan. Wanita satunya lagi menghempas tangan kedua temannya menjauhi Jungkook, kemudian ia menatap Jungkook yang tengah gemetar dari atas sampai bawah, "_Well, _kurasa tak ada salahnya mengenalkan tempat ini pada anak manis ini," ujar wanita itu sambil menyentuh hidung Jungkook.

"_Let's go_, noona akan mengantarmu ke dalam dan kita akan bersenang-senang." wanita itu meraih lengan Jungkook, dibantu oleh dua orang temannya.

"T-tidak! Le-lepaskan aku..!" Jungkook berusaha meronta namun usahanya gagal karena para wanita itu mencengkram lengan serta bahunya.

"Ssh, anak baik harus menurut." Para wanita itu memberi kedipan pada Jungkook yang semakin bergidik ketakutan.

_Jin-hyung, tolong aku..!_

.

.

"Lagi."

Taehyung meletakkan gelas kosongnya dengan keras ke atas meja. Seorang bartender yang nampak sudah akrab dengannya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Itu sudah gelasmu yang kelima, Taehyung."

Taehyung sedikit menggeram, "Kubilang lagi!" ia memberikan tatapan membunuh pada si bartender.

Bartender itu menghela nafasnya dan meraih gelas Taehyung lalu mengisinya. "Kau benar-benar sedang kacau." ujarnya seraya menaruh gelas itu di hadapan Taehyung.

Taehyung segera menenggak minumannya dan meletakkan kembali dengan keras, "Heh, tau apa kau tentangku." Taehyung kembali menenggak minumannya.

Si bartender menyadari bahwa jika Taehyung sudah minum lebih dari enam gelas, itu akan membahayakan dirinya. Ia tidak mau Taehyung berakhir mabuk dan tidak sadarkan diri sampai besok pagi, jadi ia merebut paksa gelas dari genggaman Taehyung, "Sudah cukup." ujarnya keras.

"Yaah, Kim Himchan! Memangnya siapa kau berani melarang-larangku?!" pekik Taehyung seraya berusaha merebut gelasnya kembali.

"Kau benar-benar mabuk, Taehyung. Turuti perkataanku dan kau tak akan memuntahkan isi perutmu setelah ini." Himchan mengeraskan suaranya, toh suaranya juga tidak akan terdengar oleh orang-orang karena suara musik di sini jauh lebih keras.

Taehyung kembali mendesis tak setuju. Namun tak berapa lama telinganya mendengar suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

"Ku-kumohon biarkan aku pergi.."

Taehyung menolehkan suaranya mencari sumber suara dan ia membulatkan melihat sosok Jungkook di tengah kerumunan para jalang –yah, Taehyung memanggil wanita-wanita di sini seperti itu.

"Jungkook?"

Himchan melihat Taehyung yang tengah menatap seorang bocah yang nampak ketakutan di tengah kerumunan para wanita. "Ada apa, Tae? Kau mengenal bocah–tunggu, seragamnya sama sepertimu–"

Tidak sampai satu detik, Taehyung telah melesat menuju ke arah Jungkook.

"_Come on, cutie, don't be shy._" satu wanita menyolek dagu Jungkook dan menyebabkan Jungkook kembali bergidik.

"Kau benar-benar masih sangat polos. Akan noona ajarkan suatu permainan menyenangkan padamu." wanita lainnya bergerak mendekati tubuh Jungkook dan mengelus leher Jungkook perlahan.

"Jangan mencuri _start_!" wanita lainnya mengumpat pada wanita itu.

Jungkook hanya menunduk dan berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari para wanita ini. Ia bahkan berjanji akan selalu mengikuti perintah Shin _auntie _bila dirinya dapat keluar dengan selamat dari tempat ini.

"Bisakah kalian jauhkan tangan kotor kalian darinya?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Jungkook dan para wanita itu. Jungkook menengadahkan kepalanya dan ia menganga tidak percaya saat Taehyung sudah berada di hadapannya.

"_Aww_, Taehyungie, _are you jealous?_" seorang wanita menyentuh dagu Taehyung.

"_Noonas will play with you too._" seorang lagi menyelusupkan tangannya di sekitar leher Taehyung. Sementara Taehyung hanya terdiam sambil menatap wanita itu satu per satu dengan tatapan jijiknya.

"Lebih baik aku membersihkan kotoran manusia dibanding bermain dengan kalian para jalang." Dengan satu ucapan itu Taehyung segera menarik lengan Jungkook dan membawanya pergi.

"_WHAAAT!"_

Taehyung tak mempedulikan teriakan para wanita itu, ia terus berjalan menuju suatu ruangan sambil tetap mencengkram lengan Jungkook. Jungkook terdiam, ia merasa takut dengan semuanya.

Taehyung membuka pintu sebuah ruangan yang merupakan sebuah kamar dan membanting pintunya serta menguncinya. Ia menghempaskan tubuh Jungkook ke atas sebuah ranjang dan mulai berteriak padanya, "Kenapa kau bisa di sini, hah?!"

Jungkook tak pernah melihat Taehyung yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia berusaha menahan air mata yang hampir keluar dari kedua matanya, "H-hyung.. Ma-maaf, a-aku hanya.." ujarnya memberi jeda dengan gemetar.

"Ini bukan tempat untuk bermain, kau tahu?!" Taehyung kembali berteriak padanya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu frustrasi dan penuh kekhawatiran.

Jungkook hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah isakan.

Taehyung yang kehilangan akal mencengkram bahu Jungkook dan menyebabkan Jungkook menatapnya ketakutan, "Jika kau pikir ciuman itu membuatmu bebas berada di dekatku kau salah!"

Ucapan Taehyung membuat sebuah keberanian muncul dari dalam diri Jungkook, ia menutup kedua matanya dan berteriak, "Aku menyukaimu, hyung!"

Taehyung membeku di posisinya begitu mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

Jungkook membuka matanya perlahan dan maniknya bertemu dengan manik Taehyung yang tengah memancarkan bayangan dirinya. "D-dan aku tak akan merasa takut di mana pun aku berada asalkan itu bersamamu, hyung.."

Taehyung melonggarkan cengkramannya pada bahu Jungkook dan ia berjalan mundur perlahan. Jungkook yang melihatnya berusaha mendekatinya namun Taehyung segera melarangnya, "T-tidak! Jangan! Jangan menyukaiku! Jangan mendekat! Berbahaya!" Taehyung menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangannya, ia menggelengkan kepala dan mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk tetap berada jauh darinya.

Punggung Taehyung menabrak dinding, dan ia sudah tidak bisa pergi ke manapun. Jungkook melihatnya sebagai suatu kesempatan, ia terus berusaha mendekati Taehyung yang masih menutupi wajahnya.

"Hyung.. Kau tidak berbahaya, kau tahu?" Jungkook yang sudah berhasil mendekatinya berusaha menjauhkan lengan Taehyung dari wajahnya.

"Jungkook, kau tidak mengerti.." Taehyung berusaha menampik tangan Jungkook yang menyentuh lengannya.

Jungkook melihat pancaran kekhawatiran dari kedua mata Taehyung, pancaran yang berbeda dari yang pertama kali ia lihat. Bukan lagi sebuah pancaran _balas dendam_. Jungkook merasakansebuah dorongan untuk membawa Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya dan menenangkannya.

"Kalau begitu buat aku mengerti, hyung.." Jungkook kembali meraih lengan Taehyung dan berhasil menurunkannya dari wajah Taehyung.

"Aku hanya tak ingin membahayakanmu, Kook!"

Satu pekikan penuh ketulusan keluar dari bibir Taehyung. Ia menatap Jungkook dengan penuh kecemasan dan kekhawatiran. Jungkook membalasnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Bisa kau jelaskan maksudmu, hyung? Jangan khawatir, aku sama sekali tak merasa adanya bahaya di dekatmu.." ujar Jungkook begitu lembut, sangat lembut dan mampu mencairkan hati Taehyung.

Tanpa menjawab, Taehyung segera memeluk tubuh Jungkook erat. Begitu erat hingga menyebabkan Jungkook sedikit tercekat. "H-hyung..?"

"Maafkan aku, aku sungguh tak bisa menahannya lebih lama.. Aku pun menyukaimu, benar-benar menyukaimu sejak awal pertemuan kita," ujar Taehyung yang tengah menyesap aroma tubuh Jungkook yang terasa seperti _strawberry_.

Jungkook merasakan dadanya bergemuruh kencang, namun ia menyamankan dekapannya pada Taehyung. "Benarkah, hyung..?"

Taehyung mengangguk di dalam pelukannya, ia sungguh merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang kembali ia rasakan. "Berjanjilah kau tak akan pergi dariku saat aku menceritakan yang sebenarnya padamu." pinta Taehyung dengan suara paraunya.

Jungkook merasakan sebuah kehangatan dari ucapan Taehyung, ia memberanikan diri untuk meminta sesuatu, "Asal kau juga berjanji akan mengatakan semuanya padaku."

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jungkook dengan sebuah senyum di wajahnya, "Belum beberapa menit kau menjadi _milikku _sudah berani meminta sesuatu, eh?" ujarnya.

Jungkook terkekeh dan hatinya merasa senang melihat senyuman Taehyung, "Memangnya kau sudah memintaku menjadi _milikmu_, hyung?"

"_Okay then, be mine, please?_"

Jungkook tersenyum manis padanya.

"_Certainly, yes. Like I would say no to you._"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

awww maaf aku buat cliffhanger(?) XD

dan yah, mungkin kalian pikirnya kecepetan si taekook jadian(?), tapi percayalah, aku udah mundurin satu chapter lho(?) tadinya mau di chapter kemarin tapi akhirnya gajadi XD emang aku pikir di chapter ini udah pas jadiannya(?), masih tersisa beberapa kapel lagi tenang saja XD /shot

kali ini sampai seterusnya aku gak buat preview yaah soalnya ternyata previewnya banyak gagal dan ga sesuai(?) /dor

daaan buat sone+hottest aku pinjem tiffany-nickhun-chansungnya yaa ;;^;; abisnya aku pikir seru aja kalo ada mereka/? dan yep, di mana ada nickhun kayanya ngepas banget kalo aku kasih bambam juga XD daaan himchan! wohoooo dia termasuk karakter lumayan di sini(?)

dan buat yang bingung sama kata2 kookie yang paling akhir maksud aku dia mau bilang gini "udah pasti yes. kaya gue bakal nolak lu aja" gituuu wkwk XD /shot/

okedeh, makasih buat semua yang udah baca+meninggalkan jejak, i love you guys tanpa terkecuali;******

press the fav/follow/review button if you guys interested~! any comments are warm welcomed &amp; appreciated ;))

thank you 3


	4. Sniper pt 1

_Jungkook terkekeh dan hatinya merasa senang melihat senyuman Taehyung, "Memangnya kau sudah memintaku menjadi milikmu, hyung?"_

"Okay then, be mine, please?"

_Jungkook tersenyum manis padanya._

"Certainly, yes. Like I would say no to you."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**scavenged**

.

.

**notes:**

DOR!

boong deng, gaada notes wkwk~

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma, eomma! Lihat, aku bisa membuat gelembung yang besaar–sangat besaar~!"

"Aw, berhati-hatilah dengan gelembungnya, Taehyung _honey_. Jangan sampai kena matamu, ne?"

Taehyung–berwujud anak kecil berusia 9 tahunan–menganggukkan kepalanya riang selagi mengaduk-aduk botol gelembungnya dan mengocoknya layaknya sebuah botol soda. "Pffhh.." bibir kecilnya berusaha meniup gelembung itu dan dirinya melompat-lompat gembira saat kembali berhasil membuat gelembung yang besar, "Berhasiil~~"

Bocah kecil itu menangkupkan sebuah gelembung yang paling besar ke dalam genggaman tangannya dan berlari kecil menuju sang ibu yang tengah berbicara dengan telepon.

"_Mommy, I did this! Look, giant bubble!_" Taehyung kecil menarik-narik ujung kemeja sang ibu dengan cengiran lebarnya yang tetap setia tergambar di wajahnya. "Maafkan sebentar Mr. Min, akan saya hubungi nanti," wanita itu menggenggam jemari kecil sang anak yang masih menarik-narik kemejanya dan meminta izin untuk menutup pembicaraan teleponnya. "Ne, anak lelakiku, Taehyung. Oh, _ok, _pasti, saya akan bertemu dengannya malam ini. Ne, dia bilang akan membawa serta anak lelakinya," wanita itu mengelus perlahan surai sang anak yang tengah mengerutkan bibirnya–menganggap sang ibu sedang mengabaikannya. "Tentu, Tuan. Saya pikir Taehyung akan senang mendapatkan teman baru dan–ah, tentu, kita akan membahas masalah _itu_. Ya, serahkan pada kami," dan dengan anggukan–yang tentunya tak akan bisa diilihat oleh si lawan bicara–wanita itu menutup teleponnya.

Sang wanita meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja, dan beralih pada Taehyung, "Gelembung yang bagus, _honey_. Bagaimana kau bisa membuatnya?" tanyanya lembut sembari mengelus-elus kembali surai hitam sang anak. Taehyung, yang awalnya _cemberut_, perlahan tersenyum gembira, "Tak akan kuberi tahu rahasianya pada eomma!" ujarnya seraya menepuk-nepuk dadanya–tanda rasa bangga.

Sang ibu tertawa geli melihat kelakuan anak lelakinya yang nampak begitu bangga akan kemampuan meniup gelembungnya. Ia menepuk kepala sang anak sekali, "Bagaimana bila sekarang kita bersiap-siap?" ujarnya yang mengundang kerutan di dahi Taehyung, "Bersiap-siap? Kita akan pergi, ya?!" ekspresi wajahnya berubah gembira dan benar-benar _excited_. Sang ibu mengangguk, "Yep. Dan tebak dengan siapa kita akan bertemu?" wanita itu memberi ekspresi _coba-tebak-kau-tak-akan-percaya _pada sang anak, "Siapa siapa siapa, eomma?" bocah kecil itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menggoyang-goyangkannya–tanda penasaran.

Wanita itu tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Keluarga Jeon."

Kedua mata Taehyung melebar, mulutnya dibiarkan terbuka sempurna, setelahnya ia melompat sembari bertepuk tangan, "Yaay! Bertemu! Bertemu!" namun beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali menatap sang ibu, "Eeh, keluarga Jeon itu siapa memangnya eomma?" tanyanya polos.

Sang ibu tertawa kembali, anak lelakinya benar-benar membuatnya gemas. Ia mengetuk perlahan kening sang anak, "Nanti kau akan mengetahuinya. Dan juga kau akan mendapatkan teman baru, keluarga Jeon akan mengajak anak lelakinya nanti malam." jawabnya lengkap dengan senyuman lembutnya.

Dan dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan lucu dari sang anak.

.

.

.

.

"Taehyung-ah, tak perlu memakainya," Taehyung yang sedang duduk berselonjor kaki di ruang tengah merengek sedikit pada sang ibu yang datang dan segera melepas kacamata berbentuk bintang yang dipakainya. "Aah, waeyoong?" Taehyung berusaha menggapai kacamata itu yang telah berpindah tempat ke atas tangan sang ibu, "Tanpa memakai ini kau sudah terlihat tampan, _my dear son_." sang ibu mengacak pelan rambut Taehyung–berusaha mencari alasan agar sang anak berhenti merengek untuk memakai aksesoris yang aneh.

"Benarkah itu, eomma?" Taehyung menatap sang ibu dengan mata yang berseri-seri, khas anak-anak. Sang ibu mengangguk tanpa ragu, "Tentu saja." kemudian dirinya beranjak menuju kamar untuk mengembalikan kacamata _aneh_ itu, 'Anak itu tentu menuruni sifat ayahnya, bukan? Tentu saja bukan sifatku.' gumamnya sembari terkekeh.

Tak beberapa lama setelahnya, Taehyung berteriak dari ruang tengah pada sang ibu yang berada di dalam kamar, "Eomma~! Ada telepon!"

"_Coming~_"

Setelah mendengar jawaban sang ibu, Taehyung menyampaikannya pada penelepon di seberang sana, "Tunggu sebentar ya, eomma sedang turun, Min-ahjussi." suaranya begitu menggemaskan dan mengundang siapa saja untuk mencubit pipinya.

"Okay_, Taehyungie. Ahjussi akan menunggu_."

Taehyung segera memberikan gagang telepon yang sedang dipegangnya pada sang ibu yang sudah berada di hadapannya. "Yeoboseyo? Ah, Mr. Min. Ada ap–"

Bocah kecil itu melihat raut wajah sang ibu yang berubah mengerikan. Seperti sedang melihat monster atau semacamnya. Taehyung sempat _melongo _melihat ekspresi sang ibu yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

"Bu-buruk sekali, T-Tuan.."

Taehyung dapat mengatakan ia melihat bulir-bulir keringat jatuh perlahan dari pelipis sang ibu. Ia merasa bingung, apakah sang ibu sedang sakit atau semacamnya.

"S-saya mengerti.. H-hal itu akan menjadi tanggung jawab saya seutuhnya, T-Tuan.. N-ne, a-anda bisa menyerahkannya pada saya.. Selamat malam, Tuan." setelahnya sang ibu meletakkan gagang telepon dengan raut wajah yang gelisah–benar-benar gelisah.

Baru saja Taehyung hendak bertanya pada sang ibu, "E-eomma, ada apa..?"

Tanpa menjawabnya, sang ibu segera mencabut kabel telepon, mematikan TV, menutup semua gorden, memanggil seluruh pelayannya. Semuanya ia lakukan dengan begitu tergesa-gesa, seakan-akan dirinya sedang dikejar oleh sesuatu.

Taehyung yang terlalu bingung hanya bisa terdiam menatap sang ibu yang secara tiba-tiba berkelakuan aneh. Dirinya menurut saat sang ibu memerintahkannya untuk duduk diam di atas sofa dan jangan lakukan apapun.

"Anda memanggil kami, _ma'am_?" para pelayan telah berkumpul di ruang tengah, raut wajah mereka juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan Taehyung. "_Yeah, yeah_. Apakah kalian sudah berkumpul semuanya?" wanita itu terlihat tengah menghitung jumlah pelayan yang telah berkumpul di hadapannya. "Nampaknya sudah, _ma'am_."

Setelah satu embusan nafas panjang, wanita itu membuka suaranya, "Baiklah, aku ingin kalian semua di sini. _Tetap _di sini. Kunci semua pintu dan jendela, tutup semua gorden, jangan biarkan siapapun masuk ke dalam rumah, jangan percaya pada siapapun yang ingin masuk ke dalam rumah,"

Seluruh pasang mata yang mendengar penuturan si wanita, melebar. Termasuk sang anak.

"Bisakah aku mempercayai kalian?" lanjut wanita itu pada para pelayannya–yang langsung direspon dengan anggukan serempak dari mereka.

Wanita itu menyambar jaketnya dengan terburu-buru, lalu mengambil tasnya yang sudah tersedia di atas meja, "Setelah ini aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat, jangan tunggu aku kembali, karena nampaknya aku tak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat,"

Tubuh kecil Taehyung tersentak, ia melompat dari sofa ke arah sang ibu, "E-eomma mau pergi ke mana..?! Eomma jangan tinggalkan aku..!" rengeknya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Sang ibu kembali menghela nafasnya berat-berat, ia melepaskan genggaman Taehyung pada jaketnya dan mengelus kepala anak itu, "Taehyung-ah, eomma harus pergi sekarang. Kau tetaplah jadi anak baik dan tinggal di rumah. Jangan khawatir, para hyung dan noona akan menjagamu di sini, benar 'kan?" wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya kepada para pelayannya yang menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Selain itu, bukankah kau masih ada Jimin? Ajaklah ia main bersama agar kau tidak kesepian."

Bulir-bulir air mata mulai keluar dari kedua mata bocah kecil itu, ia mengangguk lemah, "Eomma harus cepat kembali.. Ne?" ujarnya lirih, ia menatap sang ibu dengan tatapan memelas dan _tidak rela _miliknya.

Sang ibu mengulaskan senyumnya, kemudian mengecup kening anak lelakinya, "_Yaksok_,"

Ia beranjak menuju pintu depan setelah mengambil kunci mobilnya, "_Bye_, Taehyung-ah." Taehyung melihat sosok sang ibu membuka pintu dan segera menutupnya–melarang siapapun untuk mengikutinya sampai pagar rumahnya.

Taehyung mendengar suara mesin mobil yang dinyalakan.

Perlahan dirinya tak dapat mendengar suara mobil itu.

Dan tak akan lagi mendengarnya hingga pada hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-18.

.

.

.

.

"Eum, jadi ia baru kembali saat ulang tahunmu yang ke-18, hyung?"

Jungkook memicingkan kepalanya sembari mengeratkan tautan jemarinya pada sosok di hadapannya yang tengah bercerita. Sosok itu terlihat menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela nafasnya, lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Eomma memang kembali," Jungkook merasakan tetesan air membasahi jemarinya, "Namun jiwanya tidak kembali." Dan tetesan air itu bertambah banyak selagi jemarinya digenggam kuat oleh sosok di hadapannya ini–Taehyung.

"H-hyung.." Jungkook menundukkan dan menyejajarkan kepalanya dengan Taehyung yang nampak sedikit bergetar. Genggamannya pada jemari Jungkook perlahan melonggar–menjadi sebuah kesempatan bagi Jungkook untuk menenangkan _sunbae_-nya ini.

Taehyung merasakan sebuah tangan lembut menyentuh pipinya. Mengelusnya perlahan, mengusap bulir-bulir air yang bertengger di ujung matanya, serta jejak bulir itu yang sempat turun dan meninggalkan bekas di kedua pipinya. Perlahan, Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dan pandangannya bertemu dengan senyuman hangat Jungkook.

"Kau nampak jelek, hyung,"

Jungkook mendekati Taehyung, dan meninggalkan sebuah kecupan di atas pipinya, "Namun tetap menawan." Kembali, Taehyung harus menikmati senyuman _itu _dari bibir yang telah mengecupnya.

Sebuah senyum terulas dari bibir Taehyung. Jemarinya terangkat, dan mendarat di atas pipi gembil Jungkook lalu mencubitinya, "Sudah berani menciumku lagi, _brat_?" ujarnya dengan nada mengejek.

Jungkook mengerutkan bibirnya–suatu kebiasaan apabila seseorang mencubitinya–dan mengusap-usap pipinya yang telah memerah, "Uh, sakit sekali.." ujarnya sembari meringis kesakitan.

Kedua pemuda ini masih berada di dalam kamar–setelah insiden pengakuan yang dilakukan Jungkook agar Taehyung tidak berteriak padanya. Mengobrol, bersenda gurau, tanpa ada yang ingin beranjak terlebih dahulu meninggalkan tempat ini. Mereka masih merasa nyaman, dan ingin bersama _berdua_ saja di dalam kamar ini. Jadi Jungkook bertanya kepada Taehyung mengapa sebelumnya dirinya berkata bahwa ia berbahaya–dan juga karena Jungkook ingin mengenal Taehyung lebih dekat–, dan setelah beberapa kali mengeluarkan tatapan memelasnya, Taehyung menyerah dan akhirnya menceritakan semuanya.

Termasuk pengakuan lain bahwa dirinya berencana balas dendam atas kematian sang ibu.

"Sebenarnya pekerjaan eomma tidak berbahaya, menurutku. Ia adalah seorang ilmuwan–tidak, ia bukan ilmuwan yang bekerja siang dan malam tanpa henti layaknya di komik," Taehyung menampik keyakinan Jungkook yang mulai menggambarkan sosok ibu Taehyung seperti di dalam komik.

"Namun semenjak ia bekerja untuk organisasi sialan itu.. Semuanya berubah," Jungkook melihat Taehyung menggeretakkan giginya.

"Di hari ulang tahunku yang ke-18 ibuku dibunuh dan akan kutemukan pembunuh itu walau nyawaku taruhannya." lanjutnya.

"Dibunuh..? Organisasi..? A-aku tidak terlalu mengerti, hyung.. Jadi maksudmu tentang ibumu kembali saat ulang tahunmu yang ke-18 itu dia dibunuh–" Taehyung memotong ucapan Jungkook dengan menempelkan _bibirnya _pada _bibir _Jungkook.

Jungkook, terlalu terkejut hingga kedua matanya benar-benar melebar, "Hy-hyu-hyung..?" Jungkook menutup mulutnya dengan refleks, tidak menyangka Taehyung akan menciumnya.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung menatap dalam kedua manik Jungkook, mencengkram bahunya, "Akhir tahun ini aku berencana masuk ke pelatihan _sniper_, kau tahu, untuk mengejar pembunuh eomma aku butuh kemampuan yang setara dengan penembak jitu. Dan menjadi _sniper _bukanlah pekerjaan yang aman, makanya aku berusaha menjauhkan diri dari siapapun agar tidak ada yang terancam bahaya karena diriku–termasuk dirimu,"

Jungkook kembali terkejut. Taehyung akan masuk pelatihan _sniper _seperti dirinya?

"Tapi melihatmu yang begitu ugh–menggoda membuat pertahanan diriku lemah, maafkan aku membiarkanmu masuk ke dalam kehidupanku–"

Kali ini, Jungkook memotong ucapan Taehyung dengan membungkamnya menggunakan bibirnya.

Bibir mereka bertemu selama tiga detik, dan _hanya menempel_.

Jungkook melepaskan tautannya perlahan, menatap Taehyung yang nampak terkejut seperti dirinya tadi–ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Y-yang tadi itu untuk apa, Kook?"

Jungkook tersenyum, kali ini senyumannya benar-benar terlihat begitu tulus dan ada perasaan lega di dalamnya, "Kau tahu? Aku juga ingin berlatih menjadi _sniper _sepertimu, hyung."

Taehyung membulatkan kedua matanya, membiarkan mulutnya terbuka lebar, menatap sosok pemuda di hadapannya dengan tidak percaya. Jungkook tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Taehyung yang begitu lucu menurutnya, "Aku serius, hyung. Kita akan berlatih bersama! Bukankah itu menyenangkan?" ujarnya lengkap dengan cengiran khas anak-anak miliknya.

"Ke-kenapa kau juga ingin masuk?" tanya Taehyung yang masih menatapnya tidak percaya.

Perlahan senyum Jungkook memudar. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, memainkan jemarinya, "Aku ingin membalaskan dendam appa," ujarnya lirih. Kemudian ia mengulaskan senyuman kecilnya dan kembali menatap Taehyung, "Appa adalah seorang inspektur. Kami sama-sama mengerti jika pekerjaan appa berbahaya, namun kami tetap tak bisa menerima kematian appa, karena appa dibunuh oleh orang-orang jahat padahal appa tak punya salah apa-apa–um, begitu kata Jin-hyung jadi aku dan Jin-hyung sudah bertekad akan mengejar pembunuh appa." lanjut Jungkook.

Entah mengapa Taehyung merasa sangat gemas dengan penjelasan Jungkook yang terdengar begitu polos dan lucu. Ia kembali mencubit pipi Jungkook, "Ah, hyung! Sakit.." Jungkook meringis di kala Taehyung mencubitinya–lebih keras dibanding sebelumnya.

Taehyung sedikit terkekeh, ia mendekati Jungkook, menangkup kedua pipinya, dan mengecup keningnya. "Aku percaya kau dan hyung-mu itu bisa melakukannya," ia menggenggam jemari Jungkook–yang sudah memerah sempurna– "Jangan lupa, kau juga punya aku. Biarkan aku membantumu," lalu mengecupnya, "Itu dapat sekaligus mencari pembunuh ibuku. _Deal_?"

Jungkook merasakan cairan membasahi kedua matanya, ucapan Taehyung dan tindakannya barusan benar-benar melelehkan hatinya dan membuat ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan dengan bebas di dalam perutnya. Jungkook segera memeluk Taehyung sebagai pengganti jawaban.

Taehyung tersenyum sembari mengelus punggung Jungkook yang sedang menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk lehernya, "Hyung, kau sungguh _cheesy_..!" gumamnya–sedikit bersyukur karena Taehyung tak dapat melihat semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Ta-tapi aku, aku menyukaimu." lanjutnya sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya saat ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Taehyung.

Taehyung berencana kembali mencium _plump _milik Jungkook yang sedang mengerucut, namun dering ponsel Jungkook mengacaukan rencananya.

Taehyung menggeram, ia mencengkram rambutnya saat Jungkook mengeja nama 'Jimin-hyung' dan mengangkat telepon dengan tergesa-gesa, "Y-yeoboseyo, hyung?"

"..."

"A-ah, mianhae! A-aku lupa memberitahumu,"

"..."

"N-ne, ne, hyung.. Mian, aku merasa sakit perut jadi aku langsung pulang–tidak, tidak, aku tidak bertemu dengan Tae-hyung.." Jungkook berbohong pada Jimin di seberang sana setelah dirinya melihat Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggumamkan sesuatu; _jangan-katakan-kau-sedang-bersamaku_.

"..."

"T-tapi sekarang aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Tak usah khawatir,"

"..."

"Tentu. Bersenang-senanglah dengan Yugyeom. _Bye_."

Taehyung mendengus saat Jungkook mengakhiri pembicaraannya dan menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam tasnya. "Kenapa dengan wajahmu, hyung?" Jungkook terkekeh melihat raut wajah masam Taehyung, ia menusuk pipi Taehyung dengan jemarinya–berniat menggoda sang _sunbae_.

"Si _bantet_ itu, ia terlalu dekat denganmu. Merangkulmu dengan mudahnya, memanggilmu dengan panggilan yang manis, bahkan meneleponmu malam-malam hanya untuk bertanya keadaanmu." Taehyung mendecih setelah mengatakannya.

Jungkook kembali merasakan pergerakan kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya, Taehyung benar-benar seorang gembala kupu-kupu–pikirnya, "_Don't tell me, did you jealous_?"

Taehyung membeku, pertanyaan Jungkook benar-benar tepat sasaran.

"_Did not_."

"_You did_."

"_Did not_!"

"_Did_."

"_You brat_.."

Jungkook menertawakan ekspresi Taehyung saat dirinya berusaha menyangkal bahwa ia sedang merasa cemburu. Jungkook memeluk lengan Taehyung dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat Taehyung benar-benar malas:

"Ceritakan padaku tentang hubunganmu dengan Jimin-hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KIIIIM TAAEEEEHYUUUUNG."

Taehyung yang tengah menyeruput minumannya di dalam kantin sekolah hampir menyemburkannya saat mendengar suara lantang menyerukan namanya. Ia terbatuk-batuk–sedikit tersedak minumannya, dan benar-benar mengutuk siapapun pemilik suara itu yang telah membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

Mejanya digebrak oleh satu–dua orang yang salah satunya melipat tangannya dan satunya lagi yang menggebrak meja tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Ada perlu apa, _Park Jimin_ dan _Kim Yugyeom_?" setelah menghela nafasnya, Taehyung memberi penekanan pada nama-nama dua pemuda yang telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hyung, kurasa kita harus tenang sedikit–maksudku, lihat, pandangan semua orang tertuju pada kita." Yugyeom mengedarkan pandangannya dan menepuk bahu Jimin–mencoba menenangkannya. "Oh, benarkah?" Jimin memasang tampang terkejutnya yang _bodoh_–menurut Taehyung–lalu membungkukkan badannya, "_Jeoseonghamnida_."

Taehyung hanya bisa memutar matanya, ia memang sudah mengerti dengan kebodohan Jimin namun kali ini Jimin benar-benar bodoh jadi ia memilih untuk tak ikut campur.

Setelah membungkuk beberapa kali dan orang-orang di dalam kantin sudah tidak mempedulikan mereka, Jimin dan Yugyeom segera mendudukkan diri mereka di kursi seberang Taehyung duduk–Taehyung sedang duduk dan menikmati minumannya sendirian di dalam kantin.

"Tae, kemarin malam saat aku menelepon Jungkook karena ia tidak kembali menyusul kami dan aku bertanya apakah ia bertemu denganmu–"

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit bingung mengapa Jimin memberi jeda pada ucapannya.

Jimin mengerutkan dahi dan bibirnya, "–ia memanggilmu 'Tae-hyung'! Jelaskan, ada apa sebenarnya?" Jimin kembali menggebrak meja–yang langsung disambut dengan sebuah senggolan dari Yugyeom yang mengingatkannya agar tak menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Ha..? Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, bodoh." Taehyung _menganga _lebar, dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Jimin mendesis, ia mengacak surainya sebentar sebelum kembali berseru, "Jungkook memanggilmu 'Tae' 'Tae-hyung' layaknya aku memanggilmu 'Tae'~! Bukankah yang memanggilmu begitu hanya aku, sahabat sejatimu? Dan panggilan itu merupakan panggilan sayangku untukmu, jadi–"

"Hentikan. B-o-d-o-h."

Taehyung merasa dirinya benar-benar malu dengan penuturan Jimin. _Hell_, dari mana teori panggilan sayang itu sebenarnya? Ia mendesis ke arah Jimin selagi terus menggumamkan kata 'bodoh' atau '_what the hell_' padanya.

Sedangkan Jimin terlihat bingung–mengapa Taehyung mengatainya? Ia merasa tidak mengatakan hal yang salah, setidaknya sebelum ia melihat Yugyeom menepuk keningnya–tanda frustrasi. "Ah, hyung, ini tidak seperti skenario kita." ujar Yugyeom yang sialnya terdengar oleh Taehyung.

Dengan cepat, Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan tajam, "Jelaskan padaku, skenario apa maksudnya?"

Jimin, masih terlihat bingung, perlahan tersadar, "Aaah! Yugyeom, kenapa aku berkata seperti itu, ya?!" ia mencengkram kerah baju Yugyeom dan mengguncangkannya. "Aku tak tahu, hyuung!" Yugyeom yang malang berusaha melepas cengkraman Jimin.

Awalnya Taehyung merasa geram dengan Jimin, namun setelah melihat Jimin kembali bertingkah bodoh ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencekik Jimin, "Bodoh."

Jimin, yang akhirnya melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Yugyeom, berdehem sebentar untuk mengulangi ucapannya, "Yang mau kukatakan adalah.." tidak hanya Jimin, Yugyeom ikut menatap Taehyung dengan tajam.

Taehyung sedikit memundurkan kepalanya seraya membulatkan kedua matanya karena dua pemuda itu terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Oh, lihat, Jungkookie!"

Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat saat Jimin tiba-tiba meneriakkan nama Jungkook dan menunjuk ke suatu arah. Dan ia menggeram saat Jimin ternyata menipunya.

Sebelum sempat protes apa-apa, Jimin mendahuluinya, "Lihat? Kau langsung bereaksi begitu kusebut nama Jungkook. Apa yang terjadi antara dirimu dan Jungkook?!" kembali, Jimin menggebrak meja–kali ini Yugyeom mengikutinya.

Sang tersangka mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia menenggak salivanya berat, berharap dua pemuda di depannya tidak menangkap ekspresi gugupnya.

"Dasar bodoh."

Taehyung menenggak habis minumannya, dan tanpa ba-bi-bu ia beranjak pergi. Mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan protes dari dua pemuda di belakangnya.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana, hey, Taehyung!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hubungan Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah berjalan selama tiga bulan, dan selama itu pula mereka merahasiakannya. Selama itu pun Jimin dan Yugyeom gencar menginterogasi mereka berdua saat mereka tertangkap basah sedang _berduaan_.

"Aku hanya sedang membantunya belajar, bodoh." demikian yang selalu dijawab oleh Taehyung pada Jimin dan Yugyeom.

"Umm, aku hanya memintanya mengajariku, kalian 'kan tahu bahwa aku tak terlalu suka belajar hitungan." kali ini adalah jawaban Jungkook.

Baik Taehyung maupun Jungkook harus menyembunyikan semburat mereka di kala mengingat kegiatan 'belajar' mereka yang diselingi dengan _lovey-dovey session_. (30% belajar, 70% yang lain)

Sebenarnya, Jungkook mengerti alasan Taehyung menyembunyikan hubungan mereka. Sederhana, tak ingin mereka terancam bahaya.

Tak mengerti?

Oke, Taehyung dan Jungkook akan menjadi _sniper_ nantinya. Berbagai macam bahaya akan mereka hadapi. Tentunya mereka tak ingin orang-orang di sekeliling mereka ikut terkena bahaya.

_So they decided to keep their relationship as a secret_. Sampai waktunya nanti tiba atau memang hubungan mereka akan terbongkar dengan sendirinya.

Masih tak mengerti?

Ok, biarkanlah mereka saja yang mengerti.

Ada suatu hari di mana Jimin dan Yugyeom menjebak Taehyung dan Jungkook dengan cara mengunci mereka di dalam ruang ganti _gym_. Setelah mengajak mereka berdua bermain basket, Jimin dan Yugyeom–entah bagaimana–mengunci mereka di dalam ruang ganti _tanpa _menyediakan baju ganti untuk mereka.

"Dengan semua hormon remaja mereka aku yakin mereka tak akan sanggup menahan diri." ujar Jimin seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya pada Yugyeom yang bertanya alasannya. Yugyeom terlihat _excited_, ia bertepuk tangan girang, "Woah, aku tak menyangka idemu benar-benar bagus, hyung!"

Dan rencana mereka berakhir dengan kegagalan, total.

"Kau pikir selama ini aku belajar taekwondo untuk apa?"

Jimin dan Yugyeom menganga lebar saat melihat sosok Taehyung keluar dari dalam ruang ganti–yang pintunya telah menghilang dengan Jungkook mengikuti di belakangnya, masih berpakaian utuh tanpa berantakan sama sekali.

Namun hal itu tidak menyurutkan semangat Jimin dan Yugyeom, semangat mereka untuk membongkar rahasia hubungan Taehyung-Jungkook semakin berkobar dari hari ke hari. Bahkan mereka telah membentuk komunitastersendiri bagi para siswa yang juga ingin menguak rahasia Taehyung-Jungkook.

"Heh, memangnya ada yang seperti itu?"

Taehyung sempat menanyakan komunitasyang dimaksud oleh Jimin suatu hari, dan segera dibalas dengan penuh semangat dan percaya diri olehnya, "Tentu saja! Diperuntukkan bagi siapa saja yang ingin menguak, membongkar, menjunjung tinggi kebenaran antara dirimu dan Jungkook!"

Dan kembali, Taehyung memutar bola matanya, menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa sangat lelah dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya ini. "Habisnya belakangan ini kau berubah. Aku sempat beberapa kali menyadari bahwa kau kembali menjadi Tae yang dulu saat bersama Jungkook," Taehyung melirik ke arah Jimin, "Tae yang ceria, yang lucu, dan yang perhatian." Jimin menarik nafas panjang lalu membuangnya.

"Aku tidak bilang itu hal yang buruk. Tapi mengapa kau tidak mengakuinya saja? Aku tak akan ribut-ribut begini jika kau langsung mengatakan yang sebenarnya–"

"Cukup, Park Jimin."

Setelah beberapa kali memutar otaknya, Taehyung kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Jimin, "Tak perlu selalu ikut campur urusanku–maksudku, aku tidak marah padamu, tapi kumohon, kali ini biarkan saja. Anggap saja bahwa aku memang setiap hari seperti _ini_." Taehyung mendekati Jimin, menepuk pundaknya–mengisyaratkan bahwa Jimin harus berhenti melakukan hal-hal yang tidak semestinya ia lakukan. Ia tersenyum.

Dan jauh di lubuk hatinya, Jimin merasakan bahwa Taehyung telah kembali menjadi Taehyung yang ia kenal selama 18 tahun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kim. Seok. Jin."

**KLIK!**

"_Gotcha_,"

"Panggil dia ke sini."

"Yep. Jung Hoseok."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

awww maaf cliffhanger lagi D"; /bows/

aku tahu, chapter ini pendek dan ngebosenin u_u lebih enak makan rendang daripada chapter ini /iyalah/ huhu maafkan aku yaa abisnya kalo aku gabungin takut kepanjangan + kecepetan + terburu2 + dll(?) D"; udah gitu lama lagi baru ngepost huhu ampun(?)

chapter ini drama/telenopela/sinetron banget gaksih(?) /dor/ tapiiii chapter depan aku udah buat kejutan/? semoga kalian bener2 terkejut/? o^o

dan juga chapter depan akang hosoq muncul yeaayyyyy aylopyuuuu kang(?);;v;; /abaikan, please/

btw, kira2 ada yang mau nyumbang tentang jimin? ehmmm aku agak bingung nentuin masa lalu jimin(?) dan juga sejarah kehidupannya(?) ;;_;; /jimin maafkan tante ya/

okedeh, makasih buat semua yang udah baca+meninggalkan jejak, i love you guys tanpa terkecuali;******

kindly do me the 3 big favors, favs/follow/review ;3 any critics/comments are warm welcomed &amp; appreciated ;))

thank you ;3


	5. The Truth pt 1

"_Kim. Seok. Jin."_

_**KLIK!**_

"Gotcha_,"_

"_Panggil dia ke sini."_

"_Yep. Jung Hoseok."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**scavenged**

**notes: banyak scene yang membutuhkan rating M (17+) harap pastikan bahwa umur anda mencukupi(?) bila tidak, lewatkan saja scene itu. terima kasih(?) /dor**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jungkook-ah, _what's wrong_?"

Sosok wanita paruh baya yang tetap terlihat cantik di usianya yang terbilang sudah tidak muda menangkap ekspresi gelisah pemuda berumur 17 tahun yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri. Sejak tadi dirinya melihat anak itu tidak tenang dalam duduknya. Jungkook mengecek layar ponselnya berkali-kali dan menggerutu, seakan sedang menunggu sesuatu terjadi atau mungkin seseorang. Dan wanita itu mencoba menebak bahwa 'anak'-nya mungkin hanya sedang dalam masa _pubertas_.

Jungkook tertangkap basah sedang menggumamkan kata 'kenapa belum menghubungiku' oleh sang _auntie _yang sudah berada di belakangnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa Jungkook menyembunyikan ponselnya di belakang tubuhnya selagi ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang _auntie_. "A-ah, ti-tidak ada apa-apa, _auntie_!" ujarnya lengkap dengan cengiran gugupnya.

"Benarkah? Tapi kau terlihat sedang menunggu sesuatu," sang _auntie _berusaha menjulurkan kepalanya untuk menengok ke arah ponsel yang sedang disembunyikan oleh Jungkook. Jungkook nampak panik, ia menggoyangkan lengannya ke arah yang berlawanan dari sang _auntie_, "Y-yah, _auntie_! Lihat, masakanmu!" mendapatkan ide, Jungkook menunjuk ke arah dapur yang langsung disambut oleh pekikan dari sang wanita. "Astaga, masakanku!"

Jungkook menghela nafasnya lega. Ia berhasil lolos kali ini, namun sepertinya ia harus segera membicarakannya pada sang _auntie_. Ia bukan tipe yang gemar menyembunyikan suatu rahasia, terlebih pada orang-orang terdekatnya seperti keluarga.

"Uf, untunglah tidak terbakar. _Come_, Jungkook." sembari mengangkat masakannya dan menaruhnya di atas meja, wanita itu meminta Jungkook untuk duduk di atas kursi.

Jungkook menurut, ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas sofa dan segera mengikuti sang _auntie _ke ruang makan.

Wanita itu menuangkan sup miso yang menjadi kesukaan Jungkook dan _hyung-_nya ke atas mangkuk dengan hati-hati, "Kubuatkan kesukaan kalian," ujarnya sembari tersenyum. Awalnya, Jungkook begitu takjub dengan apa yang dihidangkan sang _auntie_–dirinya sudah lama tidak menikmati miso kesukaannya, namun segera ia mengerutkan dahi, "Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kupikir _auntie _hanya membuatkan ini saat ada sesuatu yang spesial?"

Sang _auntie_ melepaskan apronnya lalu duduk di sebelah Jungkook, "Karena hari ini memang spesial," senyum terus terkembang di wajahnya.

Ia menangkap arti tatapan bingung dari Jungkook, ia tertawa sebentar, "Kook-ah, Seokjin akan kembali lusa, ia meneleponku siang tadi."

"Benarkah itu, _auntie_?!" kedua mata Jungkook membesar, mulutnya terbuka lebar, ia menatap sang _auntie _dengan penuh pengharapan.

Sang _auntie _mengangguk, "Tentu. Seokjin berhasil mengungguli para _trainee _lain, ia adalah peraih nilai tertinggi, jadi ia berhak untuk menyelesaikan latihannya lebih dulu daripada yang lain dan diperbolehkan untuk pulang," Jungkook melebarkan senyumnya.

Wanita itu mengelus kepala Jungkook, "Kau pasti bangga memiliki hyung yang berprestasi sepertinya. Bayangkan, dari sekian ratus _trainee _Seokjin berhasil mengungguli mereka." ujarnya yang disambut oleh tawa kecil Jungkook.

"Tentu saja! Jin-hyung adalah orang yang berbakat, _auntie_. Aku tidak heran bila ia berhasil menjadi pemenang!" Sang _auntie _tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Tidak ada yang menang atau kalah dalam pelatihan itu, Jungkook-ah." ujarnya sembari mencubit perlahan hidung lucu Jungkook.

Setelahnya mereka kembali fokus pada hidangan makan malam mereka. Sesekali Jungkook mengoceh tentang Jin-hyungnya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, membicarakan akan seperti apa Jin saat pulang nanti, apakah ia bertambah tampan, dan semacamnya.

Jungkook dikejutkan dengan dering ponselnya. "E-eep!" ia beranjak menuju sofa dengan tergesa, lututnya bahkan terkantuk dengan kaki meja makan. Sang _auntie _hanya menggelengkan kepala sembari berteriak 'hati-hati'.

Jungkook mengambil ponselnya yang masih berdering dan wajahnya perlahan memerah saat membaca nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

Sang _auntie _menatap Jungkook, anak itu terlihat sedang menggerutukan sebuah kata 'kenapa baru sekarang meneleponku'. Setelahnya ia nampak gugup, rona merah dapat terlihat jelas dari kedua pipinya. Lalu wanita itu kembali mendengar sayup-sayup kata '_that's so cheesy_!' dan Jungkook yang mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan sebuah _pout _yang sudah terlukis di bibirnya.

Sepertinya sang _auntie _mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi pada bayi kecilnya.

Jungkook kembali ke ruang makan setelah menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam kantung celananya, ia menarik kursinya dan kembali duduk di atasnya lalu kembali menikmati makanannya.

Sang _auntie _menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan curiga, namun ia segera menggantinya dengan tatapan yang lebih teduh, "Biar kutebak, tadi itu kekasihmu, 'kan?"

Jungkook terkejut, ia tersedak karena keterkejutannya, "Uhuk!"

Wanita di sebelahnya segera memberinya segelas air dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, "Aigoo, pelan-pelan, Kook."

Jungkook menenggak air dengan cepat, ia masih terbatuk-batuk. Dengan satu tangan menutupi hidungnya, ia menatap sang _auntie _sembari bergumam, "_Mwoya, auntie_..?"

Sang _auntie _kembali tersenyum, "Aku hanya bertanya, apakah yang meneleponmu tadi itu adalah kekasihmu?"

Jungkook tertunduk, masih menutupi hidungnya, ia merona, namun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugup dan gelisahnya. Ia menelan salivanya dan menepuk dadanya perlahan untuk menormalkan deru jantungnya, "I-itu,"

"_It's okay, _Jungkook-ah," wanita itu kembali mengelus surai gelap Jungkook, "Sudah sewajarnya bagi anak seusiamu."

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tidak yakin apakah setelah ini sang _auntie _akan tetap berkata 'sewajarnya'.

Sang _auntie _mengangkat wajah Jungkook dan kembali tersenyum, "Kapan-kapan bawalah dia ke sini. Undang dia makan malam di sini," wanita itu memberi jeda pada ucapannya karena ia melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang sulit diartikan.

Wanita itu mengacak rambut Jungkook, "_Well_, bayi-bayiku sudah tumbuh besar. Siapa yang sangka Jungkook kecilku sekarang sudah memiliki _yeojachingu_–"

"U-uhm,"

Sang _auntie _merasakan Jungkook menarik ujung _dress_-nya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kedua matanya membesar.

"_N_-_namja_.._chingu_..? _Boyfriend_?"

Jungkook menunduk, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar.

Kedua mata wanita itu semakin membesar, mulutnya terbuka lebar, ia menatap Jungkook yang tengah menunduk dan memejamkan matanya. Jungkook sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan menimpa dirinya. Apakah dirinya akan menerima tamparan, atau mungkin cacian dari sang _auntie _yang nampak _jijik _dengan pengakuan dirinya tadi? Apapun itu, Jungkook telah siap. Setidaknya ia merasa demikian.

"_W-well, that's nice_," Tanpa disangka, sang _auntie _kembali mengusap kepala Jungkook dengan kehangatan yang tetap sama seperti yang biasa diterima olehnya. Dengan ragu, Jungkook membuka kedua matanya dan menengadahkan kepalanya menatap sang _auntie _yang masih tersenyum.

Tanpa disadari, kedua matanya memanas.

"Hei, jangan menangis.. Tak apa, _auntie _ada di sini bersamamu, Jungkook-ah." Jungkook segera melesak ke dalam dekapan sang _auntie _dan membiarkan air matanya jatuh lebih banyak.

"A-aku pikir _auntie _akan membenciku.. Aku pikir _auntie _akan merasa jijik padaku.. Aku pikir _auntie _akan meninggalkanku," "Ssh, tidak ada yang akan meninggalkanmu, Kook. Aku di sini, tetap di sini." Wanita itu mengelus punggung Jungkook, berusaha menenangkan bayinya yang tengah menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Bukankah Jungkook sudah besar, eh? _Big boys don't cry_." wanita itu menangkup wajah Jungkook dan menyeka bulir-bulir air ata dari wajah memerah Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk sembari mengusap kasar air matanya, perlahan ia terkekeh kecil saat sang _auntie _mengusap-usap pipinya.

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya dulu aku sempat memasangkan ayahmu dengan salah seorang rekannya, bahkan aku juga memproklamirkan sebagai _shipper _mereka," ujar wanita itu dengan tatapan serius yang membuat Jungkook kembali tertawa.

"Ayahmu memiliki perawakan yang sungguh maskulin, namun ia adalah seorang yang begitu penyayang. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk memasangkannya dengan rekannya yang terlihat sungguh manis, lucu, namun berani, seperti dirimu," Jungkook mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Melihat mereka bekerja berdua benar-benar suatu kegemaran bagiku. Yah, sampai suatu saat rekan ayahmu itu menikah dengan seorang wanita yang–ugh, sungguh berpenampilan _high class_. Lalu setelah itu _wush_, tak terdengar lagi kabar mereka. Dan aku harus memendam rasa kegemaranku itu dalam-dalam," sang _auntie _mengetuk kening Jungkook perlahan, "Kemudian akhirnya kau membuat rasa itu kembali. Sungguh menyenangkan," ujarnya sembari tertawa kecil, meninggalkan tanda tanya besar pada Jungkook.

"Yah, kuakui sebagian besar kaum wanita tidak akan tahan untuk tidak berpikiran yang sama denganku, kau tahu?" Ia kembali tertawa kecil. Jungkook yang masih merasa bingung memutuskan untuk tertawa bersamanya. "Benarkah?"

Sang _auntie _mengangguk, sedetik kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Jungkook dengan pancaran penuh harap dari kedua maniknya, "Di antara kalian berdua, _who's topping_?"

Jungkook memicingkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ditanyakan oleh sang _auntie_. Ia mengerjapkan matanya–sungguh terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan, "Eh? Apa maksudnya, _auntie_?"

Sang _auntie _kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya, "O-oh! Tidak apa, Kook-ah, lupakan saja." Sadar bahwa perkataannya sudah begitu jauh, ia memberikan Jungkook sebuah cengiran dan kembali mengacak rambutnya yang disambut oleh rengekan Jungkook.

"Oh, ya, tawaran yang barusan masih berlaku, Kook-ah," ujarnya.

"Tawaran?"

"Yup. Lusa bawalah kekasihmu ke sini. Aku ingin tahu apakah ia pantas untukmu atau tidak–jangan mengartikanku lain, aku hanya ingin memastikan perasaannya terhadapmu,"

Jungkook membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Dan kurasa Seokjin juga ingin bertemu dengannya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuaca benar-benar bersahabat siang ini. Semilir angin berhembus, menggelitik tubuh Jungkook yang tengah duduk bersandar di bawah pohon rindang yang terletak di taman belakang sekolahnya. Serakan buku turut menemani siangnya hari ini, mulai dari buku pelajaran literatur, sosial, sains, hingga logika.

Jungkook yang tengah duduk sembari meregangkan kedua kakinya, membalik-balikkan halaman sebuah buku bergidik saat embusan nafas menggelitik lehernya. Ia merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya, dan sebuah dagu tengah beristirahat di atas bahunya. Ia juga dapat mendengar sayup-sayup suara lagu yang berasal dari sebuah _headset_.

"Geli, hyung." ujarnya pada seseorang yang sedang memberinya sebuah kecupan di atas lehernya. Jungkook kembali bergidik, "B-bisakah kau hentikan itu, hyung? Kita masih berada di sekolah sekarang.."

"Mm," bukannya berhenti, orang itu malah menggesekkan hidungnya dengan leher Jungkook. Ia menyesap aroma tubuh Jungkook, "Mulai sekarang baumu akan sama denganku," ujarnya sembari mengendus leher Jungkook.

Jungkook tak dapat menahan gelinya, "Tae-hyung, kau bukan seekor anjing yang gemar memberi tanda pada apapun." ujarnya sembari menengokkan kepalanya dan wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

Taehyung meniup wajah Jungkook dengan sengaja, "Kau memanggilku dengan embel 'hyung' atau hanya namaku?" tanyanya. Jungkook terkekeh, "Mungkin keduanya," Setelahnya Taehyung memendam kepalanya ke dalam ceruk leher Jungkook, kembali menyesap aroma tubuh Jungkook.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya sebelum menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Taehyung yang sedang duduk bersandar di bawah pohon sembari memeluk dirinya dari belakang. Mereka meregangkan kedua kaki dengan kedua kaki Taehyung mengurung tubuh Jungkook. Jungkook membiarkan pelukan Taehyung mengerat, ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya ke atas dada Taehyung dan mulai mengusap-usap jemari Taehyung yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Hyung," Jungkook memecah keheningan sementara mereka.

Taehyung yang memejamkan kedua matanya selagi mencium wangi rambut Jungkook bergumam, "Hm?"

Jungkook memainkan jemarinya–suatu kebiasaan bila ia sedang merasa gugup–, "Ma-malam ini maukah kau berkunjung ke rumahku?" jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Taehyung membuka kedua matanya, ia menaikkan alisnya. "Ada apa? Ingin tidur denganku?"

Jungkook tersentak, wajahnya merona begitu mendengar penuturan Taehyung, ia memekik, "Hyuung!" Jungkook memukul paha Taehyung yang dijadikan sebagai tumpuan lengannya. Taehyung terkekeh, "_Sorry_. Jadi mengapa tiba-tiba?" ujarnya sembari mengusap jemari Jungkook dengan satu tangannya.

Jungkook menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa sangat gugup. "K-kemarin lusa aku sudah berkata pada _auntie _bahwa aku–ugh, memiliki seorang kekasih," Taehyung tersenyum jahil, "Oh, ya? Memangnya siapa kekasihmu itu?"

"H-hyuung.. Jangan main-main," rengek Jungkook sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya. Taehyung kembali tertawa, mengerjai Jungkook merupakan hobi barunya, "Oke, oke, lanjutkan." ujarnya sembari menusuk pipi Jungkook yang tengah menggembung.

Jungkook mengambil jemari Taehyung dari pipinya dan menggenggamnya erat, "_Auntie _mengundangmu untuk makan malam, kau tidak akan menolak dan menyakiti hatinya, 'kan?" tanyanya seraya menolehkan kepalanya dan memberi Taehyung _puppy eyes_ miliknya.

Di dalam hatinya, Taehyung sedang menjerit melihat Jungkook yang begitu lucu, namun ia segera menutupinya dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat, "Tentu tidak, Kookie-yah." ujarnya sembari memiringkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Jungkook sekilas.

Jungkook yang merona tersenyum manis, ia kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Taehyung, "_You're the best, _hyung." ujarnya sembari tertawa kecil yang terdengar seperti suara tertawa malaikat di telinga Taehyung.

Saat Taehyung hendak mengelus kepalanya, Jungkook menengadah, "Oh, ya, Jin-hyung juga akan datang malam ini. Katanya ia juga ingin bertemu denganmu, hyung." ujarnya ceria.

Mendadak tubuh Taehyung terdiam kaku. Kedua matanya membulat, _adam apple _milliknya bergerak turun dengan susah payah.

'_Jin-hyung? Hyung-nya? _Holy shit! _Bagaimana bila nanti aku bertingkah aneh di hadapannya? _Well, fuck, _apa yang harus kupakai nanti malam? Bagaimana bila nanti hyungnya menganggapku sebagai seorang berandalan? Apa yang_–

"Hyung?"

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya, dan segera disambut oleh Jungkook yang sedang menggoyang-goyangkan tangan tepat di hadapan wajahnya. "_Gwaenchanayo_?" tanya Jungkook, wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran karena sosok Taehyung di hadapannya terdiam membatu.

"_Y-yeah_! Aku tak apa, Kookie-yah," Taehyung segera memberikan cengiran tanda tidak apa-apa miliknya pada Jungkook.

Seakan mengerti kata hati Taehyung, tatapan Jungkook melembut, ia meraih kedua tangan Taehyung dan menggenggamnya erat, "Jangan terlalu khawatir, hyung," Taehyung yang sempat terkejut oleh tindakan Jungkook, setelahnya mulai meregangkan otot-ototnya dan menenangkan dirinya. Setelah membuang nafasnya ia membawa genggaman tangan Jungkook tepat ke atas bibirnya dan mengecupnya.

Jungkook ikut tersenyum saat Taehyung mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya, "Aku akan bersamamu, apapun yang terjadi." ujarnya.

Taehyung terkekeh, "Apa tidak seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu?" Jungkook tertawa geli mendengarnya, ia menjulurkan lidahnya pada Taehyung–tanda mengejek, "Tidak, kau sudah terlambat." Taehyung yang gemas kemudian mengacak-acak surai Jungkook.

Jungkook merengek meminta Taehyung untuk tidak mengacaukan rambutnya yang sudah tertata rapi, ia meninju perlahan lengan Taehyung sembari merapikan rambutnya. "_Ouch_, apa ini? Si kecil Jungkook kenapa bisa bertenaga seperti seekor gajah?" Taehyung kembali menggodanya.

Jungkook kembali merengek, "Apa kau mau bilang kalau aku mirip seperti gajah? Kau menyebalkan!" ujarnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya dan membalikkan badannya. Taehyung menarik bahu Jungkook untuk kembali bersandar pada dirinya di sela-sela tawanya, "Yaah, _mianhae_." ucap Taehyung yang menumpu dagunya di atas bahu Jungkook, lalu ia mencuri kecupan dari pipi Jungkook.

Perlahan Jungkook merasa terbuai oleh perlakuan manis dari Taehyung yang selalu diterimanya, ia menggunakan satu tangannya untuk mencubit pipi Taehyung yang berada samping kepalanya. Sedangkan Taehyung mendengus dan tertawa kecil, membiarkan Jungkook mencubit pipinya.

"Hyung, ada yang terpikirkan olehku," Setelah puas mencubit, Jungkook kembali mengusap-usap jemari Taehyung yang berada di atas perutnya, beberapa kali ia bergidik saat embusan nafas Taehyung menyapu lehernya.

"Apa itu?"

Jungkook menatap lurus ke arah sebuah danau kecil yang terletak di dalam wilayah taman sekolahnya, "Uhm.. A-apa yang biasanya kau lakukan saat berkunjung ke 'tempat itu'? Maksudku, tempat yang waktu itu kau datangi saat aku membuntutimu," Jungkook memberi jeda untuk menenggak salivanya, "H-habis kupikir tempat itu menakutkan dan membuatku tidak nyaman–t-tapi tidak demikian saat aku bersamamu di sana."

Taehyung menghentikan kegiatannya meniup-niup leher Jungkook, "Klise. Seperti orang kebanyakan._ Drinking_, _smoking, cursing, fucking, drugs_–" "A-apa?!" Mata Jungkook membesar, ia tersentak dari posisinya.

Taehyung terkekeh, "Tidak, Kookie. Aku tidak melakukan semua itu. Mungkin hanya _minum_–dan sedikit menghisap _cigarette_."

Jungkook mengerutkan bibirnya, "Kau _minum _dan merokok..?"

"Tidak terlalu sering," Taehyung tersenyum, "Ingin aku berhenti?"

Jungkook menatapnya dengan kening yang terkerut, "Tentu saja, itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu, hyung," ujarnya kembali melipat kedua tangannya dan memasang ekspresi _marah_. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menyadari bahwa orang-orang yang sudah terlanjur candu tidak akan mudah untuk berhenti begitu saja, "Y-yah, setidaknya kurangi–"

"Oke."

Alis mata Jungkook terangkat, "Eh?"

Taehyung tersenyum kembali sembari mengetuk kening Jungkook dengan jemarinya, "Kubilang oke. Aku akan berhenti. Setelah hari itu aku tak pernah lagi berkunjung ke sana, kau tahu?" Ia menatap Jungkook yang sedang _melongo_. "Untuk apa aku ke sana jika aku bisa bersenang-senang denganmu?" lanjutnya sembari mencubit hidung Jungkook. Tak menghiraukan protes dari Jungkook.

"_C'mere_." Taehyung menepuk pahanya, mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk melesak ke dalam dekapannya. Dan dengan sebuah _pout _di bibirnya, Jungkook segera melesat ke dalam pelukan Taehyung–

"Oh, itu dia mereka! Tae, Kookie!"

–dan mau tidak mau pelukan itu harus terlepas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"K-Khun,"

Nampak seorang wanita tengah bergerak di atas sebuah ranjang usang yang berdecit di dalam kamar sempit dan gelap, nampak seperti gudang penyimpanan. Kedua tangannya telah terikat, pakaian atasnya telah dilucuti. Ia kembali menggeliat saat pakaian dalamnya dilepaskan dengan cepat.

Nichkhun, lelaki yang tengah menyetubuhinya menyeringai, "Diamlah, kau akan merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa." Setelahnya wanita itu mengangguk, menyerahkan seluruh tubuhnya pada Nichkhun, karena ia merasa percaya oleh lelaki itu.

Dari luar nampak sosok Tiffany sedang berdiri bersandar pada pintu gudang itu. Beberapa kali ia menggerutu sembari menatap cermin dan merapikan penampilannya.

"Eww, bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu itu, _bitch_?" desisnya saat ia mendengar pekikan wanita yang diyakininya sedang disetubuhi tanpa henti oleh Nichkhun selama beberapa jam. Tiffany memutar bola matanya saat pekikan itu kembali terdengar, "Baru segitu saja sudah berteriak-teriak," cibirnya kembali selagi ia menarik sebuah kotak dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas kotak itu.

Ia menendang-nendang kakinya dan mengerutkan bibirnya, "Lama sekali! _Stupid _Khun, aku 'kan juga ingin bermain," ia menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, "Lihat saja, lain kali akan kubuat ia menunggu berjam-jam kali lipat!"

"Ms. Hwang?"

Tiffany dikejutkan dengan kehadiran sosok lelaki di hadapannya. Lelaki berambut gelap, memakai sebuah _trousers _hitam yang cocok dengan kemeja hitamnya, satu tangannya memegang sebuah ponsel sembari membandingkan wajah Tiffany dengan gambar di dalamnya.

"Oh, ya, itu aku. Tiffany Hwang," Tiffany memberikan senyum–nampak sedikit menggoda–, "Dan kau?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badannya sembari memperkenalkan dirinya, "Jung Hoseok. _Big Boss told me to find you_." ujarnya dengan sopan. Tiffany sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "Hoseok? Jangan-jangan kau ini adalah–" "_Exactly_."

Hoseok melonggarkan kerah bajunya, "Kupikir kau sudah mendengar tentangku sebelumnya. Aku adalah orang _itu_,"

Tiffany bangkit dari duduknya, ia menyeringai, "Oh, jadi benar kau adalah agen rahasia itu?" Hoseok mengangguk.

"Daaan, kau akan menjalankan misi besar dari _Big Boss_, eh?"

Hoseok kembali mengangguk.

Tiffany berjalan mendekatinya perlahan. Ia menatap wajah Hoseok dalam-dalam, kemudian tersenyum menggoda, "Buktikan bahwa kau memang pantas."

Sebuah pisau lipat berkilau memperlihatkan ujungnya yang tajam di atas pipi Hoseok. Beruntung, ia sempat menyadari pergerakan Tiffany lalu ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya ke arah kiri yang membuatnya terhindar dari irisan pisau itu.

Tiffany mendecih, "Wow, refleks yang bagus," pujinya dengan nada mengejek.

Tanpa aba-aba, ia meninju perut Hoseok yang disambut dengan sebuah rintihan dari bibir sang lelaki. Hoseok yang sedang memegangi perutnya secara otomatis menunduk, dan menciptakan celah bagi Tiffany untuk menikamnya.

Tiffany melayangkan pisaunya ke udara dan bersiap untuk menusuknya. Namun tiba-tiba sesuatu menendang kakinya dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan, ia terjatuh dengan posisi telentang. Pisaunya terlempar dan menimbulkan suara khas saat berbenturan dengan aspal.

"_W-what_?!" Tiffany segera menengadahkan kepalanya dan sosok Hoseok sudah berdiri di hadapannya dan menggunakan kedua kakinya untuk mengurung tubuh Tiffany.

Hoseok memain-mainkan sebuah senapan kecil tipe AO-222 di hadapannya, ia memutar-mutarkan senapan itu dan melempar-lemparkannya di udara sembari tersenyum kemenangan.

"_M-my little Tomy_!" pekik Tiffany sembari meraba tubuhnya, berusaha mencari senapan kecilnya, "Sejak kapan..?"

Hoseok terkekeh mendengar nama panggilan bagi senapan kecil itu, "Apa buktinya sudah cukup, Nona Hwang?"

Tiffany yang merasa sedikit kesal menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang area pribadi Hoseok yang sialnya terpampang jelas di atasnya. "_OUCH_!" Kesempatan Hoseok yang sedang merintih digunakan Tiffany untuk keluar dari kurungan dan berdiri sembari merebut senapan kecilnya.

"Kasar sekali, Nona." ujar Hoseok yang menahan sakitnya pada Tiffany yang tengah mengelus senapan kecilnya dan meletakkannya kembali ke dalam tempatnya. "Itu salam perkenalan dariku, _little boy_." ujar Tiffany lengkap dengan senyumannya. Ia memainkan rambutnya seraya mendekati Hoseok.

"Karena kau sudah berbaik hati datang dan menemaniku, bagaimana kalau memberimu hadiah?" Tiffany menyentuh kerah Hoseok dan memainkan jemarinya di sana. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya–berusaha terlihat seatraktif mungkin, "Bagaimana menurutmu, _little boy_?" Ia memutari tubuh Hoseok dan sesekali menyentuh leher serta pundaknya.

Hoseok hanya tertawa, "Bukankah akan melanggar hukum jika kau bermain-main dengan _little boy _ini?"

Tiffany mengerutkan keningnya, ia menjauhkan tangannya dari Hoseok dengan ekspresi merendahkan, "Heh, kau tidak seru sama sekali. Bagaimana bisa _Big Boss _merekrut anak kecil seperti dirimu."

"N-NICHKHUN, _STOP_! K-KYAAH!"

Dua orang itu dikejutkan dengan teriakan wanita dari dalam gudang. Hoseok terlonjak, ia terlihat sedang mencari sumber suara. Tiffany yang menyadarinya segera berkata, "Nichkhun sedang bermain. Di dalam sana." ujarnya sembari menunjuk sebuah bangunan yang sudah tua dan reyot.

"Maksudmu Mr. Horvejkul?" tanya Hoseok memastikan.

Tiffany mengangguk tak acuh. Tak berapa lama, sosok Nichkhun keluar dari dalam gudang dengan seluruh pakaiannya yang bersimbah darah.

Hoseok membulatkan matanya, ia yakin bahwa darah itu masih baru.

Nichkhun menyeringai, "_Mission accomplished_," ujarnya sembari menjilat darah yang menghiasi ibu jarinya.

Tiffany memekik, "Yaah! Kenapa kau menyelesaikannya duluan?! Aku 'kan juga ingin mengiris tubuh jalang itu!"

Hoseok menatap pasangan itu yang tengah berdebat tak berkedip.

"_Sorry, hon_. Aku tak tahan untuk mengulitinya." Nichkhun tersenyum sembari mengusak rambut Tiffany yang dibalasa dengan sebuah 'hentikan itu!' dari Tiffany.

Mata Nichkhun menangkap sosok Hoseok, "Dan kau? Siapa anak kurus ini, _hon_?" tanya Nichkhun pada Tiffany yang tengah membungkus potongan daging yang diyakini sebagai potongan tubuh manusia.

"Oh, dia mainan baruku, Jung Hoseok."

Nichkhun mengetuk kepala Tiffany, dan Tiffany tertawa kecil. Kemudian ia mendekati Hoseok, "_Hello _Mr. Horvejkul. _I'm the so-called agent, _Jung Hoseok." Hoseok kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Tiffany terkekeh, "Lihatlah, betapa sopan dan manisnya dia."

Nichkhun menolehkan wajahnya pada Tiffany, lalu kembali menatap Hoseok. "_Well, _salam kenal. Kuharap kau tidak mempermasalahkan bau _anyir _ini."

Hoseok terkekeh, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak masalah, aku sudah terbiasa."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"_Big Boss _menyuruhku untuk menemuimu dan kau akan menjelaskan secara detil tugasku,"

"Oh, _right_. Kau nampak muda. Berapa umurmu?"

"20,"

"Keahlianmu?"

"Menyamar, _stalking_, dan mungkin sedikit jeet kuno do,"

"_Interesting_."

Tiffany yang telah selesai membungkus, menyeruak, "Sudah selesai perkenalannya? Sekarang kita harus membawa tubuh jalang ini. Dan mungkin Nichkhun harus mandi." ujarnya sembari berjalan meninggalkan dua pemuda itu.

Nichkhun tersenyum menatap punggung Tiffany, ia mengisyaratkan Hoseok untuk mengikutinya pergi.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa wanita yang kau bunuh itu?" tanya Hoseok di sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Kedua pemuda itu melangkah keluar dari sebuah pagar besi yang terhias dengan kawat duri bertegangan tinggi. Dengan mudahnya Nichkhun memasang kembali gembok pagar itu.

"Oh, dia Jaekyung. Seorang pelayan di kediaman ilmuwan kaya yang seksi dan cantik. Ah, sayang sekali ilmuwan itu sudah mati," Nichkhun terkekeh, "Masih teringat di kepalaku saat peluru Tiffany menembus kepalanya."

Hoseok memicingkan kepalanya selagi menunggu Nichkhun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Nichkhun yang telah selesai menangkap ekspresi bingung Hoseok, "Kau tahu ilmuwan wanita bernama Kim Yeongju?" Hoseok nampak berpikir, kemudian ia mengangguk, "Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya, bukankah ia ilmuwan wanita nomor satu?"

"Yep. Mudah saja, Tiffany mengarahkan pelurunya menembus kepala wanita itu dan BANG! Ia mati."

"Mengapa ia dibunuh?"

"Karena dia bodoh, tak mampu menyelesaikan serum. Padahal, ia sudah diberi waktu selama 9 tahun. Bodoh, bukan? Ternyata ia bukanlah ilmuwan jenius seperti yang orang-orang kira."

Sejenak Hoseok kembali berpikir, "Apakah serum _itu _yang dimaksud? Karya Jeon Jihoon?"

Nichkhun mengangguk, "Setidaknya kabar yang kudengar demikian. Orang itu beserta keluarganya sudah mati,"

"_Big Boss _marah besar saat ia ditipu oleh Jeon Jihoon. Tak ada yang dapat menemukan serum itu, bahkan _Big Boss _sekalipun. Ia berkali-kali berusaha mengontak dan mengancam Mr. Min Junghwan–pemimpin dari organisasi AR yang merupakan organisasi menyusahkan–, sampai kami menggeledah markasnya namun hasilnya pun nol besar. Min Junghwan juga tidak mempunyai serum itu. Asumsi kami adalah Jeon Jihoon telah menyembunyikannya di suatu tempat dengan sempurna, dan tak ada yang tahu di mana ia menyembunyikannya. Min Junghwan merekrut Kim Yeongju untuk melanjutkan eksperimennya, menciptakan serum baru sebagai pengganti. Sayangnya Kim Yeongju tidak mampu dan _Big Boss _yang merasa kesal saat menculik Yeongju namun tak mendapatkan apa-apa memutuskan untuk membunuhnya." lanjut Nichkhun.

Hoseok mengangguk-angguk, "Tepat seperti yang kudengar dari Seulgi."

"Lalu apa hubungannya pelayan bernama Jaekyung tadi dengan cerita ini?"

Nichkhun menyeringai, "Karena kudengar pelayan itu adalah seseorang yang paling dekat dengan putera dari Kim Yeongju, kau tahu, Kim Taehyung. Berdasarkan infomasi, Jaekyung merawat Taehyung semenjak kepergian Yeongju. Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan bila kau ada di posisi Taehyung saat mengetahui seseorang yang merawatmu selama ini tiba-tiba menghilang?"

"Aku mungkin akan merasa _down_ dan akan mencarinya,"

"Tepat. _Big Boss _mempunyai gagasan terbaru, ia berasumsi bahwa mungkin saja putera Kim Yeongju mengetahui informasi tentang keberadaan serum itu. Karena sebenarnya Jeon Jihoon dan Kim Yeongju berteman akrab."

"Kalau ternyata anak itu tidak mengetahui apapun?" tanya Hoseok saat mereka tengah menuruni sebuah bukit.

"Bunuh saja dia. Keberadaan organisasi tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun. Dan itu menjadi tugasmu, Hoseok."

Hoseok menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Eh? Tapi yang kutahu tugasku adalah menangkap putera dari inspektur Kim Kyujong, Kim Seokjin."

Nichkhun menepuk pundak Hoseok, "Sepertinya kemampuanmu mencari informasi harus ditingkatkan. Putera dari Kim Yeongju, Kim Taehyung juga akan berada di pelatihan itu bersama dengan Kim Seokjin, dan _Big Boss _menyuruhmu untuk menyingkirkan Seokjin karena keberadaannya hanya akan menyulitkanmu untuk menangkap Taehyung. Kau awasi Seokjin, karena kudengar ia akan menjadi mentor di sana, lalu jebak Taehyung dalam perangkapmu dan seret ia ke hadapan _Big Boss_. Bila perlu, kau bisa menghabisi Seokjin,"

"Kau bilang hanya menangkap putera Kim Yeongju?"

"Karena kudengar Seokjin sudah mencium keberadaan organisasi ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel pintu depan berbunyi. Jungkook yang tengah membantu merapikan meja makan tersentak, ia buru-buru berlari ke arah pintu dan merapikan penampilannya sebelum membuka pintu.

"Jungkookie!"

Seorang lelaki dengan senyum manis berdiri di hadapan Jungkook, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"HYUNG!" Jungkook memekik gembira, ia segera melesat ke dalam pelukan sang hyung, Seokjin.

"Aigoo.. Hyung sudah pulang, Jungkook." ujar Jin sembari mengelus rambut Jungkook perlahan. Adik kecilnya nampak tersenyum lebar dalam pelukannya, "Ah, hyung, aku merindukanmu!" Jungkook menggesekkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Jin, menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar merindukan sosok hyung-nya itu.

Teriakan Jungkook mengundang sang _auntie _untuk menghampiri mereka di pintu depan. "Ah, selamat datang, Seokjin-ah." ujar wanita itu sembari mengusak rambut Jin yang nampak kemerahan. Jin terkekeh mendapat perlakuan dari sang _auntie_.

Tak lama, sang _auntie _kembali menyeletuk, "Jungkook-ah, jika kau tidak segera melepaskan pelukanmu Seokjin tak akan bisa masuk ke dalam rumah." Dan hal itu membuat Jungkook tersentak lalu segera melepaskan pelukannya. "Hehe, maaf, hyung." ujarnya sembari mengeluarkan cengirannya. Jin tertawa kecil sembari mencubit pipi adik kecilnya, "Sekarang ayo kita masuk."

Jungkook mengangguk, lalu menggandeng lengan Jin yang sedang menarik koper hitamnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Noona?"

Taehyung yang tengah merapikan rambutnya memanggil sang noona, seorang pelayan yang sangat dekat dengannya–dianggapnya sebagai sosok ibu.

Tak mendapatkan balasan, Taehyung meraih _hoodie_-nya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menghentikan salah satu _maid_-nya yang sedang menyapu lantai, "Di mana Jaekyung-noona? Aku akan keluar ke rumah seorang teman."

_Maid _itu menjawab, "Oh, saya tidak melihatnya semenjak siang tadi, tuan muda."

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya. Ia berjalan menuju _pantry_, berharap akan menemukan Jaekyung di sana. Tidak biasanya Jaekyung meninggalkan rumah tanpa berkata apa-apa padanya dan pergi selama ini.

Taehyung telah sampai di _pantry_, dan seorang _butler _bernama Doojoon yang telah setia bekerja di kediamannya selama 10 tahun memberikan sebuah kertas kecil padanya. "Jaekyung menitipkan ini padaku, tuan muda." Setelah mengatakan itu, Doojoon membungkuk dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Taehyung menatap secarik kertas yang nampak telah diremas hingga tidak berbentuk. Ia membuka kertas itu dan dahinya berkerut saat didapatinya hanya kertas putih, kosong, tanpa tulisan apa-apa di atasnya.

Ia berpikir bahwa Jaekyung hanya sedang mengerjainya. Ia memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam saku _hoodie_-nya secara refleks dan segera melesat saat menatap jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

yaaaay aku muncul kembali XD

ini, abis baca chapter ini kira2 nangkep ngga jalan ceritanya?(?) yang kemarin2 sempet aku buat jadi rahasia kira2 sekarang udah mulai cerah belum?(?) apa jangan2 makin eneg(?) wkwk

mungkin ya (mungkin) chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir buat kalem2 dan seneng2(?) /ngga juga/ soalnya chapter depan anak2 itu masuk pelatihan yeaaayyy XD /berisik/ /shot

dan maaf yaa aku banyak pake tokoh2 lain dan mungkin aku semena-mena sama tokoh di sini yang ternyata adalah bias kalian T_T sungguh, aku tak bermaksud(?) /bows/ kali ini muncul Jaekyung Rainbow sama Doojoon Beast, ohiya Seunghyun yang waktu itu ketinggalan aku sebutin hwhwhw itu maksudnya Choi Seunghyun alias TOP Bigbang XD /fangirling started(?)/

btw yang tentang chimchim(?) jimin aku masih menunggu ada yang rela menyumbangkan idenya lagi(?) wkwk /segitu buntunya tentang jimin/ makasih buat yang udah nyumbangin ide;** yang belum aku harap mau membantuku menyumbangkan ide c"; wkwk

BTWWWWWWWWW MV TEASERNYA DONG HAHAHAHAHAHAAH RAMBUT TAEHYUNG HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH—tapi tetep cakep /dor/ /denial(?)

okedeh, makasih buat semua yang udah baca+meninggalkan jejak, i love you guys tanpa terkecuali;******

kindly do me the 3 big favors, favs/follow/review ;3 any critics/comments are warm welcomed &amp; appreciated ;))

thank you ;3

*jeet kuno do: sebuah aliran bela diri yang dibuat dari campuran beberapa bela diri

*maid: pelayan wanita

*butler: pelayan lelaki


	6. Jungkook and Taehyung

_Taehyung menatap secarik kertas yang nampak telah diremas hingga tidak berbentuk. Ia membuka kertas itu dan dahinya berkerut saat didapatinya hanya kertas putih, kosong, tanpa tulisan apa-apa di atasnya._

_Ia berpikir bahwa Jaekyung hanya sedang mengerjainya. Ia memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam saku hoodie-nya secara refleks dan segera melesat saat menatap jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**scavenged**

**notes: chapter ini merupakan sebuah bonus(?) taekook's fluffy time~! (but this causes 'eneg' feels, bersiaplah untuk muntah(?))**

**sebenernya mau diskip juga gapapa sih(?), chapter ini permintaan maafku karena lama apdet :"D aim sorriiii, bermacam2 halangan melintang(?) /dor**

**tapi kalau mau bisa lebih jelas silakan dibaca, walaupun chapter depan lebih 'berarti' tapi chapter ini ada 'hint2-nya' /shot/ wkwk sekaligus buat para taekook shipper(?) dipersilakan meng-apa-apakan saya nanti jika ini membuat feels kalian sesuatu(?) entah seneng atau malah eneg(?) /dordor**

**but seriouslyyyyy, tangan ini tak mau berhenti ngetik sesuatu yang fluffy fluffy bikin eneg(?) :"DDD **

**dan ya, mudah2an chapter selanjutnya langsung aku post secepatnya (karena ini juga "semacam" bonus aja sih lol) tapi karena besok aku musti nganterin adek daftar kuliah + nyari kos2an(?) /malah curhat/ bisa jadi bukan besok dipostnya(?) melainkan lusa(?) /elah bahasanya/ wkwk**

**yaudah, enjoy~!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Tiupan angin menembus kulitmu dan membuatmu harus menggigil karenanya. Orang-orang bergegas pulang ke rumah masing-masing, merasakan kehangatan dari penghangat ruangan maupun perapian mereka.

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya saat ia tiba di depan rumah Jungkook. Ia memilih menggunakan transportasi umum daripada dengan mobil miliknya, selain ia sedang malas menyetir ia juga tak mau dipandang sebagai seorang 'tuan muda' oleh hyung-nya Jungkook nanti. Ia tak ingin membuat kesan 'tuan muda' itu padanya.

Nampaknya _hoodie _yang ia kenakan tak cukup hangat, beberapa kali ia harus meniup kepalan tangannya untuk menciptakan rasa hangat.

Pagar rumah Jungkook tidak terkunci, Taehyung segera memasukkinya dan menemukan sepasang sepatu yang ia yakini sebagai sepatu dari hyung-nya Jungkook. Ia menenggak salivanya berat, kemudian menyugesti dirinya bahwa ia mampu melewati tantangan ini.

Ia mengecek penampilannya beberapa saat sebelum menarik nafas dan menekan bel pintu.

Detik kemudian, pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Jungkook yang langsung menyeringai lebar saat melihat dirinya.

"_Good evening, babe_."

"_Evening, hyung_," balas Jungkook. Ia mendekati Taehyung dan sedikit berjinjit untuk memberinya sebuah kecupan tepat di atas bibirnya.

Selepas kecupan itu, Taehyung terkekeh pelan di antara bibir Jungkook yang masih berada beberapa senti darinya, "Agresif," ucapnya.

Senyuman di bibir Jungkook semakin melebar, mengekspos giginya yang seperti kelinci, dan hal itu membuat Taehyung bertambah gemas.

"Kau tidak mempersilakanku masuk, hm?" Taehyung mengecupnya sekali lagi dan berkata dengan nada suara yang direndahkan.

Jungkook menyeringai jahil, ia meraih jemari Taehyung dan tersentak saat dirasanya jemari itu sangat dingin. "Ah, di luar sana dingin.. Cepat masuk, hyung." Jungkook menggenggam erat jemari Taehyung dan menariknya masuk ke dalam rumah setelah ia menggunakan kakinya untuk menutup pintu rumahnya.

Tepat di depan ruang makan, Jungkook berhenti. Ia berbalik menatap Taehyung dan jemari mereka yang masih bertautan, "Hyungie, apa sudah lebih hangat?" tanyanya lembut selagi ia meniup-niup jemari Taehyung dalam genggamannya.

"Mm," Taehyung mengangguk dan memperhatikan dengan seksama segala tindakan Jungkook. Ada perasaan hangat menyelimuti dirinya. Sangat hangat, Jungkook memang mampu mencairkan gunung es dalam dirinya.

"Jung–ah?" Jungkook terlonjak dan melepaskan genggamannya. Suara Shin-_auntie _membuatnya merasa gugup, pasalnya _auntie_ melihat dirinya sedang _bermesraan _dengan Taehyung.

Wanita itu berdehem, sebuah senyuman–lebih mendekati seringai–terhias di wajahnya, "Ah, apa aku mengganggu?"

Taehyung, menjadi seorang _gentleman _segera membungkuk sopan padanya dan menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan gugup, "T-tidak, _ma'am_. Maaf atas kelancangan–" "Oh, tidak, tidak, jangan seperti itu." potong wanita itu dengan cepat. Ia berjalan mendekati Taehyung dan Jungkook yang tengah menunduk menahan semburatnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum hangat pada Taehyung yang jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya, "Jungkook-ah, kau tak mau memperkenalkan kekasih tampanmu ini pada _auntie_? Apakah karena dia benar-benar tampan jadi kau ingin mendominasinya sendirian?" goda sang _auntie _yang membuat Taehyung kembali mengusap tengkuknya dengan amat gugup dan merasa malu akan pujian sang _auntie_.

"_A-auntieee_.." rengek Jungkook sembari menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Sang _auntie _tertawa melihat reaksi Jungkook yang lucu, ia mengusak surai anak itu, "Aww, _my little baby is shy_~ _soo adorable_," ujarnya.

"_Auntiee.. I'm no longer a baby_.." rengek Jungkook kembali, tanpa sadar ia memberikan sebuah _pout _miliknya pada sang _auntie_.

Taehyung harus memalingkan wajahnya sembari menekan hidungnya dan menahan semburat merahnya. _Because Jungkook is just extremely adorable to make you snot-ing blood_.

Setelah beberapa ocehan dari sang _auntie _yang kembali membuat pipinya memanas, Jungkook akhirnya berkata, "Baiklah, _auntie_. Aku perkenalkan Taehyung-hyung," Jungkook menyentuh lengan Taehyung dan Taehyung mendapatkan isyarat itu, "_Evening, ma'am_. Kim Taehyung, suatu honor berada di sini." ujarnya sembari membungkuk sopan pada sosok _auntie _yang terlihat sangat terpana pada dirinya.

"_Aaand you are Jungkook's_–" _auntie _memberi jeda untuk melihat ekspresi wajah kedua pemuda di hadapannya. Ia terkekeh saat Jungkook dan Taehyung merona bersamaan dan menghindari kontak mata satu sama lain.

"–_prince charming_."

Jungkook tersentak, "_A-auntieee.. Enough already, stop it pleasee.._" Jungkook tak dapat menahan kegugupan dan rasa malunya lebih lama lagi saat sang _auntie _memanggil Taehyung dengan sebutan '_prince charming_-nya Jungkook'.

Wanita itu malah tertawa semakin geli, "Kau berpikir begitu juga 'kan, Taehyung? Bahwa Jungkook kecilku cukup pantas menjadi seorang putri yang akan diselamatkan oleh seorang pangeran sepertimu dari kurungan nenek sihir jahat dan–" "_Auntieee.._!"

Taehyung tertawa _nervous_, debaran jantungnya tak terkontrol dan ia pikir tuan putri Jungkook tidak buruk, malah akan terlihat sangat indah. Ia menggeram perlahan saat fantasi-fantasi liar mulai menjalar di dalam otaknya.

Sosok Jin yang secara tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka membuat suatu keheningan.

Jin memberikan tatapannya yang tajam pada Taehyung selagi Jungkook berlari ke arahnya dan memberikan sebuah pelukan pada lengannya. Taehyung harus kembali menenggak salivanya dengan berat begitu beradu pandang dengan Jin.

"Hyung–" ucapan Jungkook yang tengah bergelayutan di atas lengannya segera terpotong oleh suara Jin yang terdengar serius, "Ini teman yang kau undang, Kookie? Dia sudah datang tapi kenapa kalian membuatnya dan diri kalian sendiri menunda makan malam? Nanti makan malam itu mendingin." dengan satu ucapan itu, Jin melengos bersama Jungkook dan membuat sang _auntie _sedikit gugup sebelum akhirnya mengajak Taehyung ke dalam ruang makan.

Di sisi lain berbagai macam hal tercampur aduk di dalam pikiran Taehyung. Ia harus berkali-kali mengambil nafas panjang dan mengingatkan agar dirinya tidak gugup.

"Santai saja, Taehyung." satu tepukan pada pundaknya dari sang _auntie _memberikan tambahan kepercayaandiri dalam diri Taehyung. Ia membalasnya dengan senyuman, "Ne, _ma'am_,"

"_Please just call me 'auntie'. Or maybe mom-in-law_?_"_

"_Soon-to-be_." dan kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

.

"Tae-hyung, kau mau bagianku? Aku sudah kenyang." Jungkook menaruh potongan daging ke atas piring Taehyung yang hampir bersih. Ia tahu bahwa Taehyung-nya adalah seorang _big-eater_, dan lagi ia amat menyukai daging maka sebagai kekasih yang baik Jungkook memberinya tambahan makanan.

"Ah, _thanks _Kookie." Taehyung yang tengah menggigit sepotong daging tersenyum menampilkan giginya pada Jungkook yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sedangkan Jin duduk di seberang Jungkook dan Taehyung dengan sang _auntie _yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

Kedua mata Jin memperhatikan gerak-gerik dua pemuda di hadapannya.

Bagaimana Jungkook terkekeh geli saat menatap Taehyung yang tengah menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat. Bagaimana manik Jungkook menyipit dan bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan yang manis saat Taehyung mengatakan sesuatu padanya–yang mana tak terdengar jelas oleh Jin apa yang mereka bicarakan. Bagaimana Jungkook terlihat amat perhatian dan dengan lembut menyeka noda makanan yang menghiasi bibir Taehyung.

Jin menghela nafasnya. Ia sudah bisa menebak jika Jungkook dan Taehyung adalah '_a thing_'. Yang mengganggu pikirannya adalah ia merasa bahwa sosok Taehyung terlihat tidak asing bagi dirinya. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat segala sesuatu yang terjadi setahun belakangan.

Jin membuka suaranya saat sang _auntie _membereskan makan malam mereka. "Jadi, katakan padaku Taehyung benar-benar seorang teman yang istimewa bagimu 'kan, Kookie? Karena aku belum pernah melihatmu semanis ini sebelumnya." ujar Jin sembari menumpu dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

Jungkook dan Taehyung menundukkan wajah mereka bersamaan. Rasa gugup kembali menjalar pada keduanya. Mereka tidak menyadari segala tindakan _touchy-touchy _barusan, itu terjadi begitu saja, refleks.

Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook yang tersembunyi di balik meja makan, memberinya sentuhan untuk menenangkannya.

"Sebenarnya kami bukan teman.. –" "Huh?"

Sang _auntie _yang tengah membersihkan peralatan makan ikut mencuri dengar. Diam-diam ia merasakan kegugupan yang sama dengan dua pemuda itu.

"_We're lovers_. Kami adalah sepasang kekasih."

Taehyung _hitted that_.

Jungkook bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya. Genggaman Taehyung pada tangannya semakin mengencang, seakan takut kehilangannya. Di sisi lain, Jungkook pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Keheningan melanda. Hanya suara pancuran air yang keluar dari keran wastafel dan suara gesekan spons dengan permukaan piring yang terdengar.

Sebelum akhirnya Jin berdengus, "_Good to hear that from your own mouth_, _exactly what I needed_," setelahnya ia tersenyum pada Taehyung yang mana membuat Taehyung ikut mengembangkan senyumannya. Ia mengguncangkan lengan Jungkook untuk membuat Jungkook menatap senyuman Jin.

Jungkook menengadahkan kepalanya saat Taehyung mengguncangkan lengannya, dan pandangannya bertemu dengan sosok Jin-hyungnya yang sedang tersenyum hangat seperti biasanya.

Jungkook tak dapat menahan senyuman bahagianya. "H-hyung," ia meraih jemari Jin dan menggenggamnya erat di atas meja makan. "H-hyung, terima kasih..! _I love you so much_!"

Jin terkekeh mendengar pernyataan adik kecilnya yang amat manis. "_I love you too, baby_," ia mengusap kepala adik kecilnya dengan penuh rasa sayang. "Tapi sepertinya sekarang aku akan punya saingan untuk mengucapkan '_I love you_' padamu." goda Jin sembari menatap Taehyung yang segera mengusap tengkuknya dengan gugup begitu mendengar godaan Jin.

"H-hyuung.." Jungkook kembali merengek, ia memendam wajahnya ke atas meja dengan kedua tangannya yang digunakan untuk menumpu kepalanya. Jin kembali terkekeh melihat kelakuan adik kecilnya.

"Taehyung, tatap aku." titah Jin sembari mengeluarkan tatapan seriusnya pada Taehyung.

"A-ah, ne, hyung." Taehyung menelan salivanya dengan gugup dan memberikan tatapan balik pada Jin.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dan Jin bergantian. Mendadak, atmosfer kembali menegang.

"Taehyung, apa kau yakin jika adikku Jungkook adalah benar-benar sosok yang kau cintai?"

Kedua mata Taehyung membesar.

Mengapa Jin menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah pasti? –menurutnya.

"Ya, aku belum pernah mencintai seseorang seperti ini sebelumnya,"

"_You're both males_,"

"_I don't care_. Maafkan aku jika ini mengganggumu, hyung, namun aku benar-benar tidak peduli. _I really like your brother, I cherish him, I adore him, I love him_."

Jungkook merasakan jantungnya berdebar amat kencang saat mendengar penuturan Taehyung. Taehyung nampak amat serius, penuh ketulusan dan keyakinan saat mengucapkannya. Mengakibatkan sesuatu beterbangan di dalam perut Jungkook.

Perlahan tatapan Jin melunak. "Aku mengerti, Taehyung. Aku tidak menentang hubungan kalian, sama sekali tidak. Jika memang Jungkook bahagia bersamamu, mengapa tidak? Pertanyaanku hanya untuk memastikan bahwa kau tidak bermain-main dengan adikku sebab aku tak ingin ia merasakan penderitaan lagi–.._just in case_," sadar akan ucapannya yang kelewat batas, Jin buru-buru memperbaikinya.

Hampir saja ia akan mengungkap luka masa lalu Jungkook.

Jin menepuk pundak Taehyung, mengisyaratkannya untuk rileks. "Tak perlu setegang itu, _brother_." Jin kembali menggodanya dengan sebutan '_brother_'. Perlahan Taehyung merasakan kehangatan dari sosok Jin, perasaan yang sama dengan Jungkook. Dua bersaudara ini nampaknya memiliki aura kehangatan yang amat kuat.

Ia memberikan sebuah cengiran khasnya pada Jin, sebuah tanda jika ia merasa nyaman dengan seseorang itu. Jin hanya tertawa balik padanya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menghempaskan dirinya ke atas tubuh Taehyung dan membuat Taehyung terkejut. _That's Jungkook_.

Jungkook memendamkan wajahnya ke atas dada Taehyung dan mencengkram kausnya. Taehyung merasakan cairan hangat membasahi kausnya, dan ia segera mengusap kepala Jungkook, "H-hei, Kookie?" ujarnya dengan lembut, amat lembut.

Suara isakan perlahan terdengar dari bibir Jungkook, ia tengah menggumamkan sesuatu di atas dada Taehyung, ".._cheesy_,"

Taehyung terkekeh mendengar gumaman Jungkook selagi dirinya terisak. Jungkook sangat menggemaskan.

"_Hey, baby_?" Taehyung menyentuh dagu Jungkook dan berusaha mendongakkan wajahnya di sela-sela kekehan gelinya. Dan ia kembali tertawa kecil saat melihat wajah Jungkook penuh dengan jejak air mata dari kedua mata bulatnya dan wajah yang merona. Bibirnya mengerucut saat Taehyung menertawakannya. _Plainly adorable_!

"Kenapa tertawa? Tidak ada yang lucu, kau idiot..! _Cheesy_ Tae..!" Jungkook meninju perlahan dada Taehyung dan menyebabkan Taehyung memekik 'aw'. Namun karena segala protes dari Jungkook terdengar lucu, Taehyung terus tertawa.

Jungkook yang merasa kesal sekaligus malu, memukuli dada Taehyung berulang-ulang. Berharap Taehyung akan berhenti menertawakannya, sebab ia merasa amat malu.

"Hei," mendadak, Taehyung mencengkram kedua tangan Jungkook yang membuatnya berhenti memukul dadanya. Tatapannya berubah menjadi sebuah tatapan _maut _yang biasa ia perlihatkan hanya pada Jungkook–tatapan penuh _concern, _serius, dan ditemani dengan suaranya yang berat dan parau. Membuat siapa saja yang menatapnya dapat terjaring pesonanya–_but unfortunately, that's only for his boy (maybe next time, girls_!_)_.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya, tatapan Taehyung benar-benar membuat tubuhnya merasa lemas seketika. Walaupun ia sudah sering melihatnya, namun ia tetap tidak pernah mampu untuk menolak 'perasaan itu' dalam dirinya saat beradu pandang dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya. Jungkook melakukan hal yang sama, sebab dirinya sudah terhipnotis dengan Taehyung.

Perlahan jarak di antara mereka semakin menipis. Jungkook bahkan dapat menghitung jumlah bulu mata Taehyung dari jarak ini.

Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan dan–

"Ehem,"

–baik Jungkook maupun Taehyung terbelalak dan terlonjak dari posisi mereka.

"Yah, Seokjin-aaah.. Sedikit lagi!" sosok _auntie _yang tengah mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jin nampak sangat menanti-nanti 'adegan selanjutnya' dari kedua remaja di depannya. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi kecewanya pada Jin yang menginterupsi 'adegan' itu dengan deheman miliknya.

Jin terkekeh menatap dua remaja di depannya yang tengah tertunduk malu serta sang _auntie _yang memasang ekspresi kecewa, "_Auntie_, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak menginterupsi mereka. Kau tahu 'kan, remaja dan hormon mereka," ujarnya sembari menyeringai pada dua remaja yang semakin merona mendengarnya. "_My baby Kookie is all grown up now, I'm kinda feel sad_." lanjutnya sembari terkekeh kecil dan menatap adik kecilnya yang kembali mengeluarkan rengekannya seperti; 'h-hentikan, hyuuung..' dan 'hyuung, _please stop it_..!'.

Sementara Taehyung merasa geli mendengar seluruh rengekan Jungkook. Jungkook _is really a whine baby_. _He felt a possessiveness towards Jungkook_.

"Taehyung, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku bicarakan," Jin kembali membuka suaranya. Ia menatap dalam pada manik Taehyung.

"Ne, hyung?"

"_Do you mind having an army as your lover_?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

okey, potong di sini!(?) /shot

ayo silakan yang mau muntah /sodorin baskom/(?)

sesuai notes yang di atas, kuharap kalian mau menunggu chapter selanjutnya(?) c":

haaahhh..lumayan sebuah tantangan tersendiri(?) apa menurut kalian cara aku nulis agak aneh atau berlebihan atau malah bikin eneg(?) atau mirip jk. rowling(?) /dor /narsis level dewa/ hahaha just leave a comment XD

dan uhm aku masih menerima masukan tentang biodata(?) jimin, sejarah dan masa lalunya(?) wkwkwk kemarin aku baca ada yg saranin kalo jimin itu ehem2 sama tae(?) dan aku refleks setuju(?) /vmin shipper detected lol/ actuallyyyy i'm a 95 liners shipper too(?) ;;w;; tapi engga kok, emang dia itu temen sejatinya tae heheheheheh /hehehe sampe seterusnya/

buat yoongi sama namjoon pasti aku munculin, chapter depan yoongi akan muncul yeaaay XD dan buat namjoon sepertinya harus melewati beberapa chapter lagi, maafkan diriku :"

dan yoongi memegang peranan penting(?) wkwk eh tambah hoseok, chapter depan dia akan beraksi wuhuuuu(?) /heboh sendiri/

tenang, walopun ini bakalan banyak death chara(s) aku gaakan membiarkan mereka merana(?) /dor/ yah walopun ending yang agak ekstrim sebenernya bagus juga sih /dor/ okey, tinggalkan komen saja ya kira2 kalian enak yg mana :"D

tapitapitapi epep ini masih jauh dari kata ending(?) setengah jalan aja belom(?) /dor/ huhuhuhu kuharap aku ga ngebosenin kalian yaa :"

terakhir, aku sama adek tercintaku **uchanbaek **dan temennya buat satu blog, isinya macem2 epep yang dibuat sama kita :3 kalo sempet dan lagi iseng, mungkin kalian bisa mampir yaa ke sini .com makasih banyaaak /hugs kisses/

bagi yang mau nanya2 atau apapun, mau rikues(?) lagu dangdut koplo(?), mau sekedar 'hai' atau gila2 bareng(?) (atau mungkin mau kirim nasi bungkus buat aku) bisa menghubungi(?)ku di twitter: **parkjams** okeeyyy /winks/ /promosi tiada henti/

kindly do me the 3 big favors, favs/follow/review ;3 any critics/comments are warm welcomed &amp; appreciated ;))

thank you ;3


	7. Affection's Splashing Everywhere

"_Taehyung, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku bicarakan," Jin kembali membuka suaranya. Ia menatap dalam pada manik Taehyung._

"_Ne, hyung?"_

"Do you mind having an army as your lover_?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**scavenged**

**notes: sorry for not updating in such a long time****ㅠㅠ**

**yap, dan di sini aku membawa apdet taraah(?)**

**btw, cuma mau bilang kalau sepertinya cerita ini(?) mainly focused on our cutie patootie Jungkook x3 but dont worry, the others would appear as well i'd give them more screen(?) time next lol**

**gamau banyak bacot, kupersembahkan aja ya(?) chapter 7****ㅋㅋㅋ**

**enjoy~!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"N-ne, hyung?" Taehyung, dengan kening yang terkerut berusaha mengulang pertanyaan yang diutarakan oleh Jin. Sekelebat ia merasa _blank _dan kosong, padahal seharusnya ia dapat mengerti maksud Jin dengan baik.

Jin nampak menghela nafas, ia memutar otaknya mencari kata-kata yang lebih mudah untuk diungkapkan pada Taehyung. Sebelum Jungkook menyela, "Hyung, _don't worry about that. _Coba tebak, Tae-hyung juga akan ikut pelatihan itu!" dengan cengiran di wajahnya, Jungkook berucap sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya tanda senang.

Kerutan di kening Jin semakin menjadi saat mendengar ucapan Jungkook, "_W-what_?"

Seulas senyum di bibir Taehyung turut serta menjawab kebingungan Jin. "Ya, hyung. Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu; bagiku tak masalah sebab aku pun akan menjadi seorang _army_,"

Cengiran di wajah Jungkook nampak enggan untuk sirna, remaja 17 tahun itu terlihat makin bersemangat untuk meyakinkan hyungnya akan ucapan Taehyung barusan. "Ne, ne, ne, hyung! Bukankah itu menyenangkan? Aku akan bersama dengan Tae-hyung!" rima suaranya semakin terdengar ceria.

Taehyung yang berada di sebelahnya tak mampu untuk menahan rasa gemas, ia menusuk pipi gembil Jungkook dengan jemarinya berulang-ulang sampai sang empunya pipi mengerutkan bibir padanya.

"_Even worse.._" dengan sekali lenguhan, Jin menyandarkan tubuhnya ke atas sandaran kursi dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Uh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu hyung?" Jungkook mengabaikan celoteh Taehyung tentang betapa lucunya ekspresi wajahnya saat ini dan beralih menatap sang hyung. Ia tersenyum simpul begitu tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan Jin. Namun tak lama kemudian, senyum itu hilang saat Jin tidak membalas senyumannya dan malah membalasnya dengan tatapan yang sedikit mengerikan.

"Salah satu kekhawatiranku," dengan tetap mempertahankan tatapannya pada kedua remaja di hadapannya, Jin kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya–sedikit ragu untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya, "Kalian berdua tentu memiliki dan mengetahui tujuan memasukki pelatihan itu, bukan?"

Sedikit demi sedikit, kedua remaja itu mengerti maksud ucapan Jin. Tanpa perlu diucapkan secara langsung, Jin mengatakan bahwa ia merasa khawatir dengan proses pelatihan kedua remaja ini. Taehyung menjadi yang pertama membuka suaranya untuk menjawab Jin.

"Sejak awal aku sudah memiliki tujuan yang pasti dalam hidupku. Dan pelatihan _sniper _itu merupakan salah satu tujuan terbesar bagiku. Aku tak akan goyah dan tak ada satupun yang bisa meruntuhkan keyakinan hatiku akan hal tersebut. _I promise, my own personal life and this sniper stuff would be parted_." Untuk pertama kalinya, Jin mendapatkan pandangan serius nan tulus yang terpancar dari wajah seorang Kim Taehyung.

Sebelum Jin hendak merespon, Taehyung menambahkan, "Aku mengerti maksudmu, hyung. Kau mau bilang bahwa_ sniper_, _aku _dan _Jungkook_, benar?" ia meninggalkan kata-kata yang terkesan misterius dan membingungkan layaknya komik detektif yang seringkali menjadi favoritnya saat waktu senggang.

Jungkook hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya, ia masih terlampau kecil untuk mengerti sepenuhnya. Raut wajahnya jelas sekali memperlihatkan ekspresi bingung, tercengang, dan _lost_.

Pemuda tertua di antara mereka mengalihkan maniknya dari raut tulus Taehyung dan menundukkan kepala untuk mengambil nafas dalam. Setelah membuangnya, Jin mengambil masing-masing satu tangan Taehyung dan adiknya lalu membawanya ke dalam genggamannya.

"Pelatihan itu adalah pelatihan berat, bukan main-main. Kalian harus dengan besar hati meninggalkan apa saja yang menjadi beban pikiran, termasuk _ini_–asmara. Jangan jadi manja dan cengeng, apalagi kalian masuk ke dalam pelatihan yang sama. Jangan pernah jadikan alasan asmara di antara kalian sebagai tameng bagi kalian nanti,"

Raut wajah Jin memperlihatkan kecemasan yang amat dalam, terlebih saat dirinya beradu pandang dengan Jungkook. Ia mengencangkan genggaman tangannya.

Taehyung menyadari raut wajah kakak beradik ini segera berusaha mencairkan suasana, "Aku mengerti, hyung. Kau tak akan menerima laporan tentangku yang bertingkah tidak sesuai aturan. Adanya Jungkook tak akan membuatku manja dan cengeng, tentu aku tak bisa berbohong bahwa aku pasti akan lebih memperhatikannya dibanding yang lain. Namun percayalah, aku tak akan mempersulit Jungkook. _We stand on different path, purpose and fate, nevertheless we pass it through together_," di akhir ucapannya, Taehyung menekankan setiap kata untuk meyakinkan kedua saudara ini akan keyakinan dan keteguhan hatinya.

".._right, _Jungkook?" ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Jungkook yang sedari tadi terdiam takjub mendengar penuturan _kekasihnya_.

"A-aahm, be-benar!" Jungkook mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya–persis layaknya anak tk dan membuat Taehyung terkekeh pelan, "Hyung, kau percaya 'kan pada kami? _Padaku_? Aku tak akan bermanja-manja, aku pun mengerti dengan jelas tujuanku. _Please, _hyung, _I do love him but we wont act such like a lovesick childish teenagers_." lanjutnya.

Jin kembali dihadapkan dengan satu–bukan, dua remaja yang menatapnya dengan tulus dan keteguhan hati. Dan hal itu tak sanggup ditolak olehnya. Ia tak mampu menahan senyum puas dan bahagianya selagi dirinya mengacak-acak rambut kedua remaja di depannya. "_You cuties. My little pies, have my bless and fully trust_!" ucapnya yang membuat Jungkook memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Yay, hyung! _I love you soooooo much_!" ujarnya sembari mengecup pipi hyungnya sekilas. Jin membalas pelukannya dan tertawa geli mendapatkan perlakuan manis dari adik kecilnya. "Lho, kupikir kau mencintai Taehyung," celoteh Jin yang membuat telinga Jungkook memerah.

"H-hyung!" rengek Jungkook sembari memendam kepalanya di atas ceruk leher Jin, merasa malu ketika mendengar suara tawa di belakangnya yang ia yakini sebagai tawa dari Taehyung.

"Ya, Jungkook, kupikir pun kau mencintaiku?"

"Hyung, _stop_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"..sudah siap?"

Seseorang menyenggol siku Hoseok dan membuatnya harus kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir menjatuhkan _pad _yang sedang digenggamnya.

Tiffany.

"Oh, noona." Hoseok membulatkan kedua matanya dan segera mengatur _pad_-nya dalam mode kunci.

Tiffany mengerutkan bibirnya, ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Hoseok dan nampak penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Hoseok sebelumnya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sebelumnya?"

Hoseok berusaha tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan Tiffany, ia mengusak surainya sedikit lalu menjawab setenang mungkin, "Tak ada yang khusus, hanya sedikit _research _tentang target," "Oh, putra Kim Yeongju?"

Nampak raut _excited _tergambar di wajah Tiffany. Ia semakin mendekatkan diri pada Hoseok.

"Ne. Dan juga sedikit tentang anak-anak dari inspektur Kim Kyujong," "Ooh? Kim Seokjin? Omo, pemuda itu sangat _charming _dan _legit_." Kembali, Tiffany memotong ucapan Hoseok dan menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sembari membayangkan wajah seorang Kim Seokjin.

Hoseok mengerenyitkan keningnya, "Kau tahu tentangnya, noona? Pernah bertemu?"

"_Of course, come on_! Siapa yang tidak terpesona dengan wajah anak inspektur itu? Yaah, untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku melihat anak itu hanya saat pemakaman inspektur bodoh itu. Dia berdiri dengan ditemani seorang bocah laki-laki yang kupikir adalah adik lelakinya?" Tiffany meletakkan telunjuk di atas dagunya, berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian di mana dirinya serta Nichkhun menyamar menjadi salah satu bawahan inspektur Kim dan berbaur di dalamnya.

"Adik laki-laki? Oh, sepertinya benar, noona. Di _website _ini juga tertulis seperti itu," Hoseok membuka layar _pad_-nya dan kembali menjelajah sebuah situs yang menampilkan profil keluarga inspektur Kim. "Nah, _told you so_," ia menyodorkan _pad_-nya ke arah Tiffany dan mereka mendapatkan tulisan;

_Jungkook (Kim) Jeon_

_September 1st, 1997_

_Currently a freshman in High School_

Tepat di bawah profil milik Jin.

"_Why does it have no photo_?" kening Tiffany mengerut saat tak mendapati foto di dalam profil milik Jungkook. Jemarinya berkali-kali menyentuh layar dan mengetuk tombol _refresh_–berharap hal itu akan memunculkan foto Jungkook.

"Sepertinya memang sengaja tidak disertakan, noona. Karena rasa penasaran yang amat sangat, aku mencoba membobol situs itu ataupun menjelajah di situs lain. Aku sudah mencobanya berkali-kali, namun sampai saat ini belum kutemukan foto dari anak kedua inspektur itu." ujar Hoseok, berusaha mengambil kembali _pad _miliknya sebelum Tiffany mengetuknya dengan keras dan merusakkannya karena rasa gemasnya.

"Blah, _sok _misterius," Tiffany menyibakkan rambut hitamnya dan menyisirnya ke belakang, "Ngomong-ngomong mengapa anak itu memiliki dua marga?"

Hoseok mendengus dan menatap lurus ke arah layar _pad_-nya, "Dalam catatan keluarga Kim disebutkan bahwa Kim Kyujong dan istrinya berpisah lalu Jungkook berada dalam naungan sang istri–karena itu marganya secara otomatis harus berubah menjadi _Jeon_. Jadi, ia tidak memliki dua marga, secara teknis ia memang bagian dari keluarga Kim namun marga yang dipakai dalam nama panjangnya adalah _Jeon_. Ini pengetahuan umum, noona," "Pfft, _fuck that_," Hoseok memutar bola matanya selagi Tiffany menggerutu.

"Hm, tapi yang kutahu istrinya sudah lama mati," "Yup, nampaknya Jungkook diambil dan kembali tinggal bersama." ucap Hoseok masih dengan kesibukannya menjelajah beberapa situs demi misi yang akan dijalankannya esok hari.

Tiffany mengangguk-angguk malas, "Tidak seruuu.. Padahal aku ingin lihat wajah Jungkook itu. Aih, apakah akan sama _legit_-nya dengan Seokjin," pekiknya riang sembari menghentakkan kakinya tanda _excited_.

Hoseok hanya mengulaskan senyum kecilnya. "Kau sendiri apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, noona? Bukankah seharusnya kau dan Khun-hyung menemani big boss pergi ke tempat klien?"

Wanita berambut panjang itu menoleh dan menatap wajah pemuda yang 10 tahun lebih muda darinya, "Ah, apa aku tak boleh mengunjungi junior favoritku yang akan menjalankan sebuah misi terpenting ini?" ujarnya sembari bernada _imut_.

Hoseok mendengus, ia tertawa perlahan yang terdengar sarkastik, "_You can always see me, but please stop doing _that_ thing,_" ujarnya tanpa melihat ke arah Tiffany.

Wanita yang memiliki _eye smile _itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "_Nichkhun said he loves it, why don't you either_?"

"_Because he's Nichkhun and I'm Hoseok_,"

"_Fine_."

Pemuda berambut hazel itu kembali tertawa saat melirik Tiffany yang tengah melipat kedua tangannya dan sibuk menggerutu. Ia merasa heran dengan perubahan sikap yang dimiliki wanita itu saat dirinya tengah beraksi dan bersantai seperti sekarang–sangat jauh berbeda.

Kedua maniknya menatap sebuah artikel terbitan tahun 2004 pada tanggal 2 September yang memiliki judul dengan _font _hitam besar yang dicetak tebal beserta sebuah foto kejadiannya.

"Kecelakaan maut, menewaskan satu keluarga?"

Telinga sang wanita menangkap dengan jelas gumaman Hoseok, ia segera berseru, "Oh, artikel tentang keluarga Jeon!" ia menjetikkan jarinya dan tersenyum saat berhasil menebak.

Hoseok hanya bergumam 'hm' sebagai respon dan menyibukkan dirinya membaca isi artikel. "Walaupun sudah pernah membacanya namun artikel ini tetap menarik," ujar Hoseok sembari menaikkan ujung bibirnya. Tiffany mengangguk cepat. "Tentu!"

"Bukankah ini hasil kerja dari agen yang bernama Chansung?" ucap Hoseok sembari menjelajahi artikel itu lebih dalam.

"_Yes_. _The way he aimed his gun and shot them right on their head is beyond compare.. _Ugh! Kau membuatku merindukan Channie!" pekik Tiffany menyalahkan Hoseok.

Pemuda itu memilih untuk mengabaikan segala ocehan dari Tiffany. Ia merasakan dorongan yang amat kuat untuk menyelidiki tentang keluarga Jeon.

Beruntung, ia terlahir dengan IQ yang berimbang dan di atas rata-rata, memudahkannya untuk menyerap dan menggali segala informasi yang ia terima dengan baik.

Dan tujuan ia selanjutnya adalah mengulik informasi tentang keluarga Jeon.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_It was sunny all day long_. _Warm breeze blasted everywhere, tickles each part of your skin_.

Dan di sini kedua remaja itu berada. Perkemahan militer; pelatihan khusus _sniper_ yang terletak beberapa mil dari ibukota dikelilingi dengan pepohonan dan hutan serta jauh dari keramaian. Yang mana membuat aura militer semakin terasa.

Begitu kaki mereka menginjakkan tanah, semuanya segera terasa seperti bau _ke-militer-an _yang sarat akan sikap disiplin, tegas, berwibawa, dan kuat. Hal tersebut tidak membuat kedua remaja ini merasa takut, mereka dengan jelas menampilkan reaksi yang benar-benar _exciting _dan _anticipating_.

Taehyung dan Jungkook berjalan turun dari mobil yang mengangkut mereka beserta para siswa lain yang juga mengikuti pelatihan. Mulai dari detik ini pun mereka sudah dikomandoi oleh seorang jendral.

"_Move, move_!" seorang lelaki, nampak pada usia 30annya tengah memberi aba-aba untuk pertama kalinya bagi para siswa yang turun dari mobil dan mengarahkan mereka untuk masuk ke dalam bangunan.

Mereka berjalan memasukki gerbang besar dengan sebuah tulisan tercantum di atas plang besar di dekatnya;

**AR CORPS SCOUT SNIPER SCHOOL**

_Welcome to the AR's sniper school, dudes_.

.

.

.

Sekolah sniper tentu memiliki lapangan yang besar–sangat besar untuk menampung semua siswa dan segala kegiatan yang ada demi menunjang pendidikan para siswa. Tak hanya satu, namun beberapa lapangan memiliki macam-macam peralatan yang diyakini akan segera dipergunakan untuk latihan para siswa. Bangunan sekolah bercat putih terbentang memanjang mengelilingi wilayah sekolah seluruhnya, dan masing-masing bangunan terhubung dengan lorong besar untuk menjembataninya. Bangunan yang paling besar dan panjang digunakan untuk asrama para siswa, dalam satu kamar mampu menampung 5-7 orang siswa dengan tempat tidur tingkat ala barak-barak tentara. _What else can be expected from this_?

Waktu menunjukkan tepat tengah hari. Dan saat itu baik Taehyung maupun Jungkook tengah menunggu pembagian kamar mereka.

Mereka berdiri dalam antrian panjang sejak 30 menit yang lalu dan sampai sekarang masih tersisa 4-5 siswa sebelum giliran mereka. Taehyung yang berdiri di depan Jungkook memperhatikan raut wajah masam dari Jungkook.

Dengan suara yang amat kecil–tentu tak ingin ada yang mendengarnya–ia bertanya, "_What's wrong, babe_?"

Jungkook yang tengah menunduk segera mendongakkan kepalanya begitu mendengar suara Taehyung. Ia mengembuskan nafasnya, "Ani, hyung. Tak apa," ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

"_Heart's thumping much_?" goda Taehyung sembari menyolek ujung hidung Jungkook. "Ssh, hyung, kau tak ingin orang-orang melihat kita dengan aneh, bukan," ucap Jungkook sembari memutar tubuh Taehyung membelakanginya dan kembali fokus pada antrian di depan yang tersisa satu orang siswa.

"Nama?"

"Kim Taehyung,"

"_Oh, right_. Kamar nomor 387. Telusuri lorong ini, lalu belok kiri dan kamarmu ada di sebelah kanan."

"_Ok, thanks miss_."

Setelah diberikan kunci, Taehyung beranjak menuju kamarnya. Namun tidak sebelum memberi sebuah _wink _dan _bye _pada Jungkook.

Taehyung melihat semburat di wajah Jungkook dan ia segera berlari kecil meninggalkan kekasih kecilnya yang masih menggerutu tentang tindakannya.

"Nama?"

"Jeon Jungkook,"

"_God, you must be _'_him_'!"

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya melihat raut wajah wanita di hadapannya yang langsung berubah dan ceria padanya.

"Adik kecil Seokjin, eh?"

Jungkook kembali mengerjapkan mata sembari ternganga, "Ba-bagaimana kau–"

"Ssh, Seokjin bilang jangan beritahu siapa-siapa dan tak boleh membocorkan identitasmu sebagai adiknya di sini. Nah sekarang kau bantu aku agar Seokjin tidak mengetahui bahwa aku mengetahui tentang dirimu, _keep it as our secret, _Jungkook-ssi,"

Pemuda raven itu hanya terdiam dan mengangguk patuh pada wanita di depannya. Sedangkan wanita itu nampak memindai sosok Jungkook dan tersenyum, "Kamar nomor 355. Telusuri lorong, belok kanan dan kamarmu ada di sebelah kiri," ujarnya sembari memberikan sebuah kunci.

"Uhm, _thanks miss_–" "Jinah. Im Jinah. _Have a nice day_!"

Jungkook hanya memberikan senyum groginya pada wanita bernama Jinah tadi.

.

.

.

Taehyung menjadi penghuni kamar yang ketiga datang setelah _roommates_-nya yang masing-masing bernama Yook Sungjae dan Moon Jongup telah berada di sana.

"Oh, hai! Kau pasti _roommate _baru kami untuk 2 minggu ke depan, Yook Sungjae!" sosok yang bernama Sungjae itu mengejutkan Taehyung yang baru saja tiba di depan pintu dan langsung disambut oleh celotehannya.

"A-ah, ye, Kim Taehyung."

Sungjae memberikan cengirannya pada Taehyung, lalu menariknya masuk ke dalam menemui seorang _roommate _lagi yang tengah terpaku menatap pemandangan dari jendela.

"Jongup-ssi, _roommate _yang baru, Kim Taehyung!" Sungjae segera menepuk pundak Jongup dan memberinya isyarat untuk berkenalan dengan Taehyung di belakangnya.

Jongup tersenyum, sangat lucu hingga matanya membentuk sebuah garis. "Moon Jongup, _nice to meet you_."

Taehyung tak dapat berekspresi lain selain sebuah tawa terlontar dari bibirnya, "_Nado_, Jongup-ssi. _And it's really nice meeting your eyes_."

Hanya dalam hitungan beberapa menit, Taehyung telah berhasil menjalin pertemanan dengan dua orang asing ini, Sungjae dan Jongup yang tertawa bersamanya setelah mendengar celotehan Taehyung.

Sedetik kemudian seseorang datang dan berdiri di depan pintu. Lelaki dengan tatapan yang tak kalah mematikan dari Taehyung. "Um, _hello_,"

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan suaranya dan berjalan perlahan ke arah tiga pemuda yang baru saja menjadi teman akrab. Ia mengulaskan senyum kecilnya pada masing2 pemuda itu. Sungjae menjadi yang pertama mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan pada lelaki itu.

"_You must be the fourth roommate_! Yook Sungjae!"

Melihat keceriaan Sungjae, Taehyung dan Jongup menatap satu sama lain sebelum kemudian mengikutinya.

"Kim Taehyung,"

"Moon Jongup,"

Lelaki itu menundukkan kepala dan kembali tersenyum, "Park Sanghyun."

.

.

.

.

"Hey, masuklah!" Sebuah suara ceria khas anak kecil menggelitik telinga Jungkook. Hampir beberapa menit dirinya berdiri di depan pintu, tak melakukan apapun selain mengedipkan matanya. _Speechless_.

Empat sampai lima tempat tidur bertingkat lengkap dengan bantal kepala serta selimut berwarna senada terletak dengan kokoh di dalam kamar ini. Sepanjang pandangannya, terdapat beberapa nakas di samping masing-masing tempat tidur dan tak ada yang lain. Kamar ini terasa begitu _plain_, kaku, dan tidak menarik–tipikal barak-barak.

"Junhong, temani anak baru itu ke mari,"

Tanpa kata-kata, pergelangan tangan Jungkook ditarik perlahan oleh seorang pemuda yang bertubuh tinggi dan nampak _lucu_. "A-ah–"

Setelahnya Jungkook disambut oleh sebuah senyuman dari pemuda lain yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. "Annyeong!"

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sungguh senyuman dan nada suara pemuda ini begitu riang dan membuat rasa gugup dalam dirinya perlahan memudar. Ia membalas sapaan pemuda itu, "A-annyeong," dengan seutas senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"_Take it easy_! Kita akan segera menjadi _roommate _selama dua minggu ke depan, kuharap kita dapat berhubungan dengan baik!" pemuda itu mengulaskan cengirannya dan bangkit berdiri lalu menepuk pundak Jungkook–yang sayangnya bertubuh sedikit lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

"N–ne.." Jungkook tak mampu berkata lain selain 'ne' dan tersenyum gugup. Rasa gugupnya masih tersisa dan mengalahkan rasa yang lain dalam dirinya.

"_I'm _Yoo Youngjae, _by the way_!" pemuda yang mengenalkan dirinya dengan nama Youngjae mengulurkan tangannya dan menyikut lengan pemuda tinggi di sebelahnya yang nampak terbengong-bengong. "U–uh? Oh, ya, namaku Choi Junhong." setelah Junhong memperkenalkan dirinya, Youngjae mengulaskan cengirannya kembali dan menunggu Jungkook membalas uluran tangannya.

Awalnya Jungkook merasa gugup dan _nervous_, namun setelah beberapa kali melihat senyuman Youngjae ia sedikit merasa tenang dan nyaman, "Jeon Jungkook," ucapnya, lalu membalas uluran tangan Youngjae dan tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi lucu miliknya, "Senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

"_Omo_! _You're so cute_!" tanpa diduga, Youngjae memekik perlahan begitu melihat senyuman Jungkook dan bergerak mencubit pelan pipinya. "Hyung! _You might scared him_," Junhong menarik lengan Youngjae menjauhi pipi Jungkook dan berdesis melihat tingkah hyungnya.

"O-oh, _gwaenchana _Junhong-ssi," ujar Jungkook sembari mengusap pipinya dan meyakinkan dua orang _roommate_-nya bahwa ia seakan sudah terbiasa dengan segala cubitan.

Youngjae dan Junhong nampak memperdebatkan sesuatu seperti "_Yah, bagaimana bisa kau menahan dirimu untuk tidak mencubit pipi Jungkook, eh? Anak itu benar-benar manis kau tahu? Ish_–" "_Ya, ya, hyung, tidak pada awal pertemuan, oke? Kau mungkin saja menakuti Jungkook. Ia memiliki pandangan yang _pure _dan _innocent_, membuatku tak tega untuk melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak nyaman di hari pertama."_

Jungkook hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar perdebatan di antara dua orang _roommate_-nya. Ia mulai bergerak untuk mengambil satu ranjang dan membereskan barang-barangnya–ia mengambil tempat tidur di bagian bawah karena ia takut akan terjatuh saat tidur. _Such a kid_.

Ia hendak memastikan sesuatu sebelum memutar otaknya,

_Ugh, Junhong memanggil Youngjae 'hyung', apa itu artinya Youngjae juga adalah 'hyung'-ku?_

Jungkook menenggak salivanya sebelum memanggil Youngjae, "U–uh, Y-Youngjae-ssi..?" ucapnya bernada sopan dan pelan.

Youngjae yang tengah menertawakan sesuatu bersama Junhong menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Ya Jungkook? Oh, tak perlu seformal itu, panggil saja 'hyung', aku yakin kau lebih muda dariku sebab tahun ini aku menginjak usia 20 dan ugh aku masih muda tentu saja!" Youngjae tak berhenti menambahkan kata-kata di belakang jawaban sebenarnya pada Jungkook dan hal itu sedikit membuat Jungkook merasa geli–hyung satu ini benar-benar gemar berbicara.

"Uhm, hyung, apakah aku boleh mengambil tempat di sini?" Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya ke atas ranjang yang telah dipilih olehnya dan menepuknya perlahan sebagai tanda pada Youngjae. Youngjae memicingkan kepalanya dan terkerut, "E-eh? Maksudmu? Kau tentu bebas memilih ranjangmu sendiri, Jungkook."

"A-aku tahu," Jungkook beralih menyentuh sebuah kopor hitam berukuran sedang dan menepuknya beberapa kali, "Ini kopormu, hyung? Jika iya, maka aku harus meminta izin padamu mengambil ranjang ini karena kau yang pertama kali menemukannya."

Youngjae membulatkan bibirnya tanda mengerti lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aniya, itu bukan koporku. Itu milikku," ia menunjuk ke arah kopornya berada tepat di sebelah tempat tidur Jungkook.

Jungkook bergumam 'Aah, _geurae_..' lalu keningnya kembali mengerenyit, "Lalu siapa pemilik kopor ini, hyung?"

Youngjae nampak menggunakan telunjuknya untuk mengetuk keningnya–berusaha mengingat sebuah nama pemilik kopor itu. "Ah, ye, siapa tadi namanya?"

"_It's _'Oh' _something_.." ucap Junhong, mengikuti gerakan Youngjae dan berpikir.

"Oh?" Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya.

"Yup. Pemilik kopor itu sedang tidur di sana, tepat di atasmu, Jungkook." "..Oh Sehun, hyung! Akhirnya aku ingat."

Jungkook tersentak, ia tidak memperhatikan bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah tertidur di ranjang atas. Dengan segera ia mendongakkan kepala dan melihat gundukan selimut tengah menyelimuti tubuh seseorang. Kedua matanya tertutup sempurna, dan Jungkook dapat mendengar suara dengkuran halus. Hidung mancungnya terekspos dengan bebas serta bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Pemuda itu memiliki _jawline _yang sangat _sharp _dan tajam, mengingatkan Jungkook akan sosok seseorang. –_Kim Taehyung, his boy_.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepala dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya, mengingatkan dirinya bahwa sekarang ini bukan saatnya untuk urusan _asmara _dan _percintaan_.

"Tak apa, Jungkook. Letakkan saja kopornya di samping nakas dan ia akan menyadarinya." ujar Youngjae menghamburkan lamunan Jungkook. "Um, _ok_." Jungkook mengangkat kopor–yang ternyata lumayan berat–dan meletakkannya tepat di tempat yang disarankan oleh Youngjae.

Setelah Jungkook membereskan barang-barangnya yang tentunya tidak bermacam-macam sebab mereka dilarang untuk membawa serta barang-barang yang tidak diperlukan selama pelatihan–termasuk alat komunikasi dan macam-macam _gadget_. Jungkook sendiri tidak mengalami kendala yang berarti, sebab menurutnya ketidakberadaan _gadget _dan alat-alat teknologi lainnya tidak terlalu mengusik kehidupannya. Yang dapat mengusiknya hanyalah bila Taehyung meninggalkannya dan tidak lagi menatapnya–

..tunggu, _why does it have to be Taehyung again_..

Jungkook menghampiri Youngjae dan Junhong sembari berdengus pelan dan mengerutkan bibirnya.

_That damned hyung really screws my mind_–_but..I love him.._

"Ya, Jungkook, mengapa terkerut begitu? _Pissed off since having no gadgets here, eh_?" Youngjae bertanya dengan sedikit menggodanya, sejujurnya yang merasa sebal dengan tidak adanya teknologi di sini adalah Youngjae, bukan Jungkook.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aaani.." tanpa sadar ia menggunakan nada suara manjanya yang biasa ia gunakan ketika dirinya merasa rindu dengan sosok Taehyung dan–

_..oh fuck you, Taehyung_..

"_That's it_!" Youngjae kembali mencubit pipi gembil Jungkook yang membuat Jungkook tersentak kaget dan merasakan kedua pipinya memerah karena cubitan Youngjae.

"Hyung, aish!" Junhong mendesis dan berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Youngjae dari Jungkook–sebab ia merasa kasihan pada anak itu yang tengah merintih kesakitan.

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari ranjang di mana sosok Sehun berada terdengar. Ketiga pemuda itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan mengunci pandangan pada Sehun yang berada tepat di seberang. Sehun nampak menguap sedikit dan mengusap belakang kepalanya sembari bergumam,

"_What a noise_,"

Ketiga pemuda inosen itu mengerjapkan mata, lalu melihat Sehun menuruni ranjangnya dan mendelik sebentar pada masing-masing pemuda itu. Kemudian tak berapa lama, Sehun bergerak menuju jendela besar dalam kamar mereka dan mulai meregangkan ototnya.

Sisa pemuda itu tetap menganga sembari mengerjapkan mata.

Sosok Oh Sehun nampak begitu dingin dan _cool _dalam satu waktu. Dan membuat berbagai perasaan berkecamuk dalam diri mereka.

"A-apa-apaan..?!" pekik Youngjae pelan, tak ingin sosok yang dibicarakan mendengarnya. Dua remaja yang lebih muda darinya masih terdiam.

"Tidak berkenalan dengan baik, meninggalkan kesan pertama yang kurang mengenakkan juga, sejujurnya dia itu makhluk apa..?!" lanjut Youngjae sembari mendesis dan mengerutkan keningnya tanda jengkel.

"Mungkin ia hanya _nervous _di hari pertama.." "Blah," Youngjae menjulurkan lidahnya tanda tak setuju pada ucapan Junhong dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Oh Sehun.

"Kupikir _camp _ini akan menyenangkan.. _But now I must deal with that ice boy_!" erang Youngjae sembari melipat kedua tangannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Jungkook terdiam dan menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Yah, ia pikir bahwa orang-orang tentu memiliki sifat yang beragam, bukan?

Junhong yang mendengarnya segera menepuk pundak Youngjae, "Semuanya akan berjalan baik, hyung. Lihat, kita punya _cutie_ Jungkook di sini! _Whenever you feel upset, just look straight at his adorable feature_." ujarnya sembari terkekeh kecil dan menerima sebuah protes dari Jungkook.

"Aih, hyung!" Jungkook sudah mengetahui bahwa Junhong berusia setahun di atasnya–baru saja ia mengetahuinya dan ia merasa senang akan memiliki tambahan hyung untuk dirinya.

Baru saja Youngjae hendak menjawab, sebuah suara dari arah pintu mengejutkan mereka.

"Mino-hyung!" Kembali, Youngjae yang kembali dengan raut cerianya menjadi yang pertama berlari ke arah seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil tersenyum cerah.

"_Told you so_."

.

.

.

.

.

Di waktu yang sama, kamar nomor 387 yang berisi empat pemuda _charming _mendadak terdengar lebih ramai semenjak kedatangan _roommate _mereka yang kelima dan keenam.

"Minwoo-ssi, _you're really cute_!" Sungjae terus berceloteh tentang keimutan wajah yang dimiliki oleh sosok No Minwoo yang baru saja tiba beberapa menit lalu dan segera akrab dengan empat pemuda itu.

"_Indeed_," Jongup mengulaskan _eyesmile _miliknya dan menatap kagum pada Minwoo yang tengah terkekeh kecil mendapat perlakuan manis. "Benar 'kan, Taehyung?"

Taehyung yang tidak terlalu memperhatikan Minwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan bergumam 'uh?'. Lalu ia menatap Minwoo di hadapannya mulai dari kepala hingga ujung kaki.

_He's cute but nothing compared to my Kookie_.

"Uh-huh, kau tidak terlihat seumuran dengan kami. Dengan Sungjae dan Jongup maksudku, aku sih _indeed _masih terlihat seumuran denganmu." ujar Taehyung yang menerima sebuah jitakan dari Sungjae.

"Yah!" Sungjae melingkarkan lengannya ke atas leher Taehyung dan mulai mencekiknya main-main. Mereka berakting layaknya sepasang sahabat yang telah lama menjalin persahabatan sebab senyuman dan tawa yang terulas dari bibir keduanya menunjukkan kedekatan yang amat sangat.

Sedangkan Minwoo hanya tertawa kecil bersama Jongup melihat tingkah Sungjae dan Taehyung di hadapan mereka. Setelah beberapa saat, manik Minwoo menangkap sosok Sanghyun yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjangnya yang berada di sebelah Taehyung dan Sungjae berada dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di atas dinding. Kedua matanya tertutup, dan ia nampak tengah mendengkur.

Minwoo tersenyum pada dirinya dan mendekati sosok Sanghyun yang ia ketahui berusia 5 tahun di atasnya. Ia dapat mengamati bulu mata Sanghyun dari jarak ini dan entah mengapa ia merasa posisinya tidak keliru dan ia nyaman akan posisi mereka.

Minwoo menyentuh pipi putih Sanghyun dan melakukannya berulang-ulang, membuat sang pemilik pipi mengerang dalam tidurnya. Minwoo terlonjak kaget saat Sanghyun membuka kedua matanya–namun ia memilih untuk mengulaskan cengiran padanya.

"Uh, m-maaf mengganggu tidurmu, h-hyung," Minwoo mengusap tengkuknya grogi dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sanghyun hanya terdiam sembari menatap remaja di depannya.

"_I'm sleepy_,"

Minwoo kembali mengutuk dirinya yang telah mengganggu kedamaian tidur Sanghyun. "–Uh-oh, _I'm really sorry_.. Kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu hyung, aku tak akan menggang–eeh?"

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya dan membawa tubuhnya ke dalam dekapan sang hyung yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Minwoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan perlahan rona merah menjalar di kedua pipinya. Mengapa Sanghyun mendadak melakukan hal ini padanya?

"–H-h-hyung..?" "Ssh, kau bilang aku bisa melanjutkan tidurku. Dan karena kau sudah mengganggu tidurku, kau harus menjadi selimutku, Minwoo-yah,"

Minwoo kembali merasakan darahnya mengalir tepat di atas kepalanya dan berdesir lebih cepat. Perasaan aneh menyelimuti dirinya dan suatu _backflip _serta _summersault _bergantian muncul dari dalam perutnya. Suara berat dan serak dari Sanghyun–mungkin disebabkan oleh rasa kantuk–membuatnya tak mampu berbuat apa-apa selain melemaskan ototnya dan membiarkan hyungnya melakukan apapun yang ia mau.

Perlahan ia merasakan kantuk mulai menjalar sebelum sebuah suara dari Taehyung mengagetkan keduanya.

"JIMINNIE?! A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[a lil spoiler for the next chapter!]

"_We're fucking panting because of this fucking heated room and none of you fucking paying attention to this."_

"_Damned Kim Taehyung! Watch your language toward us, your fucking guards here! And besides, this is what the room should be, none of you are allowed to doing fucking thing such as breaking the window and acting like a shit hero!"_

"_You son of bitch, my friends are suffering here–your student and most-guarded-people! Do you think I would fucking stay silent like an shitty oak not doing anything?"_

"_Enough of this! Send him to the isolate room! Teach him some manners!"_

"_Who do you think you are?!"_

"_Shut up, you little shit!"_

"_You said that you're a fucking guard?! Asshole! Let me go!"_

.

.

.

"_What's going on here?"_

"_Sajangnim! Siswa sialan bernama Kim Taehyung ini berani melawan peraturan dengan memecahkan jendela mengatakan bahwa ruangan ini sangat panas dengan mulut sialannya yang tidak berhenti mengumpat!"_

"_Kau juga jaga ucapanmu, Mr. Lee."_

"_Ugh, maaf, sajangnim."_

"_Lagipula benar apa yang diucapkan olehnya, ruangan ini terlalu panas, bukankah akan membuat para siswa tidak nyaman? Buka jendela atau hidupkan pendingin ruangan,"_

"_T-tapi sajangnim, itu melawan peraturan! Dan juga akan memanjakan siswa–" _

"_Aku tahu apa yang kukatakan. Lagipula anakku Yoongi juga pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama. Dan, oh, ia sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini. Pastikan kalian tidak mengacaukan segalanya,"_

"_T-Tuan Muda Yoongi.."_

"_Oh, ya, lepaskan cengkraman kalian pada siswa Taehyung itu. Justru kalian harus bersikap baik padanya."_

.

.

.

"_I know exactly who you are, Jeon Jungkook. And I will continue to observing more from you."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Kim Taehyung, kau terdakwa memiliki dan menyimpan sejumlah besar marijuana dalam kopormu."_

"_The fuck? Apa kau kembali mencari kesalahanku, eh penjaga terbaik-sepanjang-masa?"_

"_You fucking addicted kid! Benda terlarang itu ditemukan dalam kopormu dan kau masih mengelak?!"_

"_Jika benar aku adalah pecandu mengapa aku sehat-sehat saja sekarang? Harusnya aku akan bertindak seperti orang gila dan meraung-raung meminta pasokan obat-obatan itu. Kau pergunakan otakmu itu, penjaga-terbaik-sepanjang-masa."_

"_That's it! You and your fucking bitch mouth!"_

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

yahahahaha heboh banget kayanya ya spoilernya lol

SUDDEN APPEARANCE FROM NANA AS&amp;OC, JONGUP YOUNGJAE &amp; ZELO BAP, SUNGJAE BTOB, SEHUN EXO, THUNDER MBLAQ, MINWOO BOYFRIEND, MINO WINNER BECAUSE THEY ARE JUST MY BAAAEEESSSS /screams lol sorry/

aku sengaja bikin momen Thunder-Minwoo di sini aaaw tiba2 aja lho terbesit(?) ide begitu XD iseng lho bikin kapel thunderxminwoo like aaawww dont you think they''d make a cute couple lol

maaf bagi yang ngga suka atau gimana, skip aja bagian itu ya(?) :"3

dan juga aku sengaja (sedikit banyak) (lol) nambahin umur tiffany, nichkhun, dan lain2 biar bisa pas sama cerita /w

yahahahaha (lagi) aku udah lama bgt ga apdet dan skrg malah dipotong lagi ya chapternya :"D abisnya ternyata waktu lagi nulis tuh ide ngalir dan malah sedikit melenceng dari yang sudah direncanakan(?) tapi ngga keluar konteksnya sih x"D

mudah2an lanjutannya bisa cepet aku post yeay (kuliah ini membunuhku ugh)

okedeh aku gamau bacot banyak, sampai ketemu lagiii seeyah!

psst, follow me on twitter: **parkjams **ㅋㅋㅋ /shamelessly promoting/

kindly do me the 3 big favors, favs/follow/review ;3 any critics/comments are warm welcomed &amp; appreciated ;))

thank you ;3

*side charas: snsd, 2pm, got7, red velvet, bigbang, bap, btob, mblaq, boyfriend, rainbow, exo, after school / orange caramel, winner, and many more in the future~!


	8. Park Jimin

_Hello, there._

_I go by the name Park Jimin, nice to know you._

_So now I'm telling you the story. Fasten your seatbelt and enjoy the trip with Jimin._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**scavenged**

**[!] past child-abuse, mental issues****, human-auction.**

**whaaa maap sekali lagi ini kenapa jadi sebulan sekali gini ya apdetnya wkwk maap ini murni sebuah ketidaksengajaan/? tugas lagi gila2an banget dan si bangtan juga gila ga ngasih napas sama sekali jadinya aku bentuknya udah kaya gini: O)—(**

**chapter ini mesti nyempil di sini ya biar ga bingung/? (semoga hehehee) kalau mau skip chapter ini ngga apa-apaa soalnya ini cuma plesbek si ndut jimin (lol) (akhirnya nemu ide masa lalu jimin :")) dan juga akan ada pengungkapan beberapa karakter(?)**

**ok, cekidot!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Jimin's pov_.

.

.

"Ya, mengapa kau tak pernah mendengarkan perkataanku sekali saja?!"

"Aku lelah, biarkan aku istirahat."

"Yah! Kau selalu mengatakan hal yang sama! H-hey!"

Aku mengingatnya. Pintu kayu berwarna putih di hadapanku perlahan ikut merasakan rasa penat, takut, sedih, yang berkecamuk di dalam diriku. Aku yang tengah terdiam berdiri dari balik pintu di dalam kamarku. Lagi-lagi harus mendengar pertikaian mereka. Ini tidak terjadi satu-dua kali, aku bahkan tak bisa menghitungnya lagi. Wajahku tidak dapat lagi menampilkan ekspresi apa-apa–_ini sudah terlalu sering terjadi_.

Aku tak menyadari jika pintu kayu ini tidak tertutup semuanya, hingga akhirnya saat aku menengokkan kepalaku dari celah pintu aku bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di luar sana.

Lelaki berdasi dan memakai kemeja berwarna putih yang kupanggil sebagai _ayah _tengah menepis cengkraman seorang wanita yang kupanggil sebagai _ibu_. Tatapan lelaki itu mendelik tajam, penuh dengan amarah. Kedua kakiku bergetar melihatnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku lelah! Mendengarkanmu berceloteh seperti itu hanya membuat kepalaku semakin sakit!"

_Ayah_ berteriak kepada _ibu, _ekspresi keduanya sama-sama menunjukkan kemarahan yang amat sangat. Kilatan kemarahan terpancar dengan jelas dari balik bola mata ayah, sementara ibu membalasnya dengan tatapan penuh tantangan, seakan menjawab arti dari tatapan ayah. Bulu kudukku selalu tergidik menyaksikan tatapan demi tatapan mereka.

"Lalu apa kau pikir aku juga tidak merasa lelah?! Harus terus menghabiskan waktu mengurus rumah tangga, keperluan rumah, serta bocah itu sementara kau bisa dengan enaknya menikmati dunia luar, begitu?!" _ibu _meluapkan seluruh kekesalannya pada _ayah_. Tanpa elakan, dadaku berdenyut saat mendengar ucapannya tentang 'bocah itu'. Sudah tentu yang dimaksudkannya adalah _aku, diriku, Park Jimin_.

Ugh yep, sedari dulu aku telah dikategorikan sebagai anak yang tumbuh besar dalam lingkungan keluarga yang kurang harmonis, boleh dikatakan demikian jika memang kategori tersebut benar-benar ada. Keluarga, orang tua, mereka _ada_, namun _tak bisa kurasakan_. Dalam artian, _aku tak bisa merasakan makna sebenarnya dari 'keberadaan' mereka_. Mereka _ada_, namun _keberadaan _mereka tak memberikan efek yang berarti dalam kehidupanku.

Aku memang tidak bernasib seperti anak-anak yang dibuang atau ditelantarkan, mereka mengurusku, memberiku tempat bernaung, membelikanku bermacam-macam kebutuhan, namun _hati mereka tidak bersamaku_.

Ditambah lagi dengan hubungan ayah dan ibuku yang jauh dari kata _harmonis_. Ayah, berpikir bahwa dengan adanya uang, uang, dan uang, segalanya akan selesai. Ia masih berpikiran kolot bahwa wanita dan anak-anak sudah merasa puas jika dirinya memberikan uang pada mereka. Kendati demikian, ibu memiliki pemikiran berbeda yang sedikit membuatnya mendalami sifat psikis manusia yang mana malah membuatnya terperangkap dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Ibu sangat mendambakan kehidupan _sempurna_, yang selalu ia idam-idamkan sejak dulu, lepas dari kenyataan bahwa dirinya pernah diperlakukan semena-mena oleh masyarakat dahulu. Hal ini mendorong dirinya untuk selalu meminta dan meminta pada ayah sampai akhirnya keduanya tak mampu lagi untuk menopang kehidupan rumah tangga mereka, seperti saat ini.

Dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah terdiam pasrah.

"Apa yang kau lihat?!"

Tubuhku terlonjak begitu mendengar sentakan dari ayah, ia menangkap basah diriku yang tengah mengintip pertikaian mereka dari balik pintu kamar.

Jemariku bergetar, mencengkram erat pada daun pintu, berusaha untuk menutupnya sebelum sepasang lengan besar menahan pintu itu untuk tertutup.

Itu lengan ayah.

"Kau tak seharusnya mendengar percakapan orang dewasa, anak muda," nada suaranya perlahan berubah menjadi suara yang paling kutakutkan.

Aku mengambil langkah mundur sembari memaku tatapanku ke atas lantai. _I didn't even dare to look into his eyes_. Sementara ayah semakin mendekatiku.

"Kau tahu apa yang sangat kubenci saat ini?" suara berat ayah semakin membuatku bergidik. Aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya, sebenarnya. Namun sekuat tenaga aku berusaha menampik, mungkin saja kali ini ia berubah. Mungkin saja.

Aku segera menggeleng lemah, jika tidak segera merespon pertanyaannya aku tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya padaku.

Sekelebat kemudian kurasakan wajahku bergesekkan dengan lantai dingin di atas tempatku berpijak.

"_It's your fucking face with that look!_" bersamaan dengan teriakannya ayah mencengkram rambutku dan menubrukkan wajahku ke atas lantai.

_He always like this to me._

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku?!" dengan rasa perih yang menjalar di sekujur wajah, aku mendengar teriakan protes dari ibu.

"Apa kau bilang?! Anakmu? _Dia _anakku!" ayah membanting wajahku kembali, "Dan aku bebas melakukan apa saja kepadanya!" dan lagi, ia membantingnya.

Kudengar langkah kaki terburu-buru yang kuakui berasal dari ibu. Kemudian sebuah tangan berusaha menarikku keluar dari genggaman ayah. "_He is MY son! _Jimin adalah darah dagingku! Aku yang melahirkannya! Kau sama sekali tak punya hak apapun terhadapnya!" ia berteriak pada ayah dan dengan gesit merebutku paksa darinya.

Aku merasakan cairan hangat mengalir dari hidungku, lengkap dengan rasa perih yang menguasai wajahku. Nafasku tersengal, kakiku gemetar dan tak mampu menopang tubuhku lebih lama. Seringkali aku mengecap rasa anyir darah dan asin dari air mata yang tercampur menjadi satu.

Berkali-kali aku meringis tertahan, tak ada lagi sepatah kata pun yang mampu keluar dari dalam bibirku. Berulang kali aku menggeram sembari mengusap cairan merah dari hidungku. Kudengar ayah kembali membuka suaranya.

"Tak punya hak? Kau pergunakan otakmu! Anak itu adalah hasil dariku, kau tidak lebih dari sekedar tempat titipan untuknya berkembang biak menjadi manusia!"

Kurasakan cengkraman ibu di atas bahuku mengerat, bahkan aku sempat meringis karenanya. Detik kemudian tubuhku terhempas ke belakang dan kulihat ibu menampar pipi kanan ayah dengan sangat keras. Aku tak dapat melihatnya namun kuyakini wajahnya nampak mengerikan.

"Kau masih saja memandang rendah wanita, huh?!"

Menarik napas pelan aku memaku pandanganku pada dua orang dewasa di hadapanku ini. Mereka nampak kembali bertikai. Ayah membalasnya dengan tamparan balasan pada ibu. Kudengar pekikan keluar dari mulut ibu bersamaan dengan geramannya.

"_Kaisar _pun mendidik istrinya seperti ini kau tahu?!" ayah mencengkram kedua bahu ibu dan mengguncangkannya–seakan mengingatkan kembali siapa yang berkuasa di rumah ini. Tubuh ibu terguncang dan ia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman ayah padanya. Ia kembali berteriak kata-kata umpatan pada ayah.

Aku tak dapat menghitung rentang waktu antara teriakan ibu dan bunyi dobrakan pintu depan yang amat keras. Beberapa orang bertubuh besar dan bertampang seram sudah berada di depan kami. Wajah orang-orang itu sungguh menakutkan, aku menghitungnya ada sekitar 5-6 orang dengan janggut serta kumis yang dibiarkan tumbuh secara liar. Menatap ayah, ibu, serta diriku sembari memasang tatapan membunuh.

Kudengar ayah berseru, "_Siapa yang mengizinkan kalian masuk?!_" mendadak air wajahnya berubah menegangkan. Aku tak dapat melihat raut wajah ibu sebab ia masih memunggungiku yang tengah terbaring di atas lantai akibat rasa nyeri di tubuhku. Namun dapat kutebak ia ketakutan, punggungnya bergetar.

Dari dalam jajaran orang-orang menyeramkan bertubuh besar itu muncul seorang lelaki berjas hitam, dengan model rambut yang tampak sangat _necis_. Lelaki itu tersenyum aneh kepada ayah dan ibu lalu bertepuk tangan.

"_Kurasa istri cantikmu ini mampu menjawab kebingunganmu, Mr. Park_," lelaki itu tertawa menatap kebingungan di wajah ayah dan–raut wajah kepanikan di wajah ibu. Sekelebat ayah beralih menatap ibu yang tengah meremas ujung bajunya dan kepanikan masih terpampang di wajahnya.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_" aku tak mengerti mengapa, namun setelah teriakan ayah yang menggema tubuhku terhempas dengan cepat dan dua orang bertubuh besar itu menyeretku dan memasukkanku ke dalam sebuah kotak.

"_W-WHAA!_" pekikku bingung saat merasakan nyeri di punggungku akibat lemparan mereka ke dalam kotak kayu itu. "_H-HEY!_" aku berusaha menahan tutup kotak itu dengan tanganku, namun usahaku sia-sia. Dengan satu gerakan pandanganku menjadi gelap, aku sudah terkurung di dalam kotak kayu ini. Aku terlalu bingung untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Otakku tak mampu mencerna kejadian ini. Hanya bias mengeluarkan beberapa sengalan.

Beberapa detik kemudian aku mendengar suara teriakan ibu. Sangat kencang dan nampak kesakitan. Secara refleks aku memukul dan menendang dari dalam, berharap kotak kayu ini akan hancur dan dapat mengeluarkanku dari dalam sini.

BHANG! BHANG!

Berulang kali aku menggedor-gedor dari dalam, namun setiap kali gedoranku itu hanya membuat teriakan ibu semakin terdengar memilukan. Dengan kepalan tanganku aku meninju dinding kotak kayu sekeras tenaga sembari akhirnya mengeluarkan seruanku, "_EOMMA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"_

Bulir-bulir peluh penuh kecemasan dan rasa takut memenuhi pelipisku hingga sekujur tubuhku. Kepalan tanganku terasa licin, hingga seringkali tergelincir saat hendak meninju dinding kotak kayu. Tak habis akal kuputar badanku hingga kedua kakiku menghadap langit dan kuayunkan beberapa kali pada tutup kotak. Dengan menumpukan seluruh tenaga pada ujung kaki, kuharap usahaku dapat membuahkan hasil.

"_Hey, hey, little bastard!_"

Aku sempat terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara menyeramkan dari luar sana. Segenap kekuatan kakiku menghilang tatkala mendengar beberapa ketukan keras, "_Diam dan tenanglah di dalam sana!_"

Ingin sekali aku berteriak padanya bahwa di dalam sini sangat gelap dan sedikit oksigen, sungguh terasa sesak dan panas. Aku hanya dapat melihat beberapa berkas cahaya dari dua lubang kecil di tutup kotak. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa _diam _dan _tenang_?

"_NO! NOT MY LITTLE JIMIN!_"

Kembali aku tersentak ketika mendengar suara ibu meneriakkan namaku. Jantungku kembali berdetak cepat. _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di luar sana?_

"_Bukankah kau sudah berjanji sebelumnya jika kau tidak bisa membayar maka anak lelakimu akan seutuhnya berada di dalam kekuasaan kami?_"

DEG!

Jantungku berdenyut. Rasanya amat menyakitkan. Aku memang masih seorang bocah berumur 8 tahun namun pengalaman hidupku telah mengajarkanku menjadi anak yang sedikit lebih dewasa dibandingkan anak-anak lain yang hidup nyaman di balik penghangat mereka.

Perlahan kedua manikku membesar, kutempelkan telingaku pada dinding kayu untuk bisa mendengar percakapan mereka lebih jelas.

"_T-tapi J-Jimin.. D-dia anakku satu-satunya_–"

"_Tsk tsk, kontrak adalah kontrak, Mrs. Park,_"

Aku tak mengerti kontrak yang dimaksud olehnya namun aku merasakan kotak kayu tempatku berada bergerak dan terangkat.

"_T-tidak tidak tidak! JIMINNIE!_"

Kotak kayu ini bergerak dan kuyakini menjauhi ibu dan ayah. Aku mulai merasa panik. Kugedor kembali dinding kotak dan berteriak, "_EOMMA! APPA!_"

Komplotan orang-orang ini membawaku pergi.

"_JIMINNIE! JIMINNIE!_"

Aku bersahut-sahutan dengan ibu, sebelum suara ibu perlahan mengecil dan aku semakin panik dibuatnya. Dengan mengerahkan tenaga terakhirku aku menendang, meninju, bahkan menghantamkan kepalaku sendiri pada seluruh kotak kayu sialan ini. Mengapa kotak kayu ini tak bergeming sedikitpun?

Air mata perlahan membasahi pipiku. Aku bahkan tak tahu ternyata aku masih memiliki pasokan air mata.

Seakan tak peduli dengan semuanya aku berteriak seperti orang gila. Berbagai kata mohon, meminta belas kasihan, hingga umpatan sudah keluar dari dalam bibirku. Namun nihil, mereka tetap membawaku pergi menjauh.

Pekikan kencang ibu tertutup dengan suara gemuruh besar yang entah mengapa mengunjungi wilayah ini. Pekikan itu seakan menjadi kali akhirnya aku mendengar suara ibu sebelum semua yang kudengar hanyalah suara hantaman dan bunyi pintu ditutup lalu suara deru mesin.

Mereka memasukkanku ke dalam sebuah truk _container _dan setelahnya membawaku pergi dari ibu dan ayah.

Untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali.

Pancaran sinar matahari mengusik pandanganku dengan sinarnya. Aku menggeram sedikit dan menggerakkan tubuhku yang sedang terbaring di atas sebuah ranjang putih berukuran _queen_.

Ranjang putih?

Aku tersentak, dan segera bangkit dari tidurku. Mataku membesar, mulutku terbuka dan jantungku kembali berdetak cepat. Mulai memindai ke seluruh penjuru.

Mengapa aku berada di tempat seperti ini?

Aku bergerak menuju jendela kamar dan menjulurkan kepalaku ke luar jendela. Pemandangan pagi hari yang sungguh indah, ditemani dengan kebun luas yang dihiasi dengan tanaman indah.

_Di mana aku?_

Belum sempat melongokkan kepala, aku mendengar suara pintu dibuka oleh seseorang. Mudah sekali merasakan ancaman akhir-akhir ini, aku segera menolehkan kepala dan menemukan seorang bocah lelaki berambut gelap yang sepertinya seumuran denganku tengah menatapku dengan matanya yang membulat kemudian memberikan cengirannya yang membentuk sebuah _rectangle_.

"_Eomma, dia sudah bangun!_"

Tepat di belakangnya berdiri seorang wanita. Cantik, berambut sebahu, dan memiliki senyum yang sama seperti bocah lelaki itu.

Wanita itu menatapku dengan tatapan hangatnya yang entah mengapa membuatku merasakan sedikit ketenangan darinya. Bersamaan dengan itu si bocah lelaki turut tersenyum padaku.

"_Selamat pagi, Jimin_,"

.

.

.

.

"_Silakan lewat sini,"_

_Berapa kalipun kata-kata itu kudengar aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk meresponnya. Siapapun yang datang, seperti apapun itu, sebaik apapun itu, aku tak berminat untuk mendongakkan kepalaku dan memasang wajah layaknya 'barang jualan' seperti yang mereka minta._

_Biarkanlah 'barang jualan' lain di sekelilingku memasang wajah dan memohon untuk 'dibeli', aku tak tertarik untuk melakukannya._

_Suara decitan pintu terdengar, seorang petugas masuk ke dalam dan menarik seorang dari kami keluar. Kemudian pintu kaca besar ini ditutup kembali. Meninggalkan beberapa helaan napas kekecewaan dari yang lain yang berharap akan 'dibeli'._

_Jika tidak ada yang 'membeli' kami maka 'mereka' akan menganggap kami sebagai 'produk' gagal dan akan 'membongkar ulang' diri kami. Sungguh aku tak tahu siapa 'mereka' ini sebenarnya. 'Mereka' tak nampak seperti penagih hutang biasa._

_DOK DOK DOK!_

_Ketukan keras pada pintu kaca membuatku terhenyak, seorang petugas dengan wajah paling kubenci menatapku tajam dan mulai menyuruhku untuk melakukan sesuatu agar dapat 'terjual'._

_Aku memalingkan wajah dan berpura-pura tak mengerti akan ucapannya. Persetan dengan hal ini. Bongkar ulang saja aku._

_Kulirik sedikit padanya dan dapat kutebak bahwa ia sedang menggeram dan ingin sekali memukulku. Aku hanya memberinya tatapan balik sebagai tanda bahwa aku tak takut dengan ancamannya._

_Ia hendak membuka pintu dan menarikku keluar sebelum seorang wanita menyentuh bahunya. Ia tersentak, namun membungkuk hormat pada wanita itu. Mereka nampak berbincang sebentar. Dari segala tingkah laku 'barang jualan' lain di dalam ruangan ini dapat kusimpulkan bahwa wanita ini adalah calon pembeli selanjutnya. Dan nampaknya sudah menjadi pembeli tetap di sini._

_Aku melihat wanita itu memandangi kami secara bergantian. Ia mengulaskan senyuman yang amat menawan. Hampir saja aku terjatuh ke dalam senyuman itu jika saja aku tidak mengingat bahwa semua orang di sini adalah monster._

_Namun ketika wanita itu beralih menatapku, ia tersenyum. Lebih menawan. Dan rasanya sangat hangat di dalam dadaku. Sejenak kurasakan dadaku bergetar melihat senyumannya._

_Rasanya seperti melihat senyuman seorang ibu._

_Suara decitan pintu tak membuatku melepaskan tatapan pada wanita itu. Hingga akhirnya tanganku tertarik dengan paksa keluar dari dalam ruangan. Sempat aku menggeram untuk kebebasan sebelum aku berhenti tepat di hadapan wanita tadi._

_Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mataku sembari mendongak untuk menangkap wajah wanita ini. Ia bergerak perlahan dan berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi kami. Kurasakan jemari halusnya mengusak rambutku dengan sayang sebelum berujar,_

"_Siapa namamu, nak?"_

_Aku tidak menjawabnya dengan segera, melainkan fokus menatapnya. Sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan wanita_–_monster ini padaku._

_Namun kalimat wanita ini selanjutnya mematahkan asumsiku tentang monster kepadanya._

"_Jangan khawatir, mulai hari ini anggaplah aku sebagai ibumu."_

_Kim Yeongju, adalah nama wanita itu._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi eomma mengambil Jimin dari tempat adopsi?"

Aku melirik sedikit pada bocah lelaki di sebelahku yang sedari tadi menempel padaku. Rangkulannya tak sedikitpun ia lepaskan padaku. Harus kuakui aku sedikit merasa tak terbiasa dengan perlakuannya namun aku tak bisa protes apapun saat kulihat wajah berseri-serinya.

"Ne, Taehyung-ah," wanita–penyelamatku itu mengusak rambut Taehyung–bocah lelaki itu dan kembali mengetik sesuatu pada _laptop_-nya. "Ah, kau harus bersikap baik padanya, oke? Jimin adalah saudaramu juga, _honey_." Lanjutnya sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Taehyung, yang berada di sampingku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Nampaknya wanita itu sengaja berbohong pada Taehyung tentang identitasku, namun aku pun setuju dengannya. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah saat Taehyung mengenalkan dirinya padaku,

"Hai, namaku Kim Taehyung! Senang berkenalan denganmu, kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman baik!" ujarnya sembari mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

Mendadak darahku berdesir saat melihat cengirannya.

_Sheesh_.

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Oke silakan timpuk saya/?

Hyaaaaaaaa mianhae baru kesampean publish/? ;;; biasalah banyak job (baca: nyuci ngepel nyapu/?) wkwkwk

Untuk menebus kesalahan/? saya, habis ini bakalan aku penuhi semua rikuesan pairing kalian yuhuuu~ dan itu bakalan 2k words ke atas tenang saja/?

ok, tinggalkan jejak apapun untuk membuatku bahagia(?) dan apapun tanggapan kalian mengenai cerita ini khuhuhu

**critics/comments are warm welcomed, but please do not bash chara and or pairing, thx!**

(pojok twitter: **sugarnim**, yok mari kita menjadi teman~ /emot lope lope/)

seeyou soon~!


	9. Mr Min

"_JIMINNIE?! A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**scavenged**

**[!] adegan kekerasan(?), kata-kata kekerasan(?)**

**Another update yuhuu~ as my apology ;_;**

**enjoy~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#taekookgariskeras (?) (tolong abaikan)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semilir angin bertiup lebih kencang. Dedaunan terjatuh dari pohon dan terbawa angin dengan mudahnya. Selembar daun hinggap dan menempel di atas kaca sebuah jendela yang sedikit berdebu, namun tetap berkilat. Dari dalam kaca itu terlihat sekelompok besar orang tengah berkumpul di dalam suatu ruangan besar yang terkesan redup, pengap, dan dikelilingi beberapa orang berpakaian seragam putih bertampang bengis. Tatapan tajam dan intimidasi.

"_Move, quicker!_"

Seruan-seruan kerap terdengar dari seorang lelaki berusia sekitar 30an lengkap dengan kumisnya yang sedikit tebal. Ia tengah berjalan mengelilingi ruangan lengkap dengan gaya andalannya; kedua tangan disilangkan ke belakang, langkah yang mantap, mata elangnya yang tajam. Mengawasi jalannya sarapan pagi hari ini.

Sesekali lelaki itu mengangkat dagunya dan menggoyangkan jemarinya, setelah itu beberapa dari orang berseragam dan bertampang bengis itu akan melakukan sesuatu sesuai perintahnya. Seperti saat ini.

"A-ah," seorang lelaki berseragam menumpahkan kembali sup milik salah satu _trainee_ dengan alasan; "Isinya terlalu banyak,"

_Trainee _yang malang itu hanya bisa menunduk sembari mengerutkan bibirnya. _Padahal _sup itu adalah sup miso kesukaannya. Ia menerima kembali mangkuk supnya dan berjalan perlahan menuju meja di mana teman-temannya sudah berkumpul menunggu dirinya.

Ia meletakkan piring sarapannya dan duduk di samping seorang _trainee _berambut pirang. Mengetahui raut wajahnya yang masam, _trainee _berambut pirang itu segera menukar mangkuk sup miliknya. _Trainee _malang di sampingnya tersentak, lalu berusaha protes,

"H-hyung, tidak perlu–" "Ssh, ini kesukaanmu kan, Jungkook,"

Dengan seulas senyum kecil di bibirnya, Taehyung–si rambut pirang–itu memotong segala protes yang ia yakini akan segera keluar dari bibir Jungkook di sampingnya. Menolehkan kepala kembali fokus pada santapannya Taehyung mengambil gelas air dan meneguknya dengan cepat. Memperlihatkan _adam apple_ miliknya yang bergerak naik turun. Membiarkan Jungkook terperangah melihatnya.

Taehyung, menyadari dirinya sedang ditatap oleh Jungkook segera mengulaskan sengiran jahilnya, "_Wae baby? Like what you see, huh?_"

Jungkook merona dan segera menyikut lengannya, "_Jerk,_"

Taehyung terkekeh kecil, namun segera terusik dengan tubuh seorang _Minwoo _yang terdorong menubruk sebelah kanannya. Ia terkejut sedikit dan menangkap tubuh Minwoo yang hampir saja terjatuh menuju lantai yang dingin. "_Y-yah?_" serunya setengah kebingungan melihat Minwoo yang berusaha bangkit dengan oleng.

Jungkook serta beberapa orang di sekitarnya ikut menatap Minwoo yang nampak lemas. Terutama Sungjae yang berada di seberang Taehyung, ia segera menangkap satu lengan Minwoo dan menggeser duduknya agar pemuda itu bisa duduk di sebelahnya. "Minwoo-yah, _gwaenchana?_" tanyanya setelah berhasil menempatkan Minwoo di sebelahnya. Taehyung melepaskan genggamannya pada sebelah tangan Minwoo dan menatap pemuda itu dengan kerutan di dahinya.

Minwoo nampak sedikit pucat.

Minwoo meletakkan gelas airnya yang telah tumpah ke lantai akibat kejadian tadi dan mengangguk lemah, berusaha tersenyum pada Sungjae, ".._I'm alright.._"

Namun mata jeli Taehyung tidak dapat dibohongi, ia tahu Minwoo sedang berbohong. Ia memindai tubuh ramping Minwoo dengan cermat. Saat Sungjae merapikan surainya dan menampilkan kening pemuda itu, Taehyung dapat melihat bulir-bulir keringat di sana. Tempo lenguhan Minwoo juga menjadi lebih intens, sesuatu yang salah pasti terjadi padanya.

".._Ufh_.."

Taehyung yang tengah tenggelam dalam sosok Minwoo melirikkan matanya dan melihat Jungkook mengusap pelipisnya. Lenguhan napasnya perlahan menyerupai Minwoo. Ia mengusap pelan lehernya dan mengeluarkan lenguhan berat lainnya. Taehyung bahkan mendengar hembusan napas yang lain dari biasanya.

_They're dehydrating_.

Taehyung menggeram pelan sembari menatap ke seluruh ruangan. Tak hanya Minwoo dan Jungkook, beberapa _trainee _lain juga nampak mengipas tubuh mereka, mengusap peluh di sekujur tubuh mereka, bahkan raut wajah mereka jelas sekali menggambarkan sebuah rasa tidak nyaman.

Taehyung menggeretakkan giginya saat dilihatnya taka da satu pun dari penjaga di sini yang mempedulikan hal itu.

"Jungkook, kau nampak lemas, eh? Sama seperti Minwoo," ucapan Jimin di sebelah Jungkook semakin memantapkan Taehyung.

Belum sempat Jungkook merespon ucapan Jimin, Taehyung nampak melepas satu sepatu yang dikenakannya dan tanpa aba-aba melemparkannya menuju kaca yang berada lumayan jauh darinya. Lemparannya tepat mengenai kaca itu dan membuatnya pecah berkeping-keping, menyebabkan suara pecahan yang keras.

Sontak tindakannya mengundang kehebohan dalam satu ruangan itu. Jungkook bahkan yang lainnya menganga tidak percaya dengan tindakan berani Taehyung. Berbagai perasaan bercampur dalam diri mereka, antara kagum, terkejut, dan ngeri.

Seorang lelaki berkumis tadi berjalan menghampiri Taehyung setelah beberapa penjaga lain membereskan pecahan kaca dan berteriak padanya, "_You, bastard! _Kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, hah?!"

Taehyung, dengan sangat berani dan memasang wajah tak takut berdiri tegap dari kursi dan membalasnya, _"We're fucking panting because of this fucking heated room and none of you fucking paying attention to this."_

Lantas ucapan Taehyung membakar kemarahan di jiwa lelaki itu. Ia mempercepat langkah menuju Taehyung dan kembali berteriak padanya, _"Damned Kim Taehyung! Watch your language toward us, your fucking guards here! And besides, this is what the room should be, none of you are allowed to doing fucking thing such as breaking the window and acting like a shit hero!"_lengkap dengan ekspresi kebenciannya terhadap Taehyung.

Kerah bajunya dicengkram dengan kuat oleh lelaki itu dan ia menarik Taehyung menjauh dari meja. Tindakan itu mengundang teriakan dari Jungkook serta yang lainnya, "_T-Tae-hyung!_" kengerian dan kekhawatiran serta ketakutan menghiasi wajahnya.

Taehyung dengan cepat menampik cengkraman lelaki itu dan menepis lengannya, ia kembali menatap lelaki di depannya dengan tatapan mengerikan–persis layaknya tatapannya pertama kali pada Jungkook.

"_You son of bitch, my friends are suffering here–your student and most-guarded-people! Do you think I would fucking stay silent like an shitty oak not doing anything?"_ kembali, dengan sisipan umpatan-umpatan kasar miliknya ia berseru pada lelaki di depannya. Tak takut dengan apapun efek dari ucapannya.

Lelaki di depannya nampak menggeram kesal sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"_Enough of this! Send him to the isolate room! Teach him some manners!"_dengan satu titah, dua orang penjaga berseragam yang diketahui adalah anak buah lelaki itu bergerak cepat dan segera mengunci pergerakan Taehyung. Mereka nampak hendak menyeret Taehyung menuju ruang isolasi.

"_Who do you think you are?!"_seru Taehyung, ia nampak menampik dan melawan cengkraman dua penjaga berbadan besar itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Berbagai teriakan turut mendampingi usahanya, salah satunya berasal dari Jungkook yang berusaha membantunya namun dirinya terhalangi oleh seorang penjaga yang mencengkram lengannya dan membuatnya harus meringis kesakitan, menghalanginya membantu Taehyung. Begitu pun dengan teman-temannya yang lain, keberadaan penjaga-penjaga itu benar-benar meminimalkan ruang gerak mereka.

"_Shut up, you little shit!"_ bentak lelaki berkumis itu pada pekikan Jungkook. Dan itu membuat amarah Taehyung memuncak. _Noone could mess with 'his'_.

Ia meronta dengan kuat dari cengkraman dua penjaga di sekelilingnya, tak mempedulikan beberapa pelintiran yang didapatnya dari usaha meronta. Ia hanya ingin lepas dan segera meninju penjaga sialan yang bermain-main dengan 'miliknya'.

"_You said that you're a fucking guard?! Asshole! Let me go!"_ Taehyung mengeraskan teriakannya, suara _baritone_-nya terdengar begitu penuh dengan amarah. Seorang penjaga mencengkram surai pirang Taehyung dan membuat pemuda itu meringis. Seorang lagi menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari ruangan itu. Pekikan tidak terima dari Jungkook serta Jimin dan teman dekat Taehyung yang lain semakin terdengar keras. Bersamaan dengan erangan Taehyung.

Lelaki berkumis itu berjalan menghampiri Jungkook yang ia rasa sebagai pemilik teriakan paling menyebalkan. Ia menyuruh penjaga di depan Jungkook untuk menyingkir lalu segera menampar pipi kiri Jungkook untuk membuatnya diam, "_I've said to shut up, you bitch_,"

Jemari Jungkook bergerak perlahan ke atas pipinya yang memerah. Tubuhnya bergetar, cairan hangat telah bertengger di kedua maniknya.

Jimin dan lainnya menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya dengan ekspresi terkejut bukan main. Mereka terlalu terkejut bahkan untuk merespon. Tubuh mereka ikut bergidik serta pancaran bola mata yang menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan.

Air mata jatuh dengan mantap dari kedua manik Jungkook setelah suara geraman keras terdengar dari sosok Taehyung yang masih berkutat dengan cengkraman dua penjaga.

Taehyung, menyaksikan dengan kedua matanya saat di mana pipi seorang yang amat dicintainya ternodai oleh tamparan seorang bajingan. Rasa amarah kembali mendidih dalam dirinya, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan bersiap akan menghabisi dua penjaga yang mencengkram dirinya lalu setelah itu ia akan menghabisi _bajingan _yang telah membuat malaikatnya menangis.

"_What's going on here?"_

Tepat beberapa detik sebelum hantaman Taehyung mengenai dua penjaga itu sebuah suara menghentikannya. Seluruh orang dalam ruangan itu menengok ke arah pintu di mana seorang lelaki tua sudah berdiri sembari melangkah masuk.

Jimin mendapatkan kesadarannya dan segera merengkuh Jungkook yang masih terisak pelan, mengusap surainya, mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja yang dibalas dengan isakan pelan Jungkook. Perlahan Sungjae, Minwoo, Youngjae, yang berada paling dekat dengan dua pemuda itu turut mendekati Jungkook dan memastikan pemuda itu baik-baik.

Taehyung menggeram pada sosok lelaki tua yang semakin mendekatinya, berdecak karena lelaki ini mengganggu apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Namun tanpa sepengetahuannya, lelaki berkumis _sialan _yang tadi menampar Jungkook nampak memasang wajah ketakutan melihat lelaki tua di hadapannya.

Lelaki tua itu berjalan melewati Taehyung dan melirik sebentar pada pemuda itu sembari tersenyum kecil yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua. Seketika Taehyung merasakan sebuah suara 'klik' dalam kepalanya, ia perlahan menjadi tenang, membulatkan mata dan bibirnya lalu bergumam;

"_..Could it be..Mr. Min..?"_

"Sajangnim! Siswa sialan bernama Kim Taehyung ini berani melawan peraturan dengan memecahkan jendela mengatakan bahwa ruangan ini sangat panas dengan mulut sialannya yang tidak berhenti mengumpat!" ujar lelaki berkumis saat lelaki tua itu berhenti di hadapannya dan memasang wajah seolah-olah berkata _jelaskan-padaku-apa-yang-terjadi_.

Lelaki tua itu melirik sedikit ke arah Taehyung yang masih berada dalam cengkraman dua orang penjaga. Ia berkata, "Kau juga jaga ucapanmu, Mr. Lee."

Seluruh _trainee _melihat lelaki berkumis itu menunduk pelan dan meminta maaf pada lelaki tua di depannya, "Ugh, maaf, sajangnim."

Lelaki tua di hadapannya hanya tertawa kecil sembari berkata '_nah, nah,_'. Kemudian ia kembali berujar setelah menatap Jungkook dalam rengkuhan Jimin yang nampak ketakutan, "Lagipula benar apa yang diucapkan olehnya, ruangan ini terlalu panas, bukankah akan membuat para siswa tidak nyaman? Buka jendela atau hidupkan pendingin ruangan," lelaki itu bertingkah seolah dirinya merasa kepanasan dengan melonggarkan kerah kemejanya sembari memindai seluruh ruangan dan memasang ekspresi panas.

"T-tapi sajangnim, itu melawan peraturan! Dan juga akan memanjakan siswa–" "Aku _tahu_ apa yang kukatakan. Lagipula anakku _Yoongi_ juga pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama. Dan, oh, ia sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini. Pastikan kalian tidak mengacaukan segalanya," lelaki tua itu memotong protes yang dilayangkan oleh lelaki berkumis itu. Setelahnya ia kembali tersenyum, membuat lelaki tua itu bergidik kembali mendengar nama _Yoongi_.

"T-Tuan Muda _Yoongi_.." lelaki berkumis itu berdecak pelan dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat mengucap nama _Yoongi_. Entah apa maksud dari semua itu, yang dapat dijelaskan sekarang hanyalah raut wajah lelaki berkumis itu yang jauh dari kata 'tenang'.

Lelaki tua itu bergerak mendekati Jungkook yang kembali merasa takut saat seorang asing mendekatinya. Lelaki tua itu terkekeh sedikit sebelum mengacak surai gelap Jungkook dengan perasaan yang sudah lama tak pernah dirasakan oleh Jungkook.

_Perasaan hangat layaknya seorang ayah_.

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya begitu mendapat perlakuan hangat tersebut. Ia mengusap rambutnya saat lelaki tua itu melepaskan sentuhannya. Namun mengetahui bahwa lelaki tua ini dipanggil 'sajangnim' yang artinya lelaki tua ini mungkin adalah orang besar yang berpengaruh, Jungkook merasakan kepalanya tertunduk oleh dorongan tangan Jimin yang membuat mereka menunduk hormat pada lelaki tua itu. Dengan cepat Jungkook mematuhi tindakan Jimin dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan _trainee _lain mengikuti mereka dengan cepat. Terkecuali Taehyung, yang masih _speechless _dan berada dalam dunianya sendiri saat melihat sosok lelaki tua itu.

Lelaki tua itu tersenyum dan balas memberi hormat. Setelahnya ia berjalan kembali menuju pintu depan sembari mengecek ke arah jam tangannya.

"Anakku akan segera tiba, aku pergi menyambutnya," ujarnya sembari menengok sekali lagi pada _trainee_ dalam ruangan itu. Segera diikuti oleh lelaki berkumis barusan.

Ia kembali berpapasan dengan Taehyung yang masih menatapnya dengan intens. Kali ini ia berjalan melewati Taehyung tanpa melihat pada pemuda itu. Namun sebelum keluar dari ruangan ia berkata seolah tidak melupakan Taehyung yang masih kesusahan dalam cengkraman;

"Oh, ya, lepaskan cengkraman kalian pada siswa Taehyung itu. Justru kalian harus bersikap baik padanya."

Dengan satu seruan itu Taehyung terbebas. Ia segera sadar dan berlari menghampiri Jungkook. Sedangkan dua penjaga berbadan besar itu berjalan mengikuti sang lelaki tua. Tanpa ada yang mengetahui, lelaki tua itu tersenyum saat berhasil membebaskan Taehyung. Ia mendenguskan napasnya lalu berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan ruangan.

Para _trainee _kembali fokus dengan apa yang mereka kerjakan setelah aba-aba dari seorang lelaki yang diketahui sebagai 'wakil' dari lelaki berkumis. Lelaki bersurai coklat dan memiliki tubuh layaknya seorang ahli _martial arts_.

Lelaki itu memaku tatapannya pada sosok Jungkook yang tengah berada dalam pelukan Taehyung.

Jungkook yang tersenyum lega saat Taehyung kembali dan memeluknya.

Jungkook yang mengangguk kecil saat Taehyung bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja.

Jungkook yang tertawa kecil saat Jimin berkata bahwa ia menenangkan Jungkook pada Taehyung dan membuat dua pemuda itu berdebat menjadi seseorang yang paling membuat Jungkook merasa tenang.

Jungkook yang mengerjapkan matanya saat Taehyung dan Jimin berebut menyuapinya.

Jungkook yang–

–_Sangat mendekati ciri-ciri Jeon Jinyoung_ _yang tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil 10 tahun lalu_.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, lelaki itu mengeluarkan _pad _miliknya dan membuka sebuah _tab _bertuliskan;

_Jeon Jinyoung_ _profile description_.

_-No data.-_

Ia menyeringai pelan.

"_I know exactly who you are, Jeon Jungkook. And I will continue to observing more from you."_

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Yaaaaak! Buat yang nanya kenapa spoiler di ch.7 ga sama kaya di ch.8 karena aku nyisipin masa lalu jimin sebentaran(?) dan alesan kenapa jimin bisa ada di pelatihan juga bakal ada di ch. Depan yaaak wkwkw /ah bilang aja lu gaada ide, Ya/ /dor

Coba tebak lelaki bersurai coklat itu siapa(?) yang bener aku kasih hadiah ciom(?) /gak/ kkk

ok, tinggalkan jejak apapun untuk membuatku bahagia(?) dan apapun tanggapan kalian mengenai cerita ini khuhuhu

**critics/comments are warm welcomed, but please do not bash chara and or pairing, thx!**

(pojok twitter: **sugarnim**, yok mari kita menjadi teman~ /emot lope lope/)

seeyou soon~!


	10. What do you afraid of?

Jeon Jinyoung profile description.

-No data.-

_Ia menyeringai pelan._

"I know exactly who you are, Jeon Jungkook. And I will continue to observing more from you."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**scavenged**

**feels like in the mood to keep continuing this story, so yeah, ****enjoy~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#taekookgariskeras (?) (tolong abaikan)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kosong.._

_._

_._

_Sebelah kanan?_

_._

_._

_Kosong.._

_._

_._

_Sebelah kiri?_

_._

_._

_Kosong.._

_._

_._

_Depan?_

_._

_._

_Kosong.._

_._

_._

_Belakang?_

_._

_._

_Kosong.._

_._

_._

_Sesosok pemuda berambut pirang melangkahkan kakinya dalam sebuah hamparan pasir luas. Amat luas. Ia berjalan bertelanjang kaki dan menginjakkan panasnya pasir dengan kedua kakinya. Terdengar lenguhan nafas yang tak beraturan dari pemuda itu selagi ia terus berjalan tanpa arah._

_Sejauh mata memandang, hanyalah hamparan pasir luas dan tak berujung yang terlihat. Hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya dan deburan pasir mengenai tubuhnya. Tubuh pemuda itu telah terselimuti pasir. _

_Pemuda itu menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk melindungi wajahnya dari hamparan pasir. Beberapa saat kemudian pandangannya menjadi buram._

_Dan ia melihat bayangan sosok yang amat dirindukannya._

_Seorang wanita, berambut hitam sebahu dengan senyum _rectangle _yang menyerupai dirinya._

_Pemuda itu melebarkan kedua matanya tidak percaya dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia menurunkan lengannya perlahan menjauhi wajahnya dan membuka mulutnya menjadi sebuah huruf 'o'._

"_Eomma..?"_

_Suara bergetar miliknya hanya dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman dari sosok di hadapannya._

_Pemuda itu menenggak salivanya berat-berat dan hendak berlari ke arah wanita itu sembari berteriak, "Eomma!" dan kedua maniknya terlihat berkaca-kaca._

"_..Jangan lengah, Taehyung-ah.."_

_Dengan satu ucapan itu, sosok di hadapannya menghilang sebelum sempat pemuda itu menghampirinya._

_Pemuda itu, Kim Taehyung._

"_A-ah? Eomma? Eomma?!" Taehyung menoleh-nolehkan kepalanya, berusaha mencari sosok sang ibu yang telah menghilang. _

"_Taehyung,"_

_Ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah suara di belakangnya._

_Dengan segera Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan sosok Jin tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mengerikan._

"_H-hyung?" ujar Taehyung dengan ragu. Ia merasa bingung mengapa Jin ada di tempat seperti ini._

"_Jauhi adik kecilku,"_

"_Apa?"_

_Kedua manik Taehyung mengerjap-ngerjap bingung. Apa barusan Jin memintanya untuk menjauhi Jungkook?_

_Di luar dugaannya, Jin mendadak menggeram padanya, "Jauhi Jungkook! Kau hanya akan membawanya ke dalam bahaya! Tidakkah kau menyadari posisimu?!"_

_Taehyung yang terkejut hanya mampu mematung di tempat. Mendadak ia merasa tubuhnya bergetar. Sesuatu yang sangat ia takutkan akhirnya terjadi. Saat di mana Jin menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi Jungkook._

"_Aku tak akan membiarkan adikku kembali ke masa-masa yang mengerikan! Aku tak akan membiarkannya kembali merasakan ketakutan terbesarnya!" Jin mengambil langkah mendekati Taehyung dan kembali menggeram padanya._

"_Kau mengerti? Jauhi dia!" "..Aku menolak, hyung,"_

_Taehyung yang tengah menunduk perlahan mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu beralih menatap dalam wajah Jin di hadapannya. Dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk ia membalas ucapan Jin, "Tidak ada yang dapat mengatur kehidupanku, meskipun itu dirimu sekalipun, aku tak akan menjauhi Jungkook,"_

_Jin segera memotongnya, "Kau itu sumber bahaya baginya!"_

"_Aku tidak bisa!"_

_Taehyung menggeretakkan giginya dan kepalannya semakin kuat._

"_Aku tidak bisa jauh dari Jungkook,"_

_Tanpa ia sadari, sosok Jin di hadapannya perlahan mengarahkan sebuah senapan _riffle_ ke arahnya. Dengan tatapan mengerikan, nafsu untuk membunuh, Taehyung menatap Jin dengan horror. Apakah Jin hendak menembaknya?_

"_Kalau begitu tak ada cara lain," Jin telah bersiap untuk menekan pelatuk._

_Taehyung yang tak terlindungi apapun hanya dapat menatap Jin tidak percaya._

"_T-tunggu, hyung!"_

_Tatapan Jin semakin mantap untuk menembaknya. _

"Goodbye, _Taehyung,"_

_._

_._

_._

"–Tae.. Taehyung!"

Jimin yang berada di seberang memanggil Taehyung yang sedari tadi bergerak tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Ia berusaha membangunkan sahabatnya di tengah malam di mana seluruh orang sedang tertidur.

Dengan satu senggakkan, Taehyung membuka kedua matanya. Ia nampak terengah-engah dan bulir peluh menghiasi pelipisnya. Ia segera bangkit dan berusaha menormalkan deru jantungnya. Jimin yang melihatnya mengerutkan kening, "_Nightmare?_"

Taehyung menatap Jimin dan menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia menempelkan satu tangannya ke atas kening dan kembali menghembuskan nafas lega. "_The worst.. Ever_," ujarnya sembari mengingat isi mimpinya barusan.

_Mimpi_.

Jimin menyibakkan selimutnya dan duduk menghadap Taehyung. Keduanya sama-sama berada di ranjang tingkat bawah dengan Sungjae berada di atas Taehyung dan Minwoo di atas Jimin. Menggunakan tatapan _puppy _setengah mengantuk miliknya, Jimin kembali tertarik dengan mimpi Taehyung, "Mimpi buruk seperti apa lagi?"

Pemuda di hadapannya tersenyum kecil, seakan sudah mengira mimpi seperti tadi akan menimpa dirinya, "Jin-hyung menembakku,"

Jimin mengerenyitkan keningnya, "Jin..? Jungkook's _older brother?_"

"_Yeah_," Taehyung mengangguk. Ia masih tersenyum getir. "Entah mengapa mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata,"

"Tae! Jangan berkata begitu, mana mungkin Jin-_hyung _menembakmu?" sanggah Jimin dengan cepat, tetap mengecilkan volume suaranya karena _roommate _lain tengah tertidur.

Taehyung hanya menjawabnya dengan hembusan nafas. Ia memijat pelipisnya. Sesuatu mengganggu pikirannya. Bukan hanya Jin, namun ucapan sang ibu dalam mimpinya terus terngiang-ngiang.

"_Jangan lengah, Taehyung-ah,"_

Apa artinya itu? Lengah terhadap apa?

Jimin yang masih menatap Taehyung perlahan menguap dan mengusap kedua matanya. "Uwoh, aku mengantuk,"

Taehyung melirik padanya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil layaknya saat dirinya melihat Jimin bertingkah lucu seperti biasa, "Tidurlah lagi, Jiminnie,"

"Kau juga, TaeTae," Jimin merebahkan tubuhnya dan menarik kembali selimutnya. "Jangan terlalu memikirkan mimpi itu, mimpi tidak memberi pengaruh yang amat berarti." ucapnya sembari memberikan cengiran lengkap dengan mata segaris miliknya.

Taehyung selalu merasakan sebuah perasaan nyaman saat melihat senyum seperti itu dari Jimin. Seperti dulu saat mereka masih kecil, Jimin selalu tersenyum seperti itu untuk menenangkan Taehyung saat ia jatuh dalam kesedihan akan sang ibu yang meninggalkannya. Dan Taehyung _menyukai_ senyuman itu.

"_Glad that you're here, Jiminnie_," Taehyung ikut menarik selimutnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya menatap langit-langit ranjang tingkat di atasnya.

"_Yeah_, kau pasti tidak mengira bahwa aku bisa berada di tempat ini bersamamu dan Jungkook," Jimin sedikit terkekeh sembari mengatakannya.

"Tentu saja aku sangat terkejut, _shortie_," ungkap Taehyung lengkap dengan ejekannya.

Jimin mengerutkan bibirnya sedikit, "Aku memiliki alasan tersendiri memasuki pelatihan ini, _just like you both guys_,"

Mendadak suasana menjadi sunyi. Keheningan menyelimuti kedua pemuda yang masih terjaga ini.

Taehyung menjadi pemecah keheningan tersebut, "Ya, dan aku sudah tahu kau tak ingin memberitahuku alasannya," ujarnya tanpa menatap ke arah pemuda bermata sipit itu.

Jimin memutar tubuhnya menghadap langit-langit layaknya Taehyung, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya, "_Yeah_, bila sudah waktunya kau pun akan segera tahu."

Taehyung tersenyum kecil selagi menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah, Jimin,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, besok adalah pelatihan resmi kita yang pertama kali–" Jimin melirik ke arah Taehyung.

"–apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan rambutmu itu, Tae?"

Taehyung memegang helaian rambut berwarna pirang miliknya. "Akan kuurus."

Karena pelatihan bergaya militer seperti ini _melarang_ rambut berwarna pirang ataupun warna terang lainnya.

"Oh, aku yakin kau berambut hitam akan benar-benar terlihat mempesona. Taruhan, Kookie tak akan sanggup berkedip saat melihatmu nanti," lanjut Jimin sembari terkekeh pelan membayangkan wajah Jungkook.

"Yah! Hanya aku yang memanggilnya Kookie," protes Taehyung _childish_.

"Pfft, _possessive enough?_" ejek Jimin yang segera dibalas dengan erangan tidak setuju milik Taehyung. Pemuda itu berdecih sembari membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak melanjutkan tidurnya.

"_Whatever, night Jimin_."

Jimin, tertawa penuh kemenangan, karena melihat sikap Taehyung yang menurutnya menggemaskan, membalasnya, "_Yeah, night TaeTae_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"–Kook.. Jungkook?"

Seorang pemuda berbadan tinggi tengah mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jungkook yang masih terselimut. Dua orang pemuda di sebelahnya akhirnya turut membantu pemuda tinggi itu membangunkan Jungkook.

"Astaga, mengapa ia sulit dibangunkan?" pemuda bernama Youngjae menepuk pelan pipi Jungkook. "T-tapi oh, _God_, ia benar-benar terlihat _cute _dengan wajah tidurnya!" Youngjae melanjutkan sembari memekik perlahan melihat wajah tidur Jungkook.

"Hyung, sudahlah bangunkan dia," pemuda tinggi bernama Junhong nampak merengek pada Youngjae–sang hyung–agar membangunkan si _sleeping beauty _bernama Jungkook.

"Tapi lihatlah, aku beginikan anak ini tetap tidak terbangun! Ya Tuhan, imut sekalii.." Youngjae menekan-nekan pipi gembil milik Jungkook dan bocah itu tetap tidak terganggu tidurnya sama sekali. Dan Youngjae semakin gencar menyentuhnya.

Junhong menggeram selagi sang hyung masih saja bermain-main dengan Jungkook. Beberapa detik kemudian suara berat mengejutkan Youngjae,

"Youngjae-ya, hentikan, kita harus segera membangunkan Jungkook. Sebentar lagi presensi kita pertama kali, dan kau tak ingin terlambat, bukan?"

Orang itu adalah, Mino.

Mendengar titah dari Mino, Youngjae mengerutkan bibirnya sebentar dan menyibakkan selimut Jungkook lalu mengguncang tubuhnya lebih keras. "Jungkook-ah, bangun!"

Jungkook masih mengeluarkan dengkuran halusnya. Youngjae menepuk keningnya tidak percaya dengan kemampuan Jungkook untuk tidur.

Mendadak sebuah suara menginterupsi, "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" dan membuat ketiga pemuda itu tersentak lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

_Oh Sehun_.

"A-ah, ini, kami sedang membangunkan Jungkook.." jawab Youngjae, suaranya terdengar tidak stabil sebab pemandangan sosok Oh Sehun di pagi hari benar-benar membuat kedua mata harus mengerjap-ngerjap akan pancaran aura darinya. _Metaphore_.

Sehun tidak merespon, melainkan hanya menatap ke arah Jungkook. Kemudian ia melempar sebuah handuk kecil ke arah Junhong, "Mandilah, kau belum mandi, 'kan? Nanti bisa terlambat presensi," lalu tanpa melihat reaksi Junhong, ia menepuk pundak Mino, "Hyung barusan kudengar si resepsionis-noona mencarimu, sepertinya ingin bertanya tentang kelengkapan data milikmu," setelahnya ia beralih pada Youngjae yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang Jungkook, "Kupikir tadi Jongup dari ruang 387 memanggilmu, ia temanmu, bukan?"

Setelahnya ketiga pemuda itu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan, Junhong pergi ke kamar mandi, Mino mencari sang resepsionis, dan Youngjae pergi ke ruang 387 menemui Jongup. Semuanya terlihat menuruti kata-kata Sehun.

Sehun menatap kepergian ketiga pemuda itu dengan raut wajah datar biasa miliknya. Perlahan bibirnya menyungging kecil, lalu ia beralih menatap Jungkook.

_Something would happen.._

Ia menduduki ranjang Jungkook tepat di posisi Youngjae barusan, dan tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada Jungkook. Ia menutup bibirnya dengan satu tangan, menutupi senyuman yang terulas di atasnya. Berkali-kali ia bergumam '_stupid_' sembari merona pelan.

_Blushing?_

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan menenggak salivanya pelan. Lalu bergerak mendekati wajah Jungkook. Tepat di telinga, Sehun meniup pelan telinga Jungkook sembari berkata, "_Wake up_,"

Tindakannya mengundang tubuh Jungkook untuk bergidik akibat tiupan di telinganya. Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkannya. Sebuah lenguhan kantuk keluar dari bibir merahnya. Sehun sudah bangkit dari duduknya saat Jungkook membuka matanya pertama kali. Pemuda itu segera menjauhi Jungkook dan tak ingin Jungkook melihat wajahnya. Yang memerah.

Jungkook bangkit dari tidurnya perlahan dan mengusap-usap matanya, layaknya bocah kecil. "..Sehun-ssi?" ujarnya pelan saat menatap punggung Sehun.

"..hyung, sudah kubilang panggil saja 'hyung',"

Hanya itu jawaban yang didapat oleh Jungkook. Pemuda itu masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, ia hanya mengangguk kecil sembari sesekali menguap pelan.

Sehun melirik ke arah Jungkook dan menyesalinya, sebab Jungkook memberinya sebuah senyuman yang memamerkan gigi kelinci lucu miliknya.

Dan Sehun tak bisa lebih gila dari itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Seluruh _trainee _berkumpul di tengah lapangan besar dan luas. Ditemani dengan terik matahari pagi yang menyehatkan. Berseragam, terlihat sangat teratur, mereka berbaris tegap. Menunggu sosok komandan yang akan memulai presensi pertama kali.

Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat nampak mengitari para _trainee _satu per satu sembari mempelajari wajah mereka. Pemuda yang menjabat sebagai wakil komandan. Pemuda tempo hari saat insiden Taehyung memecahkan kaca yang mengurus _trainee _setelah kepergian sang ketua sebenarnya. _A man who seems really interested in Jungkook_.

Taehyung yang berbaris sejajar dengan Jungkook memberikan tatapan tajam miliknya pada wakil komandan berambut cokelat ini saat wakil itu berjalan melewati dirinya yang bertubuh lebih tinggi. Entah mengapa Taehyung menganggap tatapan wakil komandan ini sangat aneh, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengekor ke manapun wakil itu pergi. Termasuk saat berada di depan Jungkook.

Pemuda itu menatap Jungkook dari atas hingga ke bawah, benar-benar teliti, tanpa meninggalkan satu inci dari tubuh Jungkook. Begitu Jungkook menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung khasnya, pemuda itu membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Dan lagi-lagi Taehyung harus mengerenyitkan keningnya karena senyuman pemuda itu benar-benar menyimpan sejuta keanehan.

"Jeon Jungkook, _right?_"

Jungkook mengangguk kecil, sedikit _nervous_, "N-ne,"

Pemuda itu tersenyum sekali lagi, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook, "_May luck be with you_,"

Meninggalkan Jungkook yang tercengang.

Pemuda itu kembali ke posisinya dan telah disambut oleh seorang lelaki berkumis. Lelaki yang amat dibenci oleh Taehyung.

"_Good job, Mr. Jung. From now on I'll be taking the commandos, thanks for your work_." ujar lelaki itu pada pemuda berambut cokelat yang dipanggilnya 'Mr. Jung'.

Pemuda itu membungkuk hormat pada si lelaki sembari berkata, "_Thank you, sir. I'll be on my position now_." Dan setelahnya berjalan menjauhi barisan kembali ke dalam bangunan.

"Perhatian, murid-murid!" dengan beberapa tepukan lelaki berkumis itu mengambil alih komando dan membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Mulai dari detik ini aku adalah komandan kalian dalam pelatihan. Pelatihan ini terbagi menjadi tiga bagian. Di mana bagian pertama hanya memakan waktu sekitar dua minggu, yaitu sekarang," ujarnya dengan suara lantang.

"Pagi hari hingga matahari berada di tengah adalah waktu latihan sesi pertama. Berlanjut dari setelah istirahat siang hingga matahari tenggelam adalah sesi kedua. Dari tenggelamnya matahari adalah waktu berakhirnya latihan. Hal ini akan berlanjut hingga kurun waktu dua minggu, harap perhatikan dan pahami baik-baik. Tidak ada perilaku manja dan curang dalam pelatihan ini. Bagi yang terbukti melakukannya akan dikenakan sanksi. Paham?"

Para _trainee _serempak menjawab. Dan entah mengapa Taehyung merasakan tatapan si komandan itu tertuju padanya. Sangat tajam. Setelahnya ia bersumpah melihat sebuah seringai tantangan dari komandan itu. Taehyung menggeram penuh rasa benci padanya. Ia mengumpat perlahan mengapa orang macam itu harus menjadi komandannya?

"Latihan akan segera dimulai, _move move_! Pemanasan terlebih dahulu, ikuti gerakan instruktur!"

Mengesampingkan egonya sementara, Taehyung memutuskan untuk fokus pada pelatihan pertamanya.

.

.

Dari kejauhan nampak sosok pemuda berambut cokelat tengah menatap ke arah barisan _trainee _yang sedang melakukan pemanasan. Lengkap dengan sebuah _pad _kesayangannya yang menampilkan sebuah tulisan dengan judul '_Jeon's kid observation, day 1_'.

Maniknya menatap sosok pemuda yang tengah bergerak mengelilingi lapangan bersama dengan _trainee _lainnya. Bagaimana pemuda itu terengah, menyeka keringatnya, mengembungkan pipinya, menghela nafasnya, semua itu tercatat dengan rapi di dalam _pad_ miliknya.

Nampaknya ia menemukan _spot _terbaik di mana tak ada seorang pun yang melihat. Dan ia bisa dengan bebas melakukan observasinya.

Sebuah getaran mengejutkannya. Ia menatap ponsel miliknya dan sebuah pesan bertuliskan;

_**Hoseok-ah, bagaimana?**_

_**-Tiffany**_

Pemuda itu menatap _pad _lalu ponselnya bergantian. Dengan cekatan ia mengetik jawaban.

_**Aku tengah dalam observasi, noona. Nanti kuhubungi lagi.**_

Setelahnya ia kembali menatap sosok Jungkook yang tengah tersenyum malu dengan sosok Taehyung di hadapannya. Ia berasumsi bahwa saat ini kedua pemuda itu tengah bercengkrama sebab Jungkook menundukkan kepala dan berusaha memalingkan wajah dari Taehyung. Setelahnya Jungkook berlari meninggalkan Taehyung menuju Jimin yang sudah tertawa-tawa. Sekelebat ia mengingat warna rambut Taehyung kemarin dan sekarang berubah, mungkin itu sebabnya. Karena Taehyung nampak begitu _breathtaking _dengan rambut hitam miliknya.

"Anak lelaki Yeongju itu selalu berada di dekat anak lelaki Jihoon, dan anak itu selalu memberiku tatapan mematikan, membuatku sulit mengamati anak lelaki Jihoon." gumamnya sembari kembali mengutak-atik data tentang Jungkook miliknya.

"Seminggu lagi," ia memberi jeda sejenak, kemudian tersenyum kemenangan. "Lalu aku akan bermain dengan Kim Taehyung itu."

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Yep aku tak punya kata2 yang ingin disampaikan selain terima kasih sudah membaca~! /bows/

ok, tinggalkan jejak apapun untuk membuatku bahagia(?) dan apapun tanggapan kalian mengenai cerita ini khuhuhu

**critics/comments are warm welcomed, but please do not bash chara and or pairing, thx!**

(pojok twitter: **sugarnim**, yok mari kita menjadi teman~ /emot lope lope/)

seeyou soon~!


	11. J-Hope

"_Seminggu lagi," ia memberi jeda sejenak, kemudian tersenyum kemenangan. "Lalu aku akan bermain dengan Kim Taehyung itu."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**scavenged**

**hey, I updated~!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_November, 6__th__. Partly sunny with intermittent clouds._

.

.

**BANG!**

Begitulah bunyi nyaring bersahut-sahutan pada siang hari saat matahari masih menunjukkan keeksisannya di langit luas. Seakan menjadi saksi bisu menyaksikan performa latihan dari ratusan _trainee _di tanah pertiwi. Mengagungkan besarnya kekuatan dan kecepatan _revolver _masing-masing dan kelincahan gerak-gerik tubuh mereka saat melewati ujian yang harus dilakukan.

Bola mata bulat nan indah milik seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun bernama Jungkook turut mengikuti irama gerakan peluru dan target di depannya. Meskipun kedua tangannya sempat bergetar hebat kala ia menangkap pandangan dari sang kakak yang mengawasinya, ia tetap menyelesaikan ujiannya dengan cukup mudah.

Kakaknya?

Mundur dari beberapa jam yang lalu, seorang pemuda yang berada di usia dua puluhannya mendadak muncul di hadapan Jungkook dan membuat Jungkook hampir melompat dari barisannya saat melihat batang hidung pemuda itu.

"_Students, ini adalah lulusan terbaik akademi periode yang lalu, Kim Seokjin. Beri apresiasi,_"

Terdapat tiga pasang mata yang membesar saat mendengar nama itu. Tersebutlah Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, dan Jeon Jungkook itu sendiri.

"…_Hyung..?_"

"Jeon Jungkook, fokus!"

Jungkook tersentak begitu mendengar titah mentornya yang membuyarkan lamunannya sejenak. Titah yang berasal dari Seokjin.

Jungkook buru-buru memasang kuda-kudanya kembali dan menatap lurus ke arah target yang bergerak oleh mesin. Target berbentuk bulat dengan bermacam poin tertulis di atasnya. Masing-masing poin berperan sebagai penilaian, poin tertinggi berada di posisi paling tengah dan paling kecil ukurannya. _Trainee _yang berhasil dengan mulus mendapatkan poin tertinggi itu tanpa kesalahan satu kali pun, berhak menyandang _title _sebagai '_best spotter_' (seorang pendamping _sniper _yang bertugas menjadi 'mata', mengukur jarak target, mengamati tembakan dengan menyesuaikan bidikan _sniper_, dan pelindung tim).

Dua tembakan dilayangkan olehnya. Sebelumnya, ia kerahkan seluruh konsentrasi dan ia tumpu pada titik target yang ia hendaki, lalu Jungkook melepaskan dua tembakan sekaligus menuju titik terkecil dalam bidang target yang tengah bergerak.

**BANG! BANG!**

Kedua peluru tersebut menyesak dengan tepat di tengah-tengah target dan lubang hasil tembakan saling menimpa satu sama lain. Membuat dua poin sempurna untuk Jungkook. Lagi.

Pemuda itu terengah sesaat begitu mendapatkan hasil yang di luar perkiraannya. Ia tak sengaja menekan dua kali pada pelatuk M-4 miliknya. Keberadaan Seokjin menjadi faktor terkuat yang mendorongnya melakukan demikian.

Jin tengah menatap dengan penuh kekaguman apa yang dilakukan sang adik. Setelah cukup berpikir, ia menepuk pundak adiknya sambil berkata,

"_Well played, _Jungkook-ah,"

Kemudian memberi usapan kecil di atas kepala sang adik dengan dipenuhi rasa sayang. Mengundang senyuman kecil di bibir melengkung sang adik.

"Terima kasih, mentor!"

Bersamaan dengan bel tanda jeda berbunyi, kedua saudara itu tertawa bahagia.

"Seluruh mentor diperintahkan untuk kembali dan biarkan para _trainee _beristirahat." Gema dari mikrofon keras yang terdengar sampai seluruh penjuru wilayah pelatihan membuat Jin harus kembali ke dalam gedung. Ia tersenyum bangga pada sang adik,

"Sampai nanti, Kook," ujarnya sembari melambai pelan dan berbalik badan segera menuju ke dalam.

"Dah, hyung!" sedangkan Jungkook meletakkan senjatanya ke tanah dan membalas lambaian sang kakak dengan semangat. Kemudian ia menyeka bulir-bulir peluh yang singgah di pelipisnya.

Nampak dua orang pemuda bersenjata menuju ke arahnya. "Jungkookie," seseorang di antaranya yang bersatus sebagai _kekasih _Jungkook langsung memberinya senyuman maut. "Jungkook!" sedang yang satunya yang nampak paling pendek di antara mereka langsung bergelayut di tangan Jungkook.

"Ah, hai hyung," balas Jungkook dengan senyuman yang tak pudar dari wajahnya. Taehyung, yang sebelumnya hendak menggandeng lengan Jungkook merasa sedikit risih, "Jimin, lepaskan Jungkook," titahnya dengan penuh nada ketidaksukaan.

Hal itu malah mengundang seorang Jimin untuk menggodanya, "Kenapa? Jungkook saja tidak masalah," jawab Jimin sembari tersenyum jahil. "Kau tahu? Hubunganku dengan Jungkook tak kalah _intim_ darimu," lanjut Jimin seraya berusaha mencium Jungkook. Hal tersebut memancing kemurkaan Taehyung.

"Yaahh!" ia segera mendorong tubuh Jimin menjauhi Jungkook_nya_. Lalu dengan posesif memeluk dan melindungi Jungkook dari terkapan Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin hanya tertawa puas karena berhasil mengerjai Taehyung. Jungkook sendiri hanya mampu merona sembari tertunduk malu dan terkadang terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan dua orang hyung-nya.

"_Easy, easy, _tak ada yang akan merebut Jungkook darimu, Tae," ucap Jimin masih di sela-sela tawanya.

Taehyung kembali mengeluarkan protes dan berdebat sejenak dengan Jimin. Sebelum suara perut Jungkook menggema.

"A-ah, mianhae.." Jungkook dengan malu menundukkan muka sembari mengusap perutnya dengan satu tangan. Taehyung dan Jimin menatap satu sama lain, lalu tertawa.

"_Sorry, angel_, kami membiarkanmu kelaparan. Ayo sekarang kita makan," ujar Taehyung sembari mengaitkan jemarinya dengan Jungkook. Lalu berjalan menuju ruang kantin meninggalkan Jimin yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sengaja.

"_Angel_? Ew, kau menjijikkan Taeee,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Jungkook, kau mau menjelaskan kenapa kakakmu bisa ada di sini dan bahkan menjadi mentormu?" Jimin membuka percakapan setelah mereka bertiga menemukan tempat untuk makan siang mereka. Bersama Minwoo, Youngjae, Junhong, Sungjae, Jongup, dan (sangat mengejutkan) Sanghyun. Karena biasanya Sanghyun tidak ikut bergabung bersama mereka, membuat Jimin kembali penasaran, namun ia menyimpan rasa penasarannya untuk nanti.

"Eh? Mentornya Jungkook itu adalah kakaknya?" Youngjae ikut membuka suara selagi memindahkan paprika ke atas piring Junhong (Junhong: tidaaak, hyung!).

"Wow!" "Masa', sih?" "Hee? Kakak Jungkook?" "Benarkah?"

Begitu macam-macam reaksi yang diberikan oleh sisa pemuda itu. Taehyung yang duduk di sebelahnya menatap Jungkook yang terlihat sedikit ragu untuk menjawab. Pemuda itu memberi _death glare _pada Jimin karena telah membuat Jungkook harus meladeni pertanyaan-pertanyaan. "Wah, santai saja Kim Taehyung~" kata Jimin setelah dirinya mendapat tatapan mematikan itu.

Jungkook memainkan sendoknya di atas piring yang hampir setengahnya dihabiskan, lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Beruntunglah Kim Taehyung kuat iman (tidak, bukan saatnya).

"Aku tak begitu mengerti sejujurnya. Aku hanya tahu bahwa Jin-hyung memang menjadi lulusan terbaik dan mendapatkan hak khusus untuk mentoring, namun aku tak menyangka ia memilih untuk menjadi mentorku," jawabnya sembari menghela napas.

Anggukan dari teman-temannya menandakan bahwa mereka mengerti, namun kepribadian seorang Youngjae yang tidak bisa diam memunculkan satu pertanyaan,

"Apa bukan karena kau itu adiknya jadi kakakmu memilih menjadi mentormu?"

Setelahnya kumpulan koor pemuda 19 tahun berteriak, "Hyung!" dengan kompak pada Youngjae.

Youngjae terhenyak sembari berhenti menggigit dagingnya, "Apa?" dengan polosnya ia bertanya.

Sungjae menepuk keningnya tak percaya dengan reaksi Youngjae. Sementara Junhong dan Jongup menyembunyikan wajahnya akibat malu dengan sikap sang hyung.

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Youngjae. Ia menatap pemuda 3 tahun lebih tua darinya, menghiraukan suara-suara lain. Beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum,

"Mungkin kau benar, hyung. Jin-hyung memilih menjadi mentorku karena aku adalah adiknya,"

Pemuda-pemuda di sekelilingnya menatap Jungkook tidak percaya. Taehyung hampir memotong ucapannya, "Jung–"

"Justru karena aku adalah adiknya, Jin-hyung ingin aku membuktikan bahwa aku tak terlihat lemah ataupun manja di hadapan mentorku sendiri. Ia sengaja menjadi mentorku untuk membuktikan pada semuanya bahwa aku tidak akan lemah hati dan tetap teguh meski mentorku itu adalah hyung-ku sendiri." Lanjut Jungkook panjang lebar yang menggugah hati pemuda-pemuda di sekelilingnya.

Taehyung menjadi yang pertama bereaksi, "Kau tidak lemah, dan kau berhasil membuktikannya," ujarnya sembari meraih kedua tangan Jungkook dan menggenggamnya erat. Nampak seberkas kilatan matanya yang berkaca-kaca setelah mendengar ucapan Jungkook yang begitu bijaksana.

Setelahnya Jimin berseru, "Benar, kau tidak lemah, Kook!" penuh dengan semangat. Disambut dengan teriakan koor Sungjae, Jongup, Minwoo, dan Junhong.

Sedangkan Youngjae masih menatap Jungkook yang sedang dikelilingi oleh para hyung-nya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Jungkook," ucapnya memecah keramaian yang terjadi di sekitar Jungkook.

Youngjae tersenyum penuh rasa kagum pada Jungkook, lalu ia bergerak menghampiri pemuda bermata bulat itu. "Kau _pure _sekali, Jungkook," pujinya sembari merengkuh tubuh Jungkook dari samping. "Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat bangga padamu," pujinya lagi sembari mencubit pipi gembil nan menggemaskan milik Jungkook. "Uh, jadilah kekasihku,"

Mendadak, seorang Kim Taehyung dengan murka kembali menarik tubuh Jungkook menjauhi Youngjae, "_Like hell, _hyung," seakan memberi isyarat bahwa Jungkook adalah miliknya, ia memberi tatapan mematikan pada Youngjae.

Youngjae segera tertawa cukup keras mendapat reaksi lucu Taehyung. Kemudian ia ber-_high five _dengan Jimin, "Kau benar, Jimin, mengerjai Taehyung itu mengasyikkan!" ia tertawa bersama Jimin yang terlihat begitu terhibur dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.

Wajah Taehyung merona hebat, ia menyembunyikan rasa malunya di ceruk leher Jungkook sambil bergumam kata-kata umpatan untuk Youngjae dan Jimin. Jungkook ikut tertawa akan tingkah laku Taehyung_nya _yang sempat membuatnya merasa gemas.

Teriakan-teriakan dari Sungjae dan Jongup memperparah kondisi Taehyung. Pemuda malang itu terlihat semakin memerah, campuran antara rasa malu ataupun kesal. Jungkook yang merasa harus melakukan sesuatu membalikkan badannya dan berbisik di telinga Taehyung,

"_Jangan khawatir hyung, aku hanya milikmu_,"

Ucapan Jungkook memang menghangatkan hati Taehyung, namun malah menambah rona merah di seluruh wajahnya. Ia segera menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain untuk menenangkan dirinya dari segala teriakan-teriakan teman-temannya. Jungkook yang merasa puas, teralihkan dengan canda tawa teman-temannya. Ia beralih dari menatap Taehyung.

Sementara Taehyung yang masih merona mendadak memikirkan arti keberadaan Jin di dalam pelatihan. Perlahan mimpi buruknya melintas di kepalanya. Mimpi saat Jin menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi Jungkook. Mimpi yang benar-benar membuatnya merasakan salah satu ketakutan terbesarnya.

Ia membuang napasnya berat. Memutuskan untuk tidak menghancurkan atmosfer bahagia saat ini, ia melenyapkan semua kenangan mimpi buruknya. Ia kembali menatap Jungkook yang tengah bersenda gurau dengan Minwoo dan langsung meletakkan satu tangannya ke atas pundak Jungkook. Mengundang tatapan bingung dari sang empunya pundak.

"Hyung? Sudah kembali?" tatapan bingung itu terhapus dengan senyuman manis yang mampu mengalihkan perhatian Taehyung dari apapun. Dengan gemas Taehyung menjawab, "Kembali untukmu, _baby_,"

Ucapan Taehyung menyebabkan efek suara muntah pura-pura dari teman-teman di sekelilingnya. Terutama Sungjae yang berada di seberang Taehyung, "Ew, manis sekali sampai membuatku diabetes," lalu Jimin yang berada di sebelah Sungjae, "_Cheesy, cheesy_!" namun tidak bagi Jongup, Junhong, dan Minwoo. Mereka bertiga hanya kompak tersenyum-senyum melihat tindakan _lovey dovey _Taehyung. Dan tersenyum gemas melihat reaksi Jungkook yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan dua tangan sembari menyandar pada dada Taehyung.

Sementara Youngjae, "Oh, _baby _Jungkook! _Daddy _Taehyung!" pemuda itu terlalu _hyper _dan berseru semangat, membuat wajah kedua pelaku merah matang. "_Sounds kinky_,hyung!" tambah Jimin, yang membuat suasana lebih memanas.

Sedangkan seorang pemuda yang paling tua di antara mereka, Sanghyun, memilih untuk hanya diam dan memperhatikan mereka. Ia duduk tepat di sebelah Minwoo dan terkadang menggenggam tangan pemuda itu di balik meja. Menyebabkan semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Minwoo. Beruntungnya, mereka duduk di posisi paling pojok dan tertutupi oleh kebisingan yang Jimin dan Youngjae lakukan. Namun gerak-gerik mereka nampaknya tercium oleh Youngjae yang duduk dipisahkan oleh tubuh Junhong di antara Minwoo dan Sanghyun (Youngjae menyesak di antara Jungkook dan Junhong sejak tadi ia memeluk tubuh Jungkook).

"Ya, Park Sanghyun-hyung dan No Minwoo! Jangan pikir aku tidak mengawasi kalian sejak tadi," seru Youngjae tiba-tiba lengkap dengan tawanya. Target ia selanjutnya setelah Taehyung-Jungkook nampaknya adalah Sanghyun-Minwoo.

"N-n-ne, hyung?" Minwoo nampak panik dan terbata-bata menatap ekspresi Youngjae. Pemuda itu membulatkan matanya menyaingi ekspresi terkejut Jungkook.

"Huh, aku tahu kalian itu ada apa-apanya," lanjut Youngjae sembari memasang mimik bak detektif. Ia mengusap hidungnya dengan telunjuk kanan dan hendak menaiki atas meja untuk mengungkap kebenaran di antara Sanghyun dan Minwoo (untung saja Jongup menghentikannya).

Sanghyun yang tetap berekspresi tenang akhirnya berbicara, "Oh, sudah tahu apa saja tentang kami?" ujarnya dengan menekankan kata 'kami'. Sontak, mengundang rasa keterkejutan dari yang lainnya.

Ditambah lagi saat Sanghyun dengan sengaja mengeluarkan tautan tangannya dengan Minwoo dari bawah meja ke atas meja. Bersamaan dengan _smirk _yang ia keluarkan tiba-tiba saat teman-temannya menatap tautan mereka tidak percaya.

"Aku tahu itu! Aku sudah tahu kalian memang ada sesuatu!" aku Sungjae dengan bersemangat seolah-olah dirinya adalah yang pertama kali mengetahuinya. "Sudah kuduga!" timpal Jimin. "Waaah.." komentar Jongup. "Terlihat cukup jelas," ungkap Taehyung.

Sementara Junhong dan Jungkook hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan membulatkan bibir mereka. Nampaknya mereka berdua tidak tahu sama sekali.

Youngjae dengan berkobar-kobar berseru, "FINALLY!" seraya menggebrak meja dan membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. "Aah, maafkan aku.." ujar Youngjae sembari menundukkan kepala dan mengecilkan volume semangatnya.

Sanghyun terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Youngjae, namun segera terpotong dengan ucapannya, "Huh, akhirnya. Kalian pikir memang aku tidak tahu saat kalian sedang bermesra-mesraan di dalam kamar saat semuanya sudah tertidur?" pernyataan Youngjae membuat Sanghyun dan Minwoo tersentak. Minwoo merona kembali, sedangkan Sanghyun terlihat salah tingkah, "B-bagaimana k-kau bisa melihatnya?"

Jungkook dan Junhong bersahutan, "Benarkah, hyung?" lengkap dengan ekspresi lucu mereka.

Youngjae melipat tangannya dengan bangga berseru, "Tentu saja! Jangan kalian berani remehkan kemampuan seorang Yoo Youngjae," disusul dengan tawa puasnya.

"_It's official! Official!_" pemuda-pemuda itu saling bersahutan menggoda Sanghyun dan Minwoo dengan mengatakan bahwa hubungan mereka sudah resmi. Bahkan mereka bergantian memberikan selamat. Jimin dan Sungjae menjadi yang paling heboh dan berisik.

Setelah selesai dengan segala ucapan selamat, Sanghyun kembali berbicara, kali ini kepada Taehyung yang sedang menyuapi Jungkook dengan puddingnya, "Oi, Taehyung,"

Taehyung yang tengah menikmati suap-menyuap dengan Jungkook menjawab, "Ya?" dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sanghyun yang tidak biasanya menyapa dirinya.

Sanghyun membantu Minwoo membuka bungkus pudding coklat (Minwoo merasa ingin menghabiskan puddingnya seperti Jungkook), "Waktu itu kau berkata bahwa kau mendapat mentor paling buruk. Apa kau punya pengalaman tidak enak dengan mentormu itu?" tanya Sanghyun.

Taehyung menghentikan aktivitasnya menyuapi Jungkook. Ia letakkan sendoknya dan memasang ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Di dalam pelatihan ini, mereka terbagi menjadi dua bagian, _sniper _dan _spotter_. Taehyung, Sanghyun, Jimin, dan Junhong berada di wilayah _sniper_. Sedangkan Jungkook, Minwoo, Sungjae, dan Youngjae di wilayah _spotter_. Wilayah keduanya terletak berjauhan. Minggu sebelumnya mereka telah disaring kemampuannya masing-masing. Dari hasil saringan tersebut didapatkan keputusan bahwa tim _sniper _adalah yang memiliki kemampuan menembak dan reaksi cepat, dan tim _spotter _adalah yang memiliki kemampuan penglihatan tajam dan tepat sasaran.

Kebetulan saat berlatih Taehyung berada tepat di sebelah Sanghyun, dan keduanya sempat mengobrol sedikit. Sanghyun mendengar gumaman Taehyung saat ia mengetahui siapa yang akan menjadi mentornya pertama kali.

"Memangnya siapa mentormu, hyung?" giliran Jungkook yang merasa ingin tahu.

Bahkan seorang Jimin ikut memasang wajah penasarannya.

Taehyung melenguh sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Ia mengenalkan diri dengan nama J-Hope, tapi kuyakin itu bukan nama sebenarnya,"

Jawabannya mengundang anggukan dari yang lain. Taehyung meneruskan ucapannya, "Pengalaman tidak enak, yah, ada. Waktu pertama kali kita dikumpulkan berbaris di lapangan, apa kalian ingat wajah seseorang yang menjadi wakil komandan sebelum komandan yang asli datang?" tanyanya.

Beberapa dari temannya mengerutkan dahi, mengingat-ingat siapa orang yang dimaksud Taehyung.

Sementara Sanghyun nampak menyadari sesuatu, "Oh, aku ingat. Waktu itu aku berbaris di belakangmu dan sepertinya kau sempat beradu pandang beberapa saat dengan orang itu, bukan?"

"_Yeah_. Tatapan orang itu sangat aneh dan mencurigakan, terlebih saat ia menatap Jungkook dan mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih aneh lagi. Jadi aku tak suka dengannya." Ungkap Taehyung.

"Mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh? Apa itu, Jungkook?" Sanghyun kembali dengan rasa penasarannya bertanya pada Jungkook. Kali ini pusat perhatian berpindah kepada Jungkook.

Jungkook mengerutkan kening dan menjawab, "Uhm, kalau tidak salah ia hanya berkata 'kau Jeon Jungkook, 'kan?' dan 'semoga keberuntungan menyertaimu',"

Sanghyun yang mendengarnya ikut mengerenyitkan kening. Ia memasang ekspresi berpikirnya, "Langka sekali seorang wakil komandan menghafal nama seorang _trainee _yang baru masuk.." ujarnya.

"Yah, aku pun merasa curiga. Sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari ke-7 saat pertama kali aku memutuskan untuk mencari tahu tentang mentorku itu. Namun sampai detik ini belum menghasilkan apa-apa selain informasi bahwa ia adalah mentorku," lanjut Taehyung.

Mendadak, tubuh Jungkook bergidik begitu mendengar pernyataan jujur Taehyung. Entah mengapa ia merasa ada seseorang yang tengah mengulik-ulik informasi mengenai dirinya. Akan tetapi, perasaan itu tidak begitu menakutkan sehingga ia berpikir bahwa ini sekedar ketakutannya semata.

_Perasaan aneh.._ gumam Jungkook sembari memegang dadanya. Taehyung yang menyadari sikap Jungkook segera mengelus kepalanya memberikan ketenangan.

"Tak usah khawatir, tak ada yang akan membiarkanmu dalam bahaya, kupastikan itu," ujarnya, "Lagipula itu hanya dugaanku semata, belum tentu benar, Kookie.." ia memberikan satu kecupan penenang pada kening Jungkook yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis.

Hal tersebut kembali memancing kehebohan teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Jin tengah menuliskan sesuatu ke atas kertas laporan tentang anak didiknya di dalam ruangan yang berisi mentor-mentor lain. Ia sebagai mentor Jungkook harus menulis perkembangan anak didiknya, tanpa memandang status keluarga. Jin pun mengetahui kewajibannya, ia tak akan dengan sengaja menulis hal yang bagus-bagus pada laporan harian Jungkook. Meskipun adiknya sendiri, Jin tahu peraturan yang berada di pelatihan.

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan tengah memegang sebuah laporan bergerak mendekatinya. Pemuda itu duduk di sebelah Jin dan menyapanya,

"Hei, kudengar kau adalah Kim Seokjin?"

Jin menoleh dan menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya. Ia tersenyum dan menjawab, "Ya, benar. Biar kutebak, kau juga seorang mentor?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk sembari memberikan jabatan tangannya untuk disambut oleh Jin,

"_Yeah_, senang berkenalan denganmu. Panggil saja aku J-Hope,"

.

.

.

"_J-Hope? That's ridiculous name, oppa!"_

"_Nah, Jung Yein, arti nama 'Hope' adalah 'harapan', itu berarti oppa akan menjadi sebuah harapan bagi keluarga kita, kau tahu itu?"_

"_Jadi, oppa adalah seorang harapan dari keluarga Jung, begitu?"_

"_Benar sekali, Yein-ah,"_

"_Tak perlu bicara begitu oppa sudah menjadi harapan untukku!"_

.

.

.

.

"J-Hope? Nama yang unik," ujar Jin sembari terkekeh melihat senyum pemuda yang mengenalkan diri sebagai J-Hope tersebut.

Pemuda itu menyeringai, "Ya, nama itu mengandung arti yang berharga bagi adik perempuanku,"

Segera Jin merasa tidak enak hati, ia cepat-cepat berujar, "Oh, maafkan aku jika ucapanku menyinggung perasaanmu dan adikmu.."

Pemuda itu tertawa lagi, "Tak apa-apa, Seokjin-ssi," sembari memberikan senyumannya, "Sedang menulis penilaian, eh?"

Jin mengangguk begitu mendapat pertanyaan itu, "Ya, apa kau sendiri sudah selesai menulisnya?" dan tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, Jin meneruskan menulis laporannya.

"Tentu, anak didikku benar-benar memiliki kemajuan yang pesat sehingga tak sulit menulis laporan tentang dirinya," jawab pemuda itu sembari membuka laporannya.

"Oh, ya? Siapa nama anak didikmu itu? Dan di bagian apa ia?" tanya Jin yang mendadak merasa penasaran.

Pemuda itu memperlihatkan profil anak didiknya pada Jin,

"Kim Taehyung, di bagian _sniper_,"

.

.

.

**DEG!**

Taehyung merasakan dadanya berdenyut tiba-tiba. Saat ini ia tengah dalam persiapan latihan sesi keduanya. Ia sedang memasang kembali rompi pengaman miliknya serta sarung tangan, sebelum dirinya dikejutkan dengan suatu perasaan aneh menyesakkan dadanya.

Ia berdiri dan merasakan deburan angin menyapu tubuhnya. Angin siang hari yang terasa lebih dingin, sebagai pertanda hujan akan turun. Ia gunakan telapak tangannya untuk meraih hembusan angin dan mengepalkannya. Memejamkan mata dan mengingat ucapan sang ibu di mimpinya,

".._Jangan lengah, Taehyung-ah_,"

Membuka kembali kedua matanya, ia menjulurkan kepalan tangannya tinggi-tinggi tepat di bawah lingkaran matahari. Ia bersumpah dalam dirinya bahwa ia akan menjalankan apa yang sudah menjadi tujuan hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Woah, Taehyung?" kedua mata Jin menjadi penuh dengan kilauan. Ia merasa kagum dengan pencapaian yang berhasil dilakukan oleh (calon) adik iparnya itu. Ia memindai seluruh tulisan tentang prestasi Taehyung di dalam pelatihan. Tak sedikit nilai sempurna tertera di atasnya. Taehyung selalu menjadi salah satu _best sniper _atau bahkan nilainya hampir menjadi _best trainee _dan lulus tes _markmanship _(tes menembak jitu)yang dapat mengancam gelar lulusan terbaik milik Jin nantinya. Jin hanya merekahkan senyumannya, ia merasa tak salah dalam mengizinkan sang adik untuk bersama dengan Taehyung.

Sosok pemuda di hadapannya menatap Jin dengan tajam. Tanpa diketahui oleh Jin, pemuda itu mengetik sesuatu dari balik jubah hitamnya. Sebuah _pad_.

"Kau mengenal Taehyung?"

Jin mengangguk cepat, terbawa dengan suasana cerianya, "_Yeah_, pemuda ini adalah teman dekat adikku," dan segera menyesali ucapannya.

"Adikmu?" "–A-ah, tidak, maaf lupakan ucapanku," ujar Jin dengan gugup, sebab ia tak ingin ada orang luar yang baru dikenalnya mengetahui tentang Jungkook sebagai adiknya. Ia berusaha mengalihkan topik ketika dilihatnya wajah J-Hope yang menyiratkan kebingungan.

"A-ah, kudengar katanya hari ini anak dari Mr. Min akan datang? Benarkah itu?"

Pemuda di sampingnya menyeringai pelan sembari memasukkan _pad_-nya kembali, "Selain sebagai mentor aku sempat menjabat sebagai wakil komandan, menggantinya wakil yang minggu lalu sempat absen. Dan aku mengkonfirmasi kebenaran kedatangan tuan muda Min Yoongi malam ini."

Jin terhenyak, "Waah, seharusnya aku lebih sopan padamu, maafkan aku, J-Hope-ssi.." ujarnya sembari menunduk hormat dengan pelan.

J-Hope hanya tertawa renyah, "_I have no problem with that_,"

Jin menanggapinya dengan tawa gugup, lalu kembali fokus pada laporannya, "Kalau begitu aku harus cepat menyelesaikan laporan ini!"

Sementara J-Hope dengan sopan berkata, "Baiklah, aku permisi dulu, Seokjin-ssi. Sampai jumpa lagi nanti," sembari melambaikan tangannya sejenak, ia berbalik meninggalkan Jin.

Menuju asrama para _trainee_.

.

.

.

Pelatihan sesi kedua merupakan latihan bebas bagi para _trainee_, dan keberadaan mentor tidak terlalu dibutuhkan. Mereka akan diawasi langsung oleh komandan dan pasukannya sehingga membuat para mentor boleh beristirahat untuk hari itu.

J-Hope, atau yang sesungguhnya bernama _Jung Hoseok _tengah melonggarkan ikatan dasinya, mengeluarkan _pad_ miliknya, menyimpan buku laporan Taehyung ke dalam saku jubahnya, dan berjalan menuju kamar asrama para _trainee_.

Selama perjalanan, ia tak bertemu dengan siapapun, sebab ia sudah menyesuaikan jadwal sepi orang-orang melintas. Paling tidak, hanya beberapa orang _cleaning service _yang mondar mandir di sekitar lorong, namun tak ada satu orang penjaga di sana. Ia melintasi koridor dengan mulus, tanpa mengundang kecurigaan dari _cleaning service _maupun _housekeeper _yang melintas di sekelilingnya. Kembali dengan kegiatan rutinnya, ia mengintai menuju kamar Taehyung.

Hoseok hampir sampai pada kamar bernomor 387 yang berisi enam orang termasuk Taehyung. Ketika hendak berbelok di tikungan menuju kamar, ia meihat seorang lelaki tinggi berkumis dan berwajah tidak mengenakan tengah memasuki kamar itu. Hoseok mengerutkan keningnya, ia yakin bahwa lelaki tersebut adalah Mr. Lee, salah satu tangan kanan dari Mr. Min, direktur utama organisasi AR.

Hoseok memutuskan untuk mengendap-endap dan mengintip ke dalam. Kemampuannya dalam mengintai memang tak perlu diragukan lagi.

Lelaki berkumis itu mengambil sebuah ransel dan membukanya. Kemudian Hoseok melihat lelaki itu memasukkan sebuah bungkusan berisi serbuk berwarna putih. Ia mendengar lelaki tersebut tertawa sembari berkata, "Kau akan hancur, nak," setelahnya ia segera melesat menyembunyikan diri setelah lelaki itu mengembalikan ransel kembali ke tempatnya. Lelaki itu menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar kembali dan segera pergi.

Beberapa saat setelah kepergiannya, Hoseok memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar dan melihat bungkusan di dalam ransel tersebut. Ia mengambil ransel itu dan membuka isinya. Dari tanda pengenal yang berada di dalam ransel, akhirnya ia mengetahui bahwa ransel itu _milik_ _Taehyung_.

Hoseok berdecih, "Dasar rendahan," cibirnya pada lelaki berkumis tadi. Ia mengeluarkan bungkusan serbuk putih, yang ia yakini sebagai heroindan mengenakan sarung tangan sterilnya. Ia mengeluarkan plastik kecil dan mengambil sejumput serbuk dari bungkusan itu dan memindahkannya ke dalam plastik kecil miliknya.

"Ingin bermain kotor, huh? Sepertinya menyenangkan," gumam Hoseok sembari menyeringai pelan. Kemudian ia biarkan bungkusan itu berada di dalam ransel Taehyung, kembalikan ke posisi awalnya, dan menyimpan plastik kecil berisi heroin itu ke dalam sakunya.

Menutup dan mengunci kembali kamar itu, ia bersenandung kecil sembari bergerak menuju kamar petugas. Ia berniat menilik kamar si lelaki berkumis itu dan mencari barang bukti berupa obat-obatan terlarang. Ia meyakini bahwa lelaki berkumis itu telah berkhianat pada organisasi dengan sengaja membuat fitnah pada salah satu anak didiknya.

Namun permainan tidak akan menarik jika Taehyung tidak benar-benar dituduh sebagai tersangka.

Maka pada malam ini, Hoseok memutuskan akan memasukkan serbuk heroin yang berada dalam plastik kecilnya ke dalam minuman Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kim Taehyung, kau terdakwa dalam kepemilikan dan penggunaan obat terlarang, yakni heroin. Hasil diagnosa menyatakan bahwa urinmu mengandung obat-obatan terlarang tersebut,"_

"_Jika benar aku adalah seorang pecandu mengapa aku sehat-sehat saja sekarang?"_

"_Mana kutahu jika obat sialan itu terkandung di dalam tubuhku!"_

"_Harusnya aku akan bertindak seperti orang sakau dan memohon-mohon pasokan obat padamu, pergunakan otakmu itu wahai tuan Lee yang bijaksana!"_

"_Kita adakan tes marksmanship sekali lagi. Jika kau, Taehyung, bisa melewati tes tersebut maka kau bebas dari tuduhan,"_

"_Saya ingin penjaga sialan ini bertaruh jabatannya, Tuan Yoongi,"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

[ sassnorge]

Yeee hore aku kembali x"D

Yah…. Tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, moga2 masih ada yang inget sama cerita ini ya/?..

Guess who's next? Yeyeyeyeyaaaaay Suga the lorddddd(?)

ok, tinggalkan jejak apapun untuk membuatku bahagia(?) dan apapun tanggapan kalian mengenai cerita ini khuhuhu

**critics/comments are warm welcomed, but please do not bash chara and or pairing, thx!**

seeyou soon~!


	12. Min Yoongi

_Permainan tidak akan menarik jika Taehyung tidak benar-benar dituduh sebagai tersangka._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**scavenged**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam sebelumnya.

.

.

**DUK!**

Bunyi benturan benda bulat besar dengan dinding bercat putih bersahut-sahutan di dalam sebuah ruangan besar. Benda bulat berwarna oranye yang besar dan kokoh nampak tengah dilempar-lemparkan oleh seorang pemuda yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya yang berukuran besar.

Berulang kali ia melemparkan bola basket oranyenya sembari memasang ekspresi bosan. Hawa sejuk yang dikeluarkan pendingin ruangan merasuk ke balik kain yang dikenakannya dan ia mendesah sedikit.

"Lama sekali," ungkapnya sembari mengerutkan keningnya.

Seharusnya ia sudah melesat ke tempat pelatihan saat ini. Sang ayah telah memperingatinya jauh-jauh hari, jangan sampai ia menyia-nyiakan waktunya. Namun apa yang dilakukannya saat ini? Hari sudah menjelang malam, langit sudah mulai gelap, tetapi ia masih berbaring nyaman di atas ranjangnya.

"Si Namjoon itu melakukan apa sih.." lagi, ia hanya sibuk menggerutu. Sudah bosan dengan bola basketnya, ia meraih ponselnya dan mengutak-atik mencari kontak bernama Namjoon itu.

Belum sempat jarinya menekan tombol _call_, sebuah suara mengusik dari arah pintu kamarnya, "Maaf terlambat,"

Ia menoleh dan mendapatkan sosok pemuda tinggi tengah memasukki kamarnya sembari membawa sebuah kopor hitam. Ia kembali mengerenyit,

"Lama sekali, dan ada apa dengan kopor itu?"

Pemuda di hadapannya tersenyum kecil, "Mr. Min bilang ini untuk memancing seseorang bernama Kim Taehyung. Entahlah siapa dia,"

"Appa bilang apa?" pemuda seputih susu itu terhenyak mendengar pernyataan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Untuk memancing seseorang bernama Kim Taehyung. Beliau juga bilang bahwa nanti kita akan mengetahui maksudnya jika sudah bertemu dengan Taehyung itu." Jawabnya sembari menggoyang-goyangkan isi kopor. Terdengar suara seperti percikan air di dalamnya. Ekspresi kedua pemuda itu berubah horror,

"Ah, lebih baik tidak kugoyang-goyangkan.." ucap pemuda yang memegang kopor itu disambut dengan anggukan setuju pemuda di depannya.

Melihat ekspresi pemuda berkulit putih di depannya, ia berdehem sejenak, "Kalau begitu daripada sibuk memandangi kopor ini terus menerus lebih baik kau bersiap-siap, Yoongi-hyung,"

Yoongi, pemuda tersebut mengerut, "Heh, aku sudah siap sejak tadi. Menunggu pengawal setiaku yang bernama Kim Namjoon datang," ujarnya.

Namjoon tertawa renyah, "Baiklah, itu tadi di luar perkiraanku jika ayahanda Tuan memanggilku," "Hentikan penggunaan bahasamu itu. Hanya ada kita berdua di sini jadi jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan macam itu," potong Yoongi tidak terima.

Namjoon kembali menyeringai puas telah mengerjai teman semasa kecilnya. "Tak bisa karena ayahmu telah sangat berjasa dalam kehidupanku, hyung."

Sejenak suasana menjadi serius. Yoongi tahu bahwa jika Namjoon sudah mengaitkan tentang kehidupannya maka itu tak bisa menjadi bahan candaan. Ia menghela nafas dan menepuk pundak Namjoon.

"Keberadaanmu pun sungguh berarti bagi organisasi. Orang sepertimu tidak banyak di dunia ini, yang mampu mengemban tugas ganda sebagai seorang _spy_," ujar Yoongi sembari tersenyum tanda _adoration _pada Namjoon.

Setelah meraih _beanie _warna hitamnya, Yoongi melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamarnya diikuti Namjoon. Bersiap melesat menuju tempat pelatihan di mana mereka telah ditunggu-tunggu oleh sekitar ratusan _trainee_.

Termasuk Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

"Yuri-noona, kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Setelah melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kediaman megahnya yang masih bersinar terang dan dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam orang, Yoongi bertemu dengan seorang wanita bernama Kwon Yuri. Wanita yang sudah mengabdikan dirinya selama 11 tahun pada ayah Yoongi, Mr. Min. Sejak Yoongi masih seorang bocah kecil, dirinya telah akrab dengan Yuri, dikarenakan ketidakberadaan sosok ibu dalam hidup Yoongi dari umurnya yang masih sangat kecil. Mungkin terdengar klise, namun Yuri adalah sosok pengganti ibu sekaligus saudara perempuan bagi Yoongi.

Wanita cantik itu menggeleng pelan, helai rambut kuncir kudanya ikut bergerak, "Tidak, Yoongi-ah. Lagipula di sini ada Yongguk yang menemaniku ngobrol," ujarnya sembari menepuk bahu lelaki bernama Yongguk di sebelahnya. Lelaki itu langsung memberi hormat pada sosok Yoongi yang dibalas dengan kekehan pelan,

"Tak usah seformal itu, lagipula tak ada appa di sini. Biasa saja," ucap Yoongi sembari tertawa pelan pada Yongguk. Lelaki bersuara bass itu perlahan ikut tertawa bersamanya. Yongguk atau Bang Yongguk merupakan salah satu lulusan terbaik dari sekolah pelatihan _sniper _AR. Ia keluar sebagai seorang _sniper _handal yang sudah berkali-kali menerima misi tingkat A, yakni tingkatan misi paling berbahaya dan rahasia. Persentase keberhasilan misinya adalah 80%, di atas rata-rata yang semakin membuatnya menjadi salah satu orang andalan Mr. Min di dalam organisasi. Ia sudah menginjak tahun kelimanya sebagai anggota organisasi, tahun yang sama dengan Namjoon meski dirinya dan Namjoon terpaut jarak umur 4 tahun.

Setelah bercengkrama sedikit, Yongguk mengingatkan bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, dan mereka sebaiknya bergegas jika tak ingin terlambat.

Terlihat Yongguk membukakan pintu untuk Yoongi dan Namjoon yang mengikutinya, lalu Yuri yang masuk ke dalam kursi pengemudi karena ia adalah seorang pengemudi handal di dalam organisasi. Yoongi membuka jendelanya dan memberi titah terakhir pada Yongguk sebelum mobil hitam _luxury _mereka melesat.

"_Tolong awasi ruang kerja appa, jangan biarkan seseorang memasukinya. Meski seorang maid sekalipun. Penggunaan M-21 diperbolehkan_,"

Yongguk, sebagai seorang abdi setia menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergegas menuju ruang penyimpanan senjata untuk melaksanakan tugas.

.

.

"Yoongi, kau sudah makan?"

Yoongi yang sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya menjawab dengan gumaman 'hm' pada wanita pengemudi di kursi depan. Kedua matanya masih terpaku pada kumpulan pesan yang ia terima dari para bawahannya di tempat pelatihan.

Mobil hitam mereka melaju di jalanan kota yang masih cukup ramai. Terkadang mereka harus berhenti agak lama akibat kemacetan jalan. Yuri sudah mematok waktu satu jam untuk mencapai tempat tujuan, maka ia tanpa ragu menancap gas lebih cepat saat suasana jalan cenderung sepi.

Menjadi seorang wanita dengan naluri keibuannya, Yuri bertanya apakah dua pemuda di kursi penumpang telah mengisi perut mereka atau belum.

"Namjoon, bagaimana denganmu?" ujar Yuri lagi.

Namjoon yang tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya hanya berkata, "Huh?" lengkap dengan ekspresi bengongnya.

Yuri yang mencuri pandang dari kaca mobil hanya terkekeh pelan, "Apa kau sudah mengisi perutmu? Tugas yang akan kau jalankan selanjutnya pasti membutuhkan lebih banyak energi untukmu daripada Yoongi,"

"Noonaa.." terdengar protes yang dilayangkan Yoongi. Pemuda itu mengerutkan bibirnya seraya mendelik pada sosok Yuri.

Wanita berkuncir kuda itu kembali tertawa. "_Oh, stop acting like a kid, boys_," ujarnya sembari membelokkan kemudi mobil ke kiri. Memasuki wilayah yang sedikit gelap dari jalan biasanya.

Menyadari wilayah yang baru baginya, Yoongi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya. Ia menatap ke luar dan mengerenyit begitu melihat wilayah yang tak dikenalnya.

"Noona? Jalan baru lagi?" tanyanya pada sosok Yuri yang sejak tadi terlihat ceria namun sekarang ekspresinya berubah lebih serius.

Namjoon yang berada di sebelahnya terlihat terus menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia mematikan saluran komunikasi di dalam mobil.

Melihat gelagat yang ditunjukkan kedua orang partnernya, Yoongi pun mengerti. Ia matikan ponselnya dan mulai berakting tidur. Suara gemuruh mesin mobil terdengar melewati mobil mereka di tengah jalanan sepi dan gelap. Hanya terlihat dua buah mobil yang berjalan melintasi jalanan.

Namjoon segera membuka kancing kemejanya dan melepaskan _sweater _hitam milik Yoongi setelah aba-aba dari Yoongi. Yuri yang berada di kursi depan segera menyalakan musik dan mengeluarkan botol _vodka _yang sudah dihabiskan setengahnya. Ia melepas ikatan rambutnya dan sengaja mengemudi layaknya orang mabuk.

Waktunya bertepatan dengan sebuah mobil _silver _melewati mobil mereka dan nampak sepasang mata mengawasi dari dalam mobil. Namun mata itu hanya mendapati pasangan _gay _yang tengah bertindak asusila di kursi belakang dan seorang wanita mabuk yang mengemudikan mobil.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, mobil itu melaju kencang meninggalkan mereka.

Setelah memastikan mobil tersebut lenyap, Yuri kembali ke dalam mode normalnya dan mengembalikan kemudinya ke bentuk asal.

"_They're gone_," ujarnya yang langsung dibalas dengan lenguhan dari dua pemuda di kursi belakangnya. Yoongi segera berdecih sembari meraih _sweater_ dan mengenakannya kembali. Namjoon mengancingkan kemejanya dan kembali menyalakan saluran komunikasi. Sedangkan Yuri bersiul sembari menyimpan botol _vodka_-nya, seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Wah, ide kalian tadi bagus sekali. Kalau aku yang lewat tadi pasti akan membuka jendela dan menyoraki kalian," celoteh Yuri pada akting yang dilakukan Yoongi dan Namjoon.

Kejadian barusan sudah biasa dihadapi oleh mereka jika bertemu dengan orang-orang mencurigakan yang mengikuti mereka. Mobil _silver _barusan sudah disadari oleh Yuri bahwa mobil itu mengikuti mereka sejak lampu lalu lintas yang pertama. Maka dari itu, ia membelokkan mobilnya ke arah kiri di mana jarang orang melintas dan bertindak seakan-akan mereka hanyalah kumpulan orang mabuk yang sedang mengendarai mobil. Berada di dalam organisasi elit memang selalu menimbulkan berbagai macam resiko.

Yoongi hanya menguap bosan dan Namjoon tertawa renyah sembari berkutat dengan laptopnya lagi. "Ide mendadak yang kebetulan kau sukai, noona," ujar Namjoon.

Yuri terkekeh, "Yup. Lain kali lakukan lagi,"

"_I don't give a shit_," ujar Yoongi selagi menyalakan ponselnya kembali.

Ia melanjutkan membaca laporan yang berasal dari seseorang bernama 'J-Hope' yang ia dan ayahnya ketahui sebagai bawahan baru yang sangat berbakat dan setia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Siang harinya_.

.

.

**BANG!**

Suara nyaring dari senapan bersahut-sahutan di tengah lapangan luas ditemani terik matahari. Menyebabkan bulir peluh bergantian turun menghiasi wajah-wajah tampan nan kelelahan milik para _trainee_. Salah satunya Sanghyun.

Pemuda tampan nan bertubuh tinggi itu menyeka keringatnya begitu selesai melesatkan tembakannya pada sebuah target berwarna merah yang bergerak dengan mesin.

Lenguhan lelahnya masih dapat terdengar selagi ia mengusap keringatnya dengan handuk kecil miliknya. Ia mengistirahatkan dirinya di atas pijakan yang dibuat menonjol untuk tempat duduk para _trainee_, dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok Taehyung yang berlatih tepat di sebelahnya.

Ia memerhatikan bagaimana pemuda itu nampak begitu serius namun juga terlihat santai. Bagaimana segala tembakan yang ia keluarkan mengenai tepat ke arah sasaran dan menambah poin untuknya. Bagaimana cepatnya ia mengisi ulang pelurunya dan mencoba menembak dengan satu tangan dan berhasil tepat sasaran dengan sempurna. Rasanya bila ada seorang _sniper _yang terlahir dengan bakat alami, maka bisa dibilang Taehyung lah salah satunya.

Tak peduli dengan jenis apapun senapan yang ia gunakan, Taehyung akan selalu mendapat poin tertinggi. Jikalau tembakannya meleset, peluru Taehyung tidak akan keluar dari lingkaran poin bernilai A sekalipun poinnya tidak bulat 100. Dengan kata lain, jika Sanghyun adalah seorang mentor maka persentase Taehyung dalam menguasai tembak-menembak adalah 95%, hampir mendekati sempurna.

Dirinya dikejutkan dengan kehadiran sang mentor, yang membawa dua botol minuman. "Ambil ini, dan beri temanmu itu yang satunya. Karena kalian sudah bekerja keras," ujar mentornya, "Dan oh, jangan sampai tertukar. Sebab minuman ini dari mentornya," sembari menepuk pundak Sanghyun lalu kembali pergi.

Tak merasakan kecurigaan apapun, Sanghyun yang memang sedang haus segera meneguk minumannya. Setelah merasa cukup, ia berjalan menghampiri Taehyung, teman yang dimaksud oleh sang mentor.

"Hei, Taehyung. Istirahat dulu," ujarnya pada Taehyung yang masih tenggelam dalam kegiatan menembaknya. Taehyung nampak sedikit tersentak dengan kehadiran Sanghyun, "Oh, baiklah.." walau ragu awalnya, Taehyung memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebab ia berpikir mungkin Sanghyun sedang ada perlu dengannya.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan dan sesekali Sanghyun memperingatkan Taehyung untuk menyelonjorkan kakinya agar sendinya tidak terikat.

"Kau tahu kau sudah bekerja keras," Sanghyun memulai pembicaraan yang sedikit mengherankan Taehyung. Seminggu ini ia mengenal Sanghyun sebagai pribadi yang cukup diam dan tidak banyak berkomentar selain pada Minwoo tentunya. Ia berdehem pelan untuk mencairkan suasana dan tersenyum renyah,

"Begitukah? Terima kasih, hyung." Jawabnya sopan.

Sanghyun mulai tertawa pelan, "Kita ini _roommate_, sudah seharusnya mengenal lebih dekat, bukan?"

Taehyung kembali harus tersedak. Ia merasa menemukan diri yang lain di dalam diri Sanghyun. Tak pernah ia mengira kata-kata tersebut akan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kau benar, hyung," perlahan Taehyung membalas tawa Sanghyun. Cara yang cukup aneh untuk memulai jalinan persahabatan.

"Dan bolehkah aku mengenal Jungkook lebih dekat,"

"_What the_—"

Sanghyun kembali tertawa, kali ini terlihat lebih lepas dari biasanya. Ia sudah mendengar dari Youngjae dan Jimin serta Sungjae bahwa Taehyung itu sangat asyik untuk dikerjai, apalagi tentang Jungkook.

"Yep, mereka benar tentangmu, Taehyung," ujarnya masih terkekeh pelan.

Taehyung merasa malu kembali masuk ke dalam perangkap jahil teman-temannya. Ia tak ingin kalah kali ini, ia memutar otak dan berceletuk, "Boleh saja asal kau biarkan aku menyentuh Minwoo,"

Kali ini giliran Sanghyun memasang ekspresi terkejutnya. Sementara Taehyung-lah yang tertawa menatap dirinya. "Poin untukku, hyung," ujarnya selagi menggoda ekspresi kaget milik Sanghyun yang nampak _priceless_.

"_You've got me_," Sanghyun kembali ikut tertawa bersama Taehyung. Benar-benar cara memulai persahabatan yang unik.

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi aku dapat ini," Sanghyun menyodorkan sebuah botol minuman pada Taehyung, "Minumlah,"

Raut wajah Taehyung berubah gembira, "Tahu saja jika aku sedang haus," ujarnya dengan kekehan pada Sanghyun. "Semua juga tahu jika kau berkeringat seperti itu," dan membiarkan kerongkongannya dibanjiri dengan air dingin yang membuatnya lega.

"Terima kasih, hyung," ujar Taehyung lengkap dengan senyumannya. Tidak, senyuman untuk Jungkook tentu berbeda dengan senyumannya untuk orang lain.

"Kembali,"

Kemudian dua pemuda itu melanjutkan bercengkrama hingga waktu pelatihan sesi 2 selesai. Tanpa ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengetahui bahwa minuman untuk Taehyung telah tercampur dengan serbuk heroin yang telah direncakan oleh sang mentor, J-Hope.

Reaksi yang ditunjukkan Taehyung juga tidak terlalu signifikan yang membuat orang-orang sekelilingnya menyadari bahwa Taehyung telah mengonsumsi sesuatu yang berbahaya, sehingga tak ada yang menganggapnya aneh.

Taehyung sendiri hanya bergumam dalam hatinya mengapa sebuah minuman mineral biasa terasa begitu candu bagi dirinya. Namun ia hanya menganggapnya sebagai bentuk haus dari dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Senja tiba, para _trainee _dikumpulkan di aula besar untuk sebuah pengumuman yang diadakan oleh komandan pelatih. Di setiap sisi terdapat penjaga dan para mentor yang berkumpul jadi satu.

Bola mata indah milik Jungkook menangkap sosok sang kakak dari kejauhan yang melambaikan tangan padanya sekilas. Jungkook mengulaskan senyumnya dan membalas lambaian sang kakak meski ia tak lagi melihat dirinya.

Tiba-tiba dirinya dikejutkan dengan gumaman suara bass yang menggelitik telinga kanannya, "Dapat sesuatu, sayang?" Taehyung, dengan kegemarannya mengejutkan Jungkook dari belakang.

Jungkook bergidik dan segera menjauhkan tubuh Taehyung dari dirinya, merasa malu akan tatapan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Ia menunduk sembari berbisik pada Taehyung, "Jangan lakukan itu, hyung, di sini banyak orang.."

Taehyung terkekeh pelan sembari mengacak surai pemuda kesayangannya, "Baiklah, _bunny_," lalu ia memundurkan dirinya sedikit menjadi sejajar dengan Jimin di sebelahnya. Jungkook yang berada di depannya terlihat sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona akibat panggilan sayang Taehyung padanya.

Taehyung kembali terkekeh melihat sikap Jungkook_nya _yang lucu. "Ya, masih saja begitu. Kontrol diri, Tae," Jimin menyikut dirinya perlahan lengkap dengan ekspresi mengejek miliknya.

"Baiklah, baiklah," ucap Taehyung yang masih tertawa pelan. Sanghyun yang berdiri di belakang Jimin hanya ikut menyeringai pelan mengamati kelakuan tiga pemuda lebih muda darinya yang ia anggap menggemaskan.

"_Attention_!"

Suara menggelegar nan mengejutkan milik sang komandan membuat suasana menjadi hening dan tertib. Sikap tubuh para mentor langsung menjadi sikap yang teratur dan rapi, diikuti dengan barisan para _trainee_.

"Sehubungan dengan waktu pelatihan yang sudah menginjak hari ke-7, atau setengah dari perjalanan, maka kali ini akan diadakan tes kesehatan untuk mengetahui perkembangan tubuh kalian. Saya tahu bahwa jadwal tes kesehatan bukanlah hari ini, namun ini adalah perintah. Jadi 10 menit dari sekarang kalian siapkan diri kalian dan berbaris sesuai kelompok lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan pemeriksaan sebanyak 5 orang per sesi. Paham?!"

Sahutan 'paham' menggema di seluruh ruangan. Beberapa dari _trainee _mengerutkan kening mereka. Seharusnya jadwal hari ini hanyalah persiapan sambutan kedatangan anak dari Mr. Min yang akan mengawasi pelatihan untuk seminggu ke depan. Namun mereka hanya mengedikkan bahu dan segera berbaris untuk memulai tes kesehatan.

Mereka terbagi dalam 2 kelompok, yakni _sniper _dan _spotter_. Tentu saja Taehyung dan Jungkook serta Sanghyun dan Minwoo harus terpisah, meski mereka ingin diperiksa bersama (Taehyung beralasan ingin melihat tubuh Jungkook yang mendapat cubitan protes dari Jungkook).

Akhirnya setelah menunggu selama kurang lebih 20 menit, giliran Jungkook pun tiba. Ia masuk berlima bersama dengan _trainee _lain yang ia tidak ketahui. Sebelumnya Taehyung sudah berkata jika pemeriksa itu bertindak macam-macam Jungkook harus meninju wajahnya. Jungkook hanya mengangguk sembari terkekeh pelan mendengar titah manis dari kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak terima sekali jika Jungkook-mu dipegang-pegang ya?" goda Sanghyun yang berbaris di belakang Taehyung.

"Bukan begitu, tak ada yang bisa menjamin jika yang memegang Jungkook bukan orang yang mesum,"

Sanghyun tertawa pelan, "Kalau kau bicara begitu kau yang terlihat seperti orang mesum tahu,"

Taehyung terhenyak, "Tidak!" Jimin dan Junhong yang mendegar obrolan ringan Sanghyun-Taehyung hanya ikut tertawa kecil. Terlebih Jimin, pemuda itu ikut menggoda Taehyung bersama Sanghyun dengan mengatakan bahwa Taehyung adalah seorang om-om mesum.

"Ah, Junhong, Jimin, Taehyung, giliran kalian." Taehyung yang tepat mendapat posisi kelima di sesi ini memasuki ruangan pemeriksaan bersama 4 orang _trainee _lainnya termasuk Junhong dan Jimin. Sedangkan Sanghyun masih harus menunggu di sesi selanjutnya.

Akhirnya kelima _trainee _itu melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruangan. Ruangan yang berisi dengan peralatan medis mulai dari timbangan badan, ronsen tubuh, ranjang putih, berbagai macam stetoskop dan alat-alat lain yang sulit dijelaskan. Bau khas medis juga tercium dari dalamnya.

"Kim Taehyung? Silakan ke bagian ini," seorang dokter pemeriksa mengabsen nama mereka dan menyilakan para pemuda itu untuk menghampiri pemeriksa mereka masing-masing. Terdapat 5 orang dokter untuk masing-masing 5 _trainee_.

Taehyung menatap dokter di hadapannya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Seorang lelaki paruh baya yang tidak mencurigakan sama sekali. Memegang data diri Taehyung dan sebuah pulpen serta stetoskop yang dilingkarkan di lehernya. Mengenakan jas putih khas dokter dan nampak begitu karismatik.

"Nah kita mulai dari pemeriksaan dasar. Tolong buka mulutmu,"

.

.

.

.

Sekitar dua jam setelah pemeriksaan kesehatan, waktu makan malam telah dilewati para _trainee_. Namun mereka sudah diberi waktu bebas, sehingga mereka bebas berada di wilayah mana pun. Termasuk gerombolan Taehyung dan kawan-kawan.

Mereka nampak sedang asyik bercengkrama dan saling bertukar cerita sebelum seseorang datang menghampiri.

Orang itu adalah Kim Seokjin.

Mata bulat Jungkook menatap sosok sang kakak yang berjalan menghampiri meja mereka. Ia hendak melambaikan tangan dan sumringah menatap kakaknya sebelum ia menyadari tatapan menyeramkan darinya.

"Kim Taehyung, ikut aku sekarang." Begitu ucapnya saat berhenti di hadapan mereka dan memberi titah pada Taehyung untuk ikut dengannya.

Jungkook dan yang lain memasang wajah bingung, ia hampir menahan Taehyung untuk pergi namun Taehyung menolaknya, "Tak apa, aku segera kembali," ujarnya sembari tersenyum pada Jungkook lalu segera berjalan mengikuti sang kakak.

Seteah kepergian Taehyung, Jungkook tak bisa berpikir apapun selain merasa khawatir. Ia tahu arti tatapan sang kakak. Dan tatapan itu berarti sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan akan terjadi.

.

.

.

"Kim Taehyung, kau terdakwa dalam kepemilikan dan penggunaan obat terlarang, yakni heroin. Hasil diagnosa menyatakan bahwa urinmu mengandung obat-obatan terlarang tersebut,"

Betapa terkejutnya Taehyung ketika ia memasuki ruangan kecil yang hanya dilengkapi dengan sebuah lampu penerangan mirip seperti ruang interogasi yang mana hanya ada dirinya dan sang komandan pelatih yang sangat ia benci saat Jin menyuruhnya memasuki ruangan itu.

Ia sungguh merasa aneh, bagaimana bisa dirinya dituduh menggunakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia cicipi sebelumnya. Melihat raut wajah menuduh yang menjijikkan milik sang komandan, Taehyung memutuskan untuk membela diri.

"Jika benar aku adalah seorang pecandu mengapa aku sehat-sehat saja sekarang?" ujarnya lengkap dengan ekspresi pembelaan miliknya.

"Mana kutahu jika obat sialan itu terkandung di dalam tubuhku!" tak disangka, nada suara sang komandan berubah menjadi tinggi dan itu sungguh memancing kemarahan Taehyung.

Ia menggebrak meja dengan kedua tangannya, tanda perlawanan pada sang komandan, "Harusnya aku akan bertindak seperti orang sakau dan memohon-mohon pasokan obat padamu, pergunakan otakmu itu wahai tuan Lee yang bijaksana!"

Lantas, tindakan Taehyung mengundang amarah bagi sang komandan. Dengan cepat ia meraih kerah baju Taehyung dan hendak mencekiknya.

"_Piece of shit_! Akui saja kesalahanmu sebelum hidupmu kuakhiri di sini, bedebah kecil!" dengan seluruh amarah yang ia punya, komandan yang dipanggil sebagai tuan Lee itu meluapkan seluruhnya pada sosok Taehyung.

Sementara Taehyung menggeretakkan giginya dan mencengkram kedua tangan komandan itu dari lehernya. Mereka beradu tatapan mengerikan.

Jika saja kedatangan orang berpengaruh nomor dua di dalam pelatihan ini terlambat, mungkin sudah terjadi adegan baku hantam antara Taehyung dan komandan itu.

"Hei, ada apa ini?"

Suara Yoongi, orang berpengaruh nomor dua terdengar dari pintu depan. Membuat sang komandan terlonjak sangat kaget. Ia melonggarkan cengkramannya pada Taehyung begitu menolehkan kepala dan mendapati sosok Yoongi sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan ekspresi anehnya.

"Hei, Lee, apakah itu adalah seorang _trainee_?" lagi, Yoongi membuka suaranya. Ia menatap sosok Taehyung yang masih berada dalam cengkraman si komandan. Dan ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Taehyung adalah seorang _trainee _dari pakaian yang dikenakannya. Dan adegan seorang komandan mencekik seorang _trainee _bukanlah tindakan yang wajar.

"T-tuan muda Yoongi! S-selamat datang, maaf saya tidak tahu jika anda sudah datang.." ucap si komandan dengan gugup dan melepaskan Taehyung.

Yoongi berdesis pelan, "Ya, ya, bukannya aku tidak merasa puas sebab yang menyambut hanyalah wakilmu dan kau memajukan tes kesehatan para _trainee_. Dan ditambah pemandangan yang kulihat, apa ini?"

"Bajingan kecil ini adalah seorang pecandu, tuan. Kita tak bisa membiarkan seorang pengonsumsi narkotika ada di dalam pelatihan ini!"

Ucapan sang komandan dibalas dengan geraman tak terima dari Taehyung.

"Apa ada bukti?"

Sang komandan dengan cepat mengeluarkan hasil tes kesehatan Taehyung yang tertulis bahwa tubuh pemuda itu positif mengandung obat-obatan terlarang.

Yoongi menelaah data tes kesehatan Taehyung dan menatap sosok Taehyung berulang kali. Ia bergumam, 'Oh, jadi inilah sosok Kim Taehyung itu,' dan dirinya menyeringai sedikit.

Ia memandang komandannya dan Taehyung secara bergantian, 'Ini menyenangkan sekali,' pikirnya lagi.

"Baiklah kau benar, pemuda ini memang terbukti,"

"Benar 'kan yang kukatakan, tuan-"

"Namun apakah yang akan orang-orang katakan jika organisasi AR adalah sekumpulan manusia tak berhati? Kau lihat, kandungan yang terdapat di dalam tubuhnya kecil sekali, hanya berkisar antara 4-8 %. Sesungguhnya ia tak bisa dikatakan sebagai seorang pecandu," lanjut Yoongi.

"T-tapi tuan! Bukankah organisasi ini adalah organisasi yang tak akan memaafkan perlakuan melenceng yang akan membawa nama buruk bagi organisasi?" masih saja sang komandan itu bersikeras.

"Kita adakan tes marksmanship sekali lagi. Jika kau, Taehyung, bisa melewati tes tersebut maka kau bebas dari tuduhan," ujar Yoongi sembari menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan tantangan.

Taehyung merasa sesuatu di dalam dirinya aktif saat beradu pandang dengan sosok Yoongi. Maka tanpa ragu ia berkata;

"Saya ingin penjaga sialan ini bertaruh jabatannya, Tuan Yoongi,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

[twt: danmarked]

*Umur Yuri sengaja ditambahkan demi kelancaran cerita(?)

*M-21 = jenis senapan yang hanya digunakan oleh _sniper _di saat tertentu

Oke.. maafkan diriku baru update /bows/ karena sesungguhnya kemalasan ini menghantui /gak/

Coba ditebak lagi kira2 yoongi itu di pihak mana(?)

Btw mas lider kita muncul juga yeay~ XD

Dan mohon maaf kalau aku banyak pake istilah inggris2 gitu soalnya apa daya aku mau pake bahasa koriya tapi gabisa :" /dor/ jadi boleh anggep aja istilah inggrisnya itu sebagai bahasa koriya oke X"D terima kasih/?

Sekalian minal aidzin ya kawan2ku semua n(_ _)n ff akan lanjut sehabis lebaran karena aku mudik huhuhu :" have a nice holidaaay~

ok, tinggalkan jejak apapun untuk membuatku bahagia(?) dan apapun tanggapan kalian mengenai cerita ini khuhuhu

**critics/comments are warm welcomed, but please do not bash chara and or pairing, thx!**

seeyou soon~!


	13. Taehyung and Jungkook

"_Kita adakan tes marksmanship sekali lagi. Jika kau, Taehyung, bisa melewati tes tersebut maka kau bebas dari tuduhan,"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**scavenged**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sosok pemuda berambut gelap terlihat tengah menggenggam kedua tangannya erat sembari menggumamkan sesuatu. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan sebuah kekhawatiran. Berkali-kali ia mengambil nafas dan membuangnya dengan berat. Ia juga tak bisa mengayal butiran peluh yang bertengger di pelipisnya, menandakan rasa gugup dan _nervous _yang amat sangat.

Seseorang di sampingnya hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan. Ia ingin sekali menenangkan pemuda di sebelahnya, namun ia menganggap satu-satunya yang dapat menenangkan pemuda ini hanyalah seseorang bernama Kim Taehyung kembali dengan keadaan selamat.

"Apa sih, yang kau pikirkan, Park Jimin?!" Jimin, pemuda itu mengusak surainya sembari meringis dan merutuki ucapan dirinya sendiri. Semenjak peninggalan Taehyung, apa pun yang mereka katakan dan lakukan hanya terkesan salah. Terlebih, jika menyangkut tentang Jungkook, pemuda di sebelah Jimin yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Apa yang Jungkook lihat sebelumnya benar-benar membuatnya dilanda kekhawatiran. Ia tahu betul arti tatapan Seokjin, sang kakak, sesaat sebelum membawa Taehyung, kekasihnya pergi. Tatapan itu jauh dari artian tenang.

"Jimin, ssh!" ucap Sungjae yang berada di seberang Jimin, menyuruh pemuda itu diam dan tidak berkata yang aneh-aneh tentang Taehyung.

Mereka; Jimin, Sungjae, Youngjae, serta Junhong masih setia menemani Jungkook di aula besar _trainee_. Menemani pemuda itu sampai sosok bernama Taehyung kembali.

Tak lama, nampak sosok Minwoo berlari tergopoh-gopoh disusul Sanghyun di belakangnya, menghampiri mereka. "_Y-yeorobun!_" dengan nafas yang tersengal, ia sampai ke meja para pemuda yang tengah menunggu itu.

Dengan segera, ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah kanan Jungkook, yang harusnya menjadi tempat duduk milik Taehyung. Sedangkan Sanghyun menempati sebelah kiri Jimin.

"Aku mendengar desas-desus para _trainee _tentang Taehyung dibawa pergi oleh seorang mentor, benarkah itu?" tanyanya yang terdengar polos serta keingintahuan. Namun sayang, pertanyaannya malah menambah denyutan di dalam dada Jungkook.

Sontak, Jimin serta Youngjae meletakkan telunjuk mereka di atas bibir masing-masing, mengisyaratkan Minwoo untuk tidak bertanya seperti itu. Dengan respon lambat, Minwoo segera tersadar lalu meminta maaf, "A-aigoo! _Mian, _Jungkook-ah! Bukan maksud–" "–sudahlah, Minwoo-ya,"

Suara berat Sanghyun memotongnya agar Minwoo tidak kelepasan bicara semakin jauh. Pemuda itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja kemudian membawanya berpangku ke depan bibirnya.

"Sudah kuduga, jangan-jangan ini menyangkut masalah Taehyung dengan _mentornya itu_," di luar dugaan, Sanghyun bersuara yang mampu mengundang rasa keingintahuan dari pemuda di sekelilingnya. Termasuk Jungkook.

"S-Sanghyun-hyung, kau tahu sesuatu?" giliran Sungjae yang bertanya. Ia yang bernotabene seorang _roommate _Taehyung tak tahu menahu tentang apa yang menimpa teman sekamarnya dan sehatinya (itu menurutnya) itu.

Jimin menoleh menatap Sanghyun. Ia menenggak salivanya berat-berat.

Sanghyun nampak menghela nafas kecil, "Belum pasti, aku masih belum mengerti garis besarnya," ia nampak mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru. Ia melihat masih ada beberapa _trainee _yang bertahan di ruangan ini. Kebanyakan di antara mereka nampak masih membicarakan kejadian Taehyung barusan, walau ada juga yang terkesan tidak peduli.

Sanghyun menatap beberapa pemuda di depannya bergantian. Ia berhenti sejenak saat pandangannya mengarah pada Jungkook yang sekarang sudah mendongak dan membalas tatapannya.

Pemuda itu menggeleng lemah sembari menjawab tatapan Jungkook, "Tidak, Jungkook. Jika memang ada yang bisa menjelaskan alasannya, itu adalah Taehyung sendiri. Aku yakin ia pasti mau bercerita pada kalian," ujarnya bijak. Sanghyun merasa tidak memiliki hak untuk berbicara tentang masalah ini, karena ia pun sebenarnya tak mengetahui detil secara pasti.

Raut wajah Jungkook kembali berubah suram. Pemuda itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas pangkuan tangannya lagi. Minwoo yang berada tepat di sebelahnya secara refleks langsung mengelus surai Jungkook dan menggumamkan kata-kata penenang.

"Tenanglah, Jungkook-ah.." ujar pemuda kelahiran 95 itu dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati. Sosok yang dielus olehnya hanya terdiam membiarkan dirinya menerima perlakuan seperti itu.

Sedangkan sisanya hanya membuang nafas berat setelah mendengar ucapan Sanghyun. Nampak sosok Youngjae yang biasanya adalah seorang _talkactive _menjadi diam, seakan harus memilah kata-kata yang akan diucapnya.

Begitu tangan Junhong hendak menyentuh pundak Youngjae, mendadak suasana menjadi lebih riuh dari biasanya. Para _trainee _berhamburan tergesa-gesa dan segera membuat barisan.

"Hey, dia datang. Cepatlah kalian juga!" salah seorang _trainee _bertubuh tinggi bernama Mingyu sempat berkata pada mereka sebelum dirinya menyusul _trainee _lain berbaris.

Sanghyun yang memiliki respon cepat langsung berdiri dan mengisyaratkan mereka ikut berdiri menggunakan kepalanya. Pemuda itu segera berjalan menuju barisan.

Jungkook yang juga telah bersiap berdiri memasang wajah _blank_ miliknya. Ia menatap Minwoo dan bertanya, "Siapa yang datang, hyung?"

Minwoo menjawab sembari dirinya terus berjalan bersama Jungkook, "Anak dari Mr. Min, tuan muda Yoongi,"

Jungkook mengerjapkan kedua matanya selagi tangannya ditarik oleh Minwoo menuju sebuah barisan. Ia berbaris sejajar dengan Junhong di depannya yang bertubuh lebih tinggi, jadi ia harus berjinjit untuk melihat ke depan.

Saat ini seluruh _trainee _sudah berbaris rapi di tengah aula besar. Mereka disiapkan untuk menyambut kedatangan orang nomor dua paling berpengaruh di pelatihan ini. Beberapa dari mereka nampak tenang, namun tak sedikit yang memperlihatkan antusiasmenya.

Satu per satu para mentor berdatangan dan berbaris di hadapan mereka. Jungkook menatapnya, namun ia tak melihat sosok sang kakak. Ia mendengus kecewa sekaligus khawatir. Apa sebenarnya yang kakaknya lakukan bersama Taehyung?

Seorang mentor, yang pernah Jungkook tahu saat hari pertamanya dikumpulkan dan menjadi seorang _trainee _tiba-tiba maju ke depan dan mulai berbicara.

"Selamat malam semuanya," ucapnya lantang yang segera dibalas oleh barisan _trainee_.

"Kalian tentunya sudah mengetahui rencana kedatangan anak dari Mr. Min, bukan? Dengan itu, malam ini kalian dikumpulkan untuk menyambut kedatangan beliau yang sebenarnya mengalami _delay _selama beberapa jam dikarenakan suatu hal. Kalian adalah _trainee _yang berintelek, tentunya sebagai _trainee_ kalian seyogyanya menyambut salah satu orang paling berpengaruh di dalam pelatihan," ujarnya lagi.

J-Hope, jika Jungkook tidak salah mengingat, adalah nama dari mentor yang sedang berbicara itu.

"Mobilnya sudah datang, persiapkan diri kalian. Dan ingat, _behave_," ujar J-Hope lagi dan segera berjalan menuju pintu untuk menyambut kedatangan Yoongi.

Mendadak, beberapa saat kemudian tubuh Jungkook merasa bergidik. Ia merasakan suatu aura berbeda tatkala sesosok pemuda terlihat berjalan memasuki ruangan. Aura yang membuatnya tegang, namun juga merasa aman.

Begitu sosok itu mulai bermandikan cahaya lampu, nampaklah sosok Min Yoongi secara keseluruhan. Rambut yang berwarna merah kelam, berpakaian santai lengkap dengan _sweater _hitam, _converse_, dan kedua tangannya yang dimasukkan ke dalam kantung celananya.

Di belakangnya nampak sosok lelaki tinggi, berpakaian lebih formal darinya, membawa sebuah kopor, dan keduanya terlihat seperti sosok yang mengintimidasi.

Segera setelah Yoongi memasuki ruangan, ia disambut oleh J-Hope dan keduanya nampak melakukan _hi-five _yang terkesan akrab. Senyuman mendadak terlukis di bibir tipis Yoongi begitu dirinya melihat sosok J-Hope.

Jungkook tak dapat mendengar dengan jelas percakapan yang terjadi antara dua pemuda itu. Ia begitu terkesiap melihat sosok Yoongi yang dipenuhi dengan pancaran aura. Aura seperti apa tepatnya Jungkook belum bisa menentukannya.

Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap saat memandang lekuk wajah Yoongi. Ia berhenti di kedua manik itu, seakan menemukan keasyikannya sendiri, Jungkook perlahan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam pancaran kedua manik Yoongi. Tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan dagunya perlahan dan membentuk bulatan kecil di bibirnya.

Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya dengan mata sipit dan ekspresi datar namun terkesan tegas miliknya. Ia membiarkan sejenak Namjoon, sosok yang menemani dirinya tadi berbincang dengan J-Hope mengenai sesuatu di dalam kertas yang dikeluarkan J-Hope.

"Ini adalah tuan muda Yoongi, orang berpengaruh nomor dua di dalam pelatihan ini. Beri penghormatan!" titah J-Hope berbunyi nyaring dan membuat seluruh jajaran _trainee _membungkuk–memberi salam penghormatan pada Yoongi.

Yoongi membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala dan seutas senyum yang terlukis di wajahnya.

Sekilas, ia beradu pandang dengan Jungkook yang berbaris antara lima orang _trainee _darinya. Ia membiarkan penglihatannya jeda sejenak pada sosok Jungkook. Kedua mata sipitnya ia gunakan untuk memindai tubuh pemuda bermata bulat itu. Secercah, dirinya menerima dorongan untuk mengetahui namanya.

"Hei, siapa nama _trainee _yang matanya bulat dan berpipi gembil itu?" tanya Yoongi secara berbisik akhirnya pada J-Hope yang telah selesai berunding dengan Namjoon. J-Hope mengikuti pandangan Yoongi dan menangkap dua orang dengan pipi sedikit berisi, "Yang mana? Yang pendek atau yang sedikit tinggi di sebelahnya? Kalau yang pendek namanya Park Jimin," jawabnya.

Yoongi sedikit mendengus, "Bukan yang pendek, yang lebih tinggi itu yang tatapannya polos–eh sejak kapan kau perhatian sekali pada nama _trainee_?" lengos Yoongi tiba-tiba, sekaligus menyunggikan senyumannya.

J-Hope balas tersenyum penuh arti pada Yoongi, "_My job_," dan segera dibalas anggukan oleh pemuda itu. "Yang itu namanya Jeon Jungkook. Iya, dia seorang Jeon. Jeon. Jung. Kook," lanjutnya tanpa menghilangkan _smirk _di wajahnya.

Yoongi mengerenyitkan keningnya perlahan dan kembali menatap Jungkook dari kejauhan. "Menurut data informasi miliknya ia memakai marga sang ibu karena orang tua mereka telah bercerai, ia bebas memilih marganya karenanya ia tetap memakai marga 'Jeon'," lanjut J-Hope, kali ini memasang wajah biasanya.

Yoongi masih menatap Jungkook hingga membuat yang ditatap itu salah tingkah. Pemuda kecil itu menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan Jimin menepuk-nepuk punggungnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Dan apa kau tahu siapa ayahnya?" ujar J-Hope sedikit misterius. "Siapa?" tanya Yoongi, terpancing.

"Mendiang Inspektur Kim Kyujong,"

Yoongi menyunggingkan senyumannya begitu mendengar nama tersebut.

"Oh, pantas saja aku tidak merasa asing dengan anak itu. Dia kah adik Seokjin?" tanya Yoongi lagi, kali ini ia memalingkan pandangannya dari Jungkook. Ekspresi lebih _excited _terlukis di wajahnya dibanding sebelumnya.

"Seokjin? Maksudnya Kim Seokjin peraih penghargaan _best trainee _angkatan lalu?" giliran Namjoon membuka suaranya, ia memang memiliki ingatan yang bagus sehingga menghafal tiap _trainee _yang pernah ia temui.

J-Hope nampak mengangguk-angguk kecil, kemudian ia memasang wajah sendunya, "Bocah itu anehnya memiliki kesan yang sama seperti adik kecilku. Aku seperti melihat dirinya di dalam sosok bocah itu," dengan suara yang sedikit rintih dan pelan.

Yoongi maupun Namjoon terdiam sejenak. Mereka mengetahui dengan jelas ke mana arah pembicaraan J-Hope akan pergi. Namjoon menyikut lengan pemuda itu dengan bercanda, "_Cheer up, man_. Kau akan segera mendapatkan jawabannya," ujar lelaki tinggi itu menghiburnya.

Nampak J-Hope mengulaskan senyum kecilnya. Ia hampir lupa tujuannya jika saja Yoongi tidak berceletuk, "Hei, mana si Lee besar itu? Mengapa cuma dirimu yang menyambutku, ngomong-ngomong?"

J-Hope memicingkan tatapannya dan merogoh sesuatu di dalam kantung jasnya. Ia meminta Yoongi segera mengikuti dirinya, "Lelaki tua itu sedang berulah, ikut aku, ada _trainee _malang yang menjadi santapan selanjutnya," tentu saja tak terdengar oleh siapa pun kecuali Yoongi dan Namjoon.

Sebelum pergi, Yoongi akhirnya berseru–memberi perintah bagi para _trainee_, "Penyambutanku sudah cukup, silakan kalian kembali melanjutkan aktivitas. Jika ada sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakan, tanyakan pada Namjoon, tangan kananku," serunya sembari memperkenalkan sosok Namjoon yang membungkuk hormat sebagai salam perkenalan.

Diikuti para _trainee _yang balas membungkuk, Yoongi mengangguk sekali lagi dan bergegas mengikuti J-Hope.

"Kau ambil alih," kodenya pada Namjoon yang menjawabnya dengan anggukan mantap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke waktu normal.

.

.

Gerombolan Jungkook masih setia menunggu kepulangan Taehyung. Mereka berdiam diri di meja panjang dan sesekali gelisah. Namun saat ini Jungkook nampak memikirkan sesuatu semenjak kedatangan Yoongi tadi.

Youngjae yang tengah mengelus surai Jungkook berceletuk, "Memikirkan apa? Kelihatannya keras sekali berpikirnya," sontak, celetukannya mengundang rasa penasaran dari kawan-kawan yang lainnya.

Jimin yang sedari tadi berbaris di dekat Jungkook hanya menatap pemuda itu, ia tengah duduk menumpu dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang dilipat di atas meja, terlihat mengantuk–tidak, Jimin tidak akan tidur sebelum Taehyung kembali.

"Tadi itu tuan muda Yoongi melihatku terus-menerus, kupikir jangan-jangan aku melakukan kesalahan.." jawab pemuda itu akhirnya. Youngjae yang mendengarnya segera mengusap bahu Jungkook, berusaha menyalurkan rasa tenang untuk pemuda itu.

"Kesalahan seperti apa? Kalian baru saja bertemu. Berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Jungkook," tanpa disangka, yang memberi respon adalah Sanghyun. Minwoo yang berada di sebelahnya pun terkejut mendengar kekasihnya itu menjadi sangat _talkactive_. Ia berasumsi bahwa Sanghyun terlalu banyak bergaul dekat Taehyung.

Sungjae membulatkan bibirnya dan mengangguk setuju, "Benar-benar, Kook. Sudah, jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, fokus saja pada Taehyung saat ini," ujarnya yang segera ditinju perlahan oleh Youngjae. "Aww!" rintihnya pelan.

Youngjae memberi tatapan mendelik pada Sungjae seolah berkata 'jangan-keceplosan-mengucap-nama-Taehyung'. Sungjae segera mengangguk kecil sembari mengusap bekas tinjuan Youngjae.

Jungkook yang nampak meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja berujar kembali, "Tidak _hyungdeul_, aku melihat tatapan teduh dari sosok tuan muda Yoongi itu. Awalnya memang kupikir aku melakukan kesalahan sebab tatapannya seperti menelanjangiku, namun lama-kelamaan aku menemukan sesuatu yang teduh di dalam tatapannya,"

Sontak, ucapannya itu mengundang tatapan heran kawan-kawan yang masih setia menunggu bersamanya. Dengan jahil, Sungjae berceletuk,

"Lebih teduh dari Taehyung?"

Lagi, Youngjae menjitak kepala Sungjae dan dibalas rintihan pemuda tampan itu.

Sejenak Jungkook merasakan rona di pipinya, namun ia segera menggantinya dengan tatapan sendu, "..Tidak, tatapannya berbeda," jawabnya perlahan, ia memendam wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja.

Melihat itu, mereka semua terdiam dan berharap Taehyung segera kembali.

Tak lama, Jongup memekik saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok pemuda tinggi berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Ah, itu Tae–"

–ditemani dengan kakak Jungkook serta kedua orang paling berpengaruh, J-Hope dan Yoongi.

Tak ayal, para pemuda itu menolehkan kepala mereka dengan cepat dan segera membulatkan mata mereka. Terutama Jungkook, tubuhnya seketika bergetar saat melihat sosok kekasihnya pulang dengan dikawal sang kakak dan para pemimpin yang ia segani. Berbagai pemikiran meracau di otaknya, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Taehyung? Apakah Taehyung melakukan kesalahan?

"Kookie," telinganya menangkap panggilan sayang yang berasal dari suara _husky _seseorang yang dicintainya, tanpa melihat sekeliling Jungkook segera berhambur ke dalam pelukan Taehyung. Ia memendam wajahnya di atas dada sang kekasih yang mengelus-elus surainya.

"Aku kembali, maaf sudah mengkhawatirkanmu dan yang lainnya," ujarnya tetap mengusap tubuh kekasih kecilnya.

Jimin pun segera melesat memeluk sahabat eratnya itu, ia bahkan mengepalkan tangannya kuat. "Kau senang sekali membuat kawan-kawanmu khawatir, Tae," ujarnya sembari meninju pelan lengan kurus sahabatnya. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya menjawabnya dengan kekehan pelan.

Jin, Yoongi, dan J-Hope yang melihat pemandangan hangat itu hanya bisa tersenyum pelan dan tak diketahui siapa pun. Apalagi Jin, ia sungguh menyesal telah membuat adik tercintanya mengkhawatirkan Taehyung. Namun apa daya, ia menerima laporan tak mengenakkan dari hasil tes kesehatan Taehyung dan membuatnya geram seketika lalu ingin sekali menyeret Taehyung–mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya. Akan tetapi, wajah sendu sang adik ternyata mampu mengalahkan seluruh egonya.

"Jungkook," suara Jin membuat Jungkook tersentak dan segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Taehyung. Ia tahu jika sang kakak memanggil namanya tanpa menggunakan embel-embel, maka ada hal penting yang harus ia dengarkan.

"Mianhae, hyung membuatmu khawatir lagi," ucapnya lembut, lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menerima pelukan dari sang adik.

Jungkook ingin sekali memeluk sang kakak, namun ia menatap Yoongi dan J-Hope bergantian, merasa takut jika dirinya terlalu akrab dengan sang kakak yang notabene adalah mentor.

Yoongi, membaca arti tatapan Jungkook segera berkata, "Memang apa yang salah dari memberi hyungmu sebuah pelukan? Jin sudah bekerja keras, ia layak mendapatnya,"

Segera saja Jungkook mengulaskan senyum cerahnya begitu mendengar jawaban Yoongi. Ia langsung melesat ke dalam dekapan sang kakak. Jin memeluknya erat dan menyalurkan kehangatan khas seorang kakak pada Jungkook. Ia terus mengucapkan kata 'maaf' dan mengecup kepala adiknya dengan sayang.

Taehyung yang melihatnya hanya mengulaskan senyum tulusnya. Ia sungguh menyukai adegan kakak beradik yang harmonis seperti Jin dan Jungkook. Ditambah lagi, jika kekasihnya merasa senang.

Sedangkan sisa pemuda lainnya hanya menatap dengan bengong. Mereka tak mengira akan mendengar ucapan bijaksana seperti tadi dari sosok Yoongi. Mereka mengira bahwa Yoongi adalah sosok yang dingin, _jutek_, dan lain-lainnya sebab pemuda itu sedari tadi hanya bertampang datar.

Yoongi menangkap tatapan aneh dari sosok Jimin, ia mengenali Jimin sejak J-Hope mengucap nama pemuda itu. Masih bertampang datar, ia berujar, "Ada apa dengan tatapan itu?" ujarnya _to the point_.

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya begitu suara berat khas Yoongi menelusup telinganya. Suara Yoongi barusan juga membuat kawan-kawannya bergidik pelan, bahkan Sungjae sudah berkomat-kamit seperti: 'Matilah kau, Jimin,'

"Oh, m-maafkan saya, T-Tuan. Bukan maksud saya menatap Tuan seperti itu.." ujarnya dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

J-Hope tersenyum kecil mendengar respon Jimin yang nampak menggemaskan, takut-takut, dan lainnya. Tak ayal, Yoongi ikut tersenyum, bahkan terkekeh pelan mendapatkan respon Jimin yang menggelitik perutnya.

"Santai saja, apa kau takut padaku? Apa yang kau takutkan? Aku juga manusia sama sepertimu, hanya saja mungkin aku bernasib beruntung karena menjadi orang yang harus kalian hormati, bukan takuti, mengerti?" ujar Yoongi panjang.

Jimin segera mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, dan mendongak untuk menatap lawan bicara. Yoongi yang balas menatapnya tiba-tiba tersenyum kecil padanya. Hal itu membuat Jimin mengulaskan senyum balasan pada tuan muda itu.

"Oh, ya, kedatanganku bermaksud memberi sebuah pengumuman pada kalian selaku orang-orang yang paling dekat dengan Taehyung," ucap Yoongi setelah Jin dan Jungkook melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Jungkook mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat Taehyung mendekatinya dan menggenggam jemarinya. Pemuda itu mengulaskan senyum teduhnya dan mengusap-usap jemari Jungkook, seakan memberi ketenangan pada apa yang akan didengar Jungkook setelah ini.

"Taehyung harus menjalani tes marksmanship sekali lagi untuk membuatnya bebas dari tuduhan obat-obatan terlarang,"

Sontak, seluruh mata yang berada di ruangan itu terbelalak. Tak lain halnya dengan Jungkook, pemuda itu seakan tidak mau percaya pada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Yoongi. Ia berontak, namun segera tertahan oleh genggaman Taehyung yang mengerat pada tangannya.

"Tae-hyung tidak mungkin seperti itu!" entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Jungkook berteriak pada Yoongi. Taehyung dan Jin segera menahan Jungkook untuk berontak lebih jauh.

"Ssh, tenang dulu sayang," bisik Taehyung di telinga kanan Jungkook yang membuat pemuda itu merona perlahan dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk berontak. Jin yang berada di sebelah Jungkook hanya mengusap surai sang adik dengan lembut.

"Hasil tes membuktikan bahwa di dalam tubuh Taehyung terkandung obat-obatan yang dilarang di dalam pelatihan. Namun, ia masih mendapatkan kesempatan jika ia lolos dalam tes marksmanship nanti," lanjut Yoongi.

Jungkook maupun pemuda lainnya masih tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Yoongi. Mereka sangat tahu Taehyung, bahkan Sungjae, Jimin, Jongup selalu bersama pemuda itu 24 jam. Mereka tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Taehyung yang selalu bersama-sama mencuri waktu untuk mengonsumsi obat-obatan terlarang?

"Kalian ingin menyangkalnya pun percuma, kami memegang hasil tes kesehatan Taehyung," lanjut Yoongi lagi sembari mengeluarkan lembaran tes kesehatan bertuliskan nama Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya terdiam selagi terus mengusap jemari Jungkook. Sebetulnya ia ingin sekali merobek lembaran itu dan melemparkannya ke wajah Mr. Lee, orang yang bersikeras menuduhnya dan nampak sangat membencinya.

"Dengan lolos dari tes marksmanship, maka Taehyung tetap bisa meneruskan pelatihannya dengan membuktikan bahwa dirinya bersih. Jika ia gagal, tidak hanya dikeluarkan, namun kami akan mem-_blacklist _dirinya dan tak akan bisa mengikuti pelatihan lagi sepanjang hidupnya," kembali, Yoongi berujar panjang lebar sebagai perwakilan pemimpin organisasi yang memiliki kuasa penuh.

Seluruh _trainee_ tahu jika tes marksmanship adalah tes menembak jitu, yang mana jika seseorang berada dalam pengaruh obat-obatan, tak akan bisa melalui tes itu. Tak akan bisa menembak tepat sasaran dan tubuh mereka pasti akan mengerang meminta pasokan obat-obatan.

Dan kali ini Taehyung tertantang untuk membuktikan dirinya bersih dan bisa melalui tes tersebut dengan gemilang.

"Mengapa aku menceritakan ini pada kalian? Aku ingin kalian mengawasi dan menjaga Taehyung selama persiapan tes. Sebab bisa saja pemuda ini tiba-tiba _overdosis_. Jika itu terjadi, aku ingin kalian cepat melapor dan akan kumasukkan dia ke dalam ruang isolasi sampai penghakimannya tiba," ucapan Yoongi membuat para pemuda itu bergidik. Termasuk Jungkook, ia nampak pucat mendengar pernyataan Yoongi.

"Karena tak boleh ada yang bermain-main dengan organisasi ini," tutup Yoongi lengkap dengan tatapan seriusnya dan segera mengisyaratkan Jin dan J-Hope untuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Jin segera melepaskan diri dari Jungkook, ia mengacak pelan surai sang adik dan tersenyum, "Jika Taehyung benar-benar tidak bersalah semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ujarnya. Dan dengan cepat ia mengikuti Yoongi dan J-Hope keluar dari ruangan.

"Kembalilah ke kamar kalian," titah Yoongi terakhir kali bergema ke seluruh ruangan, ia berkata tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Meninggalkan para pemuda itu terdiam kaku.

Sungjae segera memeluk Taehyung dan mengumpat pada temannya itu, "Idiot, apa sih yang kau lakukan?" ujarnya tak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Jongup mengikutinya dengan memeluk dua sahabatnya itu. Namun ia tak berkata apapun, ia biarkan emosinya tersalur pada Taehyung.

Sontak, tindakan dua orang sahabat Taehyung membuat tautannya dengan Jungkook harus terlepas. Taehyung membalas pelukan sahabatnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sedangkan Minwoo langsung tergerak meraih tubuh Jungkook dan memeluknya. Ia mengerti saat ini selain Taehyung, Jungkook juga membutuhkan _support _dari teman-temannya. Youngjae pun melompat dari kursinya dan segera mendekap tubuh Jungkook bersama Minwoo.

Sanghyun hanya berdiri mendekati Taehyung yang masih dalam pelukan erat dua sahabatnya. Ia sedari tadi berpikir kemungkinan yang terjadi pada Taehyung. Apa mungkin mereka tak menyadari tingkah laku aneh Taehyung? Apa mungkin mereka yang selalu bersama-sama Taehyung–terlebih Jungkook tidak tahu bahwa temannya itu merupakan seorang pecandu?

Junhong hanya membuang nafasnya berat dan memandang dua orang temannya yang sedang berada dalam pelukan. Ia pun sama bingungnya dengan Sanghyun, ia yakin jika Taehyung bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Mungkin memang Taehyung terkesan _open-minded _dan lain-lain, namun bukan menjurus ke sesuatu negatif terlebih yang dilarang oleh organisasi.

Jimin, tak bergeming dari posisinya. Ia tak tahu akan bereaksi seperti apa. Ia tak menyangka jika Taehyung, TaeTae yang sudah berpuluh tahun tinggal bersamanya akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Ia sangat mengenal Taehyung, mungkin lebih lama dari semuanya yang berada di sini. Dan ia berani bersumpah tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat Taehyung mendekati obat-obatan terlarang.

Mungkin, jika Taehyung pernah mencicipi minuman beralkohol dan mengisap rokok itu adalah hal yang benar. Akan tetapi, Taehyung telah menghentikkan kebiasaan buruknya semenjak kedatangan Jungkook dalam hidupnya.

Jimin pun mengetahui alasan Taehyung mencicipi minuman itu.

Taehyung membuka kedua matanya dan menepuk-nepuk tubuh dua sahabat yang memeluknya erat. "Kalian kenapa? Aku saja biasa saja. Sudahlah, aku pasti akan membuktikan kebenarannya," ujarnya perlahan lengkap dengan ekspresi sendu yang tak bisa disembunyikan olehnya.

"Super idiot, kami khawatir, tahu! Memangnya yang peduli pada dirimu itu hanya kau seorang?! Jangan berlagak kau bisa mengatasi semuanya sendirian!" pekikan Sungjae membuat Taehyung terbelalak.

Memang, selama ini dirinya cenderung menyembunyikan sesuatu dan menyelesaikannya sendirian. Perkataan Sungjae barusan menusuk hatinya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan berusaha menghindari tatapan kawan-kawannya.

Sementara kawan-kawannya yang lain terdiam, mereka kompak merasa setuju dengan ucapan Sungjae barusan. Mereka menunggu reaksi Taehyung.

Jongup dan Sungjae sudah melepaskan pelukan mereka pada Taehyung. Kedua pemuda itu memaku tatapan mereka pada sosok sang sahabat yang masih terdiam tertunduk.

Sebuah lenguhan panjang dan berat khas suara Taehyung mendadak menggema. Pemuda itu mendongak dan memasang ekspresi yang susah diartikan.

"Iya! Aku butuh kalian! Demi Tuhan, aku sangat bingung dan ingin sekali memecah kepala keparat itu saat ia menuduhku dan menatap seolah-olah aku adalah sampah!"

Tak disangka, akhirnya Taehyung mau mengungkapkan apa yang menjadi ganjalan dalam hatinya. Sungguh, ia hanyalah pemuda biasa yang bisa merasakan sakit layaknya pemuda lain. Belum pernah dalam hidupnya ia merasa begitu terhina.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kulakukan?! Pernahkah kalian melihatku melakukan hal yang aneh? Aku pun tidak tahu mengapa tubuhku mengandung obat-obatan sialan itu!" lanjut Taehyung yang masih berteriak mengeluarkan segala keresahan dirinya.

Memang, sedari tadi ia hanya mengeluarkan emosi saat berhadapan dengan lelaki tua yang sangat ia benci. Namun ia juga ingin berontak saat Yoongi mengatakan penghakiman tentang dirinya. Apakah dirinya sehina itu?

Sekelebat ia merasakan hangat di tubuhnya. Jungkook, kekasih kecilnya tengah memeluk dirinya dari belakang. Menyalurkan ketenangan dan rasa aman, Jungkook memendam kepalanya di atas leher Taehyung dan menyesap aroma tubuh pemuda itu.

Dengan suara yang sangat kecil Jungkook berbisik, "Tak peduli apa yang terjadi, aku menyayangimu, tenanglah.."

Menerima perlakuan manis dari sang manis kesayangannya, Taehyung meregangkan ototnya yang sedari tadi ia kerahkan untuk berteriak-teriak. Perlahan ia mengusap pergelangan tangan Jungkook yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia menolehkan kepala dan mengecup ujung hidung Jungkook yang bertengger di bahunya.

"..Maafkan aku, kau pasti takut melihatku tadi.." ujarnya lembut sembari membalikkan badan dan merengkuh tubuh Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya. Jungkook menggeleng pelan dan membiarkan dirinya menghirup aroma tubuh kesukaannya.

"Tak apa.. Sekarang kau tenanglah, hyung. Kami ada di sini untukmu.." ujarnya pelan seraya mengusap pipi Taehyung dan mendekati pemuda itu, menyatukan bibir mereka. Belahan daging kenyal berwarna merah itu menyatu sejenak dan saling melumat satu sama lain. Satu tangan Taehyung bergerak menuju tengkuk pemuda di hadapannya dan memegangnya–menahan posisi mereka.

Sontak, _kiss scene _itu membuat rona merah menjalar di pipi kawan-kawan mereka yang melihatnya. Ah, sepertinya Taehyung dan Jungkook tak menyadari jika mereka masih bersama kawan-kawan mereka.

Namun, tak ada yang berani menginterupsi kegiatan dua sejoli itu. Para pemuda itu membiarkan dua pasangan itu saling menenangi diri satu sama lain, dan mendapatkan waktu mereka bersama. Jadilah Sanghyun menarik Minwoo kembali ke kamar, Sungjae dan Jongup yang bergantian menepuk pundak Taehyung yang masih dalam pagutannya bersama Jungkook–mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka mendukung pemuda itu, Youngjae tersenyum pada Junhong dan segera kembali ke kamar mereka.

"Sudah mulai malam, jangan sampai masuk angin,"

Celetuk Youngjae lengkap dengan kekehan pelannya.

Dua sejoli itu tersenyum di dalam tautan mereka karena memiliki sahabat yang begitu baik dan pengertian. Tak disadari, cairan hangat perlahan melintas turun dari kedua mata tertutup milik Jungkook. Cairan hangat itu mengenai lapisan bibir Taehyung yang masih tertaut dengan milik Jungkook, segera pemuda itu melepas pagutannya karena mengecap rasa asin khas cairan tersebut.

"Kau menangis, sayang?" jemarinya bergerak mengusap bulir-bulir air yang hinggap di kedua manik indah kekasihnya. Jungkook yang tertangkap basah, segera menjauhkan tangan Taehyung dan menggeleng pelan, lalu menyeka air matanya dengan kasar.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, aku h-hanya.." belum sempat Jungkook menyelesaikan ucapannya, Taehyung segera membawa tubuhnya ke dalam dekapan hangat.

"Menangislah jika itu membuatmu tenang. Aku senang, itu berarti kau sungguh mengkhawatirkan diriku," ujarnya sembari mencium puncak kepala sang kekasih yang sudah terisak di dekapannya.

"H-hyung, aku takut, aku takut mereka akan membawamu pergi dariku.. Hyung tidak bersalah, iya bukan?" ucapan kekasihnya yang terdengar bergetar membuat Taehyung meringis.

"Tidak, Kookie. Tak ada yang bisa memisahkanku darimu, hanya maut yang bisa," Taehyung mengelus surai gelap Jungkook, "Dan akan kubuktikan jika diriku bersih,"

Mendengar ucapan mantap Taehyung, Jungkook mengangguk-angguk dalam pelukannya dan menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Taehyung yang terlihat nampak sangat pas dengan jemarinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan nampak tiga orang pemuda tengah berdiskusi. Salah satu pemuda yang bertubuh paling tinggi terlihat serius menulis sesuatu. Sesuatu yang nampak seperti hitung-hitungan rumit.

"Kalkulasi keberhasilan Taehyung,"

Pemuda tinggi itu menorehkan serbuk putihnya di atas papan tulis berwarna hijau.

"95%,"

"Jika keadaan angin memungkinkan, Taehyung akan menjadi _trainee _pertama yang lolos dengan persentase tertinggi sepanjang sejarah pelatihan,"

"Berapa persentase yang memungkinkan bagi pemuda itu untuk memecahkannya?"

"_Up to _98%,"

Pemuda satunya yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam memandang kegiatan yang dilakukan dua pemuda yang notabene adalah sahabat lamanya mendadak menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Seorang pemuda berambut cerah mengintip senyuman temannya, ia mengerenyitkan dahi, "Ada apa, Hoseok?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Hoseok itu meraih kopornya dan membukanya, lalu menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan kecil berisi serbuk.

"Akulah alasan Taehyung,"

Kedua pemuda di hadapannya menatap Hoseok dengan tidak percaya. Kedua mata mereka membulat lalu segera tertawa.

"Benar-benar cara kerja J-Hope. Busuk sekali kau telah menyeret anak itu ke dalam permainanmu?" ujar pemuda berambut cerah itu.

Hoseok, atau J-Hope hanya tertawa renyah. Ia memasukkan kembali bungkusan itu dan mengunci kopornya. "Tak sia-sia orang itu mengajariku, kan? Benar kan, Yoongi-hyung, Namjoon?"

Kedua pemuda yang bernama Yoongi dan Namjoon kembali terkekeh. Namjoon bahkan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu meneruskan kegiatannya menorehkan kapur putih di atas papan tulis hijau itu.

"Lalu apakah kau sudah berhasil dalam kasus anak keluarga Jeon itu?" tanya Namjoon tanpa menoleh ke belakang, di mana Hoseok dan Yoongi berada.

Yoongi merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang putih miliknya dan tiga orang temannya. Ia melepaskan sepatunya dengan asal sehingga mengenai bokong Namjoon. "_Sorry_!" ujarnya mengejek.

Hoseok mengeluarkan _pad _kesayangannya dan membuka sebuah file. Senyuman puas tergambar di wajahnya, "Menurut kalian apakah aku harus mengirim foto Jungkook pada Tiffany-noona?"

Namjoon segera mencelos, "Untuk apa? Bisa-bisa Jungkook yang malang akan menjadi target jalang itu selanjutnya,"

Hoseok dan Yoongi tertawa semakin keras, "Aku hanya ingin melihat ekspresi ketakutan bocah itu,"

Namjoon melemparnya dengan sebuah penghapus papan tulis, tepat mengenai wajah Hoseok. "Kau terlalu lama bergaul dengan mereka," ujarnya sembari ikut tertawa keras.

Hoseok mengusap wajahnya yang terkena lemparan penghapus, lalu melempar benda itu balik pada Namjoon. "Aku hanya bercanda, lagipula satu-satunya yang ingin kuajak bermain hanyalah Kim Taehyung,"

Yoongi menaikkan alisnya sebelah saat mendengar ucapan Hoseok, "Sepertinya kau tertarik sekali pada putra Kim Yeongju itu,"

Namjoon meletakkan kembali kapur serta penghapusnya dan mendudukkan bokongnya ke atas ranjang miliknya, kemudian meregangkan ototnya. Ia ikut menatap Hoseok sembari melepas sepatu pantofel miliknya.

"Taehyung terlihat seperti diriku yang sangat ingin melindungi orang-orang yang ia cintai. Aku benci melihatnya, seakan bercermin pada diriku di masa lalu,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Hai aku kembali~~~~~~

Huf, akhirnya perlahan menuju konflik(?)

Gimana, jadi jehop suga sama bang momon itu kira2 jahat apa engga?/?

Wkwkwk coba tinggalkan kesan kalian setelah membaca ini(?)

Terima kasih ya udah setia nongkrongin cerita ini dan menunggu aku apdet :') gak terasa udah setahun lebih ini cerita nangkring di ffn(?)

Aku gamau ngomong banyak, pokoknya stay tune! Aku gaakan ngecewain kalian yang udah nunggu, men-support, dan mungkin udah berekspektasi tinggi, maaf jika ekspektasi kalian mungkin belum maksimal aku wujudkan(?) /bows/

Terima kasih banyak buat support-nya untuk cerita2 aku~ /emot lope/ dan terima kasih untuk yang udah mau nunggu /emot lope lagi/

ok, tinggalkan jejak apapun untuk membuatku bahagia(?) dan apapun tanggapan kalian mengenai cerita ini khuhuhu

jika ingin berinteraksi(?) sama aku yuk monggo mampir ke akun twitter aku di: **danmarked**

**critics/comments are warm welcomed, but please do not bash chara and or pairing, thx!**

seeyou soon~!


	14. The Truth pt 2

"_Taehyung terlihat seperti diriku yang sangat ingin melindungi orang-orang yang ia cintai. Aku benci melihatnya, seakan bercermin pada diriku di masa lalu,"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**scavenged**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah benda persegi diletakkan kembali ke atas meja. Setelah menghela nafas sejenak, akhirnya ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke atas sandaran kursi kayu berwarna coklat itu. Otot dari tubuh tingginya dibiarkan melemas sesaat.

"Hei.. Besok adalah hari ke-14 kita," ujarnya pelan yang diyakini terdengar oleh beberapa orang yang berada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya. Kamar bernomor 355.

Semua yang mendengar ucapan Junhong tadi terdiam. Dalam keadaan normal seharusnya mereka akan bersorak gembira mendengar ucapan pemuda itu –hari terakhir berarti selamat tinggal kehidupan barak dan halo _luxury life_. Tetapi tidak.

Jauh dalam pikirannya, Jungkook, yang tengah bermain-main dengan selimut di ranjang bawahnya, dipenuhi dengan seorang pemuda. Tidak lain adalah seorang Taehyung.

Masa _training _mereka kali ini hanya berkisar antara dua minggu, dan di penghujung waktu mereka akan menghadapi tes kelulusan. Bersamaan dengan tes _marksmanship _milik Taehyung sekali lagi.

Jungkook tidak meragukan kemampuan Taehyung, namun ia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat besar seakan sedang menunggu pemuda itu. Sesuatu yang ia tak bisa mengatakan pasti, apakah hal yang baik atau hal yang buruk. Yang ia yakini, sesuatu itu dapat mengubah hidup Taehyung.

Mino yang tengah berdiri sembari bersandar pada sisi ranjang tingkat miliknya segera menyeletuk, "Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, tidak terasa sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah dengan ruangan ini. Tidakkah kalian bahagia?" lengkap dengan sebuah senyuman tulus miliknya.

Youngjae yang mengerti situasi segera duduk di tepi ranjang Jungkook, "Tentu, ini adalah pencapaian terbesar kita. Bukan begitu, Jungkook?" ujarnya sembari tersenyum. Yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah memberi senyuman pada anak itu agar ia tidak merasa panik berlebih.

Junhong memutar tubuhnya menghadap teman-teman di belakangnya, ia pun mengulaskan cengiran khasnya, "Kau terlihat kaku, Jungkook. Santai saja, kami 'kan selalu bersamamu. Walaupun pelatihan ini selesai kita tak akan _lost contact_!" ucapnya ceria.

Baik Youngjae maupun Mino nampak mengangguk kecil menanggapi ucapan Junhong sebelumnya. Bahkan Sehun, yang diam di atas ranjangnya juga ikut mengangguk memberi respon.

Kedua manik bulat milik Jungkook berbinar-binar mendengar ucapan teman-teman yang baru ia kenal saat pelatihan ini. Entah mengapa, ia merasakan ikatan kuat dengan mereka walau baru pertama kali berkenalan. Dengan cepat, keraguan dalam kepalanya menghilang, meski rasa takut dan cemas masih menyelimuti.

"Tentu saja, jika kalian melupakanku aku akan menangis," ujar Jungkook akhirnya. Ucapannya mengundang rasa gemas dari Youngjae, pemuda itu langsung memeluk tubuh Jungkook dan mengacak surai hitam miliknya.

"Mengapa menggemaskan sekali!" tindakannya mengundang tawa dari semua pemuda di sekelilingnya. Terkecuali Sehun yang hanya mengutaskan senyuman kecil. Tanpa seorang pun yang tahu, pikiran pemuda itu dipenuhi sesuatu yang sebentar lagi akan mengacaukan hati seorang Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

Di lain sisi, kamar bernomor 387 dipenuhi dengan sorak sorai penghuni di dalamnya. Sebut saja Sungjae, Jongup, Jimin, Minwoo, Sanghyun, dan Taehyung sebagai tersangka. Hanya tiga dari mereka saja sudah menyebabkan kebisingan, apalagi jika semuanya. Dan itu yang terjadi saat ini.

Ocehan-ocehan seperti "Siapa yang menyangka seorang Moon Jongup memiliki ketajaman mata layaknya seekor elang?" atau, "Apa kau siap menyandang sebagai _trainee _terbaik periode ini?" tak hentinya dilontarkan penghuni kamar itu.

Minwoo, salah satu penghuni hanya tertawa lepas melihat kelakuan para _roommate_-nya. Terkhusus bagi Taehyung, mereka membuat pesta pelepasan pemuda itu untuk besok hari menghadapi tes _marksmanship_-nya.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir ujian kelulusan, kami yakin dengan terpejam saja kau mampu menembak bokong anak ayam," celetuk Sungjae yang dibalas dengan kekehan pemuda lainnya.

"Walau badai tornado sekalipun, pelurumu akan menembus kaleng biskuit yang melayang-layang di udara bersama seekor sapi!" oceh Jimin yang makin membuat mereka tertawa keras.

"Heh, Park Jimin, kau terlalu banyak menonton film tornado _Hollywood_," kali ini giliran Sanghyun, pemuda tertua di antara mereka itu menjitak pelan kepala Jimin.

Taehyung yang menyaksikan itu tak mampu membendung kebahagiaan dalam dirinya. Ia merasa beruntung menemukan orang-orang seperti mereka yang sangat mendukung dirinya dalam keadaan apapun. Khususnya saat ini, saat-saat dirinya tengah berada di ambang takdir kelanjutan pelatihannya sebagai seorang _sniper_.

Jongup yang menyadari perubahan air muka Taehyung menjadi sedikit sedih segera memukul pelan lengannya, "Taehyung, bro, tidak perlu memasang wajah seperti orang menahan buang air begitu!"

Sontak, tindakannya disambut oleh Sungjae yang langsung merangkul Taehyung –sahabat sejatinya. "Tidak perlu kusut begitu, memang kau tidak ingat siapa yang menyandang predikat sebagai juara _survival game_ minggu lalu, huh?"

Taehyung menaikkan kedua alisnya sembari memasang sebuah seringai, "Kim Taehyung, bukan Yook Sungjae."

Mendengar itu seluruh temannya tertawa terbahak, "Kim Taehyung bukan Yook Sungjae katanya! HAHAHA," seperti biasa, Sungjae menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang kembali mengundang kekehan geli teman-temannya.

"Ingatkah saat Yook Sungjae ini tergelincir dari tali dan jatuh ke atas lumpur? Atau saat Sungjae ini terkantuk dinding saat memanjat ala _spiderman_? Itu semua seorang bernama Kim Taehyung yang menyelamatkan tim! Ahahahaha~" lanjut Sungjae.

Taehyung mengerti, saat ini sahabatnya hanya ingin menghibur dirinya tanpa merasakan suatu tekanan apa pun. Jadi ia akhirnya tertawa kencang sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya itu. Mereka berakhir pada _group hug _layaknya _teletubbies_. Ah, sungguh manis.

Setelah lelah dengan kegiatannya, satu per satu pemuda itu berjalan menuju ranjang masing-masing. Minwoo sempat menendang Sungjae karena tidak membantunya menyapu ruangan, sementara Jimin dan Jongup bekerja sama membuang sisa-sisa sampah mereka. Mereka sengaja tidak mengizinkan Taehyung ikut membantu. Ingin memperlakukan pemuda itu layaknya raja sebelum hari ujiannya.

Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjangnya. Ia mengembuskan nafas dengan berat sembari menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Jimin yang telah selesai dengan kegiatan ayo-buang-sampah menghampirinya dan melompat ke atas ranjangnya.

"Seperti kakek-kakek saja!" celetuknya seraya mengulaskan tawa kecil khasnya. Taehyung menggeram karena tubuh Jimin yang melompat ke atas ranjangnya membuat ranjang itu berdecit.

"Jika sampai rubuh aku akan tidur di ranjangmu, kau tidur di atap." ujarnya bercanda.

Jimin masih saja terkekeh kecil. Meski berkata begitu, Taehyung tetap menggeser tubuhnya sehingga Jimin bisa tidur di sebelahnya. Jimin sangat mengerti sifat Taehyung yang seperti ini. Dengan riang ia mengambil tempat di sebelah pemuda itu.

"Kau tahu? Akhir-akhir ini aku sering sekali berpapasan dengan sang Tuan muda," ujar Jimin yang mengundang rasa penasaran Taehyung.

"Tuan muda? Min Yoongi itu?" Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya.

Jimin mengangguk pelan, ia biarkan bayangannya membentuk wajah sang Tuan muda yang mereka bicarakan.

"Aneh sekali, maksudku mengapa ia sering mondar-mandir di wilayah _trainee_? Menurutku tatapan yang diberikannya padaku juga aneh."

Taehyung semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Jikalau dipikirkan ini memang aneh.

"Mungkin wajahmu memang aneh," "Yah! Wajahku ini perpaduan antara tampan dan manis,"

Taehyung terkikik pelan mendengar pembelaan Jimin. Ia kembali menghela nafasnya, "Mungkin saja Tuan muda Yoongi itu hanya ingin mengawasi _trainee_-nya. Kita ini 'kan milik dia dan ayahnya itu–"

Sejenak Taehyung tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Saat ia mengucapkan 'ayahnya' bayangan seorang lelaki yang pernah ia temui tempo hari muncul di kepalanya.

Mr. Min.

Entah mengapa otaknya ingin sekali berpikir keras tentang lelaki tua itu. Sepertinya Taehyung pernah mendengar nama maupun melihat wajah orang itu.

"Tapi dilihat-lihat si Tuan muda itu betul-betul manis. Maksudku, wajahnya. Dan juga perawakannya, misterius dan mengundang siapa saja untuk menguak misteri itu dari dalam dirinya," lanjut Jimin.

Taehyung tertawa pelan mendengar ocehan sahabat lamanya itu. Ia berpikiran mungkin saja Jimin memiliki ketertarikan pada si Tuan muda.

"Panggil Sherlock Holmes. Aku bertaruh, kau bertingkah seperti orang yang dimabuk cinta, Jimin. Katakan, apa kau tertarik pada si Tuan muda Yoongi?"

Jimin tersentak mendengar ucapan Taehyung di sebelahnya. Sesungguhnya ia tak tahu apa yang menyerang pikirannya saat ini. Perkataannya tentang Yoongi keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Bahkan ia tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa saat sang Tuan muda mendadak menyentuh pundaknya dan tersenyum padanya –ia belum siap menceritakan ini pada Taehyung.

"T-tidak mungkin, TaeTae. Kami tidak sederajat. Lihat, ia seorang Tuan muda," jawab Jimin sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Taehyung mendesah perlahan mendengar ucapan Jimin yang terdengar konyol. "Kalau begitu buat ia sederajat denganmu. Bawa lari saja dia dari kehidupan mewahnya,"

Jimin tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Taehyung yang unik seperti biasa. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Benar-benar Kim Taehyung yang kukenal. Mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan saranmu,"

Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

Hingga tiba-tiba Taehyung beranjak dari tidurnya, "Seluruh percakapan ini membuatku rindu dengan Jungkook," ia melangkahi Jimin dan turun dari ranjangnya.

"Kita diberi waktu bebas bukan? Aku akan menemui Jungkook. Jangan berantaki ranjangku," ujarnya lalu segera keluar dari ruangan.

"Jangan hamili Jungkook!" celetuk Sungjae dari depan pintu kamar yang langsung dihadiahi dengan geraman Taehyung yang sudah berlari menuju kamar Jungkook.

Jimin yang melihatnya hanya mengulaskan senyuman. Ia segera beranjak, berniat mengikuti pemuda itu namun dengan membuat jarak padanya.

Berpamitan dengan Sungjae yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Jongup, lelaki itu membuka pintu dan berjalan searah dengan Taehyung.

Ada banyak yang ia sembunyikan dari Taehyung. Termasuk saat ini.

Jimin menghampiri seorang pemuda tinggi berpakaian serba hitam yang sepertinya sudah menunggunya sedari tadi. Pemuda itu tidak sendiri, ia ditemani dengan seorang wanita berparas cantik yang memegang sebuah catatan di tangannya.

Menengok ke belakang, memastikan bahwa tak ada yang mengikutinya Jimin menyapa dua orang itu,

"Oh, maaf sudah menunggu lama, aku harus memancing Tae agar ia keluar ruangan, Namjoon-hyung dan Jinah-noona,"

Seorang pemuda yang dipanggil 'Namjoon' tadi menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum menyambut Jimin.

"Tidak apa, maaf juga sudah memanggilmu malam hari, Jimin." ujarnya penuh dengan rasa sopan.

"Baiklah, tempat ini tidak terlalu aman. Bagaimana jika kita langsung saja menuju ruangan? Tuan muda sudah menunggu," kali ini giliran Jinah, sang wanita yang memegang catatan tadi berkata. Ia mempersilakan Jimin berjalan bersama Namjoon, selagi wanita itu menutup pintu yang terhubung dengan gedung lain –gedung tempat para petinggi berada.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan, Jinah menginterupsi dengan berkata, "Jimin-ssi, kurasa kau harus mengganti pakaianmu. Tuan muda akan–" "Tak apa, noona. Tuan muda tidak akan mempermasalahkan apapun yang dipakai oleh Jimin, kurasa," potong Namjoon lengkap dengan kekehan kecilnya.

Jinah ikut tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Tetapi jika dilihat oleh para mentor itu–" "Tak akan ada lagi mentor yang bertindak kurang ajar –melintasi perbatasan seenaknya, seperti si keparat Lee itu,"

Jimin tersentak mendengar penuturan Namjoon. Apakah mereka sedang membicarakan seorang penjaga bernama Lee yang menyebabkan Taehyung harus berurusan dengan obat-obatan terlarang itu?

Namjoon yang menangkap ekspresi Jimin hanya mengangguk pelan, "Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan penjelasan saat bertemu dengan satu-satunya mentor _kurang ajar _ini, yang dapat seenak hatinya bolak-balik masuk ke dalam ruangan Tuan muda," ujar Namjoon sembari berhenti di depan ruangan yang dijaga oleh dua orang berbadan besar dan lengkap dengan kunci khusus, _scanner _retina mata.

Namjoon memindai retina matanya untuk membuka ruangan dan mengetuk pelan saat pintu lapis pertama terbuka. Jimin sampai mengerjapkan kedua maniknya saat mempelajari ada beberapa lapisan yang melindungi ruangan ini.

'Ini pasti ruangan Tuan muda,' gumamnya.

Pintu lapis kedua terbuka yang menimbulkan bunyi geseran, Namjoon melangkah masuk sembari menarik Jimin untuk secepatnya masuk ke dalam. Begitu pun dengan Jinah, wanita itu hendak melangkahkan kakinya sebelum bisikan salah satu penjaga bernama Dongwoo melewati telinganya,

"Yuri-noona yang berangkat menjemput Yongguk tadi pagi memberitahukan bahwa Seungah-noona tertembak. Ia menyuruhku menyampaikannya padamu. Tolong jangan menangisinya terlalu lama.."

Jinah terdiam sejenak. Bibirnya nampak bergetar saat mendengar nama yang tidak asing di telinganya.

Oh Seungah, seseorang yang sudah bersamanya selama bertahun-tahun harus pergi meninggalkannya. Wanita itu sudah lama bekerja untuk kediaman keluarga Min dan merupakan salah satu agen rahasia. Yang Jinah ketahui, wanita itu mahir menggunakan senapan tipe apapun, dan hanya seorang penembak jitu cerdas yang dapat mengakhiri hidupnya.

_Tiffany_.

Namjoon dan Jimin segera disambut oleh Hoseok yang nampak berlari ke arah pintu, di mana Jinah berada. Pemuda itu segera menarik pergelangan tangan Jinah dan menutup pintu. Setelahnya ia menggenggam erat kedua bahu sempit wanita itu.

"Noona, maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tahu jika Tiffany ada di antara mereka yang menyerang kemarin malam.." ujar Hoseok dengan tatapan sendu pada Jinah yang mulai melinangkan air matanya.

Namjoon memalingkan wajahnya, juga dengan raut wajah yang sedih. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menyadari jika sesuatu terjadi pada orang-orang terdekatnya walaupun ia sendiri belum mengetahui kabar tentang yang diucapkan oleh Hoseok barusan.

Jinah mengusap kedua air matanya dengan kasar dan berbalik menatap Hoseok yang masih terlihat sendu. "Seungah-eonni mungkin lebih bahagia di sana. Aku tidak apa Hoseok-ah, terima kasih," ujarnya sembari mengusap jemari pemuda itu yang masih bertengger di bahunya.

Jimin yang tidak mengerti apapun hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua maniknya dengan bingung. Ia ingin sekali bertanya, namun sepertinya saat ini belum saatnya. Maka pemuda itu hanya menunduk dan sesekali menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Seungah-noona pasti bahagia memiliki orang-orang yang menyayanginya," sebuah suara muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

Untuk sejenak kedua manik Jimin terpaku pada sosok kurus itu. Surai _blonde _miliknya dipadukan dengan setelan blus berwarna hitam nampak begitu elegan dan juga –misterius.

Jinah tersenyum kecil begitu mengenali sosok di hadapannya, "Sang Tuan muda mengganti warna rambut lagi?" godanya seakan-akan sudah mengenali sosok di depannya dengan baik.

Yoongi, sang "Tuan muda" itu tersenyum kecil, "Dua makhluk ini berkata bahwa aku mungkin akan terlihat bagus jika di-_blonde _, dan aku turut merasa kehilangan Seungah-noona. Ia sudah kuanggap sebagai noona-ku sendiri,"

Hoseok melepaskan genggamannya pada Jinah dan membiarkan wanita itu menghela nafasnya. "Semua yang ada akan kembali, kurasa sudah waktunya Seungah kembali. Dan, iya, _blonde _sangat cocok untukmu, Yoongi," dengan cepat Jinah menutup bibirnya, ia memanggil Yoongi tanpa embel-embel 'Tuan muda'. Ia lupa dengan kehadiran Jimin.

Sedangkan Yoongi hanya tertawa melihatnya. Ia tak menyadari jika suara tawanya mungkin memancing jantung seseorang untuk terpompa lebih cepat. Seorang Park Jimin.

"Kan sudah kubilang berkali-kali, aku kurang suka panggilan Tuan muda itu. Jadi panggil saja Yoongi biasa," sahut Yoongi sembari melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jinah.

Namjoon menundukkan kepala pada Yoongi yang hendak menghampirinya, hal tersebut membuat Yoongi memutar matanya jengah.

"Lakukan itu lagi aku akan mencekikmu, Namjoon," ancamnya yang malah membuat Namjoon terkekeh geli.

Jimin yang melihatnya entah mengapa merasakan sesuatu meletup-letup dalam dirinya. Perasaan sama yang menyelimutinya saat pertama kali berkenalan dengan Taehyung –_tidak_, tidak sama.

Namjoon menarik lengan Jimin mendekat saat ia melihat pemuda itu nampak _lost _di antara mereka. Ia yakin sebentar lagi pemuda itu menagih penjelasan dari mereka.

"Yoongi, kubawakan Jimin sesuai pesananmu," ucap Namjoon disambut dengan anggukan Jinah. Jimin lantas terkejut, ia tak tahu jika yang memanggilnya adalah sang Tuan muda. Ia memang mendapat pesan dari Jinah bahwa malam ini Namjoon menunggunya dan akan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting padanya, namun ia tak menyebutkan nama sang Tuan muda.

Hoseok yang mengerti segera menyeletuk, "Ah! Aku tidak menyangka kau akan memakai temannya secara langsung, hyung! Benar-benar cara kerja seorang Min Yoongi, _unpredictable_." Pemuda itu terkekeh sembari menggelengkan kepala –tanda 'aku-tidak-mengiranya'.

Baru saja Yoongi hendak merespon Hoseok, "Jangan katakan, kau sungguhan tertarik pada anak ini?" Hoseok menyela dengan ekspresi jahil khasnya. Lantas, hal itu membuat Yoongi mencubit lengannya dengan keras.

"Kau harus hentikan _hanging around _Tiffany yang membuatmu gemar bergosip," ujar Yoongi dengan gemas.

Tanpa mereka sadari mungkin pikiran seorang pemuda bernama Jimin sudah sangat bingung, komponen penyusun otaknya mungkin sudah sangat panas saat ini. Ia tak mengerti sama sekali apa yang dibicarakan orang-orang di hadapannya ini.

"Lihat, klien kita kebingungan. Lucu sekali ekspresinya," ucap Namjoon seraya memberi kekehan pelan pada wajah Jimin.

Setelah Yoongi menendang kaki kurus Hoseok ia segera menghampiri Jimin, "Maaf kau kebingungan seperti itu,"

Jimin berani bersumpah ia akan mengingat nada lembut Yoongi yang mengalun di telinganya untuk selamanya. Ekspresi yang dibuat oleh Tuan muda itu juga mampu menyebabkan gemuruh di dalam dadanya.

"Semua jawaban kebingunganmu ada pada makhluk ini," lanjut Yoongi sembari menarik Hoseok menuju hadapan Jimin. Pemuda itu memberi isyarat pada Hoseok untuk mulai berbicara,

"Perkenalkan, Jung Hoseok atau yang kau kenal sebagai J-Hope, _our main character_,"

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam legam tengah bersenda gurau dengan beberapa temannya. Sesekali bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang memperlihatkan gigi depannya yang menyerupai seekor kelinci. Setelahnya kedua pipi gembil miliknya sudah habis decubiti oleh teman-teman di hadapannya yang merasa gemas dengannya.

Jeon Jungkook, pemilik gigi kelinci dan pipi gembil itu. Ia nampak merengek pada teman-temannya agar mereka berhenti mencubiti pipinya. Tidak mengetahui bahwa sikapnya itu mengundang seseorang untuk tak berhenti menatapnya.

Sehun, sebut saja orang beruntung yang mendapat _view _bagus dari atas ranjangnya tak henti-hentinya mendecak kagum pada sosok Jungkook. Ia menatap pemuda itu layaknya sebuah karya besar. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan perasaan seperti itu menghampiri dirinya.

Tak lama, sosok Mino memanggil nama Jungkook, "Jungkook, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu," ujarnya menyembuk dari balik pintu.

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya, siapa gerangan yang hendak bertemu dengannya?

"Siapa, hyung?" tanyanya sembari beranjak dari posisi duduknya bersama Youngjae dan Junhong.

Tiba-tiba Mino menyeringai jahil, "Yang pasti kau akan merasa senang. Ikut aku," lanjutnya sembari memberi tanda pada Jungkook untuk mengikutinya.

Tanpa ba bi bu, Jungkook berjalan menghampiri Mino yang diikuti oleh Youngjae dan Junhong. Namun Mino langsung menahan tubuh kedua orang itu.

"_No guests included_. Sudah kubilang Jungkook akan merasa 'senang'," ujarnya penuh teka-teki.

Youngjae mengerutkan bibirnya, namun ia segera tertawa pelan begitu mengerti maksud Mino, "Ahahaha~ baiklah, cepat kembali, hyung!" tawanya yang disambut tatapan bingung Junhong.

Mino membalas tawa Youngjae dan segera membawa Jungkook pergi setelah melambaikan tangannya pada penghuni ruangan.

"Hyung, beritahu Taehyung pakai pengaman!" Youngjae kembali tertawa kencang begitu Mino membawa targetnya pergi. Beruntung Jungkook tidak mendengar ucapannya.

Junhong yang akhirnya mengerti saat nama 'Taehyung' terucap lantas menarik hyung-nya itu dari dekat pintu. "Hyung! Tidak mungkin Taehyung-hyung seperti itu-!"

Youngjae hanya sanggup terkekeh mendapatkan reaksi Junhong, "_You'll never know_~"

Sedangkan Sehun terdiam mendengarnya. Raut wajahnya berubah drastis menjadi wajah Sehun seperti biasanya. Sejenak ia berpikir, setelahnya kedua kaki jenjangnya melangkah turun dari atas ranjang tingkat miliknya.

"Aku mau mencari udara segar," bibirnya mengucapkan kata-kata sebelum keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Youngjae yang memaksa Junhong melanjutkan permainan kartu mereka. Kedua pemuda itu mengangguk dan mengucap 'hati-hati' pada Sehun sebelum akhirnya Junhong menyerah dan mengikuti perkataan hyung-nya untuk bermain kartu.

Sehun berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantung celana dan tetap berekspresi dingin. Tak menghiraukan beberapa _trainee _yang menabrak dirinya saat sedang berjalan.

Ia berharap dengan menyusuri jalan tempat Mino pergi membawa Jungkook ia akan menemukan pemuda itu terlebih dahulu.

Dugaannya salah.

.

.

Di sebuah taman kecil yang terletak di belakang asrama, nampaklah seorang pemuda tengah duduk membelakangi mereka. Pemuda itu melipat kakinya dan tengah merasakan deburan angin menyapu wajahnya. Begitu melihat sosok belakang pemuda itu, Jungkook merasakan dadanya bergemuruh lebih kencang.

"Taehyung, kubawakan pesananmu," ucapan Mino menambah kecepatan detak jantung Jungkook.

Terlebih saat sosok itu menoleh dan tersenyum ke arahnya lalu mengeluarkan alunan nada yang sangat syahdu di telinganya,

"Jungkookie,"

Ah, betapa inginnya Jungkook meleleh sekarang juga. Wajah kekasihnya yang terkena sinar rembulan berubah menjadi 200% lebih mempesona dari apapun juga. Apalagi saat kekasihnya itu berdiri menghampiri dirinya lalu segera menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Jungkook.

"_I miss you_," ujar Taehyung, sang kekasih, selagi mengangkat jemari mereka yang bertautan ke udara dan menggoyang-goyangkannya.

Rona merah tak mampu ditahan oleh kedua pipi gembil milik Jungkook. Biarpun dalam keadaan gelap rona itu tetap terlihat dengan jelas oleh Taehyung.

"_Wow_, aku mengganggu. Taehyung, transfer saja gajiku oke? Aku permisi. Nikmati malam kalian~" celetuk Mino sembari menutup pintu dan meninggalkan kedua sejoli itu.

Taehyung terkekeh pelan melihat tindakan Mino, ia mengirim sensasi lebih pada diri Jungkook yang mendengar suara kekehan dirinya tersebut. Pemuda itu melenguh secara tidak sengaja, "N-ngg.." dan membuat Taehyung tersentak.

"Apa sayang? Kau barusan–" Jungkook yang menyadari lenguhannya segera menggeleng kepalanya cepat. Sungguh ia merasa malu dengan apa yang dikeluarkan olehnya tadi.

"A-aniya! Aku-aku juga merindukanmu, hyung.." ujarnya cepat dilengkapi dengan semburat merah yang masih setia hinggap di kedua pipinya.

Taehyung menyingkirkan poni yang mengganggu kening kekasihnya dan mengulaskan senyum andalannya, "Jungkookie, apa kau pernah merasa bersalah?" ujarnya tiba-tiba sembari mengelus pipi gembil Jungkook.

Jungkook mengerjapkan kedua maniknya dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, jemari kanannya menggenggam tangan Taehyung yang berada di pipinya. "Salah? Maksud hyung?"

Pancaran sinar rembulan yang malam ini menghiasi langit terbias pada wajah Jungkook kali ini. Membuat pemuda itu terlihat beribu kali lebih mempesona.

Dengan menahan nafasnya sejenak saat menatap wajah Jungkook yang menjadi lebih menawan, Taehyung menjawab,

"Karena telah membuat banyak orang menjadi gila akan dirimu. Termasuk aku," jawabnya seraya mengecup kening Jungkook. Ia menempelkan bibir penuhnya sedikit lama pada kulit halus Jungkook. Menyebabkan sang pemilik kening memejamkan kedua manik indahnya –menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan kekasihnya.

Setelah melepas kecupannya, Taehyung kembali menatap wajah sang kekasih yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Ia berulangkali mendecak kagum pada ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini. Ia bersyukur bahwa dirinya menyadari pesona Jungkook dan membuat lelaki ini menjadi miliknya, jika tidak ia mungkin akan menyesal selamanya.

"Mengapa kau begitu cantik? Aphrodite bahkan akan menangis saat melihatmu sayang," puji Taehyung dengan tulus. Pemuda itu telah melihat beribu-ribu wanita maupun pria berparas cantik di luar sana, dan meski kenyataannya Jungkook tidaklah secantik yang ia katakan Taehyung akan tetap menyebutnya sebagai yang paling cantik.

Jungkook kembali memanas akan perkataan Taehyung. Ia memukul pelan bahu pemuda di depannya, "Apa kau juga tidak pernah menyadari bahwa Aphrodite mungkin juga akan menangis karena begitu menawannya dirimu, hyung?"

Taehyung terkekeh mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya. Sepertinya penyakit pujangga miliknya sudah tertular pada Jungkook. Pemuda itu mengusap bibir Jungkook yang berwarna merah alami dan mengundang untuk dicicipi.

"Aku bertaruh Aphrodite juga menangis meraung-raung jika kita melakukan ini," Taehyung kembali menautkan kedua jemarinya pada milik Jungkook, menurunkannya agar tak menghalangi. Lalu mempertemukan belah bibirnya dengan bibir kemerahan Jungkook. Menciumnya dengan lembut dan penuh, serta menyesap rasa yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya. Tidak manis seperti permen, dan juga tidak pahit layaknya obat-obatan.

Melainkan rasa baru yang menciptakan suatu getaran dalam diri sejoli itu. Tidak ada yang mampu mewakilkan rasa tersebut dalam kata-kata.

Beberapa kali Taehyung menyesap belah bibir Jungkook dan memberinya lumatan kecil yang menyebabkan bunyi decapan keluar dari pertautan mereka. Tautan jemari keduanya meregang dan bersatu kembali sesuai irama pagutan mereka. Perlahan-lahan suara desahan kecil melintas dari bibir Jungkook yang masih dikuasai oleh lumatan kekasihnya.

"Mmn.." desahan kecil itu melintasi telinga sang dominan yang masih setia menyesap belah bibir kesukaannya. Ia mengetuk belahan bibir itu dengan lidahnya dan membiarkan daging tak bertulang itu menyusuri gua hangat milik kekasihnya.

"Aahn~" desahan demi desahan terus terlontar dari kekasihnya yang mulai mengeratkan tautan jemarinya pada dirinya. Saat Taehyung mempertemukan kedua daging tak bertulang milik mereka, Jungkook semakin merasa resah dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa selain membalas perlakuan kekasihnya.

"Ahh ngh~" Jungkook terlonjak dan mendesah lebih keras saat salah satu jemari kekasihnya menyusuri pinggangnya. Jemari kokoh milik Taehyung menyentuh dan memberi usapan pada perpotongan betis dan bokong milik Jungkook yang membuat Jungkook secara refleks mencengkram kaus pemuda itu.

"T-Taehyung, ahhn~" bibirnya masih berpagut dengan bibir tebal Taehyung yang sedari tadi menyesap dan melumatnya tanpa kenal lelah. Tambah lagi, jemari nakal milik kekasihnya sudah bertengger di salah satu bokongnya. Jungkook semakin merona atas hal paling jauh yang pernah dilakukan sang kekasih hingga saat ini.

Hingga akhirnya sang kekasih melepaskan pagutannya pada bibir Jungkook dan mengakibatkan benang saliva terbentuk seperti penghubung antara bibir keduanya.

"–hahh.. hh.." Taehyung memperhatikan wajah sang kekasih yang amat menggiurkan. Butir peluh menghiasi pelipis, bibir merah yang terbuka dan mengeluarkan lenguhan, oh, sudah ia cicipi itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum sembari mengusap peluh di wajah kekasihnya,

"Aku menyebutnya sindrom _aphrodisiac_ sebab kapan pun aku melihatmu aku merasa gairahku memuncak,"

Taehyung harus rela dihadiahi dengan cubitan pada perutnya oleh Jungkook yang merasa kesal sekaligus malu.

"M-mesum," ucap Jungkook sembari menunduk dan memainkan ujung kausnya. Taehyung hanya tertawa kembali setelah meringis mendapatkan cubitan sayang Jungkook.

Pemuda itu mendekap tubuh kekasihnya dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepala sang kekasih.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah kuperbuat dalam hidupku sehingga mendapatkan seorang malaikat sepertimu, Jeon Jungkook," ujarnya pelan dan penuh arti sembari mengusap helaian surai gelap kekasih dalam dekapannya.

Jungkook tentu saja merona dibuatnya, dengan kepala yang bertumpu pada bahu kekasihnya, Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya. "Hyung harus lulus esok hari.."

Taehyung mengembuskan nafasnya begitu mendengar ucapan Jungkook yang mengandung kekhawatiran di dalamnya. Ia mengecup puncak kepala sang kekasih dan menjawab mantap,

"Aku akan lulus, _angel_. Untukmu dan juga untuk tujuanku, untuk ibuku,"

Kedua sejoli itu berpelukan erat, seakan takut kehilangan satu sama lain.

Tak ada yang menyadari jika seorang Oh Sehun menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya dari awal hingga akhir lengkap dengan setetes air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuknya. Pemuda yang sedang berdiri menatap kedua sejoli dari balik jendela itu nampak begitu berantakan.

'_Setidaknya, bolehkah aku tetap melindungimu, Jeon Jungkook?_'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

AKHIRNYA AKU UPDATE! (?)

Ngga lupa kan sama aku ya(?) huwa maafkan huwaaaaaaaaaa aku tau aku salah marahin aja akunya(?) D":

Aku ngga mungkin lupain scavenged idenya udah nyantol dariiiiii jaman baheula(?) emang akunya aja moody-an ngetik gini maafkan aku /.\

MAU BILANG MAKASIH BANYAAAAK BUAT YANG MASIH SETIA, REVIEW MAUPUN PM AKU TENTANG SEMUA KARYA2KU. Tanpa kalian aku bukan apa-apa /tebar lopelope/ AKUTUH SELALU KEPIKIRAN CUMA AKU MOOD2AN ORANGNYA HUHUHU MAAFIN AKU :"(

Aku lagi di tingkat akhir kuliah jadi gini deh sebenernyaaa u_u tapi gapapa, aku usahain selalu nulis deh hehehe Aamiin!

Oke dan ga bosen2nya aku promosi akun twitter/? Ini aku di sini **danmarked **fufufu.

Oh! Dan kira2 menurut kalian abang jehop itu gimana xD aku seneng aku bacain semua review maupun pm yg masuk hehehe boleh kok kalian bantu aku bikin sifat karakter2nyaa~ terutama namjoon, aku masih berkutat dengan masa lalu dia huhu

Dan maaf ini kayanya masih lama cerita bersambungnya/? Tapi dengan tanpa mengecewakan pihak manapun aku akan berusaha bikin scavenged tetap ada~!

ok, tinggalkan jejak apapun untuk membuatku bahagia(?) dan apapun tanggapan kalian mengenai cerita ini khuhuhu

**critics/comments are warm welcomed, but please do not bash chara and or pairing, thx!**

seeyou soon~!


	15. The Truth pt 3

_Tak ada yang menyadari jika seorang Oh Sehun menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya dari awal hingga akhir lengkap dengan setetes air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuknya. Pemuda yang sedang berdiri menatap kedua sejoli dari balik jendela itu nampak begitu berantakan._

'_Setidaknya, bolehkah aku tetap melindungimu, Jeon Jungkook?'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**scavenged**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari keluar dari peraduannya dan membiaskan cahaya sampai pada jendela berbingkai abu-abu yang terletak di lantai tiga sebuah bangunan putih besar. Seseorang membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi jendela itu dan menaikkan selimutnya menjadi sebatas kepala–berniat melindungi wajahnya dari pancaran sinar matahari. Pagi telah menjelang.

Suara ketukan terdengar dari balik pintu, seorang wanita.

"Tuan muda, waktunya Anda segera bangun," Jinah, nama wanita itu.

Yang dipanggil Tuan muda hanya mengerut kening, ia sebenarnya sudah terbangun sejak bias matahari memasukki kamarnya. Perlahan bibirnya menggerutu.

"Sedikit lagi.. Biarkan aku tidur sedikit lagi," ucap Yoongi, sang Tuan muda tanpa berniat beranjak dari ranjang nyamannya.

Dari balik pintu nampak Jinah yang menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil. Ia sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan Yoongi yang sedikit sulit untuk dibangunkan. Dan sepertinya tadi malam si Tuan muda bekerja keras lebih dari biasanya, hal itu akan menambah tingkat kesulitan untuk membangunkannya.

Jinah tersentak saat sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya. Sosok Namjoon yang masih berbalut kaus hitam serta celana panjang berbahan layaknya piyama mengisyaratkan wanita itu untuk mundur dari pintu.

Sepertinya lelaki itu punya rencana untuk membangunkan sang pangeran tidur.

Namjoon mengetuk daun pintu beberapa kali dan berucap sebuah kalimat,

"Yoongi-hyung, hari ini adalah tes marksmanship Taehyung, kau tentu tak ingin melewatkannya bukan?"

Tes marksmanship biasa dilakukan pada penghujung pelatihan, yaitu hari ini. Tes tersebut adalah sebuah tes keahlian menembak dengan menggunakan ukuran akurasi (Minute of Angle). Faktor yang sangat vital dalam tes ini adalah gravitasi bumi, karena meskipun peluru didorong dengan kekuatan yang besar dari dalam senapan, tetap saja arah bidikan akan berubah karena gaya gravitasi bumi menariknya ke bawah. Oleh sebab itu sniper selalu diajarkan untuk membidik sedikit lebih atas dari target, dan tes ini hanya dapat dilalui oleh orang yang bersih dari pengaruh narkotika. Jika Taehyung dapat melakukannya, tuduhan atas dirinya akan dihapuskan.

Sejenak Yoongi membuka kedua mata sipitnya. Ia membalikkan badannya kembali menjadi posisi terlentang. Kedua maniknya menatap lurus ke arah langit-langit kamarnya.

_Benar. Ini adalah harinya._ Gumamnya.

Pemuda bersurai _blonde _itu mengusap wajahnya dan hendak beranjak tanpa menjawab perkataan Namjoon. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi khusus dalam kamarnya sebelum ucapan Namjoon kembali terdengar dari luar.

"Ah, Jiae-noona semalam mengabarkanku katanya ia sudah tiba di bandara dan sedang menginap di mansion Myungeun. Perlukah kujemput?"

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya. Sebuah senyum tertahan dari bibirnya. Dengan cepat pemuda itu menyahut,

"Tidak. Akan kujemput Jiae sendiri. Aku siap dalam waktu satu jam,"

Setelahnya Yoongi segera melesat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan sebuah cengiran terlukis di wajahnya.

Namjoon dan Jinah yang mendengar nada ceria dari ucapan Yoongi pun ikut serta menyunggingkan senyuman mereka. Pengaruh nama seorang Jiae memang cukup besar bagi sang Tuan muda. Terlebih, wanita itu sudah dua tahun lamanya tidak berada di sisi si Tuan muda. Dan mereka cukup tahu seorang Yoongi untuk diberikan kejutan seperti ini.

Yoongi tidak tahu mengapa selama hampir dua tahun lebih ini Jiae tidak pernah menghubunginya. Setelah wanita itu mengatakan bahwa ia lolos dalam seleksi penerimaan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan studinya di benua Eropa, belum pernah sekalipun ia bertukar kabar dengan sang Tuan muda. Terakhir kali hanya saat ulang tahun Yoongi pada bulan Maret dua tahun yang lalu.

Yoongi sempat berpikir jika dirinya adalah penghalang bagi Jiae untuk menuntut ilmu. Belum lagi, saat Yoongi berkata jujur jika ia sebenarnya mewarisi tahta kepemimpinan organisasi rahasia, pastilah membuat Jiae merasa tidak nyaman berhubungan dengannya.

Oh, ya, Jiae adalah kekasih lama Yoongi.

Benar sekali.

Seseorang yang bertahun-tahun telah mengisi hari-hari Yoongi sejak dirinya masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Namun sang Tuan muda itu tidak pernah menunjukkan kesedihan atau rasa rindunya pada wanita yang sudah dikencaninya lama. Ia sangat memahami kesibukan mereka masing-masing dan ia bukanlah tipe yang posesif. Jadi Yoongi menyerahkan seluruhnya pada waktu, biarkanlah waktu yang akan mempertemukan mereka kembali.

Seperti yang akan terjadi pada hari ini.

_Tapi mengapa Jiae malah mengabari Namjoon dan bukan aku?_

.

.

.

.

Manik sipit mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelah tangan terkebas dan menutup wajahnya pelan saat sinar mentari menusuk. Sebuah kuapan khas orang yang mengantuk teralun dari bibir tebalnya. Perlahan namun pasti, ia menyibakkan selimut putihnya dan menyisir surai legam miliknya.

Jimin menatap ranjang tingkat di seberang ranjangnya di mana seorang Taehyung masih terlelap di atasnya. Pemuda itu membuang nafas berat–menyadari jika hari ini merupakan hari penentuan bagi sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara.

Ia dapat mendengar dengkuran halus yang dikeluarkan Minwoo dari ranjang atas. Berniat jahil, Jimin mengetuk bawah ranjang Minwoo yang membuat pemuda itu tersentak kaget. Minwoo melenguh pelan, menarik selimutnya dan berusaha terpejam. Namun kekehan Jimin malah membuatnya tak dapat kembali ke alam mimpinya.

"Ini masih pagi Jimin-ah!" eluh Minwoo dengan rambut tidur miliknya yang nampak lucu. Sedangkan Jimin masih terkekeh pelan di bawahnya.

"Kau tak ingin membangunkan pangeranmu?" tanya Jimin dengan niat menggoda sembari melirik ke arah ranjang tingkat yang ditempati Jongup dan Sanghyun di bawahnya.

Minwoo berdecak pelan, sesungguhnya ia merona mendengar godaan Jimin. Pemuda itu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, "Kau saja yang membangunkan, dasar ibu-ibu,"

Ingin sekali rasanya Jimin tertawa kencang saat mendengar ocehan Minwoo yang mengatainya sebagai ibu-ibu. Ia memang terbiasa membangunkan teman-teman sekamarnya seperti ini, tingkahnya memang mirip seperti seorang ibu.

"Kurasa tidak perlu dibangunkan Sanghyun-hyung sudah bangun," ucap Jimin yang sedang melipat selimutnya dan menata ranjangnya menjadi rapi seperti sedia kala. Setelahnya terdengar suara dari sosok Sanghyun yang sudah menatap kedua pemuda itu dalam pose tidurnya. "Iya aku sudah bangun, terima kasih Jimin,"

Jimin terkekeh kembali. Ia memakai tudung _hoodie_-nya dan berniat mencuci wajahnya ke kamar mandi. Tanpa diketahui seorang pun, raut wajah ceria miliknya mendadak berubah drastis saat mengingat kembali malam di mana dirinya menjadi sosok penting dalam misi rahasia tingkat tinggi dari organisasi AR.

Ia menutup pintu kamar mandi dan menyandarkan tubuhnya. Menarik nafas dan membuangnya berat. Kepalanya menengadah ke arah langit-langit kamar mandi, pikirannya menerawang.

.

.

_Eomma, mengapa aku harus menjadi saksi seperti ini?_

.

.

Sosok sang ibu melintas dalam kepalanya. Ibu yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya dan memberikan pelukan hangat. Meskipun nyatanya tak pernah ia dapatkan semua itu.

.

.

_Apakah ini takdirku? Bertemu Taehyung dan Nyonya Yeonju hingga akhirnya semua menjadi seperti ini?_

.

.

Bayangan sosok sang ibu perlahan menggantikan senyumannya menjadi sebuah tatapan sendu. Ia tetap tersenyum, namun senyumannya menyiratkan sesuatu yang aneh.

.

.

_Apa tidak sebaiknya aku tetap berada di pelelangan itu dulu? Apakah aku memang seharusnya menjadi bahan lelang saja seperti yang eomma dan appa inginkan? Jawab aku, eomma!_

.

.

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat–menahan bulir air yang hendak keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat dan bersiap melayangkan tinjunya pada dinding kamar mandi.

Sebelum sebuah suara memecah kesedihannya.

.

.

"_Aku mengandalkanmu, Park Jimin,"_

.

.

Tuan muda.

.

.

Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya begitu suara sang Tuan muda bersarang di pikirannya. Ia menghempaskan kepalannya di udara dan merosot jatuh terduduk di balik pintu.

.

.

"_Kau yang sangat mengenal Taehyung lebih dari siapapun bahkan dari kekasih kecilnya itu. Aku mohon–ah tidak, kami mohon bekerjasama lah dengan kami,"_

.

.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Membayangkan sosok Taehyung yang menjadi pusat pembicaraannya dengan si Tuan muda itu semalam. Ia tidak bodoh, ia memang sangat tahu jika pekerjaan yang dilakukan Mrs. Kim itu mungkin berbahaya. Ia tahu bahwa Taehyung berniat mencari pembunuh sang ibu. Namun ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan seperti ini masalahnya. Dan dirinya sudah terlanjur turut masuk ke dalamnya.

.

.

"_J-Hope yang kau kenal adalah seorang mentor dan sempat menjadi wakil komandan," ujar Yoongi setelah menyilakan Jimin dan seluruh orang di dalam ruangannya untuk duduk. Jimin menganggukkan kepala tanpa mencurigai apapun._

_Sang Tuan muda nampak menggaruk tengkuknya perlahan saat melihat ekspresi Jimin yang membuatnya menjadi tidak tega untuk melanjutkan ucapannya._

_Melihat perubahan sikap Yoongi, Hoseok mengambil alih pembicaraan. Sembari mengetik sesuatu pada pad miliknya ia berujar, "Jimin-ssi, kau pernah dengar istilah double agent?"_

_Jimin mengerutkan keningnya. Ucapan Hoseok membuatnya terngiang pada film-film action yang pernah ia tonton._

"_Maksudmu seperti yang ada di dalam film?" Jinah serta Namjoon tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Jimin yang terkesan lucu dan polos. Tak pelak, hal itu membuat Yoongi ikut mengulaskan senyum kecilnya._

_Sementara Hoseok hanya mengangguk semangat, nampaknya cara berpikirnya dan Jimin sangat cocok. Pemuda itu menunjukkan layar pad-nya yang tengah menampilkan pengertian dari double agent._

"_**Double agent, atau agen ganda adalah seseorang yang cenderung memata-matai sebuah organisasi sasaran atas perintah organisasi pengendalinya, namun kenyataannya ia setia pada organisasi sasarannya itu. Agen ganda bisa juga merupakan agen organisasi sasaran yang menyelusup ke dalam organisasi lain."**_

_Jimin ternganga saat membaca penjelasan di dalam layar. Ia sudah bisa menemukan benang merah pada apa yang hendak diutarakan Hoseok selanjutnya._

"_Apapun yang ada dalam pikiranmu itu benar, aku adalah seorang agen ganda yang ditugaskan menyusup ke dalam AR. Organisasi pengendaliku adalah LOT, yang merupakan rival besar AR. Aku sebenarnya hanya setia pada AR, dan nampaknya kesetiaanku hendak diuji dengan menjadikanku sebagai agen ganda,"_

_Dengan cepat Yoongi menyikut lengan Hoseok, "Kau terdengar mellow dan membuat AR nampak buruk menjadikanmu double agent." serunya tidak terima dengan nada gurauan._

_Hoseok tersenyum kecil, "Tuan muda, kau tahu bahwa aku hanya setia padamu dan Mr. Min,"_

"_Hentikan, kau membuatku mual."_

_Hoseok tertawa kembali melihat tingkah manis Tuan mudanya. Apapun yang diucapkan Yoongi walau terdengar sarkastik hal itu merupakan hal manis bagi para 'bawahannya'._

_Jimin nampak begitu bingung dengan semua pengakuan Hoseok padanya. Lantas, apa hubungan semua ini dengan dirinya? Apa untung dan ruginya bagi mereka membeberkan identitas Hoseok yang sesungguhnya pada Jimin? Memangnya Jimin ini siapa? Atau jangan-jangan mereka berniat ingin merekrut Jimin_–

"_Kau tahu, sahabat sejatimu adalah incaran LOT selanjutnya?" ungkap Yoongi secara tiba-tiba._

_Jimin kembali mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan kembali membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Yang ia tahu dan pernah dengar, LOT adalah sebuah organisasi yang bergerak di bidang Ilmu pengetahuan dan militer. Namun organisasi itu menghalalkan segala cara demi mendapatkan yang mereka inginkan. Akan tetapi.. Apa hubungan semua itu dengan Taehyung_–_sahabat sejatinya?_

_Hoseok menghela nafasnya sejenak, "Kau mungkin bingung, tapi semua orang mengetahui jika ibu Taehyung, Kim Yeonju, adalah seorang ilmuwan ternama yang tewas di puncak karirnya. Kematiannya pun masih menjadi hal yang ganjil," ujarnya nampak lebih serius._

_Jimin menenggak salivanya kuat-kuat saat Hoseok mulai membahas tentang seorang malaikat penyelamat hidupnya itu. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai sebuah isyarat untuk Hoseok melanjutkan kalimatnya._

"_Kami tahu, Jimin-ssi. Kami tahu siapa pembunuhnya dan mengapa wanita itu bisa terbunuh,"_

_Jimin tergelak dalam posisi duduknya. Ia tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Pandangan matanya penuh dengan rasa marah dan kesedihan yang tercampur aduk. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan alis matanya menegang._

"_Kau yang sangat mengenal Taehyung lebih dari siapapun bahkan dari kekasih kecilnya itu. Setelah kau mendengar semua ini aku mohon–ah tidak, kami mohon bekerjasama lah dengan kami. Karena kami tak ingin LOT bergerak lebih jauh lagi dan memakan korban lebih banyak lagi,"_

_Perkataan Yoongi membuat kehidupan seorang Park Jimin berubah selamanya._

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook tengah memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam kopor hitam miliknya. Dengan cekatan ia mengambil beberapa aksesori kecil yang menghiasi meja serta nakas yang sudah digunakannya selama dua minggu di dalam barak. Tak lupa membetulkan kembali posisi bantal yang dipakainya di atas ranjang.

Beberapa kali pemuda itu mengembuskan nafasnya. Ia nampak tidak tenang, sesuatu tengah menggerogoti kepalanya. Dan nampaknya Youngjae paham apa sesuatu itu.

Youngjae mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Jungkook. Pemuda itu mengelus surai hitam Jungkook dengan perlahan–seakan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Jungkookie, berhenti bersikap seperti kakek-kakek begitu," ujarnya pelan. Ia dapat melihat senyuman kecil yang terulas dari bibir mungil Jungkook begitu mendengar ucapannya.

Pria kecil di sebelahnya menggenggam erat selimut putihnya dan mulai bergumam, "A-Aku merasa takut.. Tae-hyung yang akan menjalani tes namun aku yang merasa takut, hyung.." ujarnya sembari menunduk dan meremas selimutnya.

Youngjae mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jungkook tanpa berhenti mengelus surai pemuda yang lebih muda. "Tidak apa-apa, Jungkookie. Kau pantas merasa takut, tetapi kau juga harus percaya pada Taehyung," ujarnya pelan.

Jungkook, pemuda dalam pelukannya terdiam.

"Kau percaya kan jika Taehyung tidak bersalah?"

Jungkook segera merespon, "Aku benar-benar yakin Tae-hyung tidak mungkin seperti itu!" dengan mantap dan menggebu-gebu.

Yang lebih tua mengangguk seraya mengulaskan senyumannya, "Kami semua pun percaya. Oleh sebab itu kita harus memberi dukungan dan mempercayakan semua padanya, aku tahu Taehyung pasti mampu membuktikan bahwa ia bersih."

Mendengar ucapan penuh kasih sayang itu Jungkook mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum. Kemudian balas memeluk Youngjae sembari melayangkan ucapan terima kasih. "Hyung benar-benar yang terbaik,"

Youngjae hanya memekik girang saat Jungkook memberinya senyuman kelinci khasnya. Sungguh manis.

Sosok Sehun yang berdiri di balik pintu depan yang terbuka–baru saja Junhong dan Mino beserta Sehun keluar kamar, merespon panggilan dari bagian _laundry _yang membutuhkan beberapa pemuda tinggi untuk menolong mereka. Namun Sehun memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal karena 'tidak sengaja' menguping pembicaraan Jungkook dan Youngjae.

Ia menyandarkan diri ke atas dinding dan menyembunyikan dirinya dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat di depan dada. Setelah mendengar kekhawatiran Jungkook, Sehun pun bertekad pada dirinya bahwa ia akan membuat pemuda yang ia cintai itu selalu bahagia.

Sehun akan ikut mengawasi tes Taehyung dan memastikan pemuda itu lolos tanpa satu gangguan pun. Dan ia tak akan segan-segan menyingkirkan siapapun atau apapun yang berniat untuk menghalangi sosok yang menjadi sumber kebahagiaan Jungkook, yakni Kim Taehyung.

Ia sudah bertekad dalam hatinya, meski harus mengorbankan segalanya ia tidak akan membiarkan Jungkook kehilangan Taehyung.

Sebab ia tahu kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan.

Sebuah senyum terulas dari bibir pemuda itu. Ia menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang mendadak terhiasi dengan bulir-bulir air mata. Bayangan seseorang menyelimuti pikirannya.

_Luhan-hyung? Ternyata Jungkook lebih cengeng darimu. Tetapi ia membutuhkanku, bolehkah aku menolongnya? Setelah itu mungkin kau bisa menungguku di sana. Aku mungkin akan datang._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Sedikit karena aku akan berusaha untuk fast update hehehe

Dan sengajaaa biar dibikin gantung dulu(?)

Apakah chapter ini sudah menjawab pertanyaan2 tentang mas hobi? XD

Lalu lalu aku mau nanyaaa untuk yoongi dan jimin, kalian lebih prefer siapa yang jadi top? Aku fleksibel, aku bisa top!yoongi atau top!jimin, cuma mau menyesuaikan sama selera kalian(?) dijawab yaa kutunggu jawabannyaa~

Oh iya, aku sekalian mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan yang masuk, cekidot!

Dari **watermelon**:

1\. karena mereka masuk pelatihan gimana sekolah mereka? apa mereka cuti, ijin ato emang dapet keringanan dr sekolah?

Aku lupa ngasih latar waktunya ya wkwk maafkan dirikuuu, jadi ceritanya ini pelatihan kan cuma 2 minggu jadi aku bikin waktunya pas liburan semester di pertengahan tahun gituu~

2\. masih bingung sama pihak yg baik sama yg jahat wkwkwkwk

Hayo pegangan sama aku/? Semoga di chapter ini bisa kejawab wkwkwk

3\. waktu kecil jungkook itu hilang ingatan, trus gimana sama kode yg dulu d kasih tau ayahnya? dan selama itu apa jungkook nggak ngerasa beberapa ingatannya balik gitu? kayak sekelebat masalalu mungkin? Hehehehe

Nah.. nah nah inget ngga yaa/? Pernah dia tiba2 inget waktu liat koran yang dulu ituu. Tapi dia udah mutusin buat gak ngungkit2 koran itu lagi karena inspektur tewas D: nanti bakal dimunculin kok kalau jungkook tiba2 ngeliat sesuatu yang ada hubungannya, karena selama ini dia masih belum liat apa2 hehehe~

Dari **jun**:

1\. mau nanya kira2 kaka ini bakal bikin sampe chapter berapa? masih jauh kan?

Nah ini aku pun masih ngawang2 mau sampe berapa :" /plak. Um sebentar lagi konflik muncul, dan planning sementara ini konflik langsung jadi konflik besar yang bisa aja langsung menamatkan cerita/?

Buat Sehun maafin aku kamu jadi keliatan ngenes di sini ;~; tapi aku butuh karakter ngenes(?) aku cinta Sehun banget kok, tenang saja ;-; nanti dia bahagia sama aku /gak

Ohhh btw, aku masih nyari2 latar belakang hidup namjoon/? Kalian punya saran? Heheheh :"3

ok, tinggalkan jejak apapun untuk membuatku bahagia(?) dan apapun tanggapan kalian mengenai cerita ini khuhuhu

thanks for reading you guys are amaaaazziingggggg

critics/comments are warm welcomed, but please do not bash chara and or pairing, thx!

seeyou soon~!


End file.
